Witness of Tomorrow
by Charlie St.cloud
Summary: Quinn Fabray survived. She was last one to survive and now she must keep her promise to save them all but especially save her. Save Rachel Berry because who was Quinn Fabray without Rachel Berry. TimeTravelQuinn! SaviorQuinn! SinisterQuinn! Zombiefic! Give it try you might like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: On My Way.**

Thin long fingers gently remove a picture held up by a broken thumb tack.

The lone figure in the room moves about quietly but weakly. Her long lioness mane has now reached past her rear end.

Her usual taut feminine muscular body and soft supple skin are anything but.

Her skin was dry and her former soft delicate hands are now calloused from years of gripping on to ledges and objects meant to be deadly.

Her figure once full and curvaceous is now mostly skin hanging off bones. She has dropped weight to almost nothing.

Her silence has been her companion along with piles and piles of different books. Gone were the books of Hemmingway and Maya Angelou.

They were replaced with books of knowledge, college textbooks to be exact. Anything from Learning different languages and cultures.

Mechanics and auto body, different areas of Science, Medical, dental, accounting, finance, construction, demolition, even electrical and security.

She packed all her books, everything that meant anything in the quest of their future survival.

As she went to grab the picture from next to the small broken mirror that could barely even be called that. She caught sight of her reflection.

She was 48 years old now but everything was just as fresh in her mind as anything she had done 2 minutes ago.

Beneath her eyes had deep purple rings from lack of sleep along with stress lines and wrinkles. Her cheeks were hollow and sunk from malnourishment.

Her eyes were haunted and serious, there was no life in them.

The long scar on her right side of her face with another few scars on her left hit her with memories.

She was marked by that day 24 years ago, she'd never forget it. She shook her head doing her best to clear it.

She could almost hear their cruel laughter and felt her body tremble from the ghost of their unrelenting assault.

She grit her teeth and scowled but continued with moving the remaining boxes. She was almost finished.

She had 31 large boxes to move. Since she was so malnourished it was hard to lug everything where it needed to be.

She set the last box down and looked around the room. Her breath left her chapped lips in pants of clouds.

The temperature in the room was freezing. It was mid winter after all, that's how she kept track of her age. When the seasons would come and go she knew another had past but that was it.

It was the middle of the day. What day? She couldn't tell you. She had lost track of time and date.

The only way she knew how to tell what time it was, was by the sun. She had studied a text book on astronomy and learned what could possibly be the time but was never sure.

She had spent many days in this room, working tirelessly for 16 years now to complete her friends work, _Britney's_ work!

Britney had been a genius before it even all began. She had years of planning it but had never actually implemented said plan. Though everyone in their school called her crazy. Britney had created something that could possibly save the world.

Quinn Fabray was the last one left of the New Directions. Hell! She was the last human alive in Lima Ohio.

She wasn't sure about the rest of the world. Columbus, Ohio was where the outbreak first happened.

The government had quarantine the state. Than they tried separating the towns that they knew where infected, like Columbus and Lima by bombing the town and city outer limits.

They had made gaping lines across the ground all the way around making it impossible for any one including zombies to get in or get out but they did, anyway.

Thanks to an dumb ass pilot named Terrance Wickfield and his idiot friend. They contaminated the rest of the U.S. Escaping Columbus via air plane 8 days after the outbreak.

It was all over the news. The military had been turned in 7 weeks after the fact. That's all the virus needed was 7 weeks.

Worst of all, is that no one knew where it came from exactly. There wasn't a way to pinpoint how the hell such a thing could happen in Columbus. There's no government research labs there but they did pin it on some one.

Quinn wasn't sure about anyone else being alive around in the world at moment. The internet crash happened 2 months after the outbreak first, cutting off any answers whether the U.S had a resistance going or not.

Soon followed by the power a month and half after. She was lucky to find a small back up generator while Rachel and Britney were still alive to help her get it to their hiding place.

It lasted her a while but eventually like everything else it gave out. She wasn't sure how she would figure out who was responsible for the outbreak in Columbus but she knew that's where she'd start looking. After she made sure to secure their location properly, first.

The blonde was locked away in a secret room in a former auto factory. It wasn't very modernized.

In fact when she, Rachel, and Britney had found the place, it was untouched because this part of Lima had been untouched for over 60 years before the outbreak.

You might have caught a car driving through every once in a while before the world went to shit but that was it.

The road that was a mile away from the property was the long route in and out of Lima that no one really used.

It was covered by over grown grass, high old corn fields and surrounded by woods. The building was secluded from anyone's view.

The only way to see it was from the large ocean front view but even that had tree's blocking it. You had to leave the building and step through the few trees to see the open water.

The only gas station for miles that was left, was old from around the 40's or 50's.

It was a mile down the woods across the road in the exact opposite direction of the factory but the gas station was out in the open being the only building for miles.

It looked lone and intimidating, if you believed in ghosts you'd think it were haunted. Quinn had a plan for that, though.

They wouldn't be caught off guard again. That factory had kept her safe because in the 23 years she had been hold up in there, never had a walker come anywhere near it.

She was able to walk around with out fear. It was when she made her trek to the inner city limits is where she encountered them in masses.

Quinn had already killed a lot of them but she stopped as she decided to study their behavior instead. What she had learned was shocking. She learned they also, like humans, had weaknesses.

The blonde struggled severely over the years alone. There was no more food to scavenged and the few things she did find were spoiled but she ate them anyway.

Quinn looked over at the giant machine in the room. All the boxes were loaded onto it. She stepped up to the machine and swallowed thickly.

There was no actual proof that this would work because she wasn't Britney and she didn't have time to do a couple trials like Britney had but hell she had to try.

She made a promise to save them and she would, even if it killed her. It was the exact replica of the medium hand held time machine, Britney was able to create before her untimely death.

It took Britney 3 and 1/2 years to make it and 2 months to prove that it worked. Quinn replicated it in every way.

This would be her one chance and she remembered Britney telling them that if they ever made a big enough one for all of them, than they had to choose a date and time that they could remember where they were alone and safe.

Quinn knew what date to choose. It was November 2nd, 2007 freshmen year.

It was the only date that she could come up with because it was the same day she saw Finn first kiss Rachel in the auditorium.

It was the catalyst for her anger and choice to call Puck and give him oral sex even though she knew he was Santana's boyfriend at the time.

That's how she and Santana went from being practically sisters that trusted each other with their lives to frienemies who would fight each other tooth and nail to be the top Queen Bee.

It was the day she realized what a real asshole Puck was back then. She remembers being hurt but not because her boyfriend cheated on her.

She was hurt because Finn could kiss _Rachel_ but she couldn't. Finn could ask _Rachel_ on a date but she couldn't. Because _Rachel_ wanted Finn not her.

She didn't know everything that she knew now, though. She didn't know what lay just beneath the surface of those beautiful deep chocolate irises that fawned over Finn.

Quinn remembers that day coming out of the shower and glancing at the time nervously.

6:42 pm, 52 minutes later she'd be on her knees with a childish Puck not so gently thrusting into her mouth until he was done with her.

He didn't even hear her leave even though she slammed his door shut as she left.

Her parents were at her sister's graduation that weekend and she didn't want to go. So she made up the excuse about coach Sylvester needing her that weekend to set up a new routine for the upcoming competition. Seeing as how she was the youngest head cheerio in Mckinely high history, they had ate it up.

Quinn swallowed as her eyes slightly glistened with tears. She trembled nervously but also due to weakness.

If it didn't work she'd die from starvation or freeze to death because there was no heat, no food and no one else alive to help her.

Quinn pulled out the polaroid camera that had one picture left and batteries she had been saving for this one moment.

A moment Britney had wanted to document. After taking the photo she nodded to herself and stepped up to the machine.

She punched in the date but not the exact time instead setting it to 3 minutes earlier, than she typed in the coordinates.

If this worked she would save them all, she would save _Rachel_. The blonde punched the big red button and waited under a few seconds with bated breath.

The machine whirred to life and slowly the bars began to spin counter clockwise. Gaining speed, a current of gray blue began covering the bars.

When the current made contact with her skin, she screamed from the pain as a bright light engulfed her muffling the sound before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: I Made it..**

Quinn's scream stopped as she dropped to her knees, the pain vanishing instantly. Her eyes where shut tight.

At first there was ringing in her ears and she felt nauseous and dizzy until the soft melody of music began becoming clear to her ears. She hadn't heard music in over 2 decades.

She didn't want to open her eyes in fear of not actually going anywhere but the melody made her want to open them.

Quinn's eyes slowly crept open. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in her surroundings in disbelief. Her room was in pristine condition. There was no blood or mutilated bodies.

She'd been kneeling there frozen and didn't hear the bathroom door open. She slowly began to get to her feet just as a gasp sounded from behind her.

Quinn whipped her head around and if she thought she was shocked before she was deathly wrong.

There stood before her, was her just turned 14 year old self in a towel. They stared at each other unable to move for a solid minute.

"Who the hell are you?!" 14 year old Quinn shouted. The teenage blonde ran over and grabbed her cell phone cluching her towel to her chest. "If you don't get the hell out of here, I'm calling the polic-"

Just as the 14 year old began to dial 911. Quinn's haunted eyes widen as she watched herself slowly begin to fade away.

Teenaged Quinn screamed as she herself began to notice the phone slipped right through her vanishing hand and they locked eyes. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! PLEASE! HELP ME!" Her voice fading away in an echo along with the body.

The towel dropped to the floor laid out along with the phone and Quinn was frozen in place. She knew something like this would happen.

She, Rachel and Britney had did a test trial on the effects of arriving earlier with Britney's medium hand held prototype.

Quinn just wanted to test it to be sure they were accurate. She couldn't run the risk of pretending to be her former self, only for her former self to be walking around too. It wouldn't be easy for her if that happened.

The blonde finally snapped to attention and remembered her many boxes. Right behind her they stood old and battered like they always had been.

She ripped one open and breathe a sigh in relief. There full to the brim in the box was money. Lots and Lots of money,

Quinn knew if she made it back to this time she would need money to do everything she had planned but stealing that money would not only get her arrested. It would be beyond impossible to get to.

She had been slowly stealing from all the banks in Lima big or small. She looted all the stores with cash registers and safes that were not easy to break into as well as searched every home in Lima for hidden cash or jewelry.

The blonde did it with only a back pack taking a little at a time. Over the course of two decades she had finally wiped Lima clean of every penny.

Quinn had over 6 billion in cash, diamonds and jewelry. She wasn't sure how much she would get for the jewelry. It didn't matter how much though. It'd be just more money in her pocket.

She was beyond happy it survived the trip because she would be screwed if it didn't. She began checking all the items, once everything was accounted for her mind began to reel over her situation.

It had finally hit her that she was back in time. She had to be sure because though she just watched her former self disappear.

The entire situation screamed too crazy to be real but than again so were zombies and she knew how that ended.

She caught a barely there glimpse of herself in one of her many trophy's and her eyes widened. The blonde ran to the bathroom, skidding to a halt in front of the mirror. There in her old bathroom staring back at her was her 14 year old self, again.

She slowly lifted her hands and began touching and prodding her face. She lifted her shirt and gasp in wonder. Her scars were gone, all of them.

In their place were taut abs and soft full skin. Her hair wasn't the long frizzy, mated full of knots mane it used to be from years without a proper shower and brushing. No, it was full and soft to the touch. Golden and silk like. No gray hairs in sight.

She began feeling her teeth and her lips trembled at the feel of them, they were all there. She had not only had her teeth knocked out and chipped but years without dental assistance had rotted them until they began to fall out. Leaving her with only one loose front tooth, 2 back teeth, and one bottom front.

Quinn ran from the room when the sound of a car honk rang out from the open bathroom window.

The blonde ran down the stairs in a frenzied hurry ripping open the door and was hit with fresh air instead of stale air that reeked of zombies and rotted corpse.

Her eyes were wide in wonderment as life was happening right in front of her. People pulling into their driveways exhausted from their day.

The blonde whipped her head back and forth. She jumped out her skin when a bikes bell sounded behind her. A kid whizzed past on a bike with 'Excuse me!' thrown over his shoulder.

She looked to her right when she heard her name being called. There was Mrs. Peterson, the last time she saw her the woman tried to eat her. "Are you alright, Quinn?" The woman ask in concern.

"Yeah, I'm-" Quinn's eyes widen in surprise once more as her voice spoke clear and strong. There was no croak to it like it use to have. Her throat didn't feel dry and tight from no water and not using it but after Rachel died she stopped speaking entirely.

Quinn was about to assure the woman she was fine until her train of thought was cut short. She whipped her head to the left when she heard a dog bark and that's when a memory hit her.

"Athena." Quinn whispered and ran back into the house heading straight for the backyard and once she opened the door. A tiny ball of bright orange fluff, no more than 2 months old was barking happily with a wagging tail and shining eyes aimed at Quinn. Athena, Quinn's puppy.

Quinn had received Athena for a birthday gift last month as a companion from her mother. Her father was not happy about it.

She engulfed the puppy in a hug and cried tears of joy muttering 'Thank you and I love you.' to the dog. Athena had been a god send when it all happened.

When the outbreak happened Quinn and Rachel had gotten separated from every one else. Quinn had grabbed Rachel's hand and the two ran. Quinn moved on autopilot back to her house where her mother was hiding.

When they had stayed long enough to were the it was no longer safe Quinn couldn't leave Athena.

Over time they ran into members of the new directions and a few others forming a group.

Athena had become so good at alerting them of oncoming threats that the group was able to run before any zombie could get near enough to find them.

One day Quinn and Rachel along with a few others went searching for supplies and as usual Quinn had Athena with her as well as Rachel.

They had to go farther out than usual because they had already looted the closest areas to their little shelter.

They had not known that, that would be the last time they saw Athena.

Rachel and Quinn had got a decent supply and found a can of soft dog food for Athena and they showed it to the dog with happiness.

They were just leaving the area when a horde of walkers came out of nowhere causing them to run.

It seemed no matter what corner they hit they just ran into more of them. Quinn had spotted a fire escape up ahead with the latter down. They got to it in record time.

Quinn tried to get Rachel up first but Rachel said she had to carry Athena and since they didn't have time to argue. Quinn picked up the dog and began climbing with Rachel guarding them for when the horde rounded the corner.

Quinn was getting close to the landing and checked behind to make sure Rachel was there climbing as well.

Athena was pushed onto the landing and Quinn followed up as soon as Quinn turned around to help Rachel her eyes widened.

Rachel screamed because a walker had a hold of her foot. She tried to kick it off but couldn't.

The ladder protested against the weight and before they knew what was happening the horde appeared.

The ladder broke but before Rachel could fall into the crowd of the undead. Quinn caught her wrist.

She held on as tight as she could with Rachel screaming at her to let her go but Quinn refused.

The walker was biting at the brunettes ankle but it's teeth couldn't break the thick leather tall ankle steel toe boots.

Athena barked and licked Quinn's face as if to say goodbye but Quinn didn't realize what was happening.

She was too focused on saving Rachel and was about to chastise Athena for trying to play with her. When out of the corner of her eye she watched in horror as Athena leap.

"NO!"

"ATHENA!"

Quinn and Rachel screamed for the dog at the same time as it latched onto the zombie, causing the zombie to release Rachel.

Quinn pulled the brunette up and both women cried and sobbed as Athena limps were ripped apart by the horde but was not eaten.

They ran up the rest of the fire escape making it safely. Jumping from roof to roof until they were a safe distance away to get back to the ground and back to the safety of their groups shelter.

There they mourned the lost of their dog and Rachel apologized profusely with Quinn telling her it was not their fault. They were so sad they didn't get to keep her collar or anything as a memory.

The dog in question was presently alive and well in Quinn's arms licking happily at her mommy.

Quinn vowed to keep her alive for as long as she could. The blonde began to lose it completely.

Crying hysterically as she began to believe that this was all a dream or maybe she was dead and this was heaven.

She sat there with the dog for 2 hours straight until her stomach growled in hunger. In that moment it registered to Quinn that there was food.

She stood, unclipped Athena from her leash than proceeded to run straight to the back door and Athena followed. It was odd to feel the dog by her side, again but it was amazing at the same time.

The second the blonde opened the fridge it was like she herself was a zombie but a food zombie. She tore open packages and drinks and devoured all she could. By the time she was full she couldn't move. She ached from over eating.

She looked at the mess she made and groaned. She stood up and trekked her way to her bedroom and turned on the shower.

She moaned once more when the hot water hit her skin and felt her body relax for the first time since she had been back.

The only thing that ruined it was when she closed her eyes and images of the walking dead and some of the most painful experiences flickered through her mind. Her eyes shot open as she gasp.

Quinn shut the water off and went into the bedroom with a towel. She walked over to the drawer and it was just as she remembered it.

She got out her pajamas and got dressed than headed back to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She walked back out than walked over to her vanity and sat down. Staring at herself, she lifted the brush and began combing her hair feeling it easily run through.

She stared into her own eyes and though everything else about her seemed normal, she could see her eyes told a different haunted story.

She caught the tip of her computer in the mirror and stood slowly. Every movement she made in that moment was still cautious and silent as if she were nothing but a ghost.

She quietly pulled out the chair and sat in it. She touched the mouse and the computer came to life.

A password was needed and for a solid 13 minutes Quinn couldn't remember it. She sighed in frustration and looked around the room. A picture on her dresser caused a flurry of memories to hit her.

She remembered her password now. It was the day she met Rachel in 6th grade, when Rachel first said hello to her.

The screen opened up as soon as she gained access. She pulled up her myspace account quickly.

She began browsing and eventually remembered something or better yet someone. She glanced at her clock and realized she had 8 minutes.

She pulled up the page she was looking for and waited. The minutes felt like forever until it wasn't.

There was a new video posted of Rachel's new rendition like clock work. The blonde pressed play and that was it.

The tears came full force again. She hadn't heard that melodious voice in 16 years. Seeing her face for the first time again made Quinn's body ache in ways she hadn't felt since Rachel's death.

Quinn replayed the video over and over again. She didn't want to fall asleep in case this all was a dream but Rachel's voice lulled her to sleep gently without her knowing, like it used to. Quinn posted one comment in the comment box before falling asleep.

9 hours later and Quinn jolted awake falling backwards on her back from the force.

The blonde groaned with her eyes closed and for a minute she had thought it was all a dream.

She took a deep breath and it was odd. She didn't smell musk. No she smelled clean air and it wasn't cold but warm in the room with a light breeze coming from the open window.

The blondes eyes shot open again. Her mouth fell slightly agape as she sat up slowly and took in her room again.

"It wasn't a dream.." She whispered in awe. "It wasn't a dream." Quinn said a little louder. Her eyes filled with tears when she looked to her right.

All the boxes were still there waiting for her to get started on her plan. The blonde jumped to her feet and ran to the bathroom to take another shower because dammit it had been so long without one that she was going to cherish them while she could.

After getting ready in her room she ran downstairs to the kitchen and took in the mess she left the night before.

She began cleaning it up and made herself breakfast. After eating she ran to the garage to be sure that her memory was correct and she was right.

Her mother got her suv back from the shop before she left. Quinn began loading as many of the boxes as she could, quickly.

She knew it would take a few trips to get them all there and she also packed cleaning supplies.

She hopped into the drivers seat after making sure the house was locked up. She drove down the streets relishing in the fact that life continued as if the end of the world wasn't going to come 9 years from now.

It took her a shorter amount of time to get to the abandoned auto factory since she was in a car and for that she was grateful. The blonde parked the car near the back entrance ramp.

She hopped out staring up at the massive structure in nostalgia. This factory had kept her safe. It gave her the space to build the time machine and come back to the past. Her heart swelled at the sight of it.

Quinn smiled wistfully than jogged over to the manual chain and began pulling the garage door open.

She would have to change the door soon, so no one could break in. Teenagers were always looking for a spot to get drunk, throw parties or have sex.

She never heard of anyone coming way out here or anyone speaking about the building at all when she was a teenager.

That thought stopped her and confused her. She was left wondering if she still qualified as an adult if she was in a teenagers body.

Than she realized she didn't give a shit what people thought. She knew how old she was and she had a very mature mind and a hell of a lot of experience surviving to show for it.

After opening the gate she hopped back in the car and pulled in. After making sure the entire building was empty and the gate door was closed.

The blonde began unloading the car carrying everything to the top floor office that looked over the entire work floor.

Quinn had to admit it was nice being a teenager again. There was no pain only labored breathing and sweat.

There were other offices but this one was the highest and had the trap wall that she had lived in.

She walked over to the wall and gripped what was suppose to be a trim panel part of the designed wood border that went along the wall but it was the only one not real.

Rachel was the one to find it, it was barely an inch askew but Rachel's OCD had kicked in and it was the only thing out of place in the room.

When Rachel lightly touched it fell forward hanging by the trip wire. Rachel had called them up to watch her back as she stood slightly off to the side with Quinn on the left of the room and Britney on her right.

All three of them holding their machete's in preparation to attack. When she yanked the trim piece the wall opened, shocking them all.

They waited 15 minutes for something to come out but nothing did. Rachel was the first to enter and with light shining in from the tiny rectangular window they saw the space had filing cabinets and a old desk.

The women cried in relief when they found there was no way for the zombies to get in. That night they had used the broken broom from the linen closet and swept the rug as best they could.

They took down the cob webs and dusted with an extra shirt from Quinn. When everything was finally as best as it could be they checked the building one more time.

Making sure it was at least more difficult to get into when they moved most of the small machines that were movable to the only two entrances available for blocking them.

That way if something came in they'd hear the commotion. When they got to the safe haven of the hidden door.

Quinn began working on the trim so it wouldn't be noticeable just in case any other survivors found it.

It also helped that the inside of the door had a knob and a lock to get out from the inside.

The women were worried they wouldn't able to get out after they shut the door but Quinn fixed it.

That night they still didn't sleep to well. Constantly waking up in fear that something got in. It took them 3 months to finally believe they might actually be safe.

Quinn opened the door and just like last time began cleaning it up only a hell of a lot better and with her mom's lemon fresh spray bottle and paper towels, wiped down the walls.

Making the room slowly go from smelling musky to lemon fresh. It was when she began cleaning the desk that she felt her eyes water.

She bent down in the corner looking for the names and date but didn't see them. She dug into one of the boxes until she found what she was looking for.

Earlier in the first year living there. They had stumbled upon an old bag with a polaroid camera with the film already in it as well as a couple packs of extra film in the old camera bag.

They had began documenting their experience already with their cellphones but the phones eventually died and their chargers eventually broke not to mention power was non existant.

Britney had kept all the cell phones so they would have proof if they ever made it back to the past to charge them back to life.

Quinn pulled the old photo out and held it out in front of her, looking at the desk.

In the photo Britney and Rachel had carved all three of their names in with the date. Both women were smiling and Quinn brought the picture to her lips and kissed it.

The blonde put it back and walked over to the floor and began pulling up the carpet. Something else the women were afraid of were Looters.

Quinn had come up with the idea to hide their belongings in the floor boards. What she hadn't anticipated was after pulling up to the carpet to get to the wood floor beams under the carpet. Was coming across a huge ass safe.

It took her forever to figure out how to open it. It had a twisting dial not an electric pad. Quinn had almost lost her life trying to find a book on safes.

She read the damn thing cover to cover. The last time they were robbed they ended up not finding food until a week later and almost died trying to get it because they were too weak to be on alert and run fast.

They refused to be robbed again. Quinn had finally figured it out using a stethoscope that once again she almost died trying to get from Lima General.

When they got the safe open they all cheered and cried for their little miracle. That book sparked Quinn's fuel to learn survival off the grid and than later caused her to pursue more knowledge along with Rachel and Britney.

The women studied hard. It helped them forget about the outside world and the carnage of the undead.

Britney brought them hope though. The longer they were out there with no help. The harder Britney worked on her time machine.

Quinn kneeled down in front of the safe. She still remembered the combination and just like last time she had opened it.

Everything from whoever ran the place was there again. Their papers and money were still there only this time Quinn wouldn't throw it away because now she could sell all the authentic objects and get a good bit of money for it.

The safe could fit 2 or 4 bodies in it. It was that tall, wide and deep built into the floor. She began loading her boxes in it after clearing it.

The last two boxes she left out had certain items she needed. The money in the boxes were in bundles of 2 thousand each. She grabbed 15 of them than closed the box and lowered it into the safe.

She then took out a thick warn down leather journal followed by an old marble notebook and lastly her pocket knife.

She knew she couldn't carry around her machete but her knife was a must. Once she was done she closed the safe and locked it pulling the carpet back over it making sure to pull one of the filing cabinets over that.

She began working on the door knob and panel trim fixing it as she did last time making sure the handle worked.

Once she was satisfied she made her way back down and opened the garage door. She was out of there in record time.

She watched the building disappear from sight as she drove through the woods. She was back on the main road sooner than she liked.

On her way home she stopped by the CVS and Walgreens stores purchasing two green dot cards from each.

She could not thank Britney enough for making everyone hold onto all of their fake I.D's as well as their real ones. She added 500 hundred dollars to each of them using her Emily Stark I.D.

After getting home she went to her room and began searching the web. She made a fake account using the name on her fake I.D. on the home depot website as well as Lowes home improvement along with some websites for fences and security. The blonde was up half the night collecting items on her list to save into her cart.

When she knew she was going to pass out. She logged out and shut down the computer. She hid her backpack with everything she brought back from the factory with her under Athena's dog house.

The blonde had dug a wide enough hole there for the belongings. She couldn't have her mother stumble upon it by accident, she would freak out.

Quinn was the only one who took care of Athena. Her parents never went out to spend time with the dog. So, she knew it would be safe.

She made her way to bed exhausted with Athena in tow. Though she felt safe she still locked her bedroom door behind her. She climbed into bed curling up to Athena and succumb to a much needed comfortable slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Let you go..**

 _'You sound so beautiful...'_

Rachel had been staring at her computer screen since she got back from ballet lessons an hour and a half ago. The brunette couldn't move for fear the words would vanish and she'd realize her imagination had fooled her and was having a laugh at her own expense. Rachel was at first over joyed and her mind ran a mile a minute, wondering if she should call Quinn or stop by with flowers and a declaration of love that's been on the tip of her tongue for some time now but than the longer she sat there staring at the words, the more upset she became. Before she knew it, her mood completely dropped and settled on anger.

Who was she kidding. Not 4 days ago, had Quinn almost decapitated her hand via locker when she slammed it shut and growled at the brunette to stay away from Finn. How she may dance with him and sing with him but she'll never have him. Truth be told Rachel could give a rats ass about Finn Hudson. The boy was a moron and what's worse a cheater. If anything _HE!_ didn't deserve Quinn Fabray. However; This. _THIS!_ was low, even for Quinn. She could take the barbed words and insults accompanied with lockers slammed in her face, full to the brim with slushie showers but _this! HURT!_ This hurt the most. Rachel has had the hugest crush on Quinn since she first laid eyes on her in 6th grade. She never wanted to see the blonde hurt but in this moment reading the words over and over again, just pissed her off even more. Pretending to like Rachel's performance so she and the rest of the cheerios could make a fool out of her, was wrong on so many levels.

What if she _had_ gone to Quinn's house with flowers or something equally embarrassing, only to walk into school to possibly a video screening of her spilling her guts of her feelings to the blonde. She'd be even more of a social pariah to the school for being a lesbian. Rachel's eyes welled with tears. She always did this, always expected to be more than what she was. Always putting herself on the line by offering friendship because if _THAT_ was the only way she could have Quinn she would. Rachel had went as far as to chase after Finn because she couldn't stand the sight of them kissing and Finn's giant ogre hands pawing heavily on her or Puck and his disgusting leering and dirty comments toward her beautiful blonde but that was it, wasn't it?

She always felt it in every fiber of her being that Quinn was her's and they were meant to be. Soul mates if you will. The brunette shakes her head at her stupidity. She was idiot, Quinn would never change, never notice her, never _WANT_ her in that way let alone friendship. The words in front of her proved that. Rachel was officially done trying. She will never let herself be hurt by Quinn again. She will no longer trust her because so far her motives have always led to Rachel's demise. The longer Rachel sat there stewing. the more she was ready to tear Quinn a new one, fear for her nose be damned. She was beyond hurt and angry but extremely tired. If Quinn thought Rachel was incapable of firing back, she was sorely wrong, Rachel would strike back where it hurt most. QUINN'S POPULARITY... and she knew just the quaterback to help her achieve her goal.

If Rachel would have given herself time to calm down, she would have time to think her actions through. She would have had time to realize that this wasn't her. Lying, scheming granted that part of her only came out during glee. When there was a chance she'd lose out on something as important as a solo to a possibly similiar but not better singer but she didn't think. She had made excuses for Quinn time and again. Never telling her father's what went on at school. Endless night's crying herself to sleep. She had enough but what she was about to do, unknowingly. Was intercept Quinn's request for a date and making up for all the wrongs she had ever done to Rachel. Courting her the way Rachel should be courted, the way Quinn and Rachel spoke about at night in the future, in the dark of the tiny hidden room. That if any one of them get to go back, to not waste time and get their girl but Rachel didn't know that. She didn't know that come Monday morning Quinn was planning to kiss her senseless in the middle of the school hallway for all to see and get down on one knee than ask Rachel to be her girlfriend. She didn't know that the blonde was going to give her a bouquet of flowers with vegan chocolates. She didn't know Quinn was going to walk her to every class carrying her books and giving Rachel her letterman to wear. The brunette could never have predicted such love and devotion, just like she would never predict Quinn's reaction when Finn kisses Rachel right in front of the blonde crushing her with a weight of a thousand tons of heartbreak.

 **WILSON STREET, FINN'S HOUSE.** **SAME** **DAY..**

Quinn pulled up to the house in her mother's suv and cut the engine. The last time she had been to the hudson-hummel home was not a pretty sight. At this point and time Carole and Burt were not together, yet. That wouldn't happen until junior year, so the only occupants that were home were Finn and his mom. Quinn hoped beyond anything that Puck wasn't there. She still wished she could've remembered what time she sent the suggestive text to him. She sighed to herself, who gives a damn she was going to do this with or without Puck present because this was one of her biggest regrets.

The blonde walked up to the door in skinny jeans and white T-shirt with a light jean jacket. Her hair was out in soft full large curls. She looked down at her black converse's and took a deep breathe and rang the door bell. Her head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. Quinn's eyes shined upon seeing Carol Hummel. The women had been amazing when Quinn's mother was killed. Quinn also blamed herself for not getting to Carole in time.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _There were 6 of them, in a diamond formation covering eachother's backs, moving as one. It was Quinn, Santana, Kurt, Sam, Kurt, Jake and Carole. They had to come from there current hiding spot because Sue needed medical supplies. Quinn was the leader of the group. Finn was still healing from falling 1 story from a window when he had been cornered with Puck. The zombie had lunged for him and the already broken window gave way. Finn had been knocked unconscious and if it wasn't for Kerofsky and Mike, Finn would have been eaten alive. Puck barely made it out of the 1 story himself except he jumped after seeing Dave and Mike at the bottom getting Finn. Puck had twisted his ankle when he landed. Thank god it was just a light sprain and not broken. They had went on a food supply run that day, needless to say they survived._

 _Quinn was up front with Carole to her left. The woman insisted on coming because her son was injured along with the other's. Their numbers were dwindling as it was and 6 people were better than 5. No one could argue with that. Even though, Quinn tried, Carole came anyway. Quinn knew that everyone with her had a person waiting for them back at their hiding spot. She knew she couldn't let anything happen to them. She herself had no one waiting for her hence why she always went on every run. She and Rachel weren't a couple. That's why she always used herself as a distraction to help the others make a run for it. Little did she know that everytime she put her life on the line. The tiny brunette would die a little in fear constantly worrying. It would take Rachel and Quinn exactly 2 years post apocalypse for them to finally tell each other how they felt._

 _Quinn motioned with her hand to signal everyone else to move left. They had been making their way around the super center to get to the pharmacy as slow and quietly as possible. Moving quickly got people killed they had a better chance at defense when they were patient. They had finally made it to the pharmacy and only found one walker which was odd but they weren't going to complain. They began looting the place clean. Once they were done they were on their way out in the same formation and though Carole was on Quinn's left earlier, somehow she ended up at the mid tale of the diamond. Carole didn't know any better because she only had been on one run before and that was before Quinn had figured out her diamond shape system that had kept them safe when they were attacked._

 _No one could have predicted what happend next. A zombie had jumped out from under one of the displayed patio tables. it lunged for Sam and Carole intercepted it. Killing the zombie instantly with one swing of her bat. The head tumbled a few feet away and just when they thought they were safe. 12 more zombies appeared out of no where. They all knew not to scream but it seemed like more were attracted to the growls and moans of their fellow kind. They were surrounded but they kept swinging, kept fighting for their lives. Santana almost got bit but Quinn took off it's head with her machete. She was doing her best to keep her friends alive but she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to get to Carole. The women being the only member of their group that was inexperienced. Quinn hacked her way as fast as she could to Carole. She saw the woman putting up a god fight. Carole was just in reaching distance but those fuckers were like roaches coming out of every nook and cranny. She's surprised they lasted this long. It was when Quinn whipped around to cover Kurt that she heard Carole's gut curling scream, that she turned back around wide eyed and whispered through gritted teeth. "No.." She hack and hacked but what she didn't expect was for the horde to lose interest in them and run for the fresh blood they smelled._

 _Quinn continued to whack away at them from behind trying to still get to the woman but Sam grabbed her from around the waste with Santana grabbing her weapon as they bolted for the exit. Quinn had lost herself for a while after that._

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

"Quinn, honey, are you alright?" Carole ask, the blonde had been staring at her with tears pouring out her eyes. Unprepared for the emotions she would feel at seeing the woman again, But it was like her mind wasn't present. Before Carole could get another word out. The blonde through her arms around her and let out a low whine and sniffled.

"Sweetie, your scaring me, what's wrong?." Carole said and Quinn realized what she was doing but before she pulled away she whispered.

"You are an amazing beautiful person, and an even greater mother. You are doing a wonderful job with your son."

Carole's eyes welled with tears. Quinn pulled away and Carole cupped her cheek. "Thank you, honey. I don't know what to say. Are you ok?" Carole ask with concern.

"Yeah.. I-I just found out a close relative of mine past away and it just made me realize lifes too short to not let people know how you feel about them." Quinn replied.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Carole ask. Quinn shook her head no.

"I'd actually like to speak to Finn, please. If you don't mind?" Quinn ask, Carole shook her head no she didn't mind.

"Do you want to come in-" Carole started but Quinn cut her off.

"No, thank you. We won't be long." Quinn said and Carole nodded. Carole was about to turn away to get him, when she stopped. She couldn't explain why but she felt an odd feeling in her stomach, so she spun around and hugged Quinn with a quiet 'It's good to see you..' Before she let go and went to get Finn.

Quinn didn't have to wait that long, though. Quinn's eyes watered for him as well. Finn had been devastated when he was told what happened and though he told her it wasn't her fault. She could see in his eyes that he was mad at her for letting his mother tag along but that didn't matter. Because 2 month's later they had lost Finn to the infection. It was Quinn herself who had to kill him. That was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Right up there with having to kill the baby that they had stumbled across who was barely breathing from being crushed under rubble for so long in the beginning of the outbreak. When the military bombed half of the small clinic while trying to make the gaping lines that would entrap Lima's infected. Finn smiled widely at her with his boyish smile and Quinn remembered why she liked him.

She forgot how tall he was as he pulled her into a hug and though she was about to do what she was about to do. She allowed him to kiss her. She kissed him back with love but not the-in love-way she kissed Rachel, He pulled away and smiled.

"Mom said you were upset." Finn said with concern. Quinn sighed and gestured toward the front steps. They sat down in silence and Quinn stopped Finn's hand as he went to put his arm around her shoulders and grabbed his hands into hers instead. Caressing his in such a caring manner that he was shocked. Quinn looked at him with warm eyes. He was blown away by it. Quinn never looked at him like that. She was always mad at him for something and always ask if he was a moron. Quinn licked her lips and began speaking.

"I came here today because I wanted to thank you." Finn's eyebrows shot to his hairline. He was confused as hell as to what he had done that she wanted to thank him. He hadn't heard from her all weekend. He was worried that maybe Rachel or someone had told her about their kiss.

"Don't look so surprised. You've always been a good guy." At that Finn filled with guilt. "You have always been sweet and caring with some of the most charming ways to go about it. I want to thank you for being you and most of all being my friend." Finn softened at the words but was drowning in guilt he had to tell her now before someone else did.

"Quinn, I-"

"Please.. Let me finish." Quinn spoke so softly and with so much sincerity, his heart was being crushed by the weight of guilt but he nodded anyway to let her finish than he was going to tell her. "That's why I need my friend right now. The friend that I have in you. I need you to listen and not say anything until I'm finished, ok?" He nodded. "Do you promise?" She ask and he nodded. She took a deep breathe.

"I know you kissed Rachel. I was there." Quinn said and Finn spluttered with wide eyes and fear.

"Quinn I-I-I don't know how it happened! I-" Quinn grabbed his frantic hands as he began gesturing wildly, not taking in the fact that Quinn was calm and composed with a small smile. "I was just about to tell you! I swear!" Finn said and was shocked into silence when Quinn pulled him into a hug as she rubbed his back in a soothing manner, shushing him into silence. Finn was thrown by the kindness.

"I'm not mad at you." She whispered into his ear. He pulled back skeptically.

"Your not?"

"No." Quinn said with a smile.

"I don't understand. Is this one of things where you say your not mad but your really mad and you want me to figure out on my own that your mad, so I can-" Finn continued. Quinn took his hand again in hers and swallowed thickly not for herself but for him.

"I want to be your friend, Finn."

"What do-"

"We can't be in a relationship anymore." Before the blonde could continue Finn splutters again in panic. Promising he would never do it again and that he would stay away from Rachel. Apologizing repeatedly pleading his case.

"I'm a lesbian, Finn." Quinn stated firmly her eyes unwaveringly and Finn choked on his saliva. Quinn knew that future Finn didn't believe he turned her gay but teenage Finn would ask that stupid question. "And no you didn't turn me gay. I was already a lesbian." Finn's eyes are as wide as saucer's. "I don't want to hurt you or lie to myself. That's why we have to break up but I do want to still be your friend. If you'll have me. Hell, I'll even be your wing woman and that I can promise will benefit you more scoring with the ladies better than Puck ever could." Finn burst into laughter and Quinn right along with him. The sound of his laughter was like music to her ears. Her own laughter sounded foreign to her, though but it's her first laught since Rachel died over a decade ago. Her eyes teared up and she wipes them away because Rachel's last words ring out in her head. 'I love you, my beautiful girl..'

It was Rachel who had told her that all the time that she had spent pining for her. She always thought of Quinn as hers and how Quinn was 'My Beautiful girl..' To the brunette. "Are you ok?" Finn ask finally taking in the blonde. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was definitely something different about her. It was weird maybe it's because she told him she was gay and now she was scared. Finn put his arm around her, pulling her to his side. Quinn's eyes shut at the familiar hug. Just like before during the apocalypse, Finn was the first person she had told she was a Lesbian. It was as if time repeated itself they were in the same position only the world wasn't shit and they were clean, fed and safe. She began to cry in his arms as he hugged her.

"I love you so much, Finn.." She whispered.

"I love you, too." And just like before Finn cried as well. She wasn't sure if it was for the same reason as before and she decided not to ask this time. The last time caused her to burst into even more tears. They pulled apart and he looked at her and smiled as he wiped her tears as she wiped his. Again, just like before and Quinn couldn't stop the mental picture of Finn post apocolypse. His hair was long, shaggy and held out of his face by his red bandana. He had a healed but puckered out line scar from the top of his forehead to just 2 inches into his left eyebrow. His beard was bushy, thick and long connecting to his gruffy mustach. He had lost weight and no longer looked like a child. His haunted eyes stared back at her warmly. She remembers the man he became and was grateful for him though the transformation behind it sucked. He had become one hell of a man, who he had 2 women to take care of. His mother and his girlfriend Susan had been Tina's college room mate and introduced Finn and her during the rehearsal dinner a month before the wedding, Susan had died a year before he and Carole. Finn had been so supportive when she and Rachel got together. She respected him and he respected her but looking at his charming innocent face now, made her happy because he didn't have to live with the scars or nightmares she did. None of them did and for that she's thankful.

"You know, I think I like the idea of you being my wingwoman." Finn began. "It'd be so much easy swiping my vcard when you talk me up to them." Quinn punched him in the arm as he laughed.

"Jerk."

"Come on, you know I'm kidding, a little." Finn said with a smile and the blonde nodded as they got to their feet. She looked behind her at the suv and sighed.

"I should go, I have a few errands to run but Finn please-" Quinn started but this time Finn cut in and for the first time she caught a glimpse of the future Finn strong and reliable. The man hidden beneath the surface of innocence.

"Hey, don't worry. Your secrets safe with me. I appreciate you coming to me and being honest. I didn't know why you were here and I was nervous I was in trouble or worse you were gonna tell me you slept with Puck and were pregnant with his baby or something." Quinn cringed internally that her and Puck had almost happened orally and did happen once upon a time but not in the way Finn had discribed. "I promise, Quinn. Your my friend and I have your back." Finn smiled.

"Thank you.." She replied softly and they hugged than walked over to the car.

"Now, don't crash that thing when you see skirts flying by." Finn said with a smile and Quinn laughed out loud. It felt good to laugh.

"Shut up! I'll see you at school." Quinn called out.

"See ya!" Finn said with a nod of his head. Quinn pulled out the driveway feeling ten times lighter with a smile on her face. Finn was the first stop, Quinn had to get the rest of her errands taken care of, her parents would be home by 6 and she needed to be there. She wanted to welcome them home.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 5: Mistakes I've dreamt to change..**

Quinn set the last dish down on the table at 5:58 pm. Her parents would be coming home with the surprise of her sister Frannie, in a few minutes. Quinn remembered being so happy to have Frannie home, When this first happened all those years ago. Her sister had two job offers one here in Lima and the other in seattle. Quinn remembers her actions were what caused Frannie to leave and be disowned by her father. Frannie had confided in Quinn that she was a Lesbian and was dating a teacher at carmel named Shelby Corcoran. Yes, she knew it was Rachel's mother but back then she didn't care. The woman was older but they had met online. Shelby was 32 and Frannie was 29 and just finished medical school. She was about to begin her residency. She was a obstetriction doctor. Their dad had spoke to a collegue of his to see if his older brother had an opening at Lima general, turns out he did and Frannie was set to go meet him Friday morning of the coming week.

Quinn had been jealous at the time. Here Frannie was gay as Kurt and mooney eyed in love with some teacher, while she was dating the quarterback who was dummer than a box of rocks. The entire week her father went on and on about his precious Frannie. Her mom couldn't stop fawning over Frannie but Quinn knew her mother loved her, so it didn't upset her but her dad was another ballpark. Her father told her she needed to be more like Frannie and try harder. Frannie didn't say anything. She just kept sending apologetic glances her way and kept trying to boast Quinn on head cheerio's recent accolades. Judy agreed with Frannie and was the only one to show up to any of Quinn's award ceremonies at Mckinely. Frannie would have been there every step of the way as well but she had been at college and doing her best to graduate at the top of her class and Quinn understood but her sister always made sure their mother would record every second of it with her camcorder while simultaneously have Frannie on Face Time for it and any other thing she did. Like when she performed with the New Directions. Her father called it childish and always made her feel like she wasn't good enough but Frannie was his golden child she could do no wrong because she was normal and Quinn understood why.

He thought Quinn was an abomination. The day she was born he had thought Judy had given birth to a son. Quinn's original name was Lucious Quintin Fabray. It wasn't until she began developing breast that the doctor finally confirmed that she was intersexed. Her father blew a gasket because for the longest time Quinn had showed signs that she wasn't a boy in her mind and heart and no matter how many beatings Russell gave her, it never stopped the girl that was deep inside her. Behind her husbands back Judy would hold a crying Quinn telling her to be strong, to be who she felt she was and that the only reason she was staying with him was because she needed to make sure Quinn and Frannie got the best education. So they'd never need him ever again, though it wasn't right by any means. Quinn undertood what her mother was doing for them in her own twisted logic. Judy told her that she knew he would take everything from them and make there's lives hell. Russell knew all of Lima. He had been raised there since he was a kid. Judy hadn't worked a day in her life because of her own daddy and then she married Russell right out of high school because it was what her parents wanted. Russell came from money and ruthless reputation getters, that loved to show off their wealth using their children as trophy's but Judy was raised on a farm and barely had money but came from a tight knit and full of love family. Her beauty stunned everyone she came in contact with and caught the eye of the star quarter back, Russell.

Frannie had also always held her. Especially after the beatings when he would stay home and she happen to be home on vacation from college because Judy wasn't allowed to console 'THE ABOMINATION!' so Frannie held her while she cried and helped her clean up her runny nose and tears and put arnica ointment on the bruises. She would stay glued to her little sister's side until she had to leave again. Quinn took the strength and consolment from her mother and sister and let her hair grow out. She began wearing dresses. Russell began getting angrier and ripped and tore the dresses that use to belong to Frannie. When he caught her with one on when she was 10 smiling at herself in the mirror. He dragged her down the stairs by her hair and sat her in a chair, screaming bible quotes at her as he shaved her head. Judy tried to intervene but he slapped her, Frannie was slapped as well.

It wasn't until Quinn was 12 when there was no stopping it. The doctors told them about the surgery she would be allowed to get when she hit 16. Although, it would be risky because she would no longer feel stimulation or sexual pleasure. It would also expose her to easily infections. On the opposite end of the spectrum, they could remove her breast instead of her penis and put her on testosterone to enhance her male genes. Her father agreed whole heartly and though Quinn was greaful she wouldn't have her penis removed, now she feared for the women side of her. She only kept quiet about it because her father allowed her to 'pretend' to be a woman until her 16th birthday than she would get the surgery. Her mother was the reason the surgery never happened and that's why she loved that woman. Her mother did anything and everything it took to keep them as safe as possible. She threatened her father with informing the church of Russell's abuse. Her father backed down refusing to taint his image but he treated Quinn like trash. If it wasn't for Dan Scott at the scott dealership that her parents took their cars to, to get servieced. She would have never been given a car. Dan asked Russell why he would let such precious cargo walk home or take a bus. Russell didn't want to lose face so he immediately agreed, only to show off his wealth and Quinn was ready to speak up this time. That dam red beetle was his choice for her. Now, she'd make her own choice.

Now, she'd keep her mouth shut about Frannie being gay. Though Frannie told her repeatedly that she forgave her, while she repacked her belongings. That didn't stop their father from disowning her. Causing Frannie to take the job in seattle and breaking up with the woman she loved. Quinn had been jealous and spiteful when Russell told her 'You need to be accomplished like Frannie.' and she replied with ' Oh so you want me to pick up the accomplishment of being a carpet muncher.'

The chain of events that happened afterward broke Quinn's heart. It was the last time they would see Frannie ever again. The last time her mother would hold her first born in a hug. Because Russell Fabray had forbade them from any contact. He changed the house number and cell phone numbers. He even went as far as to check Quinn and Judy's social media accounts randomly but they both weren't stupid. They new Frannie would abide by his rules because she knew it was the only way to keep them safe from his abuse. That's why Quinn herself stood so deep in the closet, Narnia had nothing on her but now was her time to change the game and Russell Fabray was about to get a rude awakening.

Laughter sounded in the hall and Quinn felt her heart swell and beat erractically. She could hear her mother and her sister's voices in the foyer. Her eyes welled with tears and their was nothing she could do to stop them. Over 36 years ago her sister walked out of their lives, 27 years ago her mother died two weeks after the outbreak in her arms with an 'I'm so proud of the woman you've become, I love you..' Before leaving an inconsolable Quinn.

Quinn began walking towards the voices. Soon her walking became running and before she knew it they were in her sights. They hadn't noticed her yet because they were removing their coats. Quinn's sister and mother laughed and it was the most wonderful sound. Quinn couldn't hold back any longer. Frannie wasn't prepared and stumbled back with her arms full of Quinn. The younger blonde sobbed in her arms trembling, causing her mother and sister's eyes to widen in surprise. Russell shook his head at the display of weakness Quinn was showing and walked off to his study. They didn't know why Quinn was crying. Frannie had just spoken to her two days ago on the phone and Quinn was beyond annoyed about a loud mouth brunette who had kissed her boyfriend.

Quinn pulled back cupping her sister's face. Quinn stared into her eyes warmly with a smile. "Hey, beautiful. You always have to out do me with your beauty, huh?" Quinn whispered softly. Frannie didn't know why but something was different in her little sister's eyes. Even her words sounded different, Quinn had never said something as sweet as that to her. Quinn trembled as she remembered another beautiful blonde she missed. Quinn turned to her mother and Judy's eyes widened at what she saw in the young blondes eyes. Quinn stood before her taking the older woman in her arms and before she could stop herself. The last words she had wanted to say to her mother before she died but didn't get a chance to, as tears began pouring from her eyes.

" _Y_ ou.. are the best mother that anybody could ever ask for and I can't thank god enough for blessing me with you and I just want you to know how much I love you.. Both of you are my peace and sanity.." Quinn said causing both women to be hit with a wave of emotion and a feeling in the pit of their stomachs that they couldn't explain. Quinn hugged both women to her and they cried holding onto each other. The last time this visit happened. Quinn was a moody teenager, jealous of her older sister. Now, she was a woman on a mission and she'd be damned if she failed.

She pulled back from them with a watery smile. "I cooked." Quinn said triumphantly and they all shared a laugh not paying attention to the aggrevated man in his study that was stewing with anger.

 **MONDAY MORNING..**

Quinn woke up early at 4 am. It was Monday morning and she was ready to tackle the day. It was a special day because today she was going to get the girl. Last night had been an affair of it's own. Frannie had come out to Quinn the same as she had done before, putting all her trust in her little sister blindly but this time, Quinn didn't look uncomfortable or shutdown which before had hurt her sister to see. In turn causing Frannie to shut down. Which led to the somber mood at the table and caused for a happy Russell. It was like any time Quinn was unhappy he delighted in it . No, this time she pulled Frannie into a hug and squealed how happy she was for her big sis and made Frannie tell her all about Shelby. Quinn wasn't stupid she knew who shelby was but she had a plan this time, so Shelby wouldn't get scared and Rachel wouldn't get hurt.

The dinner was full of laughter and merriment as Quinn kept the conversation going not allowing Russell to stuff it with too much negativity. He threw jabs at her, compared her to Frannie and was obvious with his blatant condescending. Quinn shocked her sister and mother when she let it roll off her back and laughed at his insult. Though, somehow still pissed him off but since Quinn kept on happily, her sister and mother followed suit not allowing him to ruin the first family dinner that was filled with laughter and love for each other minus Russell.

Quinn had asked her mother the night before if Frannie could drive her to school. Though, Quinn had already took the car for a spin all weekend, right now, She was only 14 and supposedly didn't know how to drive. Quinn had also did something different she had confessed to Frannie and her mother about Rachel. She had convinced Frannie that telling their mom would be ok and that Judy loved them no matter what. Frannie was apprehensive and scared that her mother might let it slip out of fear but Quinn squashed that immediately. Frannie agreed, Quinn found her mother knitting in the living room by herself. Russell's was in his study, the door was 10 feet away. So, she spoke loud and clear for him to hear where her mother was going to be. Cause she knew he'd come looking.

Quinn told her mother that she and Frannie would like to cordially invited her to their all girls sleep over. Making note to speak louder that 'NO BOYS WERE ALLOWED.' Judy gasp in surprise. She couldn't remember the last time she had any girl time with her daughter's. Frannie was too nervous to say anything so Quinn spoke up first about Rachel and what her game plan for tomorrow was hence needing Frannie to drop her off at school early. Her mother had wish her luck and applauded her on her bravery and told her she'd be there for her daughter no matter what. It caused Frannie to be brave and spill her beans too. That night has been the happiest night Quinn has had thus far since being back. They all slept in Quinn's room that night with out an ounce of oppression in the air.

Quinn and Frannie pulled up to Mckinely in a giddy happy mood. In just 20 minutes or so however long it took to find Rachel. The brunette would be her's again. Quinn hopped out of the passenger seat and thanked a half asleep Frannie and gathered her flowers and Vegan chocolates, that she got for Rachel along with her back pack from the back seat. Just as she waved off a departing Frannie, Quinn turned around and abruptly stopped in surprise. When just the girl she was looking for stepped into her line of sight. Quinn's face widened at the sight of her, the brunette took her breathe away. Everything around Quinn became hazy all she saw, all she lived for and who her heart ached to be reconnected with was standing before her with her hands on her hips and scowl on her face that Quinn found adorable. Quinn went to step forward to pull her into her arms but Rachel beat her to their reconnecting with harsh words.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Rachel growled out in anger. Quinn finally took in the girls posture and realized Rachel was angry.

"What ar-"

"DON'T!" Rachel said firmly. Quinn's eyes widened at the tone, she recognized it easily. It was Rachel's version of scary Quinn as Finn and the rest of the guys called her when they knew they fucked up. "I don't want to hear another lie from you. Did you get a good laugh? Huh? Where are the rest of the cheerios? Hmm?" Quinn finally realized what Finn must have felt like when she went off on him because she had no idea what the hell Rachel was talking about or what was going on, a crowd began to form. "Did you think I would be that stupid to fall for your little games?" Rachel's voice began to rise in anger and hurt.

"Ra-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Quinn jumped in surprise as did every one else when the tiny brunette bellowed her vocal range carrying through the parking lot. NOW, they had everyones attention. "I am so done trying with you! I have stuck up for you and taken your side when the glee club accused you and the others of being moles and you prove them right. I have offered you friendship and you've thrown it back in my face! I have made excuses for your behavior but I am so done! Bring on the slushy showers Quinn because there's nothing I can't handle. Dumpsters dives!" The brunette scoffs out. "I won't drown and not a dam one of you or your cheerios are going to fool me or break me! Because I could care less if you tried! Because I will make it, Because I'm a star and while the rest of you stay behind, married after high school, pushing out 2.5 kids with the prom king who keeps reminising about his glory days at Mckinely and barely paying you mind let alone turned on enough by you to get it up! I'll be miles away taking the entertainment world by storm! Now stay the hell away from me and MY BOYFRIEND!" The blondes eyes widened in surprise as everyone else's were the size of saucers as they parted for Rachel Berry in full diva storm out. If Rachel had been paying attention and not trying to hold in her tears for saying such harsh words to her crush, because each word out her mouth diced her heart in to pieces. Her inner diva would died of giddiness. Her ego would have been huge and smug for months that she stunned them into silence and they parted like the red sea for her, they fucking _PARTD_ for _HER!_ but no she didn't pay attention in fact she was sad, angry and hurt. She had turned so abruptly, completely missing the broken look on the blondes face when she mentioned her boyfriend.

Quinn stood frozen in the same spot along with everyone else as they all watched Rachel cross the parking lot. Finn had just pulled in, in his old truck and the moment he stepped out of the car Rachel kissed him with all she had. Quinn felt her legs wobble unsteadily. In all her planning she did not see this happening. She was so caught up in everything else and breaking up with Finn. She didn't think to tell him she was in love with Rachel. The entire student body turned to her and Quinn had already composed herself enough before anyone had turned to watch her reaction. On the outside she looked calm as a daisy, she smiled and people were bewildered. When they saw the HBIC did nothing, they dispersed thinking she was plotting the demise of the disrespectful little brunette.

Quinn knew at that point there was nothing she could do but be Finn's friend. He had been kind with his reaction and was keeping her secret. So she didn't want to break his heart. She'd have to wait it out because if what Rachel had told her in the future was true. The brunettes heart belonged to her. It always had. So for now she'd be patient and wait them out and work on her plan to work on everything else. She remembered Britney in that moment. As she and the future bubbly blonde had discussed in this time. Britney was glued to Santana and sometimes hung out with the both of them at the same time. Quinn and Santana were friends here but the pressures were weighing on them. They already were struggling to maintain their friendship while trying to be top dog and Puck would have been the ultimate catalyst for them to finally cut ties. Britney also reminded her that the Britney in the past told Santana everything which gave Santana all the blackmail she could want. Since most people thought Britney was stupid they said and did things around her without a care. Innocently it would slip out during conversation with Quinn and Santana than WALA! Someone get's blackmailed and is at Santana or Quinn's disposal that's how they got all her minions. Quinn sighed it already felt like it was going to be a long day.

So far her first day back in high school sucked. Her first 2 classes she shared with Rachel. The blonde had sat in the seat next to the brunette hoping to find out what she'd done wrong and hopefully rectify it and than offer the brunette her friendship. That idea was shot to hell before she was even sat completely in the seat. Rachel sprang up from _her_ seat, grabbing her belongings and moving to the opposite side of the room completely ignoring the blonde. Quinn sighed this was worst than scary Rachel. This was laser beams shooting out her eyes Rachel. The one Rachel, Quinn has never been faced with, in the post zombie world. She has seen it happen to Finn, Puck, Sam, and Jesse but never her. It was only concern and love thrown her way. She now knew she was in deep shit but didn't know why. That's how Rachel treated her for 2 periods. Quinn sighed and told herself to buckle down and be patient, let Rachel come to her. She's seen what happens when you push laser beam Rachel and she was not stupid like boys, no offense, to attempt to sway the brunette.

Third period was hell. Finn sat right next to her in Mr. Shue's class. She had been happy to see the man and it was the first thing that brought her spirits up because she still hadn't seen any of the other New Directions, yet but Mr. Schue's appearance made for a joyful occassion until Finn sat down. He began talking to her about Rachel obliviously. Quinn had bit the inside of her cheek with jealousy, so hard she drew blood. She began to wonder if this was how Rachel had felt when she had described how much it hurt her to see her beautiful blonde on the arm of someone else or when Finn went back to Quinn and told Rachel how kissing the blonde felt like fireworks. Now she's reminded about Rachel choosing her corsage. The brunette had spilled the beans about it with Finn confirming it during one of the night watches the 3 were posting. It had made the 3 laugh at the obvious but completely oblivious trio.

Finn kept talking excitedly next to her about Rachel and his date that night. Quinn smiled and did her best to put on a happy front for him and be exactly what he was being to her in keeping her secret, his friend. By the end of that class, Quinn had been drained emotionally. She forgot how exhausting pretending to be happy took so much from you. She was walking the halls to her next class when out of no where she was shoved roughly from behind into the row of lockers. Her reflexes caused her to whirl around ready to attack with a fire in her eyes no one had ever seen on the HBIC. Her fists were already in mid air ready to land her blow but she froze 3 inches from the wide brown eyes of Santana Lopez.

"Jesus S are you cra-" Before she could speak Santana slapped her. Quinn was shocked, this hadn't happened before.

"NO BITCH BUT YOU MUST BE! YOU THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT WHAT A SLUT YOU ARE!" Santana shouted, the entire hall watched on eagerly to see the first showdown of the 2 cheerleaders.

"What the hell are you talking about." Quinn ask confused but calmly throwing Santana for a loop with how collected she was. Quinn was beyond happy to see her best friend but not like this. She had a plan for Santana just like she had plan for Rachel but she supposes this must be shit on Quinn day.

"Oh please, bitch! Don't play the dumb blonde cared, it's not a good look." Santana spat with attitude.

"I am not playing at anything, I honestly have no idea what your talking about." Quinn replied calmly.

"I saw the text!" Santana shouted.

"What text?" Quinn still looked beyond confused and tired.

"You gave Puckerman a blow job! My MAN! or did you forget when he was knocking your head off!" Everyone gasp but Quinn heard a certain gasp from behind her that was unmistakeable.

"Oh." Quinn said simple but calmly. She saw fire in the latina's eyes but not because of Puck but because she felt the deepest of betrayel from the blonde. This fight had never happened because Quinn had come over and gave him oral sex for the first time in her life. Puck was not very patient and kept trying to shove himself deeper into her mouth. After they were done he pulled up his pants and told her she did ok. Than went back to his playstation and ignored her. She couldn't believe his disregard. He didn't even help her up from the floor. Quinn saw his phone on the night stand and had deleted her text to him. because she knew what she just had done crossed the line. She didn't want Santana to find out, It happened anyway through word of mouth and though the physical fight didn't happen, Santana didn't trust her anymore because she didn't know who to believe because past Quinn denied it until she was blue in the face but Puck was all to happy to get the holier-than-thou to blow him he told anyone that would listen. Quinn completely forgot about the text after the first day of being back, she wasn't there this time to delete it, because she never went to his house.

"Oh? OH?! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY, BITCH!" Santana roared and everyone in the near vicinty stepped back except for Quinn. She wasn't afraid, she was sad that she hurt her friend.

"San, I-"

"Save it, bitch!" Santana swung her fist but Quinn caught it mid air. She knew Santana's moves because in the future they had practiced fighting together to help keep up their reflexes. Quinn turned her body and shoved Santana away but not harshly. The brunette stumbled and everyones eyes widened in surprise at Quinn's quick response. Santana lunged for her again and Quinn side stepped her catching the latina before she could hit the lockers face first. Guiding her momentum in the opposite direction while simultaneously slowing the brunettes pace. Santana became angrier.

"S, calm down!" Quinn said as Santana swung her fist again with Quinn catching her again. Pulling the arm around her back and doing the same with the other, keeping the thrashing latina in place the best she could. Everyone was frozen in place in various states of bewilderment.

"I didn't do anything!" Quinn said loudly.

"Stop fucking lying, Puta!" Santana growled out.

"Yes, I texted him that I was coming over but I never did!" Quinn said and that stopped Santana's thrashing. The latina's breathing was laboured.

"You better not be fucking lying."

"I'm not." Quinn said releasing the brunete. Santana turned to face her with a scowl.

"Yeah and how the fuck am I suppose to know that? You could be just saving your own ass!"

"Well, for one Puckerman would have already spilled the beans to any and everyone he could to gush about how he got little Ms. chasisty princess, jesus loving Fabray on her knee's and for two, I wouldn't do that to you, S..." Quinn said full of sincerity on display for the entire student body to see. Santana didn't know how to take this calm sincere girl in front of her. The only thing stopping Santana from trying to fight the blonde again was the eyes staring back her. They were different and the sincerity was real.

"Than why the hell did you send the text, than?!" She ask angrily refusing to show kindness in front of everyone else. She'd be seen as weak. Quinn saw right through her act. She could tell Santana believed her, she just wanted to know why she had done it to begin with.

"Because I was upset." Quinn took a deep breathe, if there's a time to prove she had changed it would be now because her teenage self had too much pride to admit the school's social pariah stole her boyfriend. "I caught Finn kissing Rachel Berry in the auditorium on thursday." The hall broke out in murmurs all looking at Rachel and Finn. Rachel looked uncomfortable but was too caught in Quinn's words to care if people were disgusted with her homewrecking ways. "I was hurt and angry. I wanted to hurt Finn too but in all my anger I didn't think about you until I was standing in my room getting ready to go to Noah's house." That's another thing that confused Santana and every one else. In the future Puck dropped the nick name feeling more like a man he began telling everyone to stop calling him that because it was childish and his _name_ is Noah. "Than I realized how immature and stupid I was being. I realized our friendship was more important than any stupid high school boy." Two very distinct 'Hey's' Were heard from opposite ends of the crowd one by Finn and the other by Puck. "You are my best friend, S. When we leave this high school. I want my best friend by my side, not as my frienemy. I am so sorry I hurt you for even concieving of the idea." Quinn shocked the entire student body into silence. Santana was staring at her warily and confused. Quinn sighed she knew right now there was nothing else she could do. "I really am sorry and I would never do that to you, I hope you know that." Quinn turned on her heel showing their silent sign of trust. Both girls had a code of trust and if you didn't trust anyone you never turn your back on them. You stare them down until they submit and turn away from you. The students parted for the HBIC staring after her in utter astonishement leaving them all wondering where the hell had their real HBIC gone. Quinn passed Rachel both girls holding eye contact as she went. Quinn swallowed thickly than averted her gaze.

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough. Not only was Quinn suffering from panic attacks from the sea of students who she had seen all as zombies and watched them eat off all her loved ones. She also had to leave the cafeteria because watching them eat was giving her horrible flashbacks not to mention all the noise. She was so use to being silent, all the noise was making her nervous. By the time the end of the day rolled around she had ran out of the school like a bat out of hell, completely forgetting all about glee club that afternoon. She's just happy she didn't have cheer practice that day.

Back in the car she felt like she could breathe again. She had shared classes with the other New Direction's but once the panic attacks started settling in, she couldn't enjoy seeing them. Not to mention non of them liked her after finding out she, Santana and Britney were Sue's moles. They refused to accept them. In time she knew that they would change so she didn't worry. For now since she can't have Rachel she would focus on getting started on the construction of their safety. With that in mind the blonde did her best to let the rest wash away, everyone was alive and right now that was more important than hurt feelings, so she relaxed.

Rachel was sat in glee club and was beyond confused, Quinn hadn't showed up for practice. She hadn't been slushied for her outburst at Quinn nor has she been called any names. She also easily got Finn to be her boyfriend but now she's questioning how. The fight with Santana had been enlightening to witness that something was definitely different about Quinn. She wasn't sure what it was but when she was shouting at Quinn in the parking lot, she felt like she wasn't speaking to the actual Quinn she was mad at. The blondes eyes swam like the deep depths of trouble water in the middle of a storm and she was the cause of the wreckage. Rachel had passed Quinn here and there through out the day and noticed little odd behaviors like everytime she came into the classroom she was always the last one in, no body had been paying attention to the fact that the blonde shut and locked the door behind herself. She also walked differently, almost like she was trying to hide and be silent in her controlled movements. At first Rachel didn't notice but eventually she caught on that the blonde would start breathing heavy when she was in the crowded hallway and her eyes would dart frantically around looking for an exit. She had watched Quinn duck into the bathroom or any empty classrooms nearby. Rachel had to restrain herself from checking on the blonde. She meant what she said, she was tired of giving Quinn chances. Finn wasn't the greatest guy but he was sweet enough. She could learn to love him, but there's one thing she can't hide from and that's that He's not Quinn.

At the back of the riser's was a deep in contemplation latina. Santana was still reeling over the fight that morning. Quinn had surprised her with how easily she manipulated the brunettes moves. The brunette prided herself on her skills because though she never told anyone. She studied martial arts in middle school. She had to stop because of the cheerios. No one had ever been able to take her down. Quinn easily could have taken her without breaking a sweat but she didn't. She kept calm and talked to Santana, TALKED! Not fought, she had been thrown by it. Than her fucking eyes! Their was something different in her captains eyes. In fact, she couldn't really tell you if she believed she was actually her captain anymore. Santana had been watching Quinn from afar all day. She never remembered Quinn having panic attacks nor had she remembered ever seeing Quinn close in on her self and dipping into classrooms to hide? Like what the fuck was that about and don't even get her started on the cafeteria incident, seriously, what the fuck! Santana couldn't help the worry in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong but she didn't know how to talk to Quinn. She didn't do feelings and she sure as hell didn't care about ANYONE! except maybe Britney but that was different..

Britney S. Pierce sat beside her best friend. She could clearly see that whatever was going on with Quinn was bothering Santana and Rachel but after Rachel blew up at Quinn that morning with Santana attacking her before lunch. She didn't get why they thought it was ok to worry, when they didn't care when they were attacking her to begin with. She had noticed that Quinn kept a level head, though. She didn't argue to defend herself or make excuses and she didn't fight back. She was mature about it, which is more than what she could say for Santana and Rachel. Though, she loves her best friend. She did over react even puck told her nothing happened because Quinn chickened out and never showed. He could have kept the comment about how it was a shame though because he would have loved to blow his load in the chasity princess's mouth, to himself. Britney knew Santana was just hurt that Quinn would stoop so low that their friendship didn't mean anything to her. It surprised Britney how calm Quinn was during it all but there definitely was something different about Quinn and Britney definitely was going to take the time to figure it out. She had to be careful, though. Because something bad happened to Quinn for sure. You could see it in her eyes. She just had to play extra dumb like she didn't care and slowly she'd get her information.

Finn sat next to Rachel still confused. He thought for sure Quinn was messing with him about being ok that he cheated and yeah she said she was gay but he hadn't expected Quinn to act so different in school. Just last week she ordered a slushie shower on Jacob ben isrial because he asked her what her favorite position was. She was angry and hostile so what happened with Santana confused him. They always argued, that's how they sorted everything out between them. Maybe she was mad and was going to get revenge when they least expected it. Ah, man now he was worried.

Quinn pulled up to the hidden building on her bicycle with a smile. She had stopped by her house to pick it up after school. She never thought she'd be so happy to see the building but after the day she's had, silence was a must. She had stopped by the local OfficeMax to set up her office. Quinn had things to do, She figured Rachel and Finn were a good thing. If she was with Rachel, she knows she'd be over at Rachel's house right now, distracted by her lips. Making out or possibly more so she will let Finchel play out as she got work done.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Hello everyone. Just wanted to leave an author's note and tell you the different things going on in this story. First the New Directions did not start in sophomore year but instead of freshman year, obviously. Also Quinn became head cheerio freshman year as well because Sue is bomb like that and can do whatever she wants. So yeah. Also the beginning of the story is mostly narrative because I'm going to be flying by high school to get to the actual apocalypse. The chapters will be getting longer as well. Also, I meant to put it in the summery that Quinn is G!P and there's no babygate. There will also be time jumps. Now if any of you have any questions feel free to ask. I also wanted to let you all know something else that I meant to make clear as soon as I started You are the Mother. I never wrote fanfiction before and to be honest I never heard of it until my friends who are obsessed with it ask me to write it. I Have a friend who is actually intersexed and I have made both of these G!P for her because she says that the world goes on and on about Gay rights and everything but no one really supports intersexed people. Like they don't exist. She ask me to write her material because there's no real material out there that covers such things for her entertainment. Now my other friend loves faberry with babies and adores Beth and hates the fact that Quinn gave Beth up on the show so that's how the idea formed in my head for You are the mother came to be. I several stories that I have written personally for them and the rest of my friends and their favorite TV shows and stuff, that I've printed on paper for there own enjoyment as kind of like book but they told me I should post it on here. So, I just wanted you all to know that that so if your wondering for future refence why I mainly write G!P and fababies in the mix, that's why. If any of you would like to personally ask for a story that you'd like to see done let me know I might be able to do it. Anyway, I hope you like this one. Enjoy.**_

 **Chapter 5: THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES.**

It took Quinn a month and half since the day she first arrived back in time but finally she found and purchased her C4 on the dark web. The blonde had thought it to be smarter to start on her inner security rather than the upper security. The inner security was a lot of work and would take longer since right now it was only her. It also happened to be how Quinn planned on keeping everyone as safe as possible. During the beginning of the apocalypse. Lima wasn't as infected but within the first week, The zombies from other near by towns began making the trip to Lima following the scent of fresh flesh. That's why the military had bombed creating the circle entrapment a mile from the auto factory. It literally had caused the new approaching zombies to follow the bombed line path of distruction in the opposite direction of the water. It's what made the building free from zombies because they couldn't get across with the gaping hole being over 2000 feet across. zombies fell in to the deep depth and splattered at the bottom causing the newer zombies to not even fathom going in that direction because it was causing the odor to mask the smell of Quinn.

Quinn had a plan that was going to take everything she had to finish as much as possible before graduation. They still had to go to college because the outbreak didn't happened until 1 year after they all graduated from college. Quinn Set the C4 strategically the way she studied. She was hanging from a rope and harness she purchased online for rock climbing. She had attached the rope to the large thick industrial pipeline sticking up from the ground behind the auto factory. She knew it wasn't for city water because back in the day, being out this far from the city they used a well water system which Quinn found when she was surveying the area to make sure she, Rachel and Britney were safe. The blonde was dangling from the side of the cliff that opened out in to the open ocean. Quinn made sure to place herself in equal distance from the water and land right in the center. When she finished she lowered her self onto the motor boat she rented from the rental boat shop on the beach 19 miles from her point.

The blonde began driving away into the empty water not another boat in sight. Once she was a good distance away, she pulled out her binoculars and aimed them at her target. If her calculations were right in placing of the C4. The bomb would make a massive hole like a cave but the upper ground should hold and not collapse. Quinn had come up with the plan 7 years ago well technically. 7 years before traveling back in time. She had studied the construction and demolition textbooks with accuracy, not wanting to make a mistake and as she stared she realized her calculations were correct. She pressed the detonation remote and watched it exploded sounded like thunder. The hole was large and deep with enough distance from the upper ground to not gave in, as she calculated. Quinn smiled though her insides were squealing. The blonde had been so accustomed to keeping any happiness silent, she usually just smiled.

She began to drive her self back over to beneath the hole. She opened the box beside her full of steel thick bars. She than pulled her new tool box she just purchased yesterday open as well. She put her drill together and set to work. She was installing a latter for easy access. She had been watching the traffic of the area for some time and to her surprise a boat never past through. She supposes because this part of Lima was what everyone called 'the ghost town' and is too far out from live and active Lima, that usual stays close to the shore. That's the only reason she felt safe to put the bars up. She also constructed a false wall to dangle in front of the thick rod steps to hide it from view should a boat pass. It would only look like a gaping dangerous hole on the otherwise pristine mountain side. It was a 100 foot drop to the ocean from the top ground. She had shortened the drop by 50 feet from the the hole. The blonde worked with full cencentration, she used thick long indutrial nails to secure the thick industrial pipe rods. Every knew one she secured, she took a step up. She made sure to tie the boat to the first step she put in.

She finally reached the hole with securing the last step. She crawled inside and felt herself become clammy. Though, she knew there were no zombies, yet. It still made her think about the dark nights and alley ways she and the rest of the group faced during the first year when they had no where to go. She took deep breaths and removed her backpack. She pulled out camping lights, they were bright enough and portable. Though the lip of the cave had light because it was still day time. The sun had already risen high enough where it was mid afternoon. So, there was more shade than actual sun. She laid them around the best she could. She saw how much rubble she would have to move and shook her head. This amount for one person was going to take months to clear. She had already planned for it but that didn't make it any easier.

Her plan was simple but not simple. There was no way to get a tractor down there, so she had to do it the old fashion way. Using what information she knew about coal mining history and modern coal mining, Quinn pulled out her heavy tools and got to work. Her plan was to break down the larger rubbled boulders to a resonable size than roll it or toss it if she could lift it, into the ocean. It was a hard job to do but it was November of 2007. She hoped that by coming by every day and using most of her weekends she could have the first half done. She planned to bomb deeper but she had to get rid of the rubble every time she bombed first. The estimated time to get to the depth that she wanted by herself was a 1 and 9 months and that's factoring school and cheerios. She would unfortunately not be going back to glee any time soon but it's a small price to pay for all the lives she would save.

 **MCKINELY HIGH..**

Rachel sat in glee club highly annoyed. She couldn't help but feel like all of this was her fault. They were beyond screwed now that Quinn officially quit the glee club. Everyone was shocked by the sudden departure. At first the blonde had missed two days and Rachel had chalked it up to Quinn being upset about her and Finn. But than two days turned into 2 weeks. Rachel was slowly becoming irritated, she had finally broken down and approached the blonde.

 **FLASHBACK:**

"You don't have to be embarassed, no one in glee is going to judge you." Rachel said from beside Quinn. She saw the blonde tense at the sound of her voice and watched as her eyes shut before she took a deep breathe. Rachel became nervous that Quinn would rip her head off. Though, Rachel didn't know that just the sound of her voice made the blondes stomach flutter with butterflies or made her weak at the knees nor that her hands ached to touch the brunette in ways Rachel had only dreamt about. How Quinn just wanted to taste the sweet lips that had haunted her dreams for over a decade. She had no idea that Quinn was doing her best to respect Rachel's wishes while simultaneouly killing herself mentally and physically to build a safe haven that might actually save Lima, Ohio.

"I'm not superwoman. I know glee is your whole life but I have school and cheerios, I have friends." Quinn said calmly, shutting her locker doing everything she can to not make eye contact, for fear of losing her resolve and kissing the brunette but she didn't want to do that to Finn or confuse Rachel or worse have Rachel think she was playing her.

"I can relate to what your going through." Rachel said surely.

"How can you relate to what I'm going through?" Quinn ask finally making eye contact but cursing herself for doing so. She did her best to keep her face as emotionless as possible.

"Because I'm a member of half the clubs in this school. You don't think I'm tired and emotional. I hear people call me neurotic and high strung." Rachel said and faltered at the blondes reply.

"That was me, actually." Quinn said matter-of-factly. Rachel brushed off the comment.

"Look people are starting to talk and by the sound of it, their questioning your sanity. Your going to need people by your side if this continues. You think coach Sylvester won't rip that uniform of you, if she thinks her head cheerio has gone soft and with Santana hungry for the title, it's liable she'll do anything at this point to get it. Your going to need glee, need us because will have your back, If your popularity takes a nose dive. Wh-" Rachel was cut off by Quinn's silent raised hand.

"Look, I appreciate your concern but I can handle Sylvester and Santana on my own, I don't need the pep talk. I also know that your concerned because your now down one member to qualify for sectionals and I'm sorry. I truly am but I have other more important matters to deal with, right now and glee is not one of them. Can you please leave me alone, now." The blonde said turning on her heel to exit before she really lost it. She had forgot how much it hurt to know that at this time her popularity meant everything to her, more than Rachel in fact. It meant so much to her because she was always trying to prove to her father that it wasn't a mistake, that SHE wasn't a mistake and she could be like Frannie. Better than her because in her heart, it meant more than anything, how he looked at her. He always looked at her with disgust. Nothing she did was good enough and that included torturing Rachel Berry and damning her and her family to hell, trying to appease her father by agreeing with him. Her mother always looked at her with sad disappointing eyes when she did that but Quinn blocked it out, hoping to get a pat on her head like a good dog from her father.

Quinn halted in her steps knowing Rachel was still behind her but she refused to turn around because her eyes were pink with unshed tears. "You know, I know I haven't given you reason to believe other wise but my popularity means absolutely nothing to me now and neither does what everyone thinks of me. Santana can have the captaincy if she wants. Sylvester could kick me off the cheerios but it still won't matter because I know who I am and who I am is more than a label. I thought at least you could see that, That at least you know me better than that." Quinn walked off without another word thanking god her voice hadn't wavered. She didn't see Rachel's shocked than turned remorseful face, staring after her too flabbergasted by the blondes words to even piece together a reply by the time her mind stopped reeling, Quinn was gone.

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

That was the last time they had spoken. Yes, she see's the blonde in class because they share their first two periods together but the blonde never looks her way. She's always the last to enter the classroom and the first one out as soon as the bell rung. She was never ever in the cafetereia and Rachel wondered where she could have gone. She searched every where but could never find her. Coach sylvester had switched all the mandatory practices to morning only. The brunette over heard Santana cursing Quinn's name claiming that she was going to kill whoever the hell it was that took over Quinn's body because 4 am practices were fucking rediculous. Sue had apparently ate up Quinn's speech about early morning practices and 5k to 6k runs were how the military kept their soldiers ready for anything. Sylvester couldn't be happier and now rain or shine they were out their doing the craziest excercises that soldiers did all because Quinn thought it would be a great idea to create a mandatory workout packet with rules and regulations that if you didn't meet you were off the cheerios.

To say the cheerios were worn out was an understatement. They were so worn out that they didn't even have the energy to insult Rachel, let alone the strength to lift a slushie but that's not all that Quinn had been up to. She had apparently been in coach beists ear as well. Apparently Quinn had ran out on the sidelines where coach beist was during one of Mckinely's games. The titans hadn't even scored a touchdown and it was the beginning of the 3rd quarter. Quinn had stuck to Beists side murmuring about plays and ultimately led the titans to victory for the first time in 10 years. Quinn became even more popular but with respect from the student body instead of fear.

After that she and coach beiste became closer and Quinn had made a training packet for the football team as well. The jocks began acting like the cheerios painfully aching, half asleep teenage zombies and not one slushie had been thrown since Quinn became the confidante of Coach Sylvester and Beiste. People were no longer scared to approach the blonde. in fact, she had past Quinn on more than one occasion with another student asking for Quinn's advice. It was surreal, it bothered Rachel that everyone seemed to be on Quinn's attention list except for her. Even, Finn and Puck came to Quinn for help with their form during plays. It struck her like a slap to the face but that's what she supposes she gets for telling Quinn to stay away from her. Maybe if she had kept her faith in Quinn like she had originally been doing, they'd actually be friends by now.

Finn sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Quinn's work out regime along with the diet she had constructed for each jock and cheerio specifically had made the former husky figure turn solid and muscular. He was now in the best shape of his life. Their were taut defined muscles that all the girls in school noticed but Rachel could care less. They did nothing for her. What did do it for her was Quinn's new muscular figure. The blondes muscles were more defined now and a little larger. She wore her new body, so fucking well. It always made Rachel hot under the collar, when she saw the muscles twitch under Quinn's skin when she removed her books from her locker. Rachel really tried but god Quinn was not making things easy. She never has, Rachel has taken to not looking at her at all because she was sure she was close to jumping the girls bones. However; Quinn was straight as a ruler so Rachel decided to try and put all her feeling into Finn and their relationship. So far so good. All she had to do was never look at Quinn ever again and she could easily get herself to at least like Finn because their was no line wrapped around the corner waiting for just a glance of her attention. No that was all Quinn. The blonde had the entire student body salivating for her. Rachel even caught girls leering and that pissed her off to no end. She knew it would be hard but she WOULD get over Quinn Fabray if it's the last thing she did.

"Hey, babe." Finn said with a charming smile and leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey, yourself." Rachel replied. She could do this, she knew she could. She just had to push harder and Quinn would be a distant memory. At least that what she keeps telling herself.

Quinn walked the halls, making her mental checklist. Of every thing that needed changing and what she had already taken care of. One of the things that was bother her right now though was Santana. She knew it would be hard to get Santana to believe her because Santana is so mistrusting of other's. Santana also didn't get to live long enough when Britney thought of the fact that they would need proof. So, if they need help and want to convince someone they would have it. Santana died 3 years after the outbreak. Doing what Santana has always done. Protecting Britney.. Quinn and Rachel also got separated from Sam and Blaine and witnessed the death of their friend from their hiding place.

 **FLASBACK:**

 _"Fuck!" Santana whispered under her breath harshly. As she struggled to run with a unconscious Britney on her shoulder. The Latina and the blonde were separated from the group 15 minutes prior and were running out of time because the zombies were not to far on their scent. Santana had tears in her eyes. Santana, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Blaine, Britney and Sam. Were out on a supply run, when they were ambushed. When they were running Britney hadn't seen the brick that was 2 feet in front of her. In her haste to run with everyone else she tripped and hit her head on the side of a back alley dumpster. Santana was right next to her. Everyone was still running forward because they hadn't noticed._

 _Santana threw Britney over her shoulder as fast as she could and ran in the direction the other's had but instead of going left. Since she didn't see the direction they went. she took a right. She had been running with Britney's full weight and was losing steam. She was terrified and frantic. She was so far gone that when she rounded the corner, she didn't see the two pairs of arms flailing at her in silence from a fire escape. The brunette stopped in front of a van when an idea hit her. there was a body of a woman. clearly as soccer mom, hanging from the van that had been eaten mostly to the bone. The brunette knew she was running out of time. She put Britney down against the van and pulled the carcass out._

 _She poked her head in and saw the van was completely empty. She picked Britney back up and slid her body inside after shutting the door. She rounded the van to get into the drivers seat than froze in horror as a horde were headed straight for her. She looked through the window and blew a kiss with a sob escaping with the words 'I love you..' whispered broken to pieces from her trembling lips. The brunette knew that if she got in the van. They would just attack the van until they broke their way through to them. She didn't even know if the car even worked but even so, there was no way out of Lima you just dove in circles because of the cut off line circling the whole of Lima. You'd just cause more noise and ruckus for more to follow. So she made a snap decision and ran making sure to scream as loud as she could so the rest in the near vicinity would follow. Santana sobbed when she finally glanced up at the frantic arms of Rachel and Quinn. They were trying to communicate a better way to go about this but Santana shook her head. Cars did not block the scent of humans. They just muffled it and if those things stopped anywhere near the van they'd smell Britney. Santana bellowed her voice from deep within to shout to her friends._

 _"I LOVE YOU GUYS! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! PLEASE! TELL BRITNEY I'M SORRY, I COULDN'T DO BETTER AND THAT I LOVE HER! GOD, I'M SO SORRY!" Santana yelled as she ran down the alley the words echoing through the streets and bouncing off the abandoned buildings. Rachel and Quinn sobbed as quietly as they could because they knew they had to stay quiet and wait until Santana could lure the zombies away, so they could get Britney and themselves to safety. It was when they were pulling Britney from the van that they heard the gut wrenching scream of Santana Lopez. Quinn felt like she was losing a sister all over again. If it weren't for Santana's bravery Britney never would have lived and be as determined as she was to create the time machine because she quietly repeated her mantra to herself. She was so focused she didn't realize everyone could hear her. The words. 'I have to finish, it will work because she's waiting for you.. She waiting for you to save her. You will save her. Please god! Let me save her...' Britney would whimper to herself losing hours of sleep to create their only chance at survival.._

 **END OF FLASHBACK..**

Quinn wanted to tell Santana so badly. She knew if anyone out of the New Directions right now besides Britney and Rachel who would be amazing at getting things done, would be her. Not to mention the fact that Quinn just wanted to hug her and have their bond back. However; right now Santana was a ball of anger and self hate. She was a loose canon and secretly in love with an oblivious Britney. Quinn also wanted to tell Rachel but not only was Rachel with Finn and she knew for sure the brunette would break up with him immediately once she showed Rachel the proof but she also feared that Rachel wouldn't believe her long enough into the conversation to show Rachel the proof. Especially, considering Rachel thought Quinn was playing her for whatever reason Quinn is still unsure about. Rachel hasn't even looked her way and Quinn knows her Rachel. Future Rachel told her that she would never have to worry about when it came to how the brunette felt but Quinn was slowly beginning to doubt that.

From what Quinn gathers from Finn and what she's seen. Rachel is genuinely into Finn. Quinn feels like she's drowning and can't breath, every time they're in the hall kissing or anything else even as simple as a hug. She wants to cry but at the same time rip Finn's grabby paws of her woman. She knows she can't but she will do herself a favor and stay away from Rachel and Finchel as a couple period because she's sure she's close to snapping and she doesn't want to do that to Finn. So Quinn continues to move forward with her plans unknown to her that it is taking every fiber of Rachel's being to stay away from Quinn her self.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: Do I have your word of secrecy?**

Before she knew it, it was the end of a very long school year. Quinn was very happy with her progress. She had gotten the cave pretty deep and big enough. Not as far deep as she would like it but for one person she feels her progress was going pretty damn good. It was hell removing the rubble and she was happy she got coach Sylvester to do morning practices only. Obviously it freed up all her afternoons but it also was for future reference. If she was going to have soldiers to help take out the zombies, they had to be ready and physically fit. Sue's training was great. She, S and B where in the best shape compared to the rest of the group. After they had gone to college and continued with their work out regimen. If it wasn't for her car accident she'd have been able to be faster. Rachel had called her in tears a few months before graduation because Finn told her he wasn't going to follow her to New York because he planned on joining the army like his dad. The two had a huge fight and broke up. Rachel and Quinn were kind of friends by then and Rachel called her because her dads were out of town and she was alone. It was during a storm and though she was already on her way home and could barely see. She answered when she saw it was Rachel. Any other call she would have ignored but not Rachel's. She didn't see the stop sign or the truck until it was too late. The older she got the harder it got to run and by all the running and falling the more severe her pain was. She had caught the flu several times and was lucky she had the group with her to get supplies. Eventually, they made sure to carry the right anti biotics. The accident also caused her to be susceptable to diseases. She's shocked she didn't catch the actual zombie virus but she won't complain because by god she made it back to the past.

She also has been working on her friendships. She had defended Kurt when kerofsky tried to bully him and stood in his way to shield him with her body. Obviously, it helped her win over Kurt. Mercedes and he wanted to join the cheerios and Quinn made it happen. She whipped the two into shape, dedicated an hour every 3 days to help them get the routines down and build up their endurance before letting them prove to coach that they had what it took. Mercedes had lost a healthy amount of weight for her height and looks amazing. Kurt was now lean and cut with wash board abs and a broader chest radiating in confidence and she's happy to report they are now friends.

Santana had been skeptical of Quinn at first. Every since the text message debacle some how even though they weren't frienemies she Quinn could tell the fact that she had sent message period had caused some form of riff between them. Santana was still unknowingly fulfilling the frienemies role she use to be and she was still moody and angry. Constantly a losing her temper and lashing out but Quinn hoped everything would play out as it should. Only this time she wouldn't fight the girl but embrace her when she was ready and since Britney stuck to Santana's side she hasn't be able to get time alone with her. She knew that it was this year that Santana and Britney took their 'Friendship' to the next level, so she didn't bother them too much.

Finn had slowly started to become her best friend. He asked her for football play advice and they played zombie games to which Quinn would use as her teaching method without having to tell Finn she was from the future. Eventually, Puck began joining them, little by little she could see the change happening in the Mohawk boy. It also helped immensly when she told him he would be more than a Lima loser, more than his dad because he was better than that. Puck melted at every word and began treating the girls he messed with with more respect because of her influence. Before she knew what was happening all the boys from glee and all the guys from the football team had began joining them. Friday night became game night. It was the only day of the weekend she allowed herself to really hang out and just be a normal teenager. The game night was held at Finn's and his mom made snacks, telling Quinn that it was great to have her around again.

Mike had admitted at one of the game nights that he had a crush on Tina. Artie didn't say anything because they had broken up already but Mike just wanted to be honest with his friend. He ask Quinn for advice and she agreed to be his wing woman too. Soon, all the guys wanted her to be their wing woman. That was how she found her leeway with Tina. Tina was Rachel's friend and she didn't want Rachel to think she was trying to take her friend. It was bad enough that Finn confessed that Rachel had been jealous about them spending time together and how the brunette would not stop pestering him with questions, wanting to know what they did and what they spoke about. Rachel had tried to get him to let her come to bro's night but he knew if he did let her come, bro's night would officially disband because though on the one day of the week, there were no label's or feuds. It was just a bunch of guys and one girl enjoying their shared love of video games. They'd kill him, if he brought Rachel. Not to mention how uncomfortable it'd be to have his ex and his girlfriend in the same room when they supposedly hated each other. He had tried to get Rachel to understand this but ultimately ended up in the dog house. It didn't help that Rachel was upset with Tina for going to Quinn for advice when they had been friends since the first day of ballet lesson's.

Artie and Quinn had grown exceptionally close. Artie was blown away by Quinn's knowledge of computers and all things science. Quinn wanted to join the AV club but couldn't because she was already stretching herself thin as it is, with trying to forge stronger friendships to help aid their survival. Spending time with her mom and sister, Leading the cheerios and helping with the football team become an actual team. To preparing and securing what will one day be their safe haven, she was exhausted. Quinn had begun teaching Artie things he didn't know and helping him with his science project. He had introduced her to Lauren Zizes who was easy to win over after Quinn taught her how to set up hidden camera's, afterward she tossed the girl a box of twinkies and said 'Good job!'. Lauren smiled and looked her up and down and said 'Your alright, Fabray.' Quinn had convinced Lauren to audition for glee 2 years early. Originally it had been Puck who had got her to join when she found him locked in a portapotty full of shit.

Kerofsky and Azimio had been the hardest to deal with. Azimio didn't like how Quinn was running the school now. There was absolutedly no bullying allowed. Quinn had taking Santana's place in creating the bully whips in hopes of getting Santana to feel safe enough to come out sooner before she hurt Britney to the point of her dating Artie. She needed them to get their shit together if she planned on telling them she was from the future. But again, it happened anyway. Santana wouldn't listen to Quinn telling her that she should open up more and be herself. The laitina called her crazy for starting such a loser club like 'The bully whips'. Quinn had approached Kerofsky and asked him to meet her for coffee. Where again she followed Santana's lead and informing the boy she knew that he was gay and followed it up with her own confession of being a lesbian. After that with Kerofsky's help they started getting people to believe the school was really and truly safe and under control. Azimio had transfered school's because he hated it there, saying it wasn't right how the losers got to seat with the cooler kids. It wasn't the real hieracrhy.

Matt Rutherford had told the glee club he was moving. His parents decided they needed to move for better job opportunity. Quinn had pulled Matt to the side and told him to give her a few days and she might be able to help him out. Matt didn't change school's this time. Quinn had spoken to her mother about Matt's dad looking for work and Judy began twisting the words in Russell's ear. Making it sound like his own idea to hire the man that she heard about from Nancy Lawrence, that was the most sought after lawyer in Lima now. Russell offered an unexpecting Marcus Rutherford a job before the man could be snatched up by his competition. Matt picked up an unexpecting Quinn in the air, twirling her around in a hug, causing her to giggle in a way she hasn't since she was a child, in front of everyone in the halls. Thanking her over and over again. Rachel's heart fluttered at the sound as she watched the interaction, hearing what the blonde had done for the boy made Rachel's heart swell.

Quinn had worked hard for those relationships and so far everything was going to plan. today was the last day of freshman year and Quinn was looking forward to a summer soly focused on working on the now 6800 square feet. She had spent the entire year blowing C4 deeper into the cave and removing rubble by hand and was finally seeing an almost finish line. She had also began making her tunnels. She had been using a industrial pull wagon to drag the rubble back to the lip of the cave. It was a bitch to get the dam thing down there. She had to dangle it from rope that was attached to the pipeline than she herself had to rope herself down there to pull it in but at least she got it. It would take a while longer to finish the demolition, than finally she can began the work on the structure than insulation but that'd be a little while from now. If her calculations were accurate which they have been thus far. In two years time, August to be exact, the entire sub base would be complete. Than she could start on the on the gas station followed by the auto factory.

The underground she was trying to create would house almost all of Lima Ohio, if she could save them all in time. If not, She'd hope to save the survivors that had held their own until they couldn't any more. She was going to make the sub base as close to normal living as possible. That included housing and classrooms for children and so on because from her experience those zombies lasted for years. Everyone would be given jobs to help keep things going. Hopefully she'd be done in time for everyone to be safe. That's why come sophmore year she was not rejoining the cheerios or any other club. She had to buckle down and that included staying as far away from Rachel as possible. She couldn't afford any more distractions. Sam and Blaine would be coming into their lives soon. She would befriend them but she was going to allow everything that had previously happen to continue on as it should because she knows she interfered enough. She didn't have to focus in class at all because she already new what would be thrown her way by her teachers. So, she had already done months of assignments in advance during actual class time. It gave her more time to put toward the sub base and that was most important.

Quinn had walked into the Lima bean needing coffee. She had been awake since 2 am. She snuck out and rode her bicycle to the factory and decided to do some extra work since she had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep. It was now 4 in the afternoon and she was half past dead. That's why when she was handed her drink and turned to exit while drinking from her cup. She didn't see the body leaving it's seat and turning to stand unknowing of her presence behind them, she gasp.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Frantic hands began wiping the hot coffee from her face with napkins a moment later. Quinn's eyes were screwed shut for a moment. She felt hands moving her to the side. When she finally opened her eyes her mouth fell open in surprise and wonder. Green worried eyes were searching her form to make sure they removed the rest of the liquid the best they could. She stared at them as she felt her eyes water and her lips tremble. Green eyes widened in fear.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Please don't cry." Was said so sweetly and rushed as the person felt completely terrible. "I'll get you another coff-"

"Blaine.." Quinn whispered causing Blaines eyes to widened in surprise than confusion. He didn't recognize the girl in front of him at all.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" He asked gently not wanting to offend the girl. Quinn licked her lips as she debated what she should do. Blaine didn't know her, yet. He didn't know what school she went to because Kurt hadn't transferred to Dalton, yet. She smiled and thought 'fuck it!'

"I'd definitely love another cup of coffee and I wouldn't mind a healthy dose of conversation either." She said not answering his question. He smiled in return but still curious how she knew him.

"Well, how could I refuse." The two walked over to the counter after Blaine said goodbye to his friends. He was already planning to leave before the incident. After that cup and conversation. Quinn ask Blaine if he cared to join her for another cup the next day and he readily agreed after enjoying her charming company. He was more than agreeable. The next cup turned into a routine than full out hangout dates that formed their solid friendship by the end of the summer. Quinn decided not to tell him, yet but she was going to tell him soon.

 **M** **CKINELY HIGH SOPHMORE YEAR. SUE'S OFFICE.**

Santana could not believe her ears, now she knows for sure Quinn had been taking over by aliens. Quinn called an emergency meeting with coach sylvester and Santana than gave up her captaincy. Sue had blew a gasket, threatening Quinn with some pretty scary but very possible shit. Quinn smiled and replied that she loved coach too. Sue was floored and didn't have a retort for the unexpected reply. Quinn had forged on and told coach that Santana was the best she had and she would like her to take her place. Santana couldn't help but feel slightly proud that Quinn thought she was the best candidate. Santana took the offer immediately and felt powerful with the title. Though Quinn had worked hard to get the school under control, Santana was still Santana and wasn't a good person, yet. The school was utter chaos again. Rachel Berry getting the worst of it. All the students realized very quickly how lucky they had it last year and started a boycott reinstate Quinn as HBIC but Quinn still wouldn't budge on her decision. Santana didn't cross or touch Quinn because she had given up the title and petitioned Santana as the new HBIC.

Quinn had been so busy with trying to get the sub base done. She had forgot that she was going to interfere on only one matter and that was Santana and Britney. That's why she wanted to rip her hair out when she found out Britney was dating Artie. Now, she had to push back telling Santana anything and she had planned on having Santana be her right hand as it should always be, for the constuction of the sub base. Now, she only had Britney to work with, not that, that was a bad thing but there was a strength in numbers in getting things done. Now, she had to figure out a substitute that would actually believe her, which would be blaine of course. However; Blaine was out of the question at the moment because his dad was in the hospital because of a car accident. The other's had died before Britney's time machine was built. Britney had them all right letters to themselves and make a video explaining why they should believe who ever had made it back to the past. The only ones who ad gotten to make videos to themselves and written letter's with truths that only said person would know. She and Rachel were not on speaking terms. Santana is on a rampage now that Britney's dating Artie. Artie is taking up all of Britney's free time and Sue won't acknowledge her. So, that leaves Sam and Blaine. Sam had just transfered thursday and was going to try out for the football team on Monday. So, she had to get to him before Finn did, in trying to recruit Sam for glee.

Quinn drove in a brand new vehicle up to Sam's house and parked. She hated the fact that her father had purchased the Beetle two weeks ago. it reminded her of her car accident. Since she wasn't 16 yet she wasn't allowed to drive it. Her father was on a business trip and her mother was visiting her grandmother while Frannie was working at the hospital. Little did her father know, Quinn already made her purchase on a vehicle she actually wanted. A king Ranch F-250 in charcoal gray. She kept it hidden at the factory after she purchased and installed the garage door. She had took a bus all the way to Columbus to purchase it, using her fake I.D of Emily Stark. The man who was selling it was a private owner, who had already filled out his part of the paper work all she had to do was fill out hers and change the title when she wanted. He had only had it for a year until his wife told him she was pregnant, than he really knew he had to get rid of it when he found out they were having triplets. He wouldn't be able to cover the insurance on top of paying for 3 kids. His wife was going to be a stay at home mom because daycare would cost a fortune. Quinn had paid him in cash and gave him an extra 10 thousand as a congratulations gift. The man cried because her generosity was beautiful. She would drive to Columbus frequently because she also used her fake I.D to open a P.O Box at the Columbus post office for her big purchases she ordered from the dark web. She had so far bought most of what was on her list, for the construction of the sub base and was working tirelessy to get it done. Quinn walked up to the Evans residents and rang the doorbell. The door opened revealing Mrs. Evans.

"Hello, may I help you?" She ask kindly.

"Hello, My name is Quinn Fabray, I'm here to speak to Sam." Quinn said sweetly. The woman smiled and told her to wait one minute. Quinn giggled when she heard Sam's frantic hysterical whispers that Quinn Fabray was at his door. Asking his mother if she was sure because Quinn was the most popular girl in school. His parents chuckled and did their best to calm him down. Quinn felt her eyes water. Sam's death she took hard. Her ex boyfriend was one of the sweetest boys she had ever met. He had saved her and Rachel when they got cornered by the zombies at a convient store. When they went looking for food. They hit a dead end and Sam had sacrificed himself causing all kinds of ruckus to get the zombies attention. Quinn and Rachel shouted for him to stop and save himself but he didn't listen. He had lost Mercedes already and hadn't been the same since. They had watched as he cut his palm open the smell hitting the zombies noses and causing an all out riot. He screamed at them to run as he himself ran in the other direction. The girls heard the moment he was caught by the zombies with unforgetable shouts of agony. His screams haunted her dreams still, that's why when he came into view, a stuttering nervous wreck, the blonde cupped his cheek with glistened eyes and a quiet 'I missed you.'

Sam looked beyond confused by the comment. Quinn didn't give him a chance to speak a word. She took his hand and guided him to the truck with a soft 'Let's go for a ride.' Quinn drove up to look out point and parked the car in silence. She wanted to take the moment to relish that he was sat right there, alive breathing right next to her. Sam was confused and a little scared that all of this was a prank and the blondes boyfriend, of couse a jock was gonna come out from the tree's with his buddies to kick his ass for making googly eyes at his girl.

"Not that this isn't cool or anything but uh.. Why are we here?" Sam ask nervously as he looked at Quinn. The blonde had a faraway look staring off as if she hadn't heard him. She had silent tears coming down her face with haunted eyes. Sam's eyes widened in fear. Had he done something or hurt her feelings?

"We knew each other once.." Quinn said softly. Sam's brow furrowed in confusion. He could honestly say he didn't recognize Quinn but if he had met her before he would know because come on, who could forget some one as beautiful as Quinn. He was about to speak but she continued and he decided to listen maybe she would tell him how they met. "It was so long ago but not, it was in this time." Ok, now he was confused and he might possible be thinking that the blonde was a nut job. Quinn swallowed thickly.

"I met you that Monday after you joined the football team." Sam was officially nervous and too scared to speak should the blonde be a psycho and try to mutilate him or something. He was miles from home and didn't know Lima very well. On top of that he left his cell phone at home, Quinn hadn't given him a chance to let his parents know he was leaving. "I became your girlfriend and was trying to stay on top as the head cheerleader. We only lasted about 2 months than I cheated on you with Finn and you left me for Santana." Sam's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "That bitch gave Finn and I mono to prove her point that we were sneaking around behind your back. I was so sad that I hurt you but eventually.. You forgave me. It wasn't until the zombie apocalypse hit that we became real close, though. You became my brother than and I loved you so much. We all did." Sam's eyes were like saucer's as he stared at the blondes profile as if she was really a psychopath. "Mercedes though, she made you happier than any us ever could. I guess that's why you married her a year after high school." Quinn chuckled while trying to control her quivering vocal chords.

Quinn pulled her back pack from the back seat and Sam swallowed, this was it. He was going to die. She was going to shoot him than bury the body, where no one else would find him. He wasn't stupid just because he was boy didn't mean he couldn't get his ass handed to him by a girl. He breathe a sigh of relief as he saw she pulled out a portable DVD player. Quinn had transfered all the video logs to her computer and converted them into DVD's. The blonde wiped the tears from her face as she prepared herself to watch the video logs for the first time in years. She sat the DVD player on her dash board and hit play. Sam wasn't sure what to expect but he sure as hell didn't expect to be seeing his face, his older face that looked rough and malnourished with a full beard and long lock of hair in a messy man bun, staring back at him. His soft boyish voice was gone and replaced by a rough deep manly voice. He had a scar from 3 inches above his eyebrow to just beneath his cheek bone as if someone sliced his face.

"Sam, it's me-well, you. I'm not going to warm up to telling you how everything happened so this will be blunt. I'm from the future. A zombie apocolypse happened and wiped out all of Lima including our parents, Stevie and Stacy. We tried to save them but little by little they had been killed. Stevie was the first to die than mom than stacy than dad. I tried i really did but i couldn't save them. Britney thought it was a good idea to make video logs so if we or anyone who lived long enough to travel back in time. They'd be able to have proof and maybe you all could figure things out ahead of time to maybe stop it. I know it's hard to believe but it's true. Quinn had thought it'd be a good idea to keep a journal for when one of us or what's left of us manages to travel. So, who ever wouldn't believe us had proof in our hand writing as well. I've been jounaling for 3 years and 4 months now. We're also holding onto our cell phones as well. Before the internet crash followed by the power we had been video documenting when we were out trying to find places to eat and sleep. I have documented lots of zombies and some attacks and I hate to say a couple of deaths. Pucks, Mikes, Ms. Pillsbury, and-" His voice choked up as he began to cry. It took him a few moments to get himself together. "and Ou-Our w-wife.. Mercedes Jones."

Sam on screen swallowed thickly. "We love her deeply and she is the best thing to EVER happen to us, mom and dad loved her, Stevie and Stacy adored her. She was a dentist and sh- she was pregnant with our first children when the apocolypse hit. She tried to keep up but she couldn't because of the weight of the twins. We found out we were having a boy an-and a little girl." Sam whimpered out as a sob escaped his throat. Quinn whimpered from her seat beside the teenage Sam, as the memories hit her full force. She had been the one closest to Mercedes but there were to many of them. She reached for Mercedes hand as they tried to make a run for it. Sam had his cell phone duct taped to his shirt like every one else. So he didn't have to hold it while they were out. He had ran toward them taking down every zombie in his path full of rage wanting, no NEEDING to get to his wife and children. They were all he had left.

Quinn had fought her way through as best she could and reached for her hand but it was too late. Mercedes went down with a blood curling scream of Sam's name. The boy screamed as tears cascaded down his sweaty beet red face. Anger fueled the carnage he'd left in his wake. Quinn as well decimated all of the zombies around. The two finally reached her but she already had bite marks and two different gaping holes on her shoulder and lower neck. She was losing blood quickly. Sam had lost it when her last words left her lips 'I'm sorry.., I-I-I- Lo-Love you, B-Bab..' Sam's cell phone had recorded it all even the perfect view of the damage the zombies had done to the pregnant woman's body and Mercede's dead cold face twitching as she began to turn. Sam was holding her body the best he could, it was Quinn who saw her changing. He had fought to not let go of his last life line and if Finn hadn't gotten to them in time. Quinn was pretty sure Sam would have been mauled by Mercedes. He roughly fought Sam to get him away.

Finn and Quinn came up with a silent communication to let the other know that they had to put down another fallen comrade before they reanimated. Quinn and Sam were a mess after that. Sam for losing her and Quinn because of guilt of not saving her than having to put her down. Sam on the video, pulled himself together to continue. "After her, I didn't video log while we were out. I gave my phone to Rachel who added it to the pile of phones from everyone else who video logged but died. It's been 3 years since she died, she was the 9th person from our group that we lost in the beginning. I still think about her and our family everyday. She made us so happy. I guess what I'm trying to say is. Don't waste anymore time. Any precious moment you can get with her take it. Cherish it and love her like she deserves to be loved because SHE'S an amazing woman and SHE is our QUEEN! That's all I wanted to say and to tell you to listen to whoever is playing this for you, they're your leader now, your captain and they have all the answers. Good luck." The screen went black after that.

Sam's eyes were wide, he had tears running down his face and trembled in shock. Quinn pulled out from the spot they were parked at. Sam was still frozen in a catotonic state. Quinn didn't say a word, she knew he needed time. They made it to the Evans home 20 minutes later. Quinn put the car in park and pulled 6 tattered marbled notebooks from her backpack and handed them to Sam. That seemed to have snapped him out of his state of shock. His eyes still wide he stared down at the books with the name SAM in bold red written in his hand writing and his name was even spelled in Na'vi, it's like the blonde just handed him a bomb.

"I know this is difficult for you, so I don't expect much right now but when your ready you come find me and we'll take it from there. These are the journals you wrote. The one labeled number 6 was your last journal you almost finished. You died 3 hours after your last entry. Take your time to read them, I'm in no rush but I must warn you NOT to tell anyone or they'll try to lock us up in a mental institution or worse the government might get involved. We will tell the others when they're ready to be told but I decided to start with you because of your obsession with zombie movies and the walking dead comics. I figured you'd be more inclined to believe me." Sam's eyes widened in surprise that she knew such personal information. He hadn't even spoke a word to her at school. too afraid to introduce himself. It cemented the fact that he wasn't dreaming and this was actually fucking real.

"Do I have your word of secrecy?" Quinn ask seriously and for the first time he really looked her in the eyes and what he saw freaked him out. He nodded dumbly. "Good, have a good night, Sam." Quinn said. It took the blonde boy a moment to realize the conversation was over. He scrambled out of the truck and was hit with the early night air staring at the truck that pulled off.

"Sam! Where on earth did you go, without telling your father and I?" Sam whipped around and saw his mother speaking from the porch. His minds eye conjuring up the memory of his future self crying because they'd lost their family. He ran up to his mother pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Doing his best to quell his tears.

"Honey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" His mother ask and Sam shook his head no. He heard his father and siblings voices coming from inside the house because his mother hadn't closed the door, when she came out. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. That night he spent the rest of it with his family not holed up in his room playing video games like he had been doing before Quinn had showed up.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: ALLIES, TRUTHS AND NEW BEGINNINGS**

Quinn was changing books at her locker for her next class. It had been a week since Quinn told Sam and he hasn't come to her, yet. She will admit that she was nervous but she hoped that he considered it and didn't stay believing she was a psycho. Quinn hadn't noticed the small brunette to her right on the other side of the lockers a little down the hall, stood at her own locker, gazing longingly at Quinn nor had she noticed Sam coming from the Sam direction from where the brunette was staring from. She also didn't see the jealous look over come the brunettes face, when she realized the new boy was making a beeline for Quinn.

"Hey." Sam spoke quietly from behind the blonde. Quinn spun around in surprise because she was just thinking about him. She smiled a sweet patient smile at him. From across the hall, Rachel's belly twisted in agony. Why couldn't she ever get a smile like that from Quinn. She's the one that gave Quinn all the faith that she was a better person than she claimed to be. She's the one who had offered friendship but some how this new kid just walks right up to her and manages to get her to smile. He's probably doing one of his stupid impressions. Rachel thought. She couldn't see his face because his back was to her.

She didn't see the rings under his eyes from hours of no sleep, staring at his ceiling as the reality of it all crashed down on him. She didn't see how puffy and swollen his eyes were from crying all week after reading page after page of the journals. She didn't see the sadness that weighed him down from reading word for word how each member of his family died in gory detail. She didn't see any of it. All she saw was Quinn's warm and patient welcome. How her soft hand rub his bicep before pulling him into a tight embrace. Running her hand up and down his back soothingly. Rachel felt her eyes well with tears.

"Well, I guess Quinn has a new man. Didn't take her long either." Kurt said from behind Rachel, startling her.

"Mhmm.. What a shame, that boy is fine." Mercedes followed up. Kurt and Mercedes had spent the entire week gossiping about the new boy. Fawning over his looks. They were shocked to find out he hadn't tried out for the football team. They had heard through the grape vine that he had intended to try out for the quater back position. They both heard that Finn was not happy but That Finn was also going to try to recruit him for glee club. They stood from their distance watching the interaction between Sam and Quinn.

"I'm sorry it took me long to come talk to you." Sam said as they pulled apart. Sam had first thought he dreamt the entire thing until he woke up the next morning and scrambled to pull a chest out from under his bed, that he had a lock and key for it because Stevie use to go to his room and take his comics. He finally had enough when Stevie spilled chocolate milk on one of his spider-man issues. He opened the the chest and the air left he lungs as he stared at the journals with wide terrified eyes. After that confirmation, he had been so messed up in the head because his future self had wrote down things from their past that happened when he was a kid than some of his teenage years at the all boys school he went to. He also wrote the chain of events that led them to move to Lima. He couldn't believe it but did believe it. Quinn was from the future and now everything made sense about the blonde. When he had first asked around about her, people where saying how awesome she was but than said she was way better than she use to be. Apparently, she had been cold and cruel than suddently one day she was a completely different person, like she had changed over night.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Are you ok, though?" Quinn ask sincerely.

"Yeah, uh.. Just a little shaken up. The last book I was reading, these two pictures fell out." Sam said as he handed them to Quinn. The blonde smiled as tears well in her eyes. It was a wallet sized picture of Sam and Mercedes's wedding photo. It had Sam and Mercedes from the side, his arms were wrapped softly around her waist behind her. Their smiles were bright and happiness shone in their eyes. It was dated July 20th, 2013. The other photo was a sonogram of the twins. At the edge which was now barely there but it was still visible. Mercedes Evans was typed into the corner. Sam had cried himself to sleep that night. He hadn't even met Mercedes, yet and already he felt his heart beat for her.

Across the hall Rachel's hands tightened on her books. 'Why was Quinn crying? What did he say to her.' she thought. Before Rachel could march over there and rip the boy a new one, Finn came into her line of sight. Kurt and Mercedes smiled at him. While, Rachel glowered but oblivious Finn didn't notice. He bent down and kissed her sweetly and began talking before she could even speak. He was blocking her view of Sam and Quinn.

"LIsten, why don't we meet after school. That way we have more privacy." Quinn said. Sam swallowed and nodded in agreement.

"Do you mind, if I like, walk you to class. I really don't feel like being alone, right now. A few minutes with someone who understands is better than nothing." Sam said. Quinn nodded. The boy grabbed her books and grabbed her hand for support. Quinn smiled sadly as she squeezed his hand in return. As they walked down the all. Finn had been talking until Puck walked up and he began a conversation with him, Mercedes and Kurt. None of them were paying attention to Rachel. The brunette's heart sunk to the pit of her stomach when she finally caught sight of the 2 blondes again. They were holding hands and Sam was carrying Quinn's books. Rachel felt her heart rip in half and spun on her heel. Trying to get away as fast as she could before she broke down in front of her friends. She ignored Finn's voice calling out to her.

 **THE AUTO FACTORY AFTER SCHOOL, THAT SAM DAY.**

Quinn pulled up to the building with Sam in tow. The blonde had drove them to the auto factory to show Sam more proof and how she had survived for so long after the outbreak. His eyes took in the massive structure. He hadn't even seen it from the distance because it was so well hidden by the tree's. The factory looked strong for being over 60 years old.

"Britney, Rachel and I were the last ones left. We had run out of places to hide. Rachel was the one who suggested we leave the inner part of town. We had stayed there long enough and we weren't safe as it was, so we might as well try our luck on the outer limits of the city. It just hurt too much to stay any longer because every time we roamed we would come across the half eaten corpses of friends and family that either didn't return in another more animated form or they were killed before they could turn by one of the members. We tried to leave the next morning but was chased by a group of them before we could get out. We resigned ourselves to our fate and were out in the open with no where really left to hide, running because they were following us. We had rounded a corner of the small 7 eleven on Richmond street and there was a dumpster in the back. We used it to help Rachel climb up first because she was the shortest. Than me. Britney being my base while Rachel grabbed from up top to help pull me up. Britney was last. She had tried to jump a couple of times but couldn't reach. So, I had Rachel hold my waist while I leaned my upper body farther over. We gripped hands just in time because they rounded the corner and charged straight for her." Quinn swallowed as her mind traveled back to that day. "It was so fucking scary, Sam." She choked out. "We pulled her up just in time but we were surrounded. We went to walk to the opposite side but the buildings roof must of had an old leek or something because it gave way under Rachel first then me and Britney. We landed in a pile with rubble every where. Rachel had been knocked unconcious." Quinn licked her lips as she felt her heart pound in her ears.

"Britney and I stood completely still because the commotion caused them to try to get into the store but it was locked thank god. Britney had falling with me so we were close to each other and could make eye contact but all we could see of Rachel was her arm. Britney and I stood there all night unmoving. It took a while but eventually little by little they must have realized there was nothing there for them so they moved on. We waited until the sun began to show before we made a move. The sun gave us enough light to find Rachel. She was out cold still but breathing. We had to come up with a plan to distract them as far away from the area as we could. I came up with a plan. It was crazy and if I lost my life doing it, at least hopefully they'd make it out safely. Britney was the faster runner even with a heavy pack. So, she was chosen to stay behind to get Rachel out safely. So, just in case we said our goodbyes and I love you's."

"I didn't get to properly say goodbye to Rachel. I took Finn's old Ipod, It still had a low battery because Finn had died before getting to use it up and I had shut it off to save it. The plan was that I would go to Mckinely and get to the stadium box that the announcers used during the games and hook up the Ipod but I would have to start up the back up generators first. The school was only 2 blocks away. Britney was only to wait 20 minutes after the music started and if I wasn't back by then than they were to leave without me but thank god they didn't have to."

"As soon as I started it up I bolted out of there as fast as I could to get to the street so I could at least make it to one of the tree's to hide for a minute. So, I could spot them before they could spot me and I was right. Because sure enough 3 minutes after 'Don't stop believe' played which I'm thankful I put it on repeat. A massive amount of them ran down the street towards the noise. It looked like all of Lima was there. I had never seen that many. It was so terrifying. They past right by me thank goodness there were so many of them, too. Because the rotted smell from their bodies covered my scent. I had to cover my nose with my shirt and good thing I did because the smell was so powerful I puked in my shirt."

"After the last one rounded the corner I waited one more minute just in case. Than ran back to the 7 eleven. Britney was just leaving with Rachel and I caught up to them. We ran Britney struggled with her back pack and Rachel on her shoulder wearing her own back pack. We had made sure to pack as much of the can goods and whatever else that was still edible we could along with two cases of water before I left to make the distraction. I had to run back in the store to grab what Britney had to leave behind in order to carry Rachel. I had the cans and the water with two back packs and for the first time we didn't run into any zombies while we left. They had all stayed looking for the noise. We had decided to take the long way out of Lima because before all this had happened, no one ever took that way. So, hopefully we'd encountered less of them. We had saw the main rode before and it was congested with abandon cars. The government had dropped bombs in the area so the highway had a gaping hole through it just past the you are now leaving Lima sign."

"I had to protect them no matter the cost. We moved through Lima as quietly as we could but quickly. The back packs and cases of waters made me nervous because if we ran into one. I hoped that I could drop eveything in time to save them. We took it all the goods because we had run out of food days ago and weren't sure if or when we'd have some again. We had been walking almost the entire day and were aching all over not to mention hungry and thirsty. Rachel had groaned awake and Britney and I thought it was a zombie for a second and dropped everything. We both cried when we realized she was finally awake. We were worried that maybe she'd never wake up. So much of the ceiling had landed on her."

"We told her what happened because she couldn't remember. She had a gash on her head that was still slightly bleeding. She had also hurt her ankle and was limping but no matter what we said, she grabbed the water cases from me and said we were in this together. That no matter what, she'd pull her weight. She told us that she loved us. That she was thankful that we loved her enough not to leave her behind. It was a very emotional moment because if I hadn't leaned over in time to get Britney, she would have died. Than not 2 minutes later the ceiling gave way on me and Rachel and we would have been stuck there. If Britney had died then I wouldn't have been able to go out on my own for the distraction, leaving Rachel vulnerable and the door unguarded where Rachel would have been attacked. Britney would never have lived long enough to make the first model of the time machine and I never would have made it back here because I was on the verge of dying of starvation by the time I finished my replica. I wouldn't have been able to save us." Quinn said emotionally.

Sam had tears in his eyes. During Quinn's speech they had leaned against the front of the truck, staring up at the building. "We found this place two days later. The last two nights before we found it, we climbed the tree's sleeping in rotation. Two would stay awake while holding the other in place so they didn't fall out. That person slept for 3 hours than that person took over for the next most exhausted and so on until the morning. We cried at the sight of this place."

"We had been lugging around the back pack full of every ones old cell phones." The rest like the journals and anything else was on the backs of their fallen comrades scattered across Lima. They also had the cans of food and some single bottles of water.

"We got rid of our extra clothes to make room for the food. We decided that one would go in and the other two would stand guard. At least if the other two lived there was still hope. Britney wasn't allowed to go because believe it or not the thought of her actually being able to create the time machine gave us hope. Rachel couldn't go because she was still limping and was suffering a massive headache. So, that left only me. I helped them climb the tree's so they would be hidden safely if anything found me and chased me out. It was also decided if anything did chase me, I was to lure it or them away. We said our goodbyes again and cried. You never knew when it would be the last time you saw that person. I searched the place and was shocked that it was completely empty. I search everywhere even the roof, nothing. We couldn't believe it." Quinn said. They had begun walking into the building earlier and while the blonde had been talking, she led him to the big office with a hidden room. "Do you see it?" She ask. Sam looked at her in confusion.

"See what?" He ask.

"No, you wouldn't see, would you? I didn't either and neither did Brit. We searched this place high and low but didn't noticed. Rachel was the one who found it. She had an eagle eye for things that were out of order." Quinn said with a chuckle as she pulled the panel of trim and Sam's eyes widened in surprise.

She gestured for him to follow and he looked at the pristin room. A complete anomaly to the rest of the old beat up building. Quinn had removed the carpet and replaced it with new mahogany wood floors not only for it to look better but because the rug causing her to have flashbacks along with panic attacks. The walls were painted a bright cream with the trimming now mahongany. The old beat up desk the blonde sanded down and refinished it to it's former glory. Quinn had knocked down a wall to make the space larger. For when her girls where ready, they'd be able to pick out their own desks because Quinn definitely had the money.

She had remembered that she, Britney and Rachel use to stay up late talking. After Britney's 7th test trial was a success. Sending a can back in time by 2 minutes. All the women gasps when the can disappeared from the small time machine and reappeared back on the desk where it was only 2 minutes ago. At first they thought they had all officially gone crazy until they did it two more times. They were a trembling mess of sobbing limbs crying for joy that they might actual be able to go back, that they might actually be able save them, to stop the virus. It gave them hope and helped them to fight harder than ever before. After that they had started talking about what's the first thing they'd do when they got back until it eventually led to them coming back there and making the place more secure if the outbreak still happened. They could get everyone to safety there. They'd knock down the walls and make the room there own office. Like private detectives and make sure Santana had a desk too. That brought Britney to tears but happy ones as it hit her that she would hold her wife again. They had chose color schemes with Britney vetoing the ones she knew that Santana didn't like. They documented the conversation as proof as well and Quinn couldn't wait to share their moment of hope with them.

"This room was our Sanctuary. Nothing could find us here. The military bombed the rode a mile from here, all the way across cutting off anyone from getting out or in. It was a gift from god that they had because it redirected the zombies away from here. We finally were able to sleep peacefully but still alert. We use to have a bucket in the corner were we used the bathroom and another bucket that we used to bath with. We had enough rope to lower the bucket into the well and use the water for baths so we didn't waste our bottled water. When we did decide to go back into the town limits it was only for food and any tools or wires to help Britney build her time machine. I broke into the library and found the map to this land and almost got myself killed but I had to know where we were. I went back time and again for more books. For all of us to learn what we needed to. You name it, we studied it in any chance we might need a certain skill for survival."

"After Rachel and Britney died and it was just me. I became obsessed with created the replica of the machine. I stole from the library everything I thought of that I would need in this time. I even broke into the morgue at the hospital because I eventually realized, which I kinda wish I learned sooner, that the zombies actually stood away from anything already dead. I would spend hours in the morgue practicing my stitching on the dead bodies from the cooler drawers after I'd cut or stabbed them in a crazy way to make it harder to patch up. I used a candle to be my light while I read from my medical textbook, so my eyes would learn to sew it up even in the most darkest of rooms. I learned all I could about any and every model of engine you could think of car, plane, motorcycle, anything. I had to keep my brain going because if I didn't, the pain and silence would have engulfed me and I would given up without trying but I'm glad I didn't because I made it." Quinn sat with her back to Sam. The boy had a question on the tip of his tongue. He licked his lips.

"How old are you, really?" Quinn closed her eyes at the question as they filled with tears. She turned to him, for a moment he thought he offended her and was about to apologize until she opened the desk drawer pulling out a photo.

"I'm 48 years old." Quinn said as she handed him the photo of herself that she took with the last polaroid she had left in the camera before traveling back in time for so the sole purpose of capturing the truth. In the photo she was there clear as day. Her mated hair, ringed haunted eyes, sunken cheeks with a puckered scar from the the side of her forehead to the corner of her lip with other scars on her other cheek. Behind her was a huge machine with boxes and what looked like weapons lying against it. Old bags that Quinn had went back into Lima for. It had taken her a long time to find the bags that were forgotten on the ground or on a corpse they had to take out before it reanimated. Or a mangled unrecognizable body that was eaten to the bare bone with only a few chunks of rotted meat left. She had collected them all. That's how she got all the journals back. She risked her life for the truth and for the memories. She'd taken the photo as her last document of that time before possibly making it back to their time. Sam's eyes were wide and in shock. The woman in the photo looked bad and if you didn't know the blonde, the features wouldn't stand out to you. Her arched eyebrow was meant to show more of her special feature. No one they had ever met could replicate Quinn's raised eyebrow. Sam felt himself tearing up again for the millionth time in a week. He swallowed and asked the other question he wanted to know.

"How did I die?" He swallowed as his heart raced. She told him and he smiled sadly but happily because he saved them and as Quinn pointed out to him. 'Because you saved us. We were able to save Britney and Britney was able to save us all.' Quinn pointed to the blue prints that she had almost lost her for in the future that she brought back with her. It was framed because they were so old they could break easily. She had it hanging on the wall and next to it also in a frame was their old map of Lima that Finn would use to mark where they had already stayed and what areas were heavily populated as well as where everyone died. Until Quinn took over after he past being the last member standing.

She told Sam that no matter what. The one person he had to be sure to stay tight with was Mike Chang. It would save a few lives if he did, she didn't tell him who because she didn't want to get into it at the moment and would tell when the time was right. They had decided to camp there for the night. The blonde had purchased a roll out the first week she had arrived. She and Sam had called their parents to tell them they were staying at a friends that night. They went out and bought take out. It was Friday night and since Quinn never came to boys night anymore they stopped expecting her. The two teens talked until 2 am. Quinn had showed him everything and he watched all the video's that were on the cellphones that Quinn was able to charge in this time that she converted into the DVD'S. They both cried for everyone and Sam was a sobbing mess when he saw the deaths of his parents and siblings. He didn't even know the girl but felt his heart crumbling when he watched his future wife die and Quinn trying to get him away from her. When they decided it was time to hit the hay, it was an unspoken agreement that they would hold each other. Quinn cried her self to sleep because it was the first time in years that she was being cuddled and not for the first time, she wished that she could have her Rachel back, with the brunettes strong arms around her.

"Thank you for being brave and replicating the machine. Thank you for not giving up and thank you for giving all of us a second chance." Sam whispered causing her to losing it even more until she finally past out from exhaustion. "You are one brave woman Quinn Fabray and who ever is lucky enough to have you, should be grateful. I know I am." Sam whispered to her. Falling asleep a couple of minutes later. After that night Sam was by side Quinn's everyday working with her to finish their safe haven.

 **JUNE 12TH 2009.**

It was 4 days before the end of school and Quinn told Sam that a very important moment would happen at BreadSticks that they had to be there for because she had to prevent it. She made a promise to a dying Rachel that she would. They walked into the restaurant Quinn and Sam acting completely oblivious to the two occupants at a table in the far corner. Rachel and her daddy Hiram were sat at the table. Rachel's dad Leroy was at a medical conference in California. She remembers Rachel telling her that she and Hiram where there because neither of them could cook, that was Leroy's job. Rachel saw Quinn and Sam enter and choked on her water. Hiram looked up her in concern.

"Are you ok, Honey?"

"Ye-yeah, it just went down the wrong pipe." Rachel said with a smile doing her best not to look in Sam and Quinn's direction. The 2 blondes had taken a seat at the opposite wall adjacent to Rachel and Hiram's booth. Rachel's back was to them. That's how Quinn wanted it. She had Hiram clear in her sights because she was facing his direction paying close attention to his face for the signs but he paid no mind to her. Quinn looked at the clock. Rachel had said the only reason she knew the time was because they were going to see a movie afterward then head home so their bellies had time to properly digest their food.

Rachel had looked at the clock startling her father and causing him to choke on his food. Rachel had blamed herself for years over her father's death. Her dad Leroy had never been the same. He tried to tell her it wasn't her fault but nothing could take away her guilt. Sam and Quinn were planning to get there earlier but traffic was bad. Quinn had been in a panic that they wouldn't make it in time and almost tried to make a run for it. They got there with two minutes to spare. The original plan was to crash their dinner but with the loud crowded restaurant which was another reason help didn't get to him in time. Quinn just took the closest booth with a good vantage point. She pulled out her scalpel from it's case and opened the straws that she ask for when they first arrived in preparation. Sam was nervous, he'd never seen Quinn look like this. The blonde tracked their every move never taking her eyes off of them and sure enough Rachel glanced at the clock on the wall and squealed unexpectedly scaring her father.

Rachel had not noticed he was having difficulty swallowing as she went to gather her things and stand, that's when she noticed his purple face and his hands gripping his throat before falling to the ground as Rachel fell to her knees in tears beside him. People not realizing they were blocking his only source of help. Quinn pushed as hard as she could through the surrounding crowd with Sam's help, their combined strength. They pushed through. Quinn had already informed Sam to get Rachel out of the way, earlier. Rachel thrashed in his strong arms screaming while everyone just stared in various states of shock. That's what happened the first time. Rachel said her frazzled brain was screaming at her to call 911 but her body wouldn't move. The crowd had all watched on frozen as well. No one had realized yet that not one soul called. They were all too busy, engrossed in the horrifying scene in front of them.

Quinn moved with calm steady hands as she sliced him open just deep enough and long enough to fit the straws. Once Rachel saw the blood she stopped thrashing and froze with wide round eyes as Quinn Fabray cut her daddy's throat open. The blond slid the four straws in with ease and before anyone knew what was happening there was a gurgle sound than repeated wheezing. Hiram face though pale was no longer the deathly purple. Quinn held the straws in place. Rachel was rooted to her spot in one of Sam's arms. Before Quinn had gotten to the man, Sam had already called 911 once they sat down. the ambulance would have taken approximately 11 minutes to get there and Hiram was one minute from choking to death, that's why he died the first time.

The ambulance burst into the room not 3 minutes after she had slid the straws in. The people were knocked from there stupor but it still wasn't easy for the paramedics to get through because the entire restaurant had been blocking Hiram's body. It took longer than it should have to get all those useless people out of the way. The second the medic was within ear shot, Quinn had started speaking in medical terms. The medic ask if she was a doctor, Quinn ignored him and continued telling him exactly where and how deep she cut and the procedure she followed with strict instructions to keep the straws steady because one wrong move and he could bleed out or continue choking while bleeding out. The man ask if she was coming with them. Quinn took one look at Hiram and decided that she didn't trust these people with the precious cargo that belonged to the love of her life. She nodded and told him to make sure to allow Rachel Berry in as well. The ride to the hospital was an event within it's self. Quinn cursed the driver out for driving crazy. Refusing to let go of the straws until an actual doctor took over. Sam was following in Quinn's truck. Rachel watched on lost and terrified. They reached the hospital and when a doctor finally came with Quinn asking if he really was a licensed professional. She relinguished the straws and pulled a catotonic Rachel Berry into her arms. Sam arrived 3 minutes after them and sat on the opposite side of Rachel holding her hand. The 3 stood that way until the doctor came from the surgery room 2 1/2 hours later. Rachel jump to her feet showing the first sign of life since Quinn cut her daddy open.

"He's in recovery." The doctor said tiredly.

"What room?" Rachel ask quickly her voice sounding foriegn to her.

"He was just put in, we have to wai-" Quinn's sharp tone cut off his sentence.

" _WHAT ROOM, DOC?!"_ Quinn knew this man. He was a colleague of Leroy's and was at their graduation to support the Berry family. Taking cover for Hiram and standing by his friend Leroy's side, since Hiram originally didn't make it to the hospital alive. He was dead before the ambulance got there.

"Room 408 ICU." Rachel bolted like lightening. Quinn could finally breathe. Sam clapped her on the back with a laugh and a 'You did it! You saved him!' Quinn closed her eyes and cried, she did it. She kept her first promise. A throat was cleared. The two teens turned to the doctor still watching them.

"I must admit I'm impressed with your persision. The incision was clean. Perfect, actually. Are you a surgeon?" He ask genuinely. Quinn's eyes widened in surprise that was the first time she has actually put what she's been training her hands to do in the morgued on the bodies of this hospital, to practice. She had been training her hands for over a decade

"No, we go to school with Rachel." Sam answered for her. The doctor stared at the blonde in disbelief.

"How did you-" The doctor was cut off by Quinn.

"Thank you for saving him, doctor but we must be going. Our parents are probably worried sick." The 2 teens bolted for the door. On the drive home Quinn had completely forgot about the blood on her hands. All she could do is smile, she saved him. He's alive and Rachel's happy. She won't have to graduate without her daddy or live in guilt. Quinn had gotten home scaring the bejeezus out of her mother and sister. Causing Russell to see what the commotion was all about, leading to a chain reaction, none of them could have predicted.

"OH MY GOD! QUINN! WHERE ARE YOU BLEEDING FROM?!" Frannie shouted. Judy screamed in fear rushing over to her youngest.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" russell shouted as well. He rounded the corner. There stood Quinn with blood covering her hands and clothes, her hair mussed from the events of the night.

"I did it, I saved Hiram Berry..." Quinn said in a dazed happiness. Completely oblivious to the various astonished faces in the room. Frannie broke the spell.

"What do you mean you saved Hiram Berry?"

"He almost died today but don't worry. I saved him." Quinn said with a triumphant smile. Before Frannie could ask her to elaborate, Russell broke the calmness of the room.

"You need to leave." He said with disgust. Judy and Frannie along with Quinn whipped their heads in his direction. All but 1 had a been upset by the news and before Judy and Frannie could argue with Russell on the blondes behalf. Quinn squealed with giddiness shocking everyone in to silence.

"Oh my god! Really?! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Quinn said eagerly. "I'll be out of this house in no more than 30 minutes tops, I swear. Scouts honor." The blonde said with a bubbly tone turning on her heel to walk up the steps to her room, leaving a frozen Judy and Frannie in her wake. Russell went from confusion to pissed by the time Quinn's foot touched the first step.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" He raised his voice stopping Quinn from walking away. "If you think your taking anything with you than your even dumber than you look! Everything in this house belongs to me, included that car you have outside!" Quinn rolled her eyes and turned back the way she came calmly.

"Fine, Mom, Frannie I'll call you but from a different number seeing as how this is his phone." Quinn said shaking the phone a little in the air before placing it on the side table.

"Quinn, honey no don't leave! You don't have to-"

"Judy! I want that trash out of my house and I want IT out now! That abomniation has caused this family nothing but problems since the day IT was born and I will not allow it to taint this family any more!" Quinn rolled her eyes as if she were bored. She'd heard this mantra before it wasn't until his next words that caused her to respond in a deathly manner. After experiencing all that she has, she was no longer scared of the large man. "Especially, Now that she apparently saved that faggot!" Russell spat in repulsion.

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH OLD MAN OR I'LL WATCH IT FOR YOU!" Quinn shouted in a growl, Frannie and Judy's jaw dropped to the floor as there eyes widened in slight fear at the menacing look in the blondes eyes. She had advanced on Russell in the blink of an eye standing toe to toe.

"YOU DISRESPECTLY LITTLE SHIT!" The back hand came with power breaking the skin only an inch on Quinn's cheek bone. Judy stepped forward and so did Frannie.

"YOU TWO STAY OUT OF THIS, THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THIS WORTHLESS FILTH!"

"RUSSELL, YOU STEP AWAY FROM MY DAUGH-"

"YOU ASSHOLE! THE HELL WE AR-"

"STOP!" Quinn shouted holding up her hands at her sister and mother. Quinn gave them a significant look. Before the zombie apocalypse these women had mastered communicative silence. Years of it taught them how to see everything with a look. This look told Judy and Frannie to back off and that she had a plan, for neither of them to interfere. Judy went to step forward and open her mouth in protest but Quinn beat her to it.

"MOM, I SAID NO!" Quinn said and quickly gestured with her eyes to the man behind her. Her mother swallowed. She knew what Russell could do to them and it made her sick to her stomach that she couldn't stop him. If he wanted to he could remove Judy and get full custody Quinn just to torture Judy. Because Judy had no power in the situation and definitely no money for a lawyer or even money to prove she could financially take care of Quinn. She had to trust Quinn, years of them trying to stay strong taught her that her daughter was a fighter. Quinn slowly turned to him looking bored. Quinn made eye contact with Frannie and silently told her sister to stay out of this because she had a way to get out and that to keep hold of their mother. Frannie stepped closer to her mother slowly.

"You know, your nothing but a bully, right?" Quinn said matter-of-factly. Russell seethe and was about to speak but Quinn cut him off. "Your nothing but a coward Russell. A big baby who throws tantrums when he doesn't get his way." Quinn spoke in a condescending tone.

"YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU FUCKI-"

"YOU KNOW WHOSE MORE MAN THAN YOU? THE BERRY MEN, THA-" Quinn's words cut off by the punch to her face from Russell. Judy and Frannie screamed.

"RUSSELL, GET AWAY FROM HER! FRANNIE LET ME GO!" The older woman thrashed in her oldest daughters arms because the second they screamed Quinn through her arm up in silent signal to stay back.

"FUCK YOU, RUSSELL! YOU PUSS-" Quinn words were once again cut off by Russell's blow to her stomach.

"YO-YOU HIT LIKE A-LIKE A GIRL! HA!" Quinn said as she tried her best to breath and stand. Her head swam from slamming against the wall when he shoved her into the side table where they had there key bowl by the door. Quinn's head collided with the wall first before the rest of her crashed into the table breaking it on impact. Frannie still held a thrashing Judy. Frannie now understood what her sister was doing, Quinn sent a psychotic but very smug smirk her way that frightened Frannie more than she'd like to admit.

"WHAT'S WRONG OLD MAN? AFRAID I'M MORE MAN THAN YOU? STOP TAKING IT EASY ON ME UNLESS YOU REALLY ARE A GIRL OR MAYBE-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"MAYBE MY DICKS BIGGER THAN YOURS! YOU PROBABLY HAVE A SAD EXCUSE FOR A BABY DIC-" That was the last straw Russell wailed on the blonde throwing her to and fro. Kicking her in the gut, slapping her around grabbing her by the hair only to punch her in the gut again. He through her across the floor with a terrified Frannie and Judy trembling in tears. Quinn had looked like a rag doll.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S NOT AWAKE! YOU GET THAT PIECE OF SHIT OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He spat harshly through gritted teeth but then his eyes along with Frannie and Judy's widened in shock and felt slight fear jolt down their spines as manic laughter filled the room. Quinn's voice was hoarse and deep from her shouting. She sounded even more eerie and evil. Calmly Quinn began to stand with clear eyes unfazed. She smirked menacingly at Russell.

That's all you got." Quinn said with taunting laughter and a menacing glare. "Come on pussy, one more round." And before Judy and Frannie could comprehend anything Russell attacked first in anger at being mocked but Quinn was too quick. She ducked his fist and landed a breathless blow to his stomach when his body reacted by bending over Quinn reached a hand out gripping him by the hair of the back of his head. Bringing it down while her knee came up connecting with his face. A sickening crunch resounded in the foyer. Before his body could even try to recover, she walked over to the kitchen calmly while he held his nose as blood trickled out none stop. Quinn returned with a kitchen chair that was wood and put all her weight behind it when she swung. Breaking the chair on his upper back and upper neck, knocking the man out cold. Judy and Frannie stared in disbelief. Quinn breath deeply and stared down at him with her head tilted. 'Huh, he was laying the same way he did when I took him down as a zombie.' Quinn thought. She turned to her mother and sister and gestured for them to follow her upstairs.

"I know that must have been scary for you two and for that I am sorry. However; I do have a plan. So, I am still leaving. I'll be back in a couple of weeks with a lawyer and he will be arrested for child abuse and I'll make sure he's put in jail therefore all of his assests and propery go to you mom for all the years grief and abuse. You'll be well off and by the time he gets out his reputation will be ruined with the church and his business partners will not want anything to do with him cause no one would want a child abuser working for them, that's bad for business. I will move back in after the divorce and once things are settled. I have somewhere safe to live for now but don't say anything to Russell when he wakes up. Let him think that he won. I want to catch him off gaurd by thinking I left for good and do not try to contact me." Quinn said all this while she packed her cheerios bag with clothes and packed her laptop and electronics, She took lamby her stuffed lamb, that her mother got her when she was a baby for christmas. She packed photos' anything she felt was important to her. She made sure she had her school books though she isn't sure if she'll go to the last 4 days of school considering her bruised and swollen face. Quinn had also planned to tell them she was from the future soon.

She had her mother and sister help her to the curb with all her belongings. Quinn had went to the yard to get Athena and grabbed the bag of dog food with her leash and bed. The two other women were still in shock and awed by the girls plan and for a moment they felt hope of actually escaping from under his thumb. Even now, Frannie working at the hospital caused for his comments of 'Don't make me regret my decision to help you.' or ' You should be be working harder I didn't spend all that money on college just to be embarassed by your incompetence.' Quinn had called Sam and while they waited. She took out the cell phone Russell paid for and sent all her photo's and anything else worth anything to her email, than reset the cellphone, handing it and the house and car keys to the car over to her mother. The 3 women embraced, talked and laughed at how Quinn handed his ass to him. Her mother looked at her with looked at her shaking her head still in disbelief and awe of the young woman before her and said 'Quinnie, where on earth did you learn how to do that? It was, well, It was so.. amazing To see, terrifying but amazing none the less you were so brave.' Quinn smiled and blushed a little. Quinn told her mother if anyone came by looking for her to tell them she didn't live there anymore. Sam pulled up before they knew it. They had a tearful goodbye, Quinn and Sam loaded his dad's pick up with everything and pulled off leaving two crying blondes on the curb.

Judy and Frannie came in to see Russell still on the floor, he was snoring obnoxiously loud so they knew that he was still breathing. Both women agreed that it would be smarter to go to bed. So when he came to, he wouldn't lash out at them because his ego was bruised but before they went to bed they cleaned up the evidence of the chair so Russell didn't have any evidence or ideas of his own. Frannie hid it in her closet until she knew it was safe to get rid of it. That was the last they would here from Quinn until August.

They had no idea where she went but trusted her words that she would contact them when it was time to. Quinn moved into the auto factory, living in the hidden room again only this time comfortably. She was happy that two days ago she and Sam had purchased a good sized fridge from Lowes. Because they were tired of having to go back and forth into town every time they were hungry or thirsty. Quinn figured since she wasn't sure when Rachel, Britney and Santana would be joining her with their own desks, she'd set it up like a studio apartment. She bought the fridge, a microwave, a small portable camp stove top with the portable propane tanks, since there was no actual stove outlet for a real stove and a tall cabinet that's suppose to be used as a storage case and made that one into a pantry and bought a second one for her clothing. She also bought a TV, DVD player, a game system with games and a love seat with two tall stand up lamps to brighten the now large space, She didn't really need the TV, video player and game system but it'd be nice to have when they took their breaks and needed to relax. It looked great and it was comfortable. Since Quinn had already purchased a large industrial generator to power the auto factory. She still had to buy more so they could have extra back up for when the outbreak hit but that would be later. She now had power. She finally felt like she was home since moving to the factory and since she and Sam had already fixed the plumbing and broke down one of the was to enlarge the room and add a full bathroom, she was set.

Before they knew it summer began. Sam and Quinn only left the construction of their future base all sophmore year to only attend school and to hang out seperately with Blaine and Mike, after school let out they were back to work and Sam had learned a lot from Quinn and had slowly began thinking like her and anticipating her every move. Quinn told him they had to learn to communicate silently. So while they worked they gestured with their hands instead of talking. Quinn had began feeling the familiar communication and they moved in sync. She still gave Sam her text book on American sign language. She wanted to cry for having her comrade back.

A few things changed during the year, though. Events that weren't suppose to happen until junior and senior year happened now and some things just repeated themselves, for starters. Sam had turned down Finn about joining glee. He stuck by Quinn's like glue, a lot of people being upset mainly Rachel but not for the same reason as her fellow glee clubbers, who thought Quinn dissuaded him from joining but because gossip around school said they were dating but no one had proof. Sam and Quinn didn't comment on the matter. Instead of it happening junior year, somehow Santana found the balls from god knows where and told Britney she loved her but as time repeated it's self Britney said she loved Artie and since this time around Sam wasn't there to steal from Quinn for Santana to fall back on. Santana had been become worse. No one was safe in the school, not even Quinn.

In the end Santana had quit glee club because she couldn't stand the sight of Bartie. The slushie showers came in waves. Quinn had almost caused Kurt not to transfer to Dalton which meant Kurt never meets Blaine thus Blaine never tranfering to Mckinely and joining New directions because she had put a stop to the bullying. Which stopped kerofsky but when Quinn gave up head cheerio and Santana went on her rampage kerofsky's friend from 1st grade took over as Kurt's tormentor and taking over Azimio's spot in instigating kerofsky into bullying the boy as it had happened the first time.

Finchel were still going strong until Jesse St. James began sniffing around Rachel and Finn didn't like it. It caused an arguement and they broke up. Jesse asked Rachel out not two days later. Two days were Quinn was out of school and in Columbus picking up supplies and hadn't heard what happened, yet. Other wise she would have asked Rachel out the second of the break up. Puck was in juvie so they were now down two members and couldn't compete for nationals until they found new people to replace them. As if it wasn't hard enough, Santana threatened everyone in school to an inch of their life if they joined glee. Because she didn't want to see those loser's happy which sent Rachel into high strung Rachel causing a lot of arguements in glee. Quinn told Sam he should ask Mercedes out but since Sam didn't join glee club he never got the chance to meet Mercedes personally. They didn't know that Anthony from the football team had joined in on friday game nights with the rest of the guys. Anthony who had, had a crush on Mercedes for quite some time ask Mike to hook him up and he did. Mercedes was no longer on the market and she told Sam so when he asked her on a date Monday morning. The chain of events causing Mercedes and Rachel's diva off a year earlier because of Anthony's instigating again but instead of arguing for the role of Maria they fought for lead soloist causing massive tension in glee. Luckily, Sugar wouldn't be starting until senior year. Thus, not having her father hire Shelby for another 2 years. So Mercedes was still part of the glee club.

Quinn had been teaching Sam wiring and all sorts of other handy things. Sam found her massive knowledge astounding. With no Mercedes to spend his summer with, he spent it with his family and Mike when he and Quinn weren't working on the sub base. Quinn told him it was important that they started getting their bodies ready now. So, every morning at 4 am they went running. Quinn purchased punching bags, speed bags along with wrestling mats and a boxing ring and other gym equipment like weights and machines. They set it up on the 2nd floor of the factory until they could finish the sub base than they'll move it to the gym Quinn planned to build. She taught him all the martial arts stuff that Santana had taught her. They even began taking Jiu-Jistu, tae kwon dow, and tai chi classes on the side.

Quinn had Sam studying all the stuff she had taught herself medically and let him go through the textbooks that she brought back with her. Some being so tattered she had to order a new copy. They purchase a medical dummy for him to practice his medical training with. She basically becoming his mentor, if you will. Their summer was so full they collapsed into bed every night by 11:30 pm, they were out cold, getting back up at 2:45 am so they could be ready for their morning training than continue on with construction by 6 am sharp. Quinn would run all the way from the factory to meet Sam at his house. Sam just running up to her as she past the house falling into pace immediately.

Quinn had also purchased two tractors ahead of time from another private family owned tractor supply store, always using cash. The only things purchased on the web were things she couldn't get her hands on in other towns of Ohio. The blonde also found a drug dealer who could connect them to a gun dealer. Quinn showed no fear and though Sam was nervous, he trusted Quinn's ability to protect them. It had went smoothly and the dealers eyes widened in surprise and suspicion when Quinn said she wanted all their stock and what ever else could he get his hands on. The dealer made the wrong move when he and his partner drew there guns and accusing Sam and Quinn of being feds.

Needless, to say Quinn took them down easily because she already anticipated it. Sam hadn't even had time to blink. The blonde didn't kill them. She injured them and had Sam load all their weapons into their truck while she pointed the only gun left available at them with steady hands. She had Sam write down her number and leave it in the brief case with the money and said. 'We're not feds but I have people after us who want to kill us and I need my soldiers prepared. I'm leaving you the money with a number. If you come to your senses and realize you'd be making a lot of money from me. Call me, we'll do business and just so you know I want military grade weapons like bazooka's, C4 and anything else that could blow shit up from miles away, If you could.' The blondes words were terrifying both men because of the look on her face and the sinister vibes she sending off in waves as she thought about the zombies and the sight and sounds of her fallen family. They gulped in fear by the dead cold fearless eyes staring back at them in a baby doll dress and cardigan. The man nodded and the teens left. Both men too scared to move until the sound of the truck was gone.

That's how Sam and Quinn had acquired their gun connect and had their arsenal of weapons slowly but growing surely, stocked to the point of never running out for a few good years. Sam was blown away when the man mentioned he knew a guy that could get military grade vehicles and gear. Turns out, It was his brother. Quinn had worked hard and studied her ass off whenever she had time to learn how to hack online main frames. She had found the population of Lima being 38,381. The blondes amounted space in the sub base would hold more than that. The sub base was meant to be deep and large and have levels. She was planning on using the power source of solar panels hidden high within trees and on top of the buildings and sides of the rock wall were she made her first gaping hole when she started the construction. The back up generators she planned to collect were not to be used unless the solar panels couldn't be used any more for any reason or until they could be fixed.

Living there gave Quinn more hours to work than Sam and that meant she slept less. She comb through the resident registry of the mayors online files and emailed the list to a gmail account she created with a fake name. She began choosing all the housing quarters for the families that accomadated their household numbers and did her best to remember who was to give birth within the next coming months and years before her departure. They had ordered all the beds, cribs and sheets for the living quarters. Quinn had purchased a large moving truck for their larger pick ups. The industrial kitchen appliances were a bitch to get off the truck but Quinn had bought trolley's to move them about so it was fine after that. The large cafeteria tables were big, to fit mass numbers.

Because once they figured out how to stop this. Repopulation for the world was a must, to at least have a little bit a humanity to live after such a devastation was imperative. That gun connect had other connections and respected Quinn for not just killing them and leaving, taking everything including the money, They became allies. Quinn and Sam slowly became known to the streets as the blondies because no one knew their names or where they came from but knew not to mess with them. Quinn had made sure her deals were all done out of town. Quinn was slowly filling the giant factory with all the inventory for every inch of the sub base she would need when they finished it.

Quinn called Blaine Saturday morning in June. She asked if he didn't mind meeting her for coffee. He readily agreed because he was home alone. He had told Quinn one night in the future, when it was their turn to stand guard while the others slept. That he didn't miss his family. The only one he missed was his 8 year old sister Dahlia. Apparently, before the outbreak he and Kurt were drawing papers up to file for adoption. His step mother cared more about parties and how much money she had along with looking young than to spend time with her daughter. She even had Dahlia calling her by her first name rather than mommy. Blaines dad didn't care at all because he was always gone on business. He had gotten sterilized as soon as he heard his wife was pregnant. Blaine had over heard her on the phone one night when she was 3 months pregnant saying she was only keeping the baby because if he divorced her, not only would she get alimony but she'd also get child support.

The moment Dahlia was born their was a nanny but Blaine never let the nanny take care of his sister, he did. He also potty trained her and taught her how to read. He had to tell his step mother when it was time for Dahlia to be signed up for school. For a moment the older woman looked confused and asked 'Who the hell is Dahlia?' Before Blaine reminded her that it was her daughter. That's how little she was around. She was always gone traveling with friends and spending his fathers money.

When he met Kurt and Kurt found out, he had begun helping Blaine. Soon, Dahlia started calling Blaine dad. Than later on Kurt was being called daddy before he knew what was happening. They didn't tell anyone about it but they loved it and they loved her. During the reception Dahlia slipped from Blaine's arms when the people began shoving each other and knocked Blaine over. Dahlia screamed for him but before he could get to her. A zombie got to her first biting into the little girls neck as another bit into her arm causing more to follow. Blaine had fallen to his knees in tears. If Puck hadn't grabbed him he would have died with her and Kurt would have been just as devastated. Dahlia wasn't born, yet. She wouldn't be born until next year but if Quinn could give Blaine the fighting chance she will.

Quinn pulled up to the Lima Bean and saw Blaine out front waiting for her as she asked him to. She honked her horn and he looked at her and smiled. She waved him over and he came to the driver side window.

"Hey, stranger." He said with a charming smile.

"Hey, yourself." She replied with a chuckle. "Get in punk. I want to show you something." Quinn said with her aviators on, hair long and lose blowing beautifully in the light warm breeze with a soft smile.

"Ok but do you still want the coffee. I could run in and get it for us if you want." He said sweetly and Quinn just wanted to pinch his cheeks at his sweetness.

"Do you need it?" She ask.

"Not really." He replied honestly.

"Me neither. Hop in punk. I've got lunch prepared and I'm starving." Quinn said with a laugh and Blaine chuckled as he ran around to the passenger side of the truck. Quinn pulled out and headed to the factory and tried to stay calm for what was going to happen next. Quinn pulled to a stop in from of the building and cut the engine.

"So, is this what you wanted to show me?" He ask curiously full trust in his eyes. Quinn looked at him and shook her head no. She reached in the back seat and pulled out an old beat up back pack that looked like it had been to hell and back, it also looked familiar but Blaine couldn't recall from where he had seen it because it was that beat up. "You brought all the way out here to show me a bag?" Blaine asked amusement in his tone and Quinn nodded yes than put the bag in his lap.

"Open it.." She said softly. He looked at her confused.

"Okay.." He chuckled in confusion. He opened the back pack and saw marbled notebooks. A bloody pink silk ribbon and a nacklace with a wedding band. There was also a not so small rectangled box at the bottom.

"Oh my god, Quinn. Where did you find this? You need to take this to the police. Was there any identification in here?" Blaine ask with concern and mild fear of the bloodied ribbon. Quinn nodded silently.

"Where is it? You didn't throw it away, did you?" Blaine ask genuinely worried with concerned.

"Look inside just below the large zipper..." She said calmly as she watched him check. She knew he found it by his wide eyes and confusion.

"What in the world?.. Wha-Where did you find this?" He asked as he finally recognized it. You were only given one of these if you where a student at Dalton and it was the only one you were allowed to get/ Unless yours was lost or stolen, in any case you'd have to go to the vice dean to explain what happened before they order you a new one, that you had to pay for. On the inside of the bag just below the zipper. stitched in with the Dalton Academy logo was **BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON**.

"I can answer the question but are you willing to keep an open mind and listen and I mean really listen?" Quinn ask. He stared at her for a moment. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation but he was curious and what's the worst she could say.

"Yes, I'm-I'm all ears." He said.

"I'm from the future." QUinn said bluntly and Blaine stared but than burst into a low amused chuckle but Quinn just stared at him with a raised eyebrow and straight face until he stopped.

"Wa-Wait, your not serious? Are you? You expect me to believe that? Is this some weird initiation prank to-" Blaine jumped in fear as an unexpected voice came from his passenger side window.

"It's true, dude." Sam said.

"Who are you?" Blaine ask a little worried that he was now surrounded by mental people.

"I'm Sam Evans and what Quinn is telling you is the truth. She has proof." Sam said pointing at Quinn. While Sam spoke Quinn had been setting up the portable DVD player. Blaine swallowed thickly unsure of what to do. He stared with wide eyes and gasp at the face that appeared on the screen. A tired looking unkept Blaine appeared on the screen. He too looked malnourished, his hair unruly with his thick frull beard. The man on the screen sighed.

"I'll make this quick." The Blaine on screen spoke. Teenage Blaine's eyes widened. He sounded like himself still but with a deeper manliar voice. "My name is Blain Devon Anderson and I'm 25 years old and I'm a survivor of the Zombie apocalypse that infected Lima Ohio 3 years ago. I lost my little sister Dahlia when the wedding reception of Mike and Tina Chang by a bunch of zombies that crashed the party. I was knocked over when I was trying to escape with Dahlia. She fell a few feet away from me, when I landed on my back. Before I could get to her, they got her. She was 8 years old and my beautiful ba-baby gi-girl." The Blaine on screen chocked out as tears came out his eyes as his face crumpled from thinking about it. "Last, year.." He said as he pulled a chain from around his neck that was hidden by his shirt with a ring on it. It was the same chain and ring that was in the bag. "My hu-husband, the lo-love of my life.. " The man put his head down and gripped his hair with both hands as he was taken over with grief. Britney's frail body than her face came into view. Trying to tell him it was ok and that he didn't need to finish but he pushed her away gently and said that he had to for Dahlia and Kurt. He rubbed his face with his hands to get himself under control before looking back at the camera.

"He was also eaten by them. I tried, I tried to get to him bu-but they were faster than me. He ran but his bo-body couldn't take it an-anymore and he started sl-slowing down. He was trying to tell me but I shouted at him to ke-keep going. I-I-I- di-didn't realize he-he wasn'-wasn't behind me anymore. I-I turned around and he was so-so pale and sm-small looking. He was so far behind. Everyone else was already ahead of us. They didn't know he was that far behind either. We hadn't eaten in days. " Blaine said as he swallowed thickly shaking his head at himself for being so stupid. He had failed his husband."I ran back for him, he was running toward me but they were right behind him. I ra-ran as fast as I could but... Bu-but they were faster. I-I-I- watched him be eaten alive like I watched Dahlia. I don't know how long I stood there but it was long enough for him to st-stop screaming my na-name." The man sobbed brokenly at the end. "Rachel.. She-She came back for me. I fought her but she made me look her in the eye and told me if I die than she'll die with me... because she wasn't moving from her spot without me.." He finished staring down at the desk traumatized. "The only reason I haven't given myself to those zombies yet is because Britney said when she makes the time mac-machine." He swallowed again. "That I could go back an-and hold Kurt and Dahlia again. I cou-could save them." Nodding to himself as tears leaked from his eyes. You could tell he was talking to himself now, not the camera. He was clearly lost in his head and looked delusional. You could see Quinn behind him mouthing to Britney to cut the video. Before it did Quinn was caught in the shot speaking soothingly to him.

"Hey, buddy.. How about you and I take a nap. I'm exhausted, do you feel like taking a nap, Blaine?" Quinn said as if she were speaking to a child. He nodded and sniffled.

"Yeah... Do-Do you think when-when we go back, I'll-I'll have time to take Kurt and Dahlia to the carnival? We-we didn'-didn't get to go.." He asked.

"Of course, you can and you know what? We'll all come with you, I promise.." Quinn spoke sweetly to him while she helped him up. The camera cut off as they were walking away. Blaine's mouth was agape as he stared at the now blank screen. Tears were falling silently from his eyes. Quinn and Sam waited in silence. Sam had jumped into the back seat when the video first began to play. Quinn decided to break the ice.

"I went back to the reception hall when I was going around Lima to collect the back packs from the people who died with them on. I saw Dahlia's body on the floor. She bled out so she didn't turn. One of her pigtails still had the ribbon in it. So i took it for you because when you were alive still, you said it wasn't fair that you didn't have anything to remember her by. Your step mother will find out she's preganat in a few months and Dahlia will be born on June 12th of next year. Coincidentally, you will meet Kurt because he will be transfering to Dalton because of bullying. You'll meet and you won't realize you have feelings for him at first until he sings 'Black Bird' for your group or at least that's what you told me. By mid school year he will transfer back and you'll follow. That's how you become a member of the New Directions and part of our family. It's how you end up at Mike and Tina's wedding." Quinn finished and sat their staring ahead.

"Wh-why did you tell me this?" Blaine ask finding his voice.

"Because I came back here to save us. To give us a chance. That's why we kept going until I was the last survivor. I need your help Blaine. We need your help. So, will you help us?" Quinn ask. "Will you help us protect our love ones and save humanity before any of that happens to us?" Quinn watched him.

"How can you be so sure we'll be safe this time, when we couldn't be saved when all this supposedly started." Blaine said trying to hold on to his last shred of sanity from the two obviously crazy teens.

"Get the box from the bag." Quinn said staring him down seriously.

"What?" Blaine ask.

"Look into the box at the bottom of the bag." She repeated. Blaine pulled the box out. He didn't know what was in it and wasn't sure if wanted to. "Go on, open it." Quinn said quietly. Blaine looked at her unsure. He took a deep breath and opened it gasping at what he saw. There were a stack of pictures with a stack of sonogram pictures. He picked up the sonogram and saw his step mother's name in the corner. "Those are Dahlia's sonograms. I went back to your house as well and got them along with her baby pictures and albums. I also took the pictures of you and Kurt hanging in your room. I also went to Kurts house and did the same. I charged your phones and printed the old pictures from there as well. All the video's from Kurts cell I copied including this one. Quinn pressed play again and it took a few seconds but the screen came to life. There was Blaine during senior year. Kurt was filming.

"Look at that handsome face." Kurt said from behind the camera. Blaine scoffed as he blushed.

"Cut it out, Your suppose to video taping Dahlia's first day at the park." Blaine said.

"I know, I know but it's also your experience as well isn't, papa?" Kurt said teasing him.

"Uh, don't call me that.. You make me sound like a bear when you say that." Blaine said playing annoyed.

"Yes, but your my bear." Kurt said sweetly. Blaine smiled wide.

"Daddy! Daddy!" A squeaky voice was heard in the back ground. Blaine and Kurt turned to the voice and a small bundled up ball of jet black curls of hair blew in the breeze on camera as she ran to them. Blaine bent down and held his arms out but the little girl ran to Kurt. "Daddy, up!" She said raising her arms to Kurt both boys gasp in surprise.

"Oh my god! Did she just-" Kurt said floored by the little girl. Blained smiled adoringly as his eyes shined with tears.

"Yeah, I think she did." Blaine said.

"Oh my.." kurt bent down and scooped her up the camera forgotten but Blaine was still in view as he watched though the angle was side ways now. You could here Kurt crying and hugging the girl, if his muffled voice was anything to go by.

"Wait! Is this ok? Are you ok with it?" He ask Blaine in concern not wanting to over step.

"Of course I am, are YOU ok with it?" Kurt ask in return.

"We both know I am. I've been helping you take care of her since she was 5 months old. She practically feels like my own." Kurt said. They couldn't see anything anymore because Blaines body was closer now but they could hear.

"Thank you for loving her-us. Loving us that much to stick around and help. It means the world to me. I love you so much." Blaine said.

"I love you both, too." Kurt replied. You could hear that they shared a kiss.

"How about we get out of here and grab dinner and a movie as celebration, that you are officially a daddy?" Blaine said with a smile.

"Yes, please." Kurt replied. Kurt handed Dahlia to Blaine and cut off his phone ended the video. Blaine officially believed they weren't crazy.

"That right there is why. Whether we succeed or not though I know we will because I refuse to fail. That right there is why. The people we love is why. Our second chance is why. So, do you want to help or do I need to take you home?" Quinn ask softly. Blaine looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"No... I want a second chance at my happiness.." Quinn pulled him into a tight hug and they cried. Sam hugged them too. Blaine watched everyone's video log just like Sam did. Quinn told him everything that happened. Just like Sam, he asked how he did. They were all sat in the hidden room drinking beers.

"We were on a supply run. It was me you, Sam, Noah,and Santana. It was suppose to be a quick run for food, in and out. We had went to the gas station on Elms street. We didn't want to go to the supermarket because we knew it would be infested with those things and we had just lost Finn to the virus. I should have seen the signs but I didn't. Everyone was not only mourning Finn but we were exhausted and weak from not eating. We were all packing our packs as full as we could get them with food and water. You had ask Sam to hold the your pack for a second because you wanted to check behind the register for anything we might have missed. Sam took it and was filling your pack along with his. I think if Sam had paid attention he would have realized that you could have taken your bag with you and you like us were suppose to be filling it so why wouldn't you take it with you?" Quinn said.

None of us were paying attention to you. We had all stood completely still because we spotted 4 zombies walking in front of the store. We hid behind the aisles that we were already in. I was the closest to the door so I hadn't noticed that you weren't in your aisle, yet. I could tell the reason they were there was because they had picked up our scent from when we first came and though it might have been faint by the time they had showed up, it was still there. They followed the trail to the front door. I was so angry because it was your job to lock the door behind you but you didn't. The bell to the door jingled only a little because the thing didn't barge in. It was weird at first, I could see it in the over head mirror. It looked like it was taking it's time. I wouldn't realize it until later that they were actually in the animal mind set of hunting, using methods of stealth to catch us off guard. We were all in our seperate aisles trying not to breath too loudly, when we heard singing." Quinn shook her head as tears poured from her eyes. Both boys were crying too.

"You were singing 'Teenage Dream' That's the first song you ever sang in front of Kurt and it became you guy's song. We were confused at first because it sounded like you. It wasn't until I noticed Sam shaking his head no to himself, while he had his hand covering his mouth trying not to make a sound because he was already crying, in the aisle over from me. I realized than what was happening. The zombie growled, thank god the damn thing didn't get all the way in other wise he would have definitely smelled us and we were barely able to even carry the weight of the bags at that point because we were so tired, let alone fight. We heard you sing so clean and clear that we all began to lose it. We realized once we got out that you had left through the back door. We saw through the windows that all the zombies were going in the opposite direction of our little shelter. Then we felt it was safe enough we walked out. We made it back to the corner and your voice got louder. I guess you must have been waiting for us to come out because you had climbed up a tree. You were crying but when you saw us you smiled and waved. We were trying to signal you to wait there while we figured something out but you just shook your head and at the end of Teenage dream I hadn't seen you look so content since before all this happened.

You jumped in to the horde and sacrificing yourself. We all watched you jumped. You didn't even really scream. After that I paid more attention to the last bit of our group but I guess you can't stop people from doing something like that because 4 months later Sam did the same thing for me and Rachel, except without the singing." It was quiet after that. The mood completely somber. That night they decided to have another sleep over so Blaine wouldn't be home alone. Blaine spent his entire summer helping them in the sub base. So much so that, that's were he slept. His dad and step mom were never home no more than enough time to shower, change and make arrangements for their next flights out of the country on a another business trip or fashion show. He didn't want to be alone and Quinn didn't mind. Quinn eventually bought him and Sam an extra twin sized cot like her's. He and Quinn would stay up for hours working. Sam knew that they did. So after their training hours he would brew coffee in the hidden room. than bring it out to them as they continued to work. Progression on the sub base was increasing and they worked steady. Blaine began being taught everything Sam already learned but Sam was still being taught more just a little because his studies had started the year prior, so obviously he was ahead of Blaine. The trio worked well together in silence for the rest of the summer.

The sub base would have an infirmery, a dentist office, a training room, entertainment area, science labs to try and figure out a cure should they not find where the virus came from. Classrooms to to keep education going. Quinn even had a blueprint drawn up for a sub base playground for the kids that survived with all the stuff a regular park would have, she even bought fake plants and tree's because she knew without sunlight the bushes would die and if the families took the children to the park, it would feel at least a little normal. The blonde knew how long she had stayed without help and how hard it was to sit there for days with nothing to occupy your time and be haunted by everything you experienced. At one point there were survivors. The group had saw them holed up in their homes. Some with boarded windows and some without. They lasted for months but eventually, they were found and their little protection didn't stand a chance against the zombies.

Quinn would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous that they wouldn't finish everything by graduation because they may have been close to finishining with the sub base structure but they still had to finish with everything else. Like insulation, wiring and some of the plumbing for the most part Sam and Quinn had finished it but now they needed to attach their sub base pipeline to the well water system and that would be an adventure of it's own. They needed to finish before christmas at least, so they could move on to the the factory and than hopefully the abandon gas stastion that would be one of the lookout station and their ultimate drop off point for survivors and supplies, should they run out of something but Quinn was ordering bulk upon bulks of items to make sure that didn't happen.

They would be adding showers and rooms as to have a medical examiner check for any chance of possible infection so they wouldn't let them in and inadvertantly infect the population in the sub base, killing everyone. Once survivors were loaded into the rescue vehicles they were to be handcuffed from behind with their feet bound as well and fastened to a mask as the one and only hannible lecter. Once at the station they were to be examined slowly starting from their feet upward. removing all clothing completely for the males it would be a male examinar and the women and children a female. There would even be a lock up bench to sit and wait in a cell, were they would be cuffed to if it was more than one person. They had to make sure no one was caught off gaurd.

Each person had to wait their turn for examination until the first few were cleared. Than they were given a shower and changed, then ask their names and give any names of relatives that they thought might be alive or if the name was on the housing registery. Than they'd be escorted to their families, in a van that drove the mile up to the sub base through one of the 6 tunnels. If they had no family they were sent to the singles quarters. Quinn would be at the station during every rescue for the examination while Sam stood at the factory base to be head of watch over there. Blaine would be watching over everyone in the sub base.

Food, hygiene products and other everyday items that would go bad too soon was not to be ordered until the year before the out break. 6 months would be dedicated to the products while the food was ordered in the last month so everything would be fresh and still up to date. Blaine was informed of the plans and total time it would take to get everything done. Blaine was eager to meet Kurt already but Quinn told him not to worry they will be together soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: DENNIS SCOTT, YOU BASTARD.**

Quinn, Sam and Blaine had spoken the week before junior year. They told Blaine that unfortunately they wouldn't be able to get their girls and that Blaine was to keep up the appearance of normal when he met Kurt. Than when Kurt performs Black Bird to get his man. There was a lot whooping and clapping as Blaine countered with 'Oh I plan to!'

So far, Finchel was still going strong with a few hiccups doing their best to put Jesse in the back of their minds. Mercedes and Anthony were also still going strong. Quinn and Sam knew even if they wanted to try to get their girls attention, they couldn't. Their focus had to solely be on getting the bases finished. They would be knocking down part of the factory and remodeling the inside to make it a more fortifying structure, with no lower level windows. The only part that was not to be touched was the Hidden room area. That was sacred to the blonde. She was planning to put an emergency exit stairwell. The staircase would lead down to the sub base. She was also be putting in an elevator to make coming and going easier for them. Quinn also needed it the structure itself to be taller and the roof to be even bigger, because she planned to build a green house up there as well as raised garden beds to have fresh produce and a few other things. That way no one was at risk trying to make a garden in the woods. That idea had come to her after Rachel died. She said it was a special gift that she'd make sure that her baby had because that was one of the main things Rachel had said that she missed most. Fresh fruit and veggies but all of that wouldn't start for another month.

Her connect had been successful, per her request of military grade weapons and vehicles. He had out done himself. She expected somethings here and there but the guy managed to get all the gear she actually really wanted. She didn't ask how but simply paid the man generously. All the military vehicles were to be kept in the planned garage that she was going to have Burt Hummel run in the sub base. They needed to create a secure area for the rescue teams and a command center in the auto factory because they had a sub base level one planned as well, that she hoped she could get Artie to see over it with Sam watching over him. Blaine would be watching over Lauren who would see over the auto factory command center. The 4 would be able to communicate the happenings above and below. They were also going to set up a seond cafeteria for the soldiers on duty up in the factory, It staying open 24 hours a day and an a entertainment area for when they went on break, if they didn't want to go all the way back down to the sub base to see their families, if they had any. There were to be offices of command like for whoever was chosen for luitenant or luitenant major and so on, should none of the people she had in mind not make it. Considering so far some of the history that was suppose to repeat it self didn't. Blaine and Sam both agreed that Quinn was to stay on permanently as active general. The factory would be the main head courters for all military personel.

On another note, earlier in the summer before they told Blaine. Quinn had been told by her lawyer that the mayor wanted to give a speech in her honor for saving Hiram Berry but Quinn refused and said she wanted no part of it but appreciated the thought. She had no idea the 2 of the 3 Berries had come to her house the next day after the incident with Russell answering the door. Leroy and Russell fought because the man attacked Leroy nor did she know that Rachel had practically harassed every person from school trying to find out where Quinn was and if they had her new number since Frannie had stopped by the Berry home and told them that Quinn had moved out and she hadn't heard from her. Rachel was shocked and worried.

Judy had called the Berries and said she couldn't tell them anything now but she will contact them when Quinn contacts her and gives her the ok to divulge the information. Quinn had no idea any of it happened and Since Sam spent most his time split between the group of people he needed to. He had no idea why Rachel had stopped by his house once to ask about Quinn, his only thought was possibly to thank her. His parents had told Rachel that Sam was usually with his friend and was barely home all summer. Rachel never went back again.

Russell had been arrested at the end of June. Quinn of course had to be in court because she was testifying. Quinn had spoken to her mother about being home schooled but said that she wouldn't come home until she was sure Russell was permanently put in jail. Because if he post bail and was now staying at a hotel it wouldn't be safe for her. That wasn't the real reason, though. The real reason was because she wanted to use her 8 hours of school to work on the bases. Quinn had told the lawyer the same thing she pretended that she was scared. So, Quinn would only be attending the first day. Because the first day was mandatory. Quinn also told Sam about his dad losing his job and eventually, having to move to Tennessee by the end of October. Quinn had a certain someone in mind to act as Sam's gaurdian but should the woman not believe them and say no. She was planning on asking her mother because soon she was also going to tell Frannie and Judy about her being from the future.

The first day of junior year started as it first did. With everyone acting out the past. Everyone except for Rachel. Rachel was eager to find Quinn. The brunette was worried Quinn had dropped out and would not be there this year, since she couldn't find her all summer and knew the blonde wasn't living at home. That's why as soon as she got to the school she headed straight for the blondes locker that's been her locker for 3 years and waited. Finn had come to speak to her but eventually left because Rachel wanted to speak to Quinn privately. The boy had been told by Rachel what Quinn had done to save her daddy's life and Finn thought it was awesome. He kissed her and told her he'd see her later to give her privacy. Rachel waited and waited until the late bell rung and sighed dejectedly, who was kidding, Quinn most likely dropped out. Where would a teenager go if they moved out of the only home they ever known. She was late to first period and could barely focus.

She was staring out the window not paying attention, too busy worrying about Quinn. When the classroom door opening interuppted her thoughts. Her heart beat madly in her chest and she's ashamed to say her libido spiked of it's own accord, when Quinn walked through the door and took a seat. Not acknowledging anything her teacher was complaining about in regards to tardiness.

Rachel could only stare at the back of Quinn's head because the blonde was sat in the last seat available up front. She stood that way the entire class period until the bell rung and since she was sat on the other side of the room near the back, because her idiot self wanted the view to distract from her thoughts of Quinn which it didn't. The blonde was out the door faster than Rachel could get to her. Rachel made her way through the hall looking for the blonde bombshell but she was gone. It wasn't until their second shared class after their separate lunch periods, did Rachel prepare herself to chase after the blonde. Quinn along with the rest of the mass of students, left the class eagerly after the bell. Rachel pushed her way through the crowd to get to Quinn. The moment her hand grasp the blondes arm, Quinn's irritated face spun around with venom on her tongue ready to attack. Until she softened immediately at the doe eyes she always dreams about. She felt she hadn't seen Rachel in years and almost pulled her into a kiss but was smacked into reality by Rachel's gasp of surprise. Rachel was filled with concern when she saw the dark rings around the blondes eyes and how weighed down Quinn looked from what she supposed must be stress.

"Hey, is there something you needed?" Quinn ask tenderly. Her soft voice caressed the brunette in a way she hadn't felt in two years. Since choosing to stay away from Quinn. Rachel had tricked herself into believing she was over Quinn but her feelings came back with a venegance.

"Oh, um.. I-I just.." Rachel swallowed thickly and Quinn waited patiently. The first bell had already rung but the girls didn't hear it. Too caught up in staring at each other. The halls began to thin out of students. "I never got to thank you for what you di-" Quinn cut the bruette off with a wave of her hand.

"Don't. I don't need a thank you. I was more than happy to help but anyone would have done it."

"Quinn you saved my father's life." Rachel spoke and shook her head at the blondes dismissil of the gravity of her actions. "I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there. In case you didn't notice nobody helped. They all just stared.. but you.. You were so calm and steady. My dad said that he was told that the procedure you did was that of a veteran surgeon. He said it was perfectly done. That you hadn't just been hacking in on a whim, you knew what you were doing and.." Rachel swallowed as Quinn's heart softened even more at the fear, gratitude and admiration that shone in the brunette's tear filling eyes. "And he-he said had-had you not been there.. My daddy would have died because it would have only taken two more minutes and he wouldn't have made it." Rachel sobbed at the thought and Quinn's resolve broke.

She pulled the brunette into her arms and they held each other tightly. Both girls were in tears. Rachel couldn't express how thankful she was that Quinn had been there to save him. She would have blamed herself if he would have died. She saw her squeal scared him and she just giggled it off. Her focus had shifted to gathering her belongings, so she hadn't noticed right away that he had been choking and she herself was too paralyzed with fear to do anything but sob at his side. Watching Quinn was like an episode of E.R or Greys Anatomy. The blonde was focused, determined, calm and steady with her hands. It happened so fast but when Rachel had finally had time to calm down and see that her daddy was ok, her mind replayed the events in her head.

She was lucky Sam was there to hold her back because she's sure she would have tried to stop Quinn the moment the blonde even got near him with the knife. It was almost like Sam knew Quinn wouldn't hurt him. Rachel couldn't understand how a 15 year old girl knew what to do and how to do it with pure accuracy but she wasn't complaining. She also couldn't believe that out of all those people, it was her former tormentor to snap into action and save her daddy.

Quinn was happy to finally be holding her heart again. She hadn't been this close to Rachel since freshman year and that was just standing near each other. Now she had her in her arms for the first time since she died over a decade before Quinn traveled back in time and Quinn cried. She cried for the loss of her brunette, she cried for the miracle of coming back and she cried. Because she was holding Rachel even if it was just as a friend. Because having her in Rachel in her arms breathing and unharmed was more than enough. Eventually, they calmed down and pulled apart both girls not embarrassed at all. at their mutual break down. Rachel chuckled and Quinn smiled in return.

"Is there anything else you needed?" Quinn ask the blonde knew they were late for class.

"Yes, actually. My dads and I wanted to ask you and your family if you'd like to join us for dinner, They wanted to thank you personally." Rachel said with a smile.

"Wow.. Um, thank you. I really appreciate it and that sounds great." Rachel beamed. "But.. I'm truly sorry, I'll have to politely decline." Rachel's smile was gone and her mouth was ready to question why but Quinn spoke up. "Right now, isn't really a good time for me. I have a few personal things happening and I need to focus on them." Rachel remembered that Quinn didn't live at home anymore and felt like a bad.. Well she can't say friend but or glee member. She just felt bad period. The brunettes thoughts went a mile a minute. Wondering where the blonde was staying and hoping the girl wasn't sleeping in her car or some place equally as worse.

"Oh.. We-well when would be a good time then?" Rachel ask. She knew not to press the blonde because she was a private person and Mrs. Fabray had specifically said she would let them know when QUINN would LET _her_ know when it was ok to divulge the information.

"Um, I'm not quite sure, yet but I'll let you know. Please, tell your father's thank you and that I would be honored to have dinner with them, when I can." Quinn said sincerely. Quinn had never personally met the Berry men. When Hiram died Quinn's dad said it was god's work ridding the earth of it's filth. Quinn screamed at him in her head that god should have made Russell choke on his food but what came out her mouth to appease her father was her agreement, that it was god's work. When Rachel would talk about them in the future. Quinn said if she had the balls in high school to ask the brunette out. She would have asked the Berry men's permission first. Rachel chuckled with a watery smiled and said without a shadow of a doubt, that they would have approved.

Rachel swooned at the blondes words. She would most definitely tell her fathers that Quinn had to take a rain check. Her fathers already knew that Rachel harboured feelings for the girl but also knew that Rachel believed Quinn to be as straight as a ruler. Both men weren't sure, it could be heads or tails from what they heard about the girl, though because Quinn was said by word of mouth to be a daddy's girl. So maybe Rachel was right but than again the Berries believed that it's only true if it comes straight from the horse's mouth.

"Well, have a great day, Rachel. It was good to see you and I'm happy your daddy's ok." Quinn said sweetly.

"You too, Quinn." The two departed because their next classes were at opposite ends of the school. It wasn't until Rachel was in her math class recounting there conversation in her head did her eyes widened the size of saucers than rounded out to love sick moony eyes. When she realized Quinn said her name and not her last name, her first name. It sound amazing coming from those beautiful pink lips and so sexy in that husky low tone. Rachel was a goner. She groaned internally as she realized what a helpless sap she was. She would never score a date with Quinn not even a girl _like_ Quinn. The blonde was way out of her league. She put her head down and sighed resigning herself to her fate of always pining and never getting.

The first two months of school past in an exhausting blur. The sub base structure was finally finished. The 3 teens cheered at their shared accomplishment. It took almost 3 years but they did it. Quinn was a sobbing mess, Sam and Blaine pulled her into a group hug, murmuring how she was going to save them all like she promised she would. They still had to do service checks to make sure the elevators, electronic doors and anything else that was solar powered worked. As well as make sure all the back up generators that the blonde purchased and would continue to purchase over time until the outbreak, were checked regularly and maintained. They also had to bring everything down from the factory to furnish it.

Quinn, Blaine and Sam had decided to start on the gas station first instead of the factory. Because it was not only a smaller project and easier to get done but they definitely needed the drop off point because Quinn was not taking the chance of putting everyone in danger should some one who is bitten be too scared to say anything or selfishly wanting shelter and food even if it cost the lives of others. Quinn was just putting the finishing touches on the sketch for how she wanted the showers to look when she noticed her Ranger watch and saw the time. Her eyes widened in surprise and she jumped to her feet.

"Oh shit! FUCK! I'm going to be late!" She hissed startling Sam who sat across from her on the school library. Sam had study hall than lunch after. So, Quinn would come to the school around that time, so they could go over plans. The librarian shushed her but she didn't listen. Sam jumped to his feet not really sure what was going on but began packing his things too. Quinn bolted out of there like a bat out of hell. Sam at her heel with the librarian calling out to them 'No running in the halls.' Quinn slid slightly on her feet as she went to round the corner, her sneakers squealing to make the turn. She and Sam were side by side now.

"Where are we going?" Sam ask as they ran.

"Get to coach Sylvesters office and don't let her out of your sight. I'll be there in a minute. I have to get something from the truck first." Quinn rushed out before making a right and Sam making a left. The blonde reached her truck 6 minutes later. She got it open and grabbed the item she needed and bolted back the way she came. Sam had got to Sue's office quickly. He saw that the woman had a faraway distraught look on her face and hadn't noticed that he was looking through the window. Quinn rounded corner and with there silent communication ask if she was there and Sam nodded. Quinn took a moment to get her breathing under control. She would need it for this conversation.

"Guard this door and don't let any one in. A cheerio named Misty is going to come and tell Sue something to get another girl kicked off the team. No matter what she threatens you with, do not let her past." Quinn said seriously and Sam nodded.

Quinn entered the office. She remembered the first time this moment happened. Only the conversation never got to finish. The cheerio had interuppted them because Misty Jenkins heard that one of the girls on the squad was pregnant. She was dying to get the flyers spot because she was tired of being at the bottom of the pyramid. The girl got what she wanted stopping Sue in her moment of vulnerability, unknowingly about to give Quinn extremely vital information but Misty barged in before Sue could accidently say what she had just found out to Quinn. Quinn however was not going to let that happen, again and hopefully if things go as she planned. Sue would be the next to know she was from the future. Quinn was hit with nostalgia, just like before, Sue was staring off into space. She didn't even hear the blonde come in or approach her. Quinn placed her hand on the coaches shoulder and Sue jumped out her skin.

"Jesus, Quinn." Sue said a little breathlessly. That was also what happen last time. Sue never called them by their names. Quinn was shocked when she first did this but now she expected it, so she kept calm and spoke softly."Sorry, coach. Are you ok?" Quinn ask just like before. "You look like somethings bothering you." At those words once again just like last time caused Sue to remember why she was staring unfocused in the first place. Forgetting that Quinn was there, just like before began talking to herself. The woman walked to the window and she had tears in her eyes but still hadn't noticed she was crying. Quinn silently stood next to her.

"He must be out of his mind. How could he think creating such a thing was even ok? Did he even think of how many people who could potentially get hurt or worse die. I don't understand why he even told me, Dammit how could I lose him in the crowd!" Sue berated herself, continuing on her ramble and that's when Quinn heard the muffled arguing out side the office door, Sue hadn't noticed. "I have to get a hold of some one. I have to let the authorities know but I also don't have proof. He could kill so many people. That virus could be deadly for all he knows. Damn you Dennis!" Quinn's eyes widened. There it was, the name she had been waiting for. Sue's lasts words as she tried to tell Quinn her last truth. She didn't get to before it could come out. She told Quinn to make sure she took her fathers pocket watch with her and whoever goes back to give it to her past self and she would believe they were from the future. She died at the beginning of "Den-" Now Quinn knows she meant Dennis and now Quinn was staring wide eyed with her mouth slightly agaped as she realized Sue must have known. Sue knew the creator of the virus. Sue could help find this Dennis and destroy the virus and save them all.

"You knew.." Quinn spoke in a disbelieful whisper. Sue's head snapped to the sound of the blondes voice in surprise. She hadn't realized she wasn't alone.

"What?"

"You know who made the virus." Quinn said not accusingly. "That's what you were trying to tell me before you died." Sue's eyes widened than narrowed in confusion.

"What the hell are you taking about?!" Quinn didn't say anything else she just held her hand up as the pocket watch dropped from her palm and dangled from it's chain. Sue eyes widened a fraction more. She reached into her pocket and grasp her own in her hand. Pulling it out and checking to make sure the blonde hadn't stolen it as some sort of prank.

"Where-Where did you get that?" Sue whispered in awe not paying attention to the fact, let alone cared that she stuttered in front of the blonde. There was no way the blonde could own the same watch. The watch was custom made for her daddy after world war 2. it had his initials carved on the back and his nick name for Sue carved below the picture that had been added kinda of like a locket would. Her mother spent a fortune on it, when he came back.

"From you. From the future you..." Quinn said in a whisper too scared to speak any louder should she break the awed spell Sue was under. "You told me that I should give you this and leave, that you would come to me later." Quinn placed the pocket watch on the teachers desk. "When you do decide to speak to me about this. I'll answer any and all the questions you have but please... Please don't take long, we're running out of time." Quinn turned on her heel leaving a wide eyed Sue in her wake.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU SAY! NOW, MOVE! LOSER!" Misty shouted. Sam stood stone face and unmoving.

"No." He said simply.

"YOU LITTLE P-" Before Misty could finish her sentence. The door opened and Quinn nodded for him to follow neither of them acknowledged the girl, they just walked off. Misty huffed and entered the office at a really bad time.

"Coach Sylvester! I have something to tell you! You'll never believe whose pre-"

"Get out." Sue said calmly, it was opposite of the hard stare she was giving the pocket watch.

"But it's impor-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Sue shouted causing Misty to jump 3 feet in the air and scramble out of the room, tripping over herself. Sue slammed the door before turning back, locking eyes on her target. The pocket watch. She stared at it as if it were a bomb. Slowly, she reached out and picked it up. Turning it in her hands. It looked even older, she marveled at it. She opened it and a folded up paper fell out. Sue picked it up and unfolded it. She walked to her desk than sat down, putting her glasses on. She began reading.

 _Dear Sue,_

 _I know this might come as a shock but it's you. The future you, at least. Dennis Scott and we had a bond like no other when we served together but after an accident over sea's causing a bad head injury. It left him in a coma for a year and two months, only to wake up and find out his wife left him and took his kids than marrying his best friend a year later. Also, finding out he was not allowed to re-enlist. He went a little crazy after that. He called us and asked us to meet him for coffee, In Columbus because that's were he lived. He was a bio chemist and he told us he finally created something that would let him have his payback for the military ruining his life._

 _Once he explained what it was, we tried to convince to give it to us and he freaked out. We tried to tell him it was dangerous and even chased him but we lost him in the crowd. After speaking to Dennis Scott, we both know that at this point. Zombies had crossed our minds while we rambled to our selves that Dennis could possibly kill people. Well, we were right. Don't bother calling the secretary of defense. That was our first mistake, James Nolan isn't secretary anymore. 3 weeks ago he had a heart attack and was on bed rest, he also resigned. You can still call Mitchell Hodge because he will tell you who the secretary is but first I'll tell you. If you remember when we served. There was a women our age, who we were in competition with because we both wanted the luitenant major position and we got it, she didn't. We became her commanding officer and were ruthless. She hated us and held a torch of nothing but disdain and hate._

 _Lorraine Benson is now secretary of defense. What we originally did was call hodge who told us about nolan and Benson. He got us in contact with her and she was smug with power and privilege. They did take the threat of Scott seriously and searched high and low but it was like he disappeared out of thin air. Lorraine called us crazy and started dishonoring our name a little. It wasn't until the actual out break that she blamed us because Dennis Scott was never found. Since we were the ones who came forward about it. We were held accountable as if we actually created it. The New Directions and the rest of the group of survivors from the wedding, didn't believe us at first that we didn't do it. We owe a big thanks to Quinn Fabray who said she believed us, we were accepted into their group. Before that anyone we came in contact with tried to kill us, because our face was all over the news before the outbreak hit Lima but was still in Columbus._

 _When the outbreak did hit Lima, we where at our house. Drinking scotch while rambling to ourselves that Lorraine Benson was a worthless bitch. How we wished we hadn't said anything. The news said that it was only in Columbus and they were quarantining the city. No one expected that the military couldn't handle it. No one knew that those things had already infected most of the city and walkers were headed straight for us. We drank ourselves into a stupor and passed out. We slept through the first wave, actually. The next morning when we first woke we began our day like no other._

 _It was sunday so it was our day with Jeanie. We hadn't been seen by any of those things yet and weren't paying to much attention to the streets because we had a hang over. When got to the home and went in it there, blood was every where. I'm not going into the gory details because I don't like to remember. Jeanie died horribly and so did a part of us. We were alone for a week and a half with zombies and uninfected humans trying to kill us. We ran into our group and though they didn't try to kill us, like I said, they didn't trust us but Fabray did. She said she couldn't explain why but she just knew we could be trusted. We all started documenting everything and I have now written 8 journals. We've been going place to place because there's no real safe place here._

 _Britney has given us hope though honestly we thought she was crazy at first. She had already been working on blue prints a.k.a drawings in her notebook for a time machine. Since we don't have anywhere to permanently reside, right now. She can't actually work on it, it's looking grim. However, for some odd reason. it slowly began to give us hope and eventually instead of it being us just humouring her. We began believing it because we needed to. It's what's kept us going. Everyone is to make video's to their former selves but I wanted to write a letter as well because in this letter their is a hidden message, I know you need an extra push to make you firmly believe that what your reading is true and that whoever made it back is there to prevent it. Prevent us from dying and help us keep our Jeanie safe. So, trust whoever it is because that group became our family and they only want what's best for us. So, let them lead and you listen, learn and respect everything they have to say because we all decided whoever goes back is in charge. Trust them, I promise you won't regret it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Susan Sylvester_

 _02/16/2021_

Sue hadn't realized she had been crying. She began decoded the message and gasp at what she read. the Name of the only man she had ever married when she was 20 years old and the date of the car accident that killed her husband and caused her to miscarry her only child. She had survived but was broken after that which led to her joining the military. Sue was stunned and unmoving. Her mind a mess of confusion, fear, and anger. Eventually, she got to her feet and called for Quinn Fabray over the loud speaker to come to her office. Quinn had been waiting on the bleachers, if she knew Sue like she likes to think, Sue wouldn't waste time thinking about it. She'd want answers right away, so Quinn told herself she'd wait until the end of the day, if she didn't hear from Sue. She'd leave it to Sam to speak to the woman. Sam had to head back to class. When Quinn walked into Sue's office, she looked as if she felt bad for crashing the woman's world down. Sue looked at her, really looked at her and saw the aged haunted but strong woman in Quinn's eyes, hidden beneath the exterior of a teenager. Eyes where before housed selfish, calculated and childish needs now stood strong, fierce and selflessness. Sue nodded and spoke firmly.

"What do you need me to do?" Sue said. Quinn locked the door and began to tell Sue almost everything she was working on so far and also handed Sue the portable DVD player she had packed in her back pack, she had in her truck. She had packed it for this occasion. Sue watched her older self on screen in amazement but also sadly. Quinn stood in the woman's room the rest of the day. Quinn had called Sam and told him to come to the woman's office after school. She also sent a text to Blaine to let him know they had a new recruit. Cheerios practice had been cancelled to the surprise of the cheerios and the rest of the school.

Quinn had drove Sue to the sub base and Sue was fucking impressed. Quinn showed her all the pictures and played the rest of the video's of the deaths from their group that had been caught on camera. The woman cried some more, after that she swore her discipline and allegiance to Quinn. Sam told Sue everything about himself and showed her the wedding photo and sonogram. Sue said don't worry will keep your wife safe. After that day, Sue had resigned from her position as the head coach of the cheerios, to the shock of everyone. She ask Quinn if she could move into her quarters now along with Jeanie, so that she'd actual be able to sleep because her thoughts were haunting her all night. Quinn smiled and agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N Hey everyone. Just wanted to give a warning on this chapter. It's graphic but not too graphic. Trigger warnings of past mentions. Also I don't own glee, it's characters or any of their storylines. Hope your enjoying this. Have a great day!_

 **CHAPTER 9: Scars of the past staring back at you from the future.**

It took a week but all of Sue and Jeanie's belongings were finally moved in. Quinn and Sue worked side by side on the gas station while Sam and Blaine were at school. It wouldn't be until the middle of the month that Sam's dad would lose his job than at the end of the month tell Sam they were moving to Tennessee. Sue agreed to be Sam's gaurdian for when it happened. They were making excellent prograss now that they had Sue there. The extra set of hands were definitely needed. Quinn's plan was to create an inner wall inside the the medium size building. So they blew out the back wall that wasn't visible to the road. To make their entrance door for the vehichles and to add more Length and space. Should someone decide that they for some reason wanted to use that way out of Lima, Quinn wanted it to look as if nothing was going on. The gas station still looked like a gas station from the road view. So, instead of knocking down the building to create a new one. She had them put up the steel walls against the old brick ones. Making the inside completely sealed off from anyone or anything who tried to get in through the windows or doors of the gas station.

The length of the gas station made for enough room for the rescue vehicles to enter one behind the other and be able to still manuevar around to exit back out. She also needed the extra room for the examination rooms and showers, the holding cells and breakroom as well as bathrooms. With the roof acting as their watch tower. Quinn had wanted a 360 viewing circular dome, that kept their bodies hidden but gave them a 10 inch high window that went all the way around. It was bullet proof as well. That way should any uninfected hostiles try to take out their posted soldiers they would be protected from unexpected bullets by the walls it would have a roof as well, completely sealed off from anyone trying to enter. There would be a stairwell in the center of the view box that led back into the store for changing shifts. She didn't want to risk anyone's life being out in the open exposed.

their group had come across a lot of sneaky, ruthless people in the future. They had been held at gun point, robbed, and lost one of their members to it, Puck had died when they first tried to fight off their robbers by being shot in the stomach. Everyone froze and didn't fight anymore. They watched him writhe in pain as he slowly died from blood loss. The zombies were the only reason the guys that shot Puck left them alone. She wouldn't let them die again. Just as Quinn had told him, Sam's dad said they were moving. Quinn had told him what to say to his parents and it worked. Sue had gone to meet with his parents and they relented.

Sam packed up all his belongings and moved into his quarters in the sub base. Before he did the night before he made copies of all the photo album pictures, he knew meant the world to his mom, with Quinn's help. He knew if they still lived in Tennessee when the outbreak happened. His mom would be sad that she didn't have anything from them being babies. The sentimental value was to great for him not to. It was a tearful goodbye but Quinn promised him she had a plan. That they would save them because Since Sam and Mike had been such great friends before, that Sam's family had been invited to Mike and Tina's wedding and where there when the out break happened. That's how Sam had witnessed their deaths. Sam was now grateful that she had told him to stay close to Mike on the days that he was told by Quinn to call the boy over and play video games and to be sure to introduce him to his family.

November 10th was the day Quinn was waiting anxiously for. It was the day she would get her chance with Britney. Santana would been in puerto rico for a week because her mother's father had died and they'd be over there to mourn the loss. Britney was at home taping her new episode of fondue for two. Quinn rang the doorbell and Mrs. Pierce was the one to open the door. Quinn smiled at the woman, she died a day into the outbreak and so did Britney's sister which Britney, Santana, Kurt and herself witnessed. Britney was a mess after that. Mr. Pierce had to be at the hospital the day before the out break pulling an 80 hour shift and couldn't be at the Chang wedding. No one knew what happened to him until Finn had killed a walker and they realized it was him. Quinn had a plan for that day. She was going to call the hospital pretending to be Mrs. Pierce telling them Mr. Pierce wouldn't be coming in. When Mr. Pierce parks his car in the hospital parking lot the night before. Britney said he went in at 9 pm. Quinn, Sam and Blaine would be kidnapping him. Bringing him back to the sub base where he would be safe.

"Hello, Mrs. Pierce. How are you?" Quinn ask sweetly.

"Quinn, dear. I'm good, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever." She said happily. "Britney said since you quit the cheerios, you haven't spoken very much."

"Yes, I have been busy. Which is why I decided to stop by. I know Britney's sad right now because Santana isn't here and you know Santana's mess from her families lost. So, I thought maybe I could cheer Britney up and invite her to a sleepover at my place, just us two. You know, catch up. I miss her so much." Quinn said sincerely and it was true.

"Well, of course you can. Go on up, she's in her room." The woman said brightly.

"Thank you." Quinn said charmingly.

The blonde ascended the stairs quickly. Her heart warmed at the familiar decorated door. She knocked and Britey called for whoever it was to come in. Britney's back was to the door because she was on her laptop posting her video. Quinn took in the room and felt her eyes water. It was all Britney, the young Britney. Not the older, hardened Britney who didn't believe in unicorns anymore.

"Hey.." Quinn called out softly. Britney's head whipped around in surprise. Her wide eyes shined and her smile lit up the room.

"Quinn!" She squealed and jumped to her feet, closing their distance in under a second. Pulling the blonde into a bone crushing hug and lifting her off her feet, spinning her in a giggling circle. Quinn was doing her best to hold in her tears because GOD she missed this woman. She missed her Britney. She squeezed the blonde just as tightly.

"Oh my god! what are you doing here?! I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore?" Britney ask with excited curiosity. Quinn's eyes widen than her brow furrowed.

"Who said we weren't friends, anymore? I've just been busy but that doesn't mean that I'm not your friend. I will always be your friend." Quinn said as her eyes glistened.

"I didn't mean to be mean and make you cry. I'm sorry!" Britney said in a rush.

"No, I'm fine but to answer your question. I was wondering since San will be away all week and since it's also the weekend. You'd like to come over to my place for a sleep over." Quinn laughed as soon as Britney squealed and jump up and down with joy pulling her into another hug.

"Cool! I'll ask my mom."

"I already did and she said yes."

"Yes! Ok let me pack my stuff."

"Let me help you."

Quinn and Britney talked while Britney got her things together. Quinn knew that by the end of the weekend Britney would no longer be the same person. She had told Sue, Blaine and Sam to be ready for when they arrived. The hidden office was set up with the DVD along with all of Britney's stuff from the future. Quinn had moved her belongings to the sub base and now used the hidden room as an office. The only things left were her desk, the fridge, microwave, and cabinet for food but her game system and anything that wasn't meant to be there she removed. Britney's backpack, pictures, video logs of her creating her progress of the time machine and her 26 journals. It was all there waiting for the phenomal genius to learn that she wasn't stupid and that she was the reason for their survival. After they said their goodbyes to Britney's parents and sister they drove. Britney began to get confused as to why they went right instead of left towards Quinn's house but she figured maybe Quinn was going to the store but they still hadn't stopped. It wasn't until they had been driving for over 20 minutes and soon the houses disappeared and nothing but tree's and a long strip of road took over that Britney spoke up.

"Q, where are we going? Your house is back that way?" Britney said pointing behind her innocently confused.

"I want to show you something, B. I want to share something but you have to promise to keep it a secret. You CAN'T tell Santana, not yet at least. Do you promise?" Quinn spoke softly and Britney looked unsure. She never kept anything from Santana everyone else, yes but Santana never. "If you don't agree than I will understand. I won't be mad or disappointed, We'll still have our sleep over. I'll drive back to your house and we could have it there and pretend this conversation never happened." Quinn said with a small smile and her voice warmer than Britney had ever heard it. Britney stared at the blondes profile and felt her gut telling her that she could trust Quinn and that Quinn wouldn't tell her to keep something from Santana unless it was serious. She also felt like this is something that she needed to be a part of.

"I promise.." She said and watched as the blonde released a deep breathe of relief.

"Thank you, for trusting me. I know it's not easy for you to lie. Let alone to Santana." Quinn said sincerely. By that statement alone Britney knew she made the right decision. Quinn made a left into the thick woods. It was already night time so it was almost pitch black. The car headlights were their only guide. The blonde pulled the car to a stop facing the ocean and unless you were looking for it, the factory 30 feet away, was practically invisible, hidden within the tree's. Quinn sat back and took a deep breathe.

"I'm going to speak and I don't want you to interrupt with questions until I finish telling you, Ok?" Quinn ask looking over at Britney, the blonde replied with a nod and serious expression on her face. Quinn looked back at the ocean relaxing in her seat. She wasn't going to watch the blondes reaction. She'd wait until she finished. She knew with Britney she had to be direct and blunt no sugaring it up, just because she was afraid of scaring the usually bubbly blonde. Future Britney told her this and told her to rip it off like a band aid. That she knew herself back then and that she would believe Quinn wholeheartedly and with the proof to back it. She would keep silent and never tell anyone unless Quinn told her she could.

"I'm a time traveler. I traveled back in time from the future using your time machine, that you right now are starting to design. In 6 and a half years, A zombie apocalypse will happen. No one knows where it came from. We all were invited to Mike and Tina's wedding. The reception was crashed by the zombies and they killed a lot of our friends and family. All of the New Directions lived at first except for Artie who couldn't get out because of all the screaming people blocking his way. You and Santana along with Mercedes saw him die. You said someone ran into him, knocking him off his wheelchair getting them both killed. We all got out with some of the teachers and a few parents.

Over time we saw our group die. We where picked off one by one. Some by zombies others by hostile people who relished the lawless new world and robbed us of our food, water and blankets. Some even took the little shelter we did find. We were all losing the will to live but you..." Quinn smiled as her silent tears fell as she remembered the speech Britney gave them about hope. She remembered Britney telling them that she was working on a time machine. It caused and arguement and Puck had called her childish and to stop living in la la land because this shit was real. That she needed to grow up. He and Santana got into a fight, a real one where for the first time ever Puck put his hands on a woman but not in the pleasing way. Finn and Quinn had to separate them. Rachel called Puck the child and Britney a genius because at least Britney did have hope and maybe that's what they needed to remember and hold onto. Maybe that's what they needed to survive. Quinn told Britney that she'd help her build it, if it was the last thing she did. Rachel agreed to help and Santana as well. Soon they all agreed and Puck apologised and agreed too. For some reason that brought life back into the group and they began looking for parts along with their supply runs.

"You were the one that gave us hope, You were the one that was obsessed with making your time machine. You were the one who made the first prototype and after you died. I replicated it only larger because the prototype was small. Possibly the size and weight of a 6 month old child. You, me and Rachel were the last 3 alive when we finally found a safe place for you to actually build it. If we didn't I'm not sure we would have ever gotten to. After you died 9 months later after finishing the prototype, I lost Rachel. I was alone and almost killed myself purposely because there was no one left. All of Lima was dead. I almost gave up but than I remembered all the trial testing you did. The first one was on an empty can. It didn't work at first but after much tweaking and many misfires, you did it and we all couldn't believe it." Quinn said with a chuckle as she wiped her tears with a smile. "You put the can into the small platform and set the time to 2 minutes before and just like that, it appeared back on the table shaking a little in place until it had recovered it's balance upright. You were so shocked. You should have seen your face!." Quinn laughed with happy tears at the memory.

"Rachel and I hugged you so tightly crying and praising you. Rachel said 'I knew you were a fucking genius Britney S. Pierce! You did it!' That woke you up and you looked at her dumbfounded and ask in pure disbelief 'I did it?" Quinn said imitating Britney's wonder in her voice and facial features. "Rachel nodded yes than you looked at me and asked again 'I did it?' and I shouted 'YES!' We all jumped for joy, squealing and being loud. Which, in hindsight we should have been worried that we would alert the zombies to where we were but.." Quinn said shaking her head softly with a warm smile. "We didn't care. You literally created a way for us to go back and save everyone. The next trial you did was on a mouse you caught. Rachel and I had looted a pet store and got you a small plastic fish tank. You had a theory. We had been only using inanimate objects during the trials, it was the first time you were going to attempt it with something alive."

"The first few times you sent it back it worked but you still hadn't tried your theory, for one of your final trials and though the mouse seemed ok from doing it so much, you wondered could the mouse go back to it's original state when it traveled. So, you drew an X on it's back with a black marker and put him back in the tank than put the tank onto the platform. It worked, when the mouse went back 3 minutes the X on his fur was gone. It was amazing." Quinn sighed. "The only thing we didn't anticipate was your death and the fact that we had only been doing the trials for minutes at a time not hours or in my case years. That was something I had to figure out on my own. I poured through the years of notes from freshmen year when you first started until your death. It was a lot to go through but eventually, I did it. I didn't finish it until I was 48 years old 20 years after you and Rachel died. Now here I am." Quinn finished and looked over at Britney. The blonde was staring at her with a red face and in tears. Quinn looked at her sadly and before she knew what was happening. She had a lap full of a sobbing Britney. She let the blonde cry until she was done. The blonde pulled back to look at Quinn than leaned forward and kissed her forehead. they held each other for a few more minutes before Quinn pulled away. "Would you like to see your prototype?" Quinn said with a grin.

"Yes!" Britney said with a watery smile. Both women exited the car and Britney pulled her cheerios over night bag out from the back seat and they headed in the direction of the factory with Quinn guiding them with a flash light. Quinn didn't take Britney to the sub base were Sam, Sue, Blaine and Jean were, yet. She was taking Britney to the hiidden room. As they walked in she told Britney what led them to the 7-eleven than the roof collapsing knocking out Rachel. Than what she did at the school to help them escape and how they had walked for miles until they found the auto factory.

She asked the blonde the same question she asked Sam but Britney didn't see it either. Quinn had made sure to make the trim askew the way Rachel had found it but neither didn't have Rachel's eye for detail. Britney was amazed by the hidden room. Britney cried as Quinn pulled the first and only prototype Britney herself had got to make from a box carefully than handed it to Britney. Quinn told her that she had planned to design a little museum of sorts in the sub base to showcase it, in bullet proof class along with Britney's notes and blueprints and hang all the pictures of the future and have small video screens to play all the videos so people would know that it was because of Britney that they were given a second chance. If humanity did survive this like Quinn hoped they would. Maybe all of Britney's things would be in an actual museum for future generations to come, so they'd know what a real hero she was.

Britney cried and embraced her again. Quinn pulled out all of the evidence. The photo's, DVD's, journals and back packs. That night Britney stopped believing in unicorn's and her invisible rainbow sunglasses that made her believe their weren't bad things in the world and everything was peace and love was gone. After hours of watching her older self work tirelessy through every documented trial, error and fustration. Seeing Rachel constantly being a support system of making sure they ate, full with words of encouragement and Quinn always bringing her a new book of technology and innovation from the library. Both women risking their lives to help Britney get the parts and pieces she needed to create was beautiful. They pushed her when she was at her wits end and helped to keep her going. Britney felt a solid kinship within the women on the screen and she wanted to recreate it. Her relationship with Rachel on screen showed just how much Britney loved her. They called each other sister on screen several times. The documented video's proved and showed her, that while Quinn and Santana were training each other, keeping each other on their toe's with a special bond that was just as deep as blood related sisters. She and Rachel had the very same thing. Just like Quinn and Santana they anticpiated each other's every move and finished each other's sentences which caused them to laugh on video during documenting.

She promised herself come Monday morning, she was going to become Rachel Berry's bestfriend and protect her from the bullying even if it came from a childish Santana. She knew Quinn already loved her like that because she's from the future. After she was done being caught up with everything that happened. Quinn than took her to the sub base where she was greeted by 4 people she didn't expect. She was given a full tour and let in on the plans. That night they celebrated and welcomed her to the team. They stood up late talking about anything and everything. Quinn told them about her and Rachel's relationship in the future and how she was intersexed so there were no secrets. Britney thought they were adorable together in the recordings when it had capture very far in between moments of the two's fated love. You could see it in their eyes. They were deep in that forever kind of once in a life time love, like her and Santana. Sam joked about how the hell has Finn lasted dating her as long as he has.

 **MCKINELY HIGH,** **MONDAY MORNING.**

Rachel was digging in her locker to get her books out. Her next class was AP Math. A class she would have shared with Quinn had the blonde not been home schooled. That was a fact Rachel didn't find out about until a week after Quinn stop showing up for school. Rachel had been upset that Quinn hadn't thought to mention it during their conversation. She had gone to Quinn's house once again but as before her mother said she no longer lived there. Rachel was flabbergasted. It seemed though Quinn was supposedly home schooled. Quinn didn't live at HOME to be schooled. It was like she was a ghost. She could not find the girl anywhere. Rachel felt her heart couldn't take any more of a beating, so she did her best not to think of Quinn. She was pulled from her musing by a voice she hadn't expected to hear.

"Hey, Rachel." Britney said from behind causing the brunette to startle a little bit.

"Hello, Britney." Rachel said getting her books out her locker as she smiled but slowly the smiled turned unsure and nervous. Britney was just standing there staring at her with a blank look on her face. Quinn had told Britney she had to keep up her normal attitude and reactions to things. That it was ok to speak and act out of character once in while but that she had to give people time to adjust to her change.

"Um.. Was there something that I could help you with, Britney?" Rachel ask. Britney was staring at Rachel because she looked so different from the Rachel in the future. She had more meat on her bone, Her hair wasn't mated down and her teeth were all there not that there were many missing. only two that Britney had seen in one of Rachel's video logs. Rachel's eyes didn't look haunted. They were clear and youthful. She didn't slouch like she did in the future. Like she was slowly being defeated by the world she lived in.

"Yeah.." Britney said and Rachel waited for her to say what it was but Britney purposely waited because that's what she would normally do.

"Ok, well, what did you need?" Rachel ask patient and kindly.

"Lord tubbington and I were talking last night and he said that when I sang in the shower, that I sounded like a dying banchee on crack and I felt bad but he said he didn't mean anything by it." Britney explained simply and Rachel stared with her mouth slightly agape and confused as hell.

"O..kaaay?" Rachel said nodding slowly as she recounted the words in her head. Checking if she had missed an actual question in there. Nope, she hadn't.

"Um.. Brit, I'm sorry that Lord Tubbington said that to you. That wasn't very nice at all." Rachel said and Britney nodded as if to say 'That's what she thought.' Rachel that her sign to continue. "But I'm unclear as to what exactly is it that you needed from me. Because as you know, I don't like violence. Especially, towards animals and if you came to me in hopes that I could punish him some how. I'm afraid the most I can do is give him a firm talking to." Rachel said in one breathe. Britney's face lit up like a christmas tree. What she actually planned to say was nothing of the sort but this was so much better. Now she had an excuse to invite Rachel to her house without Rachel thinking it was a trick the cheerios or Santana herself had set up.

"Oh!" Britney gasp in that way that made her look eternally child like."You would?! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Britney said scooping Rachel up into her arms and twirling her in the middle of the hallway causing Rachel to giggle that melodious sound that made Quinn melt into a puddle of goo.

"Can you speak to him after glee, today?!" Britney ask eagerly. Rachel was surprised. No one has ever asked her to come over to their house except Finn obviously because that was her boyfriend and Kurt when they weren't arguing over a solo. She was under the impression that Britney didn't like her. Though, the blonde was never out right mean to her, her comments though were less than appealing.

"Um.. sure. I'll follow you in my dad's car."

"I don't drive. I can't pass the M&M test."

"You mean the DMV test?" Rachel ask in question form as to not offend the blonde by correcting her.

"Totally.. the colors are so cunfusing.." Britney said with an exasperated shake of her head. As if the colors of the M&M's were the actual questions to the test. Rachel was staring at her with a 'What the actual fuck?' look but slowly her eyes glazed over with a far away look. Than shook her head clear. Stopping her brain from going down Britney's metaphorical rabbit hole, of how they could actually make a DMV test in the form of M&M's. That was why Rachel and Britney always got along so well in the future. Rachel's imagination rivaled Britney's when she let her mind truly run away with the blondes. No one ever understood their logic and sure as hell didn't understand their reasoning especially when they planned together but their minds worked so well together that they scared the shit out of everyone else because they were so bold and unafraid. Taking the word risks to another level. They were one in a way that never crossed the boundary of lover's. It was Santana that made the comment of 'God, could you imagine if they were an actual couple?' Santana said looking at Quinn as they thought of their respected loves. Quinn eyes took on a faraway look and her eyes widened in fear before whispering in awe. 'Jesus.. They'd take over the fucking world..' Santana nodded in a way of saying 'That's exactly what I came up with.' The group never thought of Britney and Rachel as dangerous but boy were they wrong.

"Well, how about I give you a ride home. I know Santana won't be back until the end of the week. Unless someone else is driving you, than I'll just follow them." Rachel said sweetly.

"I'll ride with you. Ok. Bye!" Before Rachel could get another word out the blonde turned on her heel and disappeared down the hall. Rachel was still a little confused as to why Britney would come to HER about her cat, when they never really speak to each other.

 **IKE'S GAS STATION.**

Quinn had just left court and was on her way back to base. She had to stop for gas and though she wasn't afraid to be on this side of town, that didn't mean it wasn't dangerous. It was the area below the poverty line and chuck full of gangs and drug dealers. It also had one of the highest crime rates in the U.S. but Quinn and the rest of the group had accidentally found themselves lost on this side when they were running from a group of zombies. So, she wasn't scared. In fact, the gas station she had just walked out of, she remembered they had searched for food but it was empty. The blonde had just stepped down from the curb into the parking lot, when a whistle stopped her in her tracks and a voice that set fire to the pit of her stomach spoke.

"Well, looky what we have here, Lenny. Ain't she a pretty thing." The man chuckled and the other guy, Lenny laughed in a manic way. The eagerness clear in his tone.

"Oh yeah, real pretty." Lenny replied. Quinn turned around and she couldn't believe her eyes.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _The group were making their way out of the gas station, upset that they found nothing. It had been a whole day since they ate or drank anything. They were also exhausted and sweaty. They were all walking through the parking lot unaware that Rachel was about to be in danger. The brunette being a vegan, found that she was left with almost zero to no choice when it came to food, when all this happened. She was the most weakest, stumbling on her feet here and there and barely had enough energy to watch her own back, let alone the rest of them. That's why she didn't see them approaching from behind. That's why she didn't remember to check behind her every five feet she stepped and that's why she was grabbed from behind with a hand over her mouth. Her throat being so dry her muffled scream was barely there but one person heard even as far up ahead as she was._

 _Quinn whipped around eyes wide in fear as she saw the two men dragging Rachel away. Trying to get her around the corner and out of sight before the group heard and noticed. Quinn ran lifting her gun and aiming it at them as she shouted."LET HER GO!" The group heard and turned around springing into action. The man already had a gun to Rachel's head while the other had his gun pointed at them._

 _"HA! You think you scare me, princess." The man said tauntingly. "Take another step and I'll blow gonzo's head off!" He said pressing the gun harder into the back of Rachel's skull. The brunette whimpered and trembled in fear as tears like rainfall poured from her eyes._

 _"LET HER GO! OR I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Santana shouted. Rachel had saved her life twice and Santana and Rachel's friendship grew so tight Santana began referring to her as her little sister._

 _"YOU ALL BEST KEEP GOING BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T WALK AWAY NOW! I'LL HAVE LENNY HERE BLOW OFF THE PRINCESSES HEAD THE SECOND YOU SHOOT THEY'LL BOTH BE DEAD!" No one knew what to do. It was a catch 22 and since they weren't close enough and none had percise aim, yet. Taking a shot at him could potential kill Rachel anyway. It was Quinn who made the choice that would scar her in every sense of the word. Slowly, the blonde lowered her weapon confusing the group but making the men think they'd won._

 _"Let her go and you could have me." Every one from the group protested immediately even Rachel._

 _"No! Quinn, it's ok! They can have me! Just go! All of you!" But Quinn didn't listen. She laid her gun on the floor. Putting her hands up in surrender and began taking small steps towards them. Every one shouted for her to stop. Santana, Sam, Finn and Puck flanking her sides keeping the guns aimed on them. Quinn stopped a few feet away. Turning towards her friends looking directly at Santana. Santana's eyes were pleading for her not to do this._

 _"It's the only way." Quinn said. She turned back to the two men. "Come on, you know you want me." She said in her most seductive voice. Both men felt themselves get hard._

 _"I have way more to offer." Quinn tried again. They still hadn't replied but she could tell they were considering it._

 _"What do I have to do? Beg you? Please.. Take me, I'll be good, I promise.." Quinn said in such a combination of seduction, pleading and innocence, that the men felt the deviled beast within them growl and thrash to life even stronger for the blonde than Rachel fighting them. They loved scared women. They loved when they begged and pleaded for them to stop. Their screams of trauma doing wonderful things for their libido's, of course the women they previously captured didn't know that. They laughed in the terrified, screaming women's faces. Taunting them that no one could here them and howled like wolves laughing at their expense._

 _"Alright, princess but they have to leave when they get her." The man said. Quinn could see them clearly foaming at the mouth. Their eyes dark with lust. Quinn slowly walked forward as the man let go of Rachel, not before telling her not to run but to walk. His gun still trained at her back. While Lenny's gun was trained on Quinn. The blonde and Brunette began crossing paths making eye contact._

 _"It's ok, Rachel. I'll be ok." Quinn said with a small sad smile and Rachel whimpered as she cried. She couldn't believe this was happening. When Quinn was in reaching distance. Lenny grabbed her and smiled wickedly. Rachel was in Britney's arms a second later._

 _"Go, guys." Quinn said. "Please, go!"_

 _"YOU HEARD HER NOW, GET!" The man shouted everyone was crying. The men walked backwards with their guns still aiming as they rounded the corner. They shoved Quinn in the cab of their truck and sped off just as the group rounded the corner guns ready to shoot but as if they planned for it to happen. The zombies had shown up causing them to run for their lives._

 _They had put a bag over Quinn's head so she wouldn't know where they were going. As soon as they got to their safe hiding place with Quinn. They shoved her through the door. Before the blonde could turn fully around to face them. She was punched so hard in the face, she felt a tooth get knocked out. The men laughed menacingly. They began beating her but they didn't want to knock her out, they wanted her to scream. They began ripping off her clothes and was surprised to see her penis were a vagina was suppose to be._

 _"What the fuck, Lenny! Look at that, we got our selves a freak!" The man laughed along with lenny. "Well, at least there's still one hole to drill and I ain't picky." Quinn heard him say in laughter feeling herself ready to puke her acids._

 _"Me either." Lenny said. The other man roughly turned her over ,faced down. Not eating for a day and being beaten after running away from the dead had Quinn completely powerless against them. Quinn screamed in pain when he penetrated her roughly without warning. Sheathing himself in her anus in one go. Causing their inner beast to really come out and play from her wails of agony from his unrelenting thrust only for Lenny to jump on her right after the first guy finished. His bigger and lager frame crushing her painfull into the floor boards as blood poured from her anus. It was 3 hours straight of torture. Quinn had passed out when the man took out a knife and began carving the first letter to the words that would soon litter Quinn's body. This was their final act before they actually killed her by suffocation. The letter F began to form and than everything went blank. Quinn came to as she heard their voices laughing tiredly._

 _"Another one bites the dust, eh?" Lenny said with a smile._

 _"Fuck yeah! I feel good! Now after we eat, we'll get a good show. What's your bet?" The man ask._

 _"4 minutes."_

 _"Ain't no way! She's already passed out. She'll suffocate in 2 minutes tops!" The man shouted in out of breath laughter while smoking their cigars._

 _"I'm telling yo-" Lenny caught himself off with wide shocked eyes and an open mouth. The man was 5 foot eleven and broad. So, the other shorter guy didn't see it coming until it was to late._

 _"What? What happene-" The man ask just than Lenny's body was shoved to the side and the man's eyes widened as he lifted his plate to swing at the blonde. Quinn dug her pocket knife into his chest as the plate smashed against her face. Causing the piece the man still had in his hand to slice from the top corner of her forehead to the crease of her lips. The momentum knocked the blonde sideways but Quinn hadn't let go of the knife causing it to tear along the inside of his chest until it was freed when his body dropped. The blonde stumbled naked to her feet with wide crazy eyes poised to attack anything that got near her. Both mens bodiies were laid out on the floor. Blood pouring every were. Quinn took the gun from the counter and put a bullet in both the whimpering angry men's heads._

 _The blonde ran over to the her back pack that had been searched. The blondes knife had been in her pants pockets that were ripped to almost shreds in their haste. She thanked any entity that the blade was in her line of sight when she first woke up. She pulled on her only other pair of pants that were sweats and her Yale sweater. She put back on her shoes and put all her belongings back and stole all their weapons. She searched the cabinets and found some cans and a few water bottles. She ran to the first door she saw and yanked it open, wishing she hadn't. There were bodies everywhere and not zombies. Women all with words carved into their bodies just like Quinn but in the blondes haste hadn't noticed them, yet._

 _She just knew she was in pain but her adrenalin was keeping the real pain at bay. The blonde shut the door and vomited her acids. She saw another door that was obviously her exit but she didn't want to risk it. She had no idea where she was and if there were other people out there. Men like the two that captured her, maybe they had friends. Quinn ran to the window and saw a fire escape. She poked her head out and saw a couple of stragglers of zombies. She went to climb the fire escape stairs to check the roof first to make sure it was safe and it was, she went back down to the aprtment._

 _Quinn looked around the house and found a radio. She didn't want to but the moment she killed those men, a part of her humanity died with them. She gritted her teeth and dragged the bodies to the fire escape. She tossed them over the ledge one by one. Than she turned on the radio raising the volume, than climbed up to the roof again. She watched for a moment to see if her plan had worked and sure enough zombie after zombie came. The blonde ran to the other end of the roof and saw a fire escape for the apartments on the other side of the building and climbed down. The zombies were all attracted to the bodies and the music. So a limping Quinn could make her escape. It took her almost an entire day to get back to their hidden place. She hoped and prayed that they were still there. It was almost night fall. She got to the building and realized her problem quickly. The door had to be opened from the inside and the group were staying on the second floor. Quinn picked up a few pebbles and began tossing them at the window._

 _The group were all in a somber mood. They had lost another member. Rachel was blaming herself for not paying attention. Rachel was the farthest from the window on the other side of the room but with her super sonic freaking hearing ability, heard a tap. The brunettes head snapped up but no one acted as if they heard anything. Rachel stood up and looked around._

 _'Tap'_

 _"Rach, what's wr-" Sam began._

 _"Shush." Rachel shushed harshly. The brunettes eyes began scanning the room causing everyone to get scared._

 _"'What is it?" Santana mouthe._

 _'tap'_

 _"That! Did you hear it?" Rachel waited but they all shook their heads no._

 _"Rachel, maybe your being a little paranoid after what happened." Mr. Shue whispered._

 _"No, I heard somethi-" The brunettes head snapped to the window at the next tap and ran to it looking through, she gasp. Rachel whipped around and bolted out of the room and downstairs. It took a second for the group to get to their feet and follow. Quinn was getting scared. The blonde was about to make a run for it. When down the alley a zombie spotted her. Before her weak body could try to make a run for it. She felt her body being yanked back by her back pack but she couldn't scream any more than a hoarse squeal. Because of all the screaming and crying she did when they beat and raped her. Rachel slammed the door behind them. She wrapped the blonde in her arms. Quinn was fighting Rachel off, thinking it was a zombie._

 _"Shhh, Your ok! Your ok! it's me! It's me, Rachel!" When Quinn realized it was in fact the brunette. She collapsed in the girls arms in tears. Quinn was pale and her clothes were drenched in the blood of her wounds from her skin tearing every time she ran, hopped fences and climbed tree's to hide. The blonde eventually past out in exhaustion. The other members jaws dropped. Quinn was back. She was alive. They all cried and Finn carried the blonde upstairs. They had to make a cot out of their clothes since the last time they were robbed, They lost the blankets they were lucky enough to find. The group still were too soft for the world they lived in. They didn't want to kill or hurt anyone. They didn't even start killing zombies until recently because they still stood by the fact that the zombies were once alive and still were human beings in end. That's why they struggled so bad. It would be because of Rachel that things would change starting that day. Britney would back up the brunette. No one was prepared for who Rachel and sweet innocent Britney would become that afternoon._

 _Rachel, Santana and Britney were the ones to remove Quinn's clothes to try to clean the wounds with bottled water and a roll of toilet paper, Kurt had found. None of the other women had the stomach for it. What they saw when they removed her clothes made their stomachs give out. Santana puked in a corner on the other side of the room in tears before promptly leaving the room all together. Britney ran to the other room to tell the guys they needed to go on a supply run and she was going with them because Quinn was going to need gauze and bandages not to mention ointments as well as pain killers. Rachel, was the one who was crying and seething in anger, while everyone else was consumed by sadness. They had hurt Quinn in a way the blonde would never forget._

 _From the top of her sturnum to below her naval written unevenly was the word 'FREAK'in large letters. Under her rib in smaller letters was 'CUNT'. Her thigh had the word 'SLUT' Her other leg had the words wriitten from the top of her thigh to her shin 'CHICK WIT DICK' They didn't know it then but the nerve endings of Quinn's shin would be dead when her scars healed. The brunette began cleaning Quinn's face when when she finally noticed what she could tell was suppose to be the word 'BITCH' But the H wasn't quite right on Quinn's left cheek. Sam came in to tell her they were on their way to get Medical supplies when he stopped in his tracks. The blonde boys eyes filled with tears as he took in his friend. Modesty and privacy had gone out the window since the outbreak. They have all seen each other in various states of undress, even squating next to each other while they used the bathroom and the rest of group circled around them while they had bowel movements that weren't just urine._

 _"Sam.. Your stronger than me.. Could you help me." Rachel said softly._

 _Sam walked over and helped Rachel turn Quinn's body over to help hold her up while Rachel cleaned her back and the brunette gasp as she cried harder. Across Quinn's back crossing over all her old scars from her car accident was the word 'WHORE' It was the largest word thus far and the last but the deepest. Rachel had made Santana stay with Quinn and Britney backed her up saying she wouldn't be able to focus with Santana there on the supply run. Santana argued that she would be more help than Rachel because the whole shit was her fault. That was the first time Britney ever laid a hand on Santana. Everyone including the latina was shocked. When Britney cross the room in a few strides slapping Santana across the face._

 _"DON'T YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING SO FUCKING STUPID AGAIN! THAT COULD EASILY BE YOU IN THERE AND ME OUT HERE BLAMING MYSELF AS RACHEL HAS BEEN DOING FOR HOURS!" Britney shouted some spit hitting Santana in her face at the fury that forced it out. Santana nodded and apologized to Rachel without being prompted and admitted she was just angry because her best friend looked on the verge of death. Rachel, Britney, Sam, Finn, Mike, Jake and Puck went. That night apart of Rachel and Britney had lost a part their humanity as well, like Quinn had. They came in contact with 2 hostiles who refused to let them pass across the street to get to the pharmacy. The 2 guys wanted everything they had on them. Puck recognized them as the guys from Juvie that use to steal his food and one was his bunk mate that took Pucks little mat that acted as a bed to make his more comfortable, he even took the boys pillow and blanket and got Puck a beat down almost every day._

 _Rachel didn't let the conversation get past the guy yelling at them to give up their belongings or he'd just kill them. The shot was fired than another shot was heard right after. The boys of their group jumped in fear. Checking themselves for bullet holes. It wasn't until the two boys in front of the group, dropped like a sack of potatoes. Did they look at the two women just lowering their guns from where the 2 hostiles collasped in a heep on the ground. Blood pouring from their bodies, that the guys stared wided at two women stunned for a moment, as Rachel and Britney were already across the street as if that didn't just happen. Like they didn't just kill two non infected people without a second thought._

 _The 2 women had discussed privately before they left. That they would do whatever they had to, to keep everyone safe and with Quinn's injuries they wouldn't be able to travel. They'd have to have enough food, water and medical supplies for Quinn to make sure she didn't get sick and everyone needed to fed for at least a few weeks, because it was now winter. As soon as they entered the pharmacy, they searched it and was surprised to find it empty. Free of zombies then they saw why. They found the men's gear and lots of belongings meaning they had been robbing people for quite some time. Rachel grabbed a bag of hefty large thick, heavy duty garbage bags from one of the aisles. Handing them out to the boys giving them two each. They looted the entire pharmacy and even search the belongings finding a shit tone of stuff that was useful including blankets and said it would be smart to get enough back packs for everyone because other than Quinn, Britney, Blaine and Jake. No one else had any, for when they traveled._

 _Britney had found a bow with a back pack of arrows. Rachel found a hand gun with a silencer on it with lots of ammo. They stuffed what they could which was a lot of shit and Rachel told them they were coming back out for the rest when they dropped this off. Because she was not taking any more risks of grabbing only what they could, when they could. Snow would be fallening soon. Every one agreed. The boys carried two doubled bagged garbage bags full each with Puck and Finn being able to carry two extra per hand over their shoulders which made a total of 4 extra garbage bags full of supplies and a full back pack. Rachel and Britney had a back pack each as well but they were the boys protection and in their furied rage, together took down anything and everything in their way before they could be even seen._

 _They made it back in recocord time. They dropped the stuff off and bolted back out the door before anyone could say anything else. They had made 12 trips that day wiping the entire store clean of anything. The boys began to feel safer on each run as Rachel and Britney went on a zombie killing spree. The zombies they killed through those streets, masked their odors for the rest of their trips but Rachel and Britney stood alert just in case. Because of that trip they were set for a month and a half. Giving Quinn enough time to heal and keeping them fed and warm through the first hit of the rough winter. Not having to search for food in the cold. Rachel made sure to ration their food to last._

 _Santana, Mr. shue, Sue, Kitty, Carole, Kurt, Blaine and Marley's Jaws dropped. At all the supplies. Britney, Santana and Rachel began cleaning Quinn properly and bandaging everything up. After they found sweat pants and a sweater in her size and putting socks on her feet with gloves on her hands. Topping her head with a hat. They made a bed with blankets stuffing them into two sleeping bags to give it a bed like comfort, putting two pillows under her head. Wrapping Quinn's frail body in 2 quilts. Rachel stood vigilantly by Quinn from then on. Carole taught Rachel some things about bandaging and ointments along with medication. Rachel became her student and paid rapt attention soaking it up like a sponge. Because of Rachel's dedication and attention to detail Quinn was healing on track and finally woke up. Rachel and Quinn finally told each other how they felt and that same night became a couple. Rachel always made sure Quinn was fed even if it was her own one meal for the day. She fed it to Quinn, swearing everyone to secrecy or face her wrath. No one told Quinn that Rachel was basically starving herself, so Quinn had more food to help her back to health. Quinn ask Britney to take video and pictures of her body for her documented proof._

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

Quinn stared at the men and could feel the ghost of their rough hands and carving words. Quinn felt her humanity cut off in that moment. ' _I'd be doing the world a favor..'_ She thought to herself.

"Hey.." Quinn said softly as a slow seductive smile took over her features. The men's eyes shined.

"Hey yourself." The man whose name she still didn't know spoke. His southern accent making her stomach twist in disgust. They obviously weren't from Ohio. She wondered if maybe they were serial killers running from the law.

"You boys looking to have a good time?" She watched as they salvated at her words.

"Hell yeah, we are!" Lenny said eagerly.

"Good, now I don't have to wait out here trying score booze. So, how about you go get us some alcohol and not any bullshit beer. I want something _harder_. " Quinn said sexually. There was an alcohol store right next door to the gas station.

"You.." Quinn said pointing to the short guy whose name she didn't know. "why don't you keep me company in my truck. I've been lonely." Quinn said as she turned on her heel and swayed her hips sensually as she walked away knowing he'd follow. Ever since that first time the gun dealer pulled a gun on her and Sam the blonde took an extra pecaution. In her inside jacket pocket was a pouch with 5 needles full of a liquid that though you were awake. It paralyzed your entire body but still you could feel everything. You wouldn't be able to move for a good solid 4 hours but even though it wore off. Your nerves were still too weak for you to defend yourself. The two men watched her walk and began whispering to each other.

"This is a fucking score!" Lenny said.

"Look get the damn liquor and get back fast. I'll be pissed if you ruin this! After we dump her body, we gonna have ourselves a new truck!"

The men split up one going to the liquer store and the other following the blonde. Quinn jumped in the back seat first and only had to wait a few seconds when he appeared. She let out a fake moan as she kept her hand in the front flap under the inside of her jacket where breast is. Pretending to fondle her self.

"MMM... honey, you don't know what your in for." He growled.

"Than why don't you come in here and show me." She said seductively. He began to climb in. "Shut the door behind you." He turned to shut the door, just as it slammed. She jabbed the syringe in to the back of his neck and held him down with her forearm and body weight until his body went slump. "Good boy.." She said as she turned him around. He looked scared but couldn't talk. Everything but his brains and eyes worked. Quinn grabbed tape from her emergency box behind the pssenger seat and began bounding his wrists and ankles once she was done. She hopped out of the back and jumped into the front seat were she waited. 8 minutes later Lenny came out of the liquor store and Quinn was pleased to see he had two bags of liquor. He made it to the truck and hopped into the front passenger seat.

"Hey, Billy. I got you some of that burbon you like." Lenny began as he was placing the bags down between his legs on the floor.

' _BILLY_.' Quinn thought. The man's name was Billy. She had always wondered. Lenny sat up and turned to Billy when he hadn't said anything. Quinn jabbed his throat with the needle. He jerked and slapped her but it was done. Before he knew what was happening, he lost control of his limbs. His body dropped side ways in his seat and Quinn adjusted him being sure to put on his seat belt, so they wouldn't get pulled over.

"Your going to pay for that." She growled through gritted teeth. His eyes widened in fear. They drove in silence causing both men to feel their hearts beat wildly in their chest, now that the tables were turned. They drove for half an hour. Quinn pulled up to the clearing. It was a high mountain like cliff. That had a 200 foot drop down to the shallow lake. It was a quarter mile out of Lima that no one used. Quinn cut the engine and put her leather gloves on that belonged to the motor cycle she purchased last year. It was her spare gloves. She hopped out the car and began unloading them. She pulled them out roughly, letting their bodies drop to the rocky dirt floor with no support and chuckled with an 'oops..' though it was obvious it was done on purpose. She leaned against her truck and stared at them.

"I know you don't remember me.." Then Quinn furrowed her brow in confused thought. "Or maybe you don't know me, not yet at least." Quinn said nodding to herself that that sounded better. "See, I'm from the future and though that might sound crazy to you." Quinn said as she dug in the passenger seat to get out the alcohol. She began digging in the bag and squealed happily. _Giddy_ happily. "Lenny, my man! Good choice!" She boasted when she found a bottle of scotch. Her dad loved scotch. She laughed manically and both men officially were terrified. Quinn uncapped the bottle calm and casually as if this was a social meeting out with friends. "See, in the future. A zombie apocalypse is going to happen. I know, a zombie apocalypse, _really?_ I know it sounds crazy but it's true, I swear!" Quinn said stepping closer to them to convince them it really will happen. Making both men even more terrified at the clearly psychotic blonde. As Quinn drank she recounted everything that would happen and eventually reached what they had done to her and how she had killed them. How during her escape had found bodies on top of bodies of decapitated women and others with bags still over their heads from being suffocated. She told them how she tossed their bodies down to the zombies. Every detail she said made them quiver internally causing them to believe her because all of it was accurate. That's what they always did, it was their trademark.

Quinn was not fully fall over yourself drunk, yet but she was definitely drunk enough to were her recounting led to her memories and her memories made her angry and her anger turned into rage as she thought about what they did to her. As she remembered not being able to see her reflection in anything or looking at her body because it brought the memory back and she had nightmares. The first time Rachel and Quinn had sex was in that hidden room. Britney had told them that in this world they needed to appreciate their time together and don't hide their affections for each other, just because she no longer had Santana. That night Britney stood watch on top of the buildings roof. She took her camping gear up there with her and stared at the stars thinking of Santana as she cried softly. Rachel had made love to Quinn's body and kissed every scar while tears left their eyes. She kept telling Quinn she was beautiful and perfect and that she loved every part of her.

Quinn face was staring off dreamily at how beautiful she felt and safe she felt in Rachel's arms. _Rachel._ As she thought of the brunette. Another thought hit Quinn the two men tried to take Rachel from her. They were planning to do everything they did to her to Rachel and unlike Quinn. Rachel was small and as weak as Rachel already was with the weight she lost. Rachel would have died. Quinn's eyes turned cold and sinister as she focused back at the men.

"You tried to take her from me.." She said as she slowly pushed herself from the truck. "You were going to do to her what you did to me!" Quinn said through gritted teeth harshly, she hadn't noticed tears slipping from her eyes. "We didn't even do anything to you! NO ONE! HAS EVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU! ALL THOSE WOMEN! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU! HUH?! OTHER THAN WALK PAST! WHAT DID THEY DO?!" Quinn shouted her face beet red. She kicked Lenny in the face hard, whipping his head to the side. She stomped on Billy's penis with force behind it, through his jeans. All you could hear from them were grunts and mewls of pain. Quinn lost it. She took the bat from the bed of her truck and wailed on their legs. She was so far from done with them but she wanted them to stay awake long enough to feel what she felt when they had Rachel in their dirty hands. How she felt when they tortured her. She tortured them slowly. They were still awake battered and bruised but still awake, maybe a little woozy but they could see what she had in her hands and their eyes spoke of nothing but horror. Quinn had her dagger in her already bloody hands and laughed. She wanted to taunt them the way they did her.

"What are you scared of? Oh your not scared of little ol' me are you?" She ask sweetly in a southern accent. Before her face turned cold again. "Good, you should be. Because now, I'm going to do you, what you did to me." Quinn cut open their shirts than began carving in the words 'RAPIST', 'SOULESS', 'MONSTER', 'KILLER' and finally from the top of their thigh to their shins 'BURN IN HELL'. All across their chests, legs, arms and back in all the places they had marked her and just for detail she carved 'ASSHOLE' into their left cheeks and sliced from the upper right corner of their foreheads to the creases of their lips to match her scar for scar and bruise for bruise. They passed out earlier after the RA in Rapists. When she was done she cut off the rest of their clothes than dragged their naked bodies to the edge of the cliff and sat down behind them with syringes ready. The sun burning their raw skin from unrelenting exposure. It took them an hour and half to come to in agony. They thought she had left them there feeling relief that the torture was over. She saw their limbs beginning to move and gave them another dose. They hadn't noticed the pain or her yet because they were aching all over. When Quinn stood up into their line of sight, they whimpered. She crouched next to them and smiled sweetly.

"Sooo.. How do you feel?" Quinn ask with a smile and cheerfulness. The blonde shook her head, the alcohol was wearing off a little. "I know,. You don't have to tell me. It hurts like a bitch." She said with a laugh. "You know when I was recovering. I thought to myself. Was it wrong what I did? Killing you both, I mean. The longer I sat there turning it over in my head, I realized no, because you two killed so many people with no remorse. Why should I feel remorse for you, you were going to take my Rachel away." Quinn said as she scowled at them disappointingly. "While you were out of it, I was thinking. Without you two in the world. I could save more survivors when you think about it. I bet, had I actually been looking to score booze. You would have killed me and took my truck." Their eyes gave them away. She could see it. Quinn shook her head in disappointment, again.

As they were passed out she was again questioning had she done the right thing. They just gave her the proof she needed to finish this. They proved that they had been doing the kidnapping and Killing before the apocalypse. Quinn sighed and stood up. "Thanks for being at the right place, at the wrong time. You gave me my much needed closure." Quinn grabbed Lenny first and dragged him to the cliff and to Billy's horror rolled him off, Quinn didn't know they were brother's but than again. She still wouldn't give a shit. Than she turned to look at Billy. After giving him one final stomp to his penis. She began to push him toward the cliff. "See you in hell, Billy Boy." She shoved him off the cliffed and watched his body hit the shallower end of the lake. She stared down at the water for hours. She didn't return to base for 4 days because she had to get her head on right and allow herself the inner peace that she did the right thing. Now all the women that died by their hands during the out break would have a better chance.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N Hey everyone, Just thought I let you know. There's a song in this chapter that I'm going to pretend a character wrote. Like Rachel did on glee with Get It Right because I want need it to explain a certain depth and meaning. So the actual song doesn't exist in real life to them. Anyway, you get it. Enjoy!_

 **CHAPTER 10: Friendships, Hanukkah and everything else coming along..**

 **BRITNEY'S HOUSE, THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN. JUST 5 MINUTES AFTER QUINN KILLED LENNY AND BILLY..**

Rachel had just finished having her stern talk with Lord Tubbington. Britney was doing her best not to laugh but she was smiling gratefully. Rachel considered Britney's feelings enough to talk to him as if he were an adult that really said those things.

"-She feeds you and takes such good care of you! Saying such things to your mother is deplorable and you should be ashamed of your self and when I leave I hope to hear tomorrow morning that you have apologized! I hope to not hear something like this occuring a second time, because if you hurt Britney, _again_. I will be back with a power point next time, Mister!" Rachel finished.

"Thank you, so much, Rachel!" Britney said and Rachel's face took on a prideful look. As if she stopped and army from kidnapping the princess.

"Your welcome, Britney. Anytime." Rachel replied and looked unsure of what to do now. "Well, I uh.. I better get going." Rachel said but you could tell she didn't want to leave. She had nothing to do with the rest of her day and was not looking forward to another Monday night stuck at home alone. Her parents being out of town and all. She knew Puck was throwing a little party in his basement for the cheerios and football team not giving a damn that it was a Monday night. As long as he followed his mother's rule of no one coming upstairs and they all had to enter and leave through the basement door, than she didn't care either because he didn't listen anyway. That was the only rule he followed. Rachel also knew that Finn was going to go without her because she wasn't invited. It was a jock and cheerio party. She was sure Britney was going to be there, the blonde loved parties.

"Rachel?.." Britney called out. Using her sad puppy dog look with her tiny innocent voice.

"Yes, Britney?"

"Would you like, mind giving me vocal lessons?" Britney ask and Rachel eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Of course! When would be a go-" Rachel was cut off by a serious Britney.

"Like, right now." Britney said to make what she wanted clear. She knew Puck was throwing a party but after Quinn showed her everything. Britney wanted her best friend. Not like the way her and Santana's best friend relationship was but her actual friend. The friend that was going to be her partner in cime. She wanted to build their friendship now, so when it did happen they already moved like one. Not to mention she's sure Rachel would treat her like a person. Not like she's mentally challenged like the rest of the squad does or treat her like a sex toy like the jocks do. Rachel would be there like a sister. The way she was in the video logs.

"Really?" Rachel ask in disbelief that Britney would Rather do vocal lessons than go to the party. The blondes cell phone rang and she picked it up to answer it. The room was so quiet Rachel could hear the person on the other line.

"Hello?" Britney said.

"Hey, Cameron. No I'm not going to the party. I-" Rachel heard the voice ask why. "I'm hanging out with my best friend." Rachel felt saddened by the fact that Britney was blatanly lying about Santana being there. She was probably afraid her reputation would take a hit, if they knew she had Rachel Berry in her house. Rachel's eyes watered and she began to put on her coat. "No santana's in puerto rico still. I'm with my best friend, Rachel." Rachel froze, eyes wide and her mouth agape. Did Britney just tell Cameron Cummings that she she was Britney's best friend.

"That's not funny, Cameron. Rachel's my best friend and I don't give a shit if you don't like her. I do, so fuck off!" Britney said before hanging up the phone abruptly. Rachel was still frozen in place. "So, I was thinking we could practice my lessons and bake cookies than have a sleep over all weekend. We could watch disney movies and paint each others nails and do each others hair just like me and San do except we can't do lady kisses because that's mine and Santana's thing but we could cuddle." Britney finished with a smile. Rachel was renendered speechless. This has never happened to her before. There are no words! _NOO! Wooorrddss!_ None coming out of her mouth. Rachel tried to speak but nothing came and her body wouldn't move.

"Cool, so when your done, like, playing a statue come downstairs. I'll be in the kitchen getting everything ready and I'll let mom know we're having a sleep over and don't worry I'll make sure she know's your vegan." Britney said as she walked away, patting Rachel on the head as she went.

 **AFTER THE HOLIDAYS.**

The gas station was finally finished with all their hands combined and putting almost non stop hours in over the holiday vacation. Quinn, Sam, Sue, Blaine and Britney were relieved, though. Britney wasn't around as much before the holidays started because she had to maintain school, cheerios, Glee, Santana and now Rachel. Which she split her week day afternoons to do. 2 afternoons were spent with Rachel and 3 afternoons were spent with Santana and the weekends were dedicated to the team and finishing the upper bases but also to Quinn, Blaine and Sam tutoring her. Quinn told her how she fails senior year and gets held back and now Britney was hell bent on graduating in time. Even Santana and Rachel were tutoring her on some of the afternoons. It was hard but Britney's grades began to getter. She went from an F minus to a C plus but she hoped to be at least at an A minus by graduation.

They finally began work on the factory. Sue had pulled some strings and with Quinn's money, purchased 3 miles worth of land in her name, it became private property. So, no law enforcement could stop construction just in case. Because unlike the gas station. They were taking down almost the entire structure, save for the side that had the hidden room. That side was squared off from the rest. The building was going to take a year and 6 months but that was it. If Quinn's calculations were correct but it would take every waking hour that there other obligations didn't take the time from. So the entire thing would be done by July of next summer a month after graduation.

They bulldozed the building taking down a few tree's that they needed for the newer structure. Construction started at 4 am. Saturday morning on January 2nd. They all allowed themselves the holidays to enjoy with their families and friends. They even through a little Christmas dinner for their little group of 6. They exchanged gifts and told embarassing stories. Quinn was still on cloud 9 after the events on the 8th day of hannuka.

Since the holidays had been approaching, Quinn was debating whether or not to do what she and Rachel use to talk about. One winter when it was only Rachel and Quinn left. The two talked about what they missed about the holidays. Rachel had told Quinn that though she and her daddy were jewish. Her dad Leroy was still christian and how every year. At approximately 7:45 am on the 8th day of hunnaka. Her Dad went to the tree yard to be one of the few first there to get the best Christmas tree. The Berry home had a scheduled routine that was the same every year.

Rachel had started the routine at 8 years old. Her therapist had found that Rachel had a mild form of OCD and without the list and order of things. Rachel would have panic attacks because her over active mind needed them. Especially, during that time of year. Rachel explained that's why she would freak out during competition weeks. It wasn't just because she wanted to win but because her disorder was so hard to control.

Quinn had been surprised and remembered after the incident with the two men. Rachel had used a broken pencil that she sharpened using her knife and one of the notebooks she found in one of the many back packs from the pharmacy and diligently took notes as Carole spoke to her. Than made a list in a category for the medication and what they were used for. Than made another list but it was organized as inventory to keep tract of how many pills per bottle and how many bottles they had. Than she did the same with the rest of the medical supplies. She than made a nursing list to which it was scheduled time of when Quinn would need to be cleaned again followed by ointment than set with new bandages. All Quinn's medication was scheduled by a certain time as well as how many doses. She also scheduled her meals, drinks and bathroom time.

Quinn truly believed that if Rachel hadn't been there and Carole hadn't taught her what to do. Quinn would have died from the wounds being infected. Not to mention her catching a cold. That's why she decided she had to do this. Rachel had told her about a fantasy she had in high school. Where Quinn would be driving by and she would see her daddy and dad getting the tree from the car and stop to help. Than they'd invite her for a cup of cocoa and Quinn would accept and that's how Rachel would get to spend the holidays with Quinn. Than she and Quinn would become friends eventually Quinn would ask her to be her girlfriend and her daddies would adore Quinn.

Quinn had laughed but fell in love with the fantasy herself. Rachel also told Quinn she had told her therapist and her daddies about the fantasy. Her therapist told her that it was a sweet thought but that she needed to not hold such high expectations for it. So if it never happened, she wouldn't disappoint herself. Quinn told Rachel it was true what the therapist said but Rachel said it didn't matter what the woman said Because every year before she did as her therapist said. She would wait by the window anxiously for her dad to come. Than when her dads would struggle with the tree she would feel her body thrumming with anxious excitement and her brain would be on over drive until she realized Quinn wasn't coming.

Rachel learned the best way to distract herself from waiting by that window was to bake cookies and muffins for the homeless shelter. By the time she was finished her dads would be back in with the tree and Rachel wouldn't feel the weight of disappointment that Quinn never came. It wasn't until Hiram's death that the two Berries broke their tradition because it became too hard. Rachel and Leroy had stopped celebrating the holidays all together. Quinn promised Rachel that if she was the one to go back. She'd do just that and so much more.

Now granted she knew Rachel and Finn were still a thing but that didn't mean she couldn't show up on the 8th day with a bag full of gifts and spend it with the Berries the way her girl always dreamed of. Rachel Berry did not know what was about to hit her.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Quinn drove through the snow filed streets nervously. She had decided to do what she promised because as long as she didn't kiss Rachel, she wasn't crosses any lines. She still believed Finchel would play out like it did before because she hadn't interferred so their wasn't a reason that it wouldn't. She was pulling up to the curb of the street and chuckled. Leroy Berry was fighting to get the Christmas tree, off the roof of his car. Though, Hiram's wound was healed. It still ached a little sometimes and with the winter being as cold as it was this year. He was told no outside activities. So he couldn't help Leroy. Quinn hopped out her truck, Leroy hadn't noticed her yet. She round the car and reached for the trunk of the tree.

"Here, let met help you.." She said sweetly. Leroy's voice could be heard behind the massive tree as he chuckled.

"Oh thank you! I appre-" Leroy's eyes widened the moment his knew helper came into view. Quinn smiled.

"Hey Mr. Berry. It's nice to meet you. I'm Quinn Fabray. I would shake your hand but obviously my hands are full." She chuckled full of warmth rosy cheeks and beauty that made the background of snow make her look like an angel that had fallen from heaven. Leroy was floored by her beauty. Leroy smiled completely charmed by the girls manners. He knew Rachel would kill him if he ruined any chance that Quinn might stay for dinner.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. You can call me Leroy and if I'm not being too forward, May I offer you a nice hot cup of cocoa as a thank you. That is, if your not busy. We'd also be more than happy to have for stay for dinner considering we never got to have the first 'Thank you dinner' but I do believe my daughter said you had to take a rain check." He said all in one breath and Quinn smiled and found herself as the one charmed this time around.

"You had me at cocoa." She said with a smirk. Leroy bellowed in laughter. The two continued unloading the tree. They entered the house and Quinn was hit with the smell of pumkin spice and a faint smell of ginger bread. She took in the homey interior and was warmed by it's comfy atmosphere. Hiram was in the living room on the couch watching TV and couldn't see the blonde from his vantage point behind the tree and Leroy.

"Honey, I found a puppy and I want to keep it." Leroy said with a smile. Hiram sighed sadly. He knew what he had to do.

"Honey, No. I'm afraid you can't. If you remember we let you have a hamster and though you didn't mean to because you were exhausted from work. You forgot that you had left the cage on the radiator in our room after you cleaned. You forgot to put him back on that special table he just had to have. that cost us $120. The poor thing was cooked alive." Hiram said and Quinn's eyes widened. Leroy huffed in annoyance.

"How many times do I have to tell. It was Rachel's fault she distracted me because she couldn't reach the box of cereal. So i had to do my job as her father and help in the very tiring task of pulling down the cereal box. If theirs anyone to blame here it's her stature." Leroy said with a huff. Quinn couldn't take it anymore and giggled. Hiram's eyes furrowed. Leroy smiled and stepped aside. Hiram stood up slowly not believing his eyes. He walked over to Quinn and took her hands as his eyes welled with tears. Quinn wasn't fairing any better.

"I know we haven't officially met and I don't know you personally but.. You are truly a gift from god, Quinn Fabray. Thank you for saving my life." He said as they both began to cry. They embraced in tears and Leroy felt his own tears come unahsamed. His big long arms wrapped around them blocking Quinn from sight. Rachel came from the kitchen with a smile but stopped in her tracks. She saw her fathers hugging but clearly there was someone else under there as well.

"What's going on?" Rachel ask and the huddled bodies began to disperse. Rachel gasp as her eyes bulged out of their sockets. The brunette was staring at Quinn with her mouth agape. Rachel's brain went into over drive. 'Quinn Fabray is here. Quinn Fabray is here in my living! QUINN FABRAY IS HERE! IN MY LIVING ROOM! HUGGING MY DADDIES ON THE 8TH DAY OF HUNNAKA!' Rachel was quiet and staring with wide saucer like eyes. Leroy and Hiram looked worried but not Quinn. She knew Rachel must be having a meltdown in her head.

"Hey, Rachel. Sorry to just drop by like this. I hope you don't mind." Quinn said sweetly. That seemed to do the trick and Rachel was doing her best to keep her excitement at bay as to not scare the blonde away. The Berry men and Quinn could clearly see her hands at her sides, anxiously rubbing her fingers together.

"N-No!" Rachel said a little too loudly than licked her lips as she lowered her tone. "No, I don't mind." Rachel looked down at her self and her eyes widened a fraction at the way she must look to Quinn. Rachel's hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing baggy sweats and a large white T-shirt in her fuzzy rainbow socks. She had flour on her hands, forearms and cheek. Quinn thought she looked adorable. Hiram had sat back down when they stopped hugging. He's glad he did because he had a clear vantage point of Quinn's face but Leroy being as tall as he was but was standing behind Quinn. So he couldn't see. Hiram could see something in Quinn's eyes. If he didn't know any better. It seemed Quinn might have a thing for his daughter. "I was actually just on my up to take a shower. You caught me af-" It was Leroy's playful side that screamed at him to take the shot. He'd kick himself if he didn't.

"A shower? Honey, you never shower after you bake. You lay out on the couch and finish a batch of cookies before the end of a peanuts Christmas. Why are you taking one now?" Leroy ask playing seriously confused. Hiram was doing his best not to laugh at Rachel's deer caught in headlights look. Quinn licked her lips and bit them to stop her smile and bursting laughter from exiting but her blushing cheeks gave her away. Hiram had to add to his daughter's embarrassment. It was a right of passage after all.

"Honey, never in all our holiday traditions have you ever broke your peanuts and cookies time. You even made me buy you that snoopy and woodstock sippy cup with the swiggle straw from the children's store at the mall last year because you said you just had to have, it would complete your Peanuts movie experience." Hiram said acting every bit as oblivous as Leroy. Quinn was struggling bad as Rachel's face flamed in embarassment. Rachel cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, the baked goods are done. I'll be down soon." Rachel said in a hurry to get as far away from the embarrassment as possible. Once they heard the door slam. Quinn whistled.

"You two are in so much trouble." Quinn said with a chuckle but completely serious.

"We know.." Both men said in unison completely seriously. Fearing for their ears when they recieved a power point lecture on the dangers of joking about Rachel in front of one Ms. Quinn Fabray.

After spending 15 minutes in the shower. Rambling in panic to herself that Quinn was actually there and wondering if Britney had been right when she told everyone Santa Clause was real or maybe she really did have a fairy god mother who knew her hopes and dreams but had to stop there with that thought because than she'd take even longer because her mind ran away with her. The brunette came out the bathroom only to freak out all over again because she wasn't sure what to wear. She didn't want to call Kurt and have him asking why she was getting dressed up. She wreaked havoc on her closet. She decided not to wear her usual school attire. She instead wore black skinny jeans with a green long sleeve top and black converses. She did her hair in loose curls, she was going to put on make but decided against it because that would be too obvious that she was trying or heaven forbid her fathers decided to embarrass her more by asking why she was wearing it. The brunette just stepped off the landing of the stairs. She heard laughter coming from the kitchen and followed it. Her jaw hit the floor when she walked in.

Her daddy Hiram was at the kitchen table drinking his coffee, that was normal cause her dad was the cook of the house. Her dad Leroy was at the stove whipping up whatever he was making. Again, completely normal. Quinn Fabray in her daddies extra apron that said 'kiss the cook' was definitely not normal. Rachel felt her heart melt at the sight and her libido spike because god! Is their anything that this girl does that she doesn't make look sexy. Her steady hands were working on something in a bowl she was so concentrated. Her daddy noticed her.

"Ahh, so you've decided to join us." Hiram said with a smile. Leroy and Quinn's heads turn to her and smiled. Quinn put down her bowl and grabbed a snoopy mug from the counter, walking over to the brunette with a smile. She handed her the cup and walked away without a word.

Rachel stared at the cup for a moment. Hiram and Leroy were hiding their smiles. They had told Quinn that Rachel had a thing about her vegan cocoa. Of course Quinn already knew that. In fact Rachel described in detail how she took it. Her dads however, had no luck. No matter which way Leroy tried, he could never make it the way Rachel liked it and neither could Hiram. They gave up, Rachel made her own cup from then on. Quinn took the challenge and smiled. She told them not to say anything until Rachel tasted it, so they'd get an honest answer.

Rachel stared at the cup in surprise. It had vegan marshmellows with shaved vegan chocolate and crushed candy cane on top. Rachel brought the drink to her lips and took a tentitive sip. Hiram, Leroy and Quinn watched but acted as if they weren't waiting in bated breathe. Rachel's eyes fluttered close as she hummed in satisfaction with a smile. Quinn cocked a cocky eyebrow and smirked at a comical flabbergasted Leroy. Hiram was doing his best not to laugh at his expense.

"Wow, daddy you finally got it right, I'm impressed. Though, I must admit it even tastes better than my own." Rachel said and Hiram lost it. As Leroy's face took on one of annoyance.

"Don't thank me. Thank the impossibly too talented Ms. Fabray." Leroy said slowly beginning to smile as Rachel was now the one with a comical look.

"Y-You made this, Quinn?" Rachel ask in awe.

"Yes, I knew you would come down, eventually. We all already have our mugs. So, I thought to make yours, so you wouldn't be left out. I hope you don't mind." Quinn said with a smile and Rachel swooned, She swooned so _fucking_ hard.

"No, I don't mind at all." Rachel said bashfully. Quinn's smile widened. Hiram rolled his eyes now completely positive the feelings were mutual. Leroy was too busy cooking to notice.

"Guess what Quinn's making?" Hiram said excitedly. When Rachel took a seat next to him.

"What?"

"Vegan chocolate truffle." He replied and Rachel's eyes lit up. Quinn was just full of surprises. Rachel looked at the blonde talking to her dad Leroy about a vegan recipe he should try. Because she had made it the other night for her mom and sister. She didn't tell him she was working on her vegan skills for the upcoming zombie apocalypse when Rachel would be hers and she planned to cook for her girl. She didn't want Rachel to have to give up much else. The brunette would be losing Broadway and New york on top of everything else. Though, thankfully Rachel got to be on Broadway because her first year at Nyada. She got the lead role in the revival of Funny Girl. She was on Broadway and had already won her first Tony a year before the apocalypse. That didn't mean Rachel didn't miss the stage. Rachel couldn't sing anymore once the outbreak happened because she had to stay as silent as possible with everyone else. It was devastating. Rachel told Quinn how much she missed it.

After they had everything in the oven slow cooking with Leroy and Quinn checking the food every 20 or 30 minutes. It was time to put up the tree. The Berry men were charmed by the well mannered intelligent blonde that was so mature for her age. She was able to keep up with the two men intellectually. It was causing Rachel to believe Quinn really was created for her. After the tree and extrememly comical experience of Leroy and Quinn decorating the roof with a giant Santa that Leroy just had to have up every year. It was on to board games. With Rachel and Quinn going head to head on scrabble. Quinn's vocabulary decemated Rachel because of all the big medical terms she used as well as any other area of study she covered. Rachel was losing it. She never lost a game of scrabble in her life. She claimed Quinn was cheating and Leroy was the Blondes accomplice because he couldn't handle her winning streak. Needless to say, the men put the game away before any blood was shed.

Dinner was filled with laughter and chatter. The food was amazing as always but Quinn's truffle was to die for. The men were beyond impressed with the blonde by then even her table etiquette blew them away. She had set the table as if they were at some fancy restaurant that Queen established herself. She was eloquent and graceful with a comical sense of humour. They had been beyond floored when Quinn ask if she could light the last candle on the menorah and say the pray. The blondes Hebrew was perfect and had all 3 Berries in awe and tears. Quinn had spent hours learning the entire history of the Jewish faith and practices and poured over textbook upon textbook learning the language amongst others. Rachel was a swooning mess and not once thought of Finn the entire day. They all clapped and cheered after the blonde was finished and hugged Quinn with warmth and love. Telling her she was an honorary Berry.

Leroy snatched Quinn from the table the moment she said she was Green Bay fan. The two were now in the living consumed by the football game playing. Shouting at the top of their lungs. Leroy had on his jersey and Hiram lent his to Quinn because Leroy said he finally had some one to watch with that wouldn't fall asleep. Apparently, he had all them custom made jersey's with team Berry on the back. The numbers were their heights. They were so engrossed in the game they hadn't noticed that the two diva's in the house weren't there with them anymore.

Rachel walked into her daddies little office/studio. He was a professional photographer. Rachel sat in the seat next to him sighing in utter happiness.

"So...?" Hiram smiled in silent question. Rachel's smile and blush almost split her face.

"I.. I don't know what to say but do you understand what I mean now. Tell me your not at least a little in love her?" Rachel said and Hiram smiled.

"She is definitely unworldly that's for sure. I'm sure she could charm the paints of a rhino." Hiram said and Rachel laughed. Hiram knew Rachel was with Finn. It isn't that he didn't like Finn. It's just that he wasn't a match for Rachel and though there are special cases were polar opposites coexist beautifully. He can't help but feel they didn't belong together. Finn was an aquired taste. He was messy and unkept. Rachel had invited Finn over for brunch to meet he and Leroy and the boy showed up an hour late unshowered and didn't brush his teeth. His hair was a mess. He apologized for being late but he had been up late because the new fallout game came out and he had played all night. The shirt he wore had a stain on it. Rachel asked if he had ate already and he said no. He was rushing to get there and grabbed the first shirt he saw on the floor. At the table he enhaled his food and talked with his mouth full. Not noticing that some bit of food fell from his mouth. He also had a hard time understanding Rachel. His daughter had to repeatedly break down what she was saying until it was simplified to practically two words before Finn understood what she meant. He fed her meat one time causing her to be sick and ruined their date. Rachel had told him she was allergic to walnuts. Finn had brought her some of the muffins his mom made that had walnuts in the center. Rachel had an allergic reaction and had to be taken to the hospital. Finn also tended to space out on her when she spoke to him and was annoyed when it came to her lists and timing everything. Telling her it will be done when it's done. Finn was completely a ghost when it came to glee and the weeks leading up to competitions. Rachel was high-strung and hard to handle at those times. Finn didn't know how to help her calm down and focus. He and Leroy had told Finn time and again that Rachel suffered from mild OCD but the boy just got fustrated with her. It was the leading cause to most of their arguments that unfortunately he and Leroy heard from their daughter's bedroom whether they were on the phone or in person. They argued almost every day.

Quinn was the polar opposite to Finn. The blonde was calm and controlled. She was patient and understanding. Well kept and extremely well mannered. Intelligent and graceful. She knew the answer to the big things about his daughter but she also knew the answer to the little things about Rachel that really mattered. She proved what a match for his daughter she was when Rachel was on the verge of a panic attack earlier that day.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _"Oh my god! No !Oh where is it?!" Rachel's voice was shrill and her hands were becoming clammy and shaky. The Berry men doing there best to find what Rachel had misplaced because if they didn't, it would be bad. Rachel couldn't find her lists anywhere. Her notepad had her time sheet on it and though they already knew what time each item of food would be done. Rachel still needed to check to keep her mind from losing it. They searched every where. The men even removed the pillows from the sofa. The only one not running around the house frantically was Quinn. The blonde watched them look and Rachel slowly losing it. She stood from her seat and walked over to the brunette, the men froze in place. They were about to warn Quinn to give Rachel her space so she wouldn't hyperventilate from over crowding but what the blonde did next shocked them because it worked quickly._

 _Quinn cupped Rachel's face and the brunettes body stopped moving. Her eyes and hands being the only things unstill. The blonde spoke soft and calmy. "Rachel.. Rachel, sweetie, look at me, please?" The brunettes eyes made contact immediately at the sound of the blondes voice. "Thank you, Now I want you to take 3 deep breath with me,?" Quinn and Rachel took the 3 breaths together. Quinn slid her hands down Rachel's shoulders gliding down her arms until she grasped her hands and brought them up between them. Holding them in place to stop her fidgeting. "Now I would like you to recount your steps to me from the moment you finished pulling out the cookies to the time you came down from your shower." Rachel swallowed nervously and licked her lips doing her best to speak calmly._

 _"I-I took the cookies out from the oven an-and placed them on the cooling rack. I-I-I checked off the the time on my paper after I made sure to check the time on my phone that it was accurate. Than I came out to the living room to greet dad and then I saw you. Than we spoke than I went to take a shower than I came back down than you gave me my cocoa!" Rachel finished. She had started speaking calmly but slowly her voice rose to a panicked shrill, again. Quinn smiled and rubbed her hands._

 _"It's ok, That's all true but I think you forgot to mention two very important details." Rachel looked distractedly confused for a moment going over everything in her head but still coming up short. "Let's rewind for a moment. Shall we?" Quinn ask and Rachel nodded. "Before you went to shower what did you do first before going upstairs?" Quinn ask._

 _"I uh.. I hung my apron on it's hook in the kitchen." Rachel replied._

 _"Now, Let's rewind some more, Ok?" Quinn said and once again Rachel nodded. "After you checked the box when confirming that you finished on time. Where did you place the notepad?" Quinn ask._

 _"In my apron pocket." Rachel replied._

 _Quinn waited for the shoe to drop. She smiled wide when Rachel's eyes widened the size of saucers as she gasped and ran back into the kitchen. A squeal resounding loudly from the kitchen. Before Quinn could blink she was almost tackled to the ground but kept steady as she had her arms filled with a very relieved but tearful Rachel Berry. The berry men who had been consumed with rapt attention by the interaction were floored that the blonde managed not only to keep their daughter still with also gaining eye contact and where even allowed to touch their daughter without the brunette exploding in anger but she literal helped Rachel's brain calm enough to remember on her own where she put it. It was like a Christmas miracle. Quinn Fabray was officially approved by the Berry men as a phenomal potential suitor. After that it was silently agreed that they didn't want Quinn out of the Berries sight._

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

"She is truly amazing. How did you come across such a beautiful creature?" Hiram said and Rachel giggled shaking her head.

"I have no clue." The brunette replied.

Back in the living room it there was only 3 seconds left of the game but Leroy and Quinn already cheered and celebrated that their team had won. They were now in the kitchen grabbing coffee. Leroy turned to Quinn and with a serious face spoe warmly.

"Thank you." Leroy said.

"For what?" Quinn ask confused but she had a pretty good idea.

"For everything. For saving my husbands life. For spending today with us. For calming my hysterical daughter down from a meltdown. Thank you for being you." He said and Quinn's eyes misted with tears.

"You don't have to thank me. I was happy I could do any of that at all." Quinn said sincerely. Leroy looked at her. Really looked at her.

"You are one of a kind Quinn Fabray." Leroy said and Quinn shook her head no.

"If anyone's one of a kind here. It's Rachel. You and Hiram have raised her to be such a beautiful person. I am beyond grateful to know. Let alone be allowed to be here and enjoy the day with you all. So thank you." Quinn said with a soft smile and Leroy saw it. The love shine in her eyes as she spoke of Rachel.

"You like her don't you?" He ask not accusingly but curiously.

Quinn licked her lips. "In love with her, actually." Leroy's eyes widened in surprise that she admitted it. He was not trying to scare her but here she was being brave again.

"Than why haven't you told her. You are aware she has feelings for you as well, don't you?" Leroy said. He knew he shouldn't say anything but if this was the only chance that he had at helping his daughter get this amazing girl than he would try.

"I know. I've known for a while, actually. In freshman year, I had this huge thing planned. I bought her flowers and vegan chocolate. I was going to ask her out on a date in front of the entire school but.., She found me before I could find her and blew up at me for reason I still don't know now. I tried to speak but she wouldn't let me get a word in. By the end of it she told me to stay away from her and her boyfriend and that's when I found out about her and Finn. I'm not a home wrecker and Finn is one of my best friends and I couldn't do that to him even knowing what I know is true. I know in my heart that she wants me just as much as I want her but she doesn't know how I feel. I also don't want her to hurt Finn by dumping him for me. It would be a horrible thing to do especially if he had to see us as a couple, it would crush him and hurt destroy our friendship but I did make a promise to myself that if they broke up I would take my chance but I didn't expect her to jump in to the arms of Jesse st. James so immediately or for them to break up only for her to go back to Finn. If she ever is single and I mean really single. I will ask her but I won't taint my chance in a sleazy way. Our relationship _if_ it happens, deserves to be treated with respect and dignity and I can't make that happen if I act as just another selfish dog chasing the only metaphorical bone that everyone else is trying to get at the same time." Quinn finished. Leroy was staring at her in awe. He had never met such a mature teenager in his entire life. Even his own daughter made him question her motives sometimes but this young girl-no young woman just floored him, again.

"Wow.. You are something, Ms. Fabray." Leroy said with a smile. Quinn smiled in return.

"Thank you. So are you." She giggled.

"If it means anything. You have my blessing." Leroy smiled.

"Good to know. I planned on asking you before asking her permission to take her on a date." Quinn replied.

"Now, your just trying make me swoon." Leroy joked and Quinn laughed.

"What's going on in here?" Hiram ask as he and Rachel entered.

"Just getting to know each other." Quinn said. Rachel smiled at Quinn, the blonde returned it. Just above Rachel's head she saw the time and realized she had literally spent the entire day with them. It was now 9:48 pm. "Well, I should get going. I had an amzing time thank you for having me." Quinn said as she pulled Leroy in to a hug followed by Hiram. Rachel was standing there pouting but waiting for her turn.

"You don't have to leave, you could stay over. We have a spare bedroom." Rachel said trying to win the blonde over.

"I wish I could, Rae but I have somethings to take care of tomorrow and I have to speak to my mom tonight. I'm sorry, I would if I could." Quinn said. Rachel Swooned over the nick name internally but pouted outwardly and Quinn almost gave in, almost. Rachel walked Quinn to the door. It wasn't lost on any of the members in the house that the two girls were holding hands as they did. Leroy and Hiram went upstairs to give the girls privacy.

"I had an amazing time. Your parents are great people." Quinn said.

"Yes, well, they certainly enjoyed your company. Especially, dad. We might have to make this an annual thing. So he has his new football buddy on game days." Rachel said giggling. Quinn chuckled.

"I guess we'll have to pencil me in. I also had an amazing time with you." Quinn said and Rachel felt the air leave her lungs. Her lips tingled to kiss the blonde but she was too terrified to do so. Quinn was in the same boat. The brunettes pupils were practically black do to those words and Quinn kept trying to keep Finn in mind but it was getting harder. She had to leave before she did something stupid.

"Me, too..." Rachel whispered unknowingly stepping forward. Quinn backed up putting space between them looking down swallowing shamefully for even getting caught up in the thought of kissing her brunette. Rachel misread the signs as Quinn not being interested and feeling embarrassed.

"Well, I uh.. guess I'll see you around." Rachel said a little too cheerfully. Her lips trembled as she did her best to control her tears. Quinn was already backing away to leave. She didn't need to see Rachel to know she was hurt by the action.

"Yeah, see you around." Quinn replied before turning to walk away. Racel had shut the door to the house and began walking up the steps. She was half way up when the doorbell rang. She wiped her tears thinking it was Quinn. Not wanting the blonde to see her crying. She took a deep breath and put on her show smile.

"Did you forge-" She stopped in mid speech. No one was there. She poked her head out the door and saw the blondes truck turning the corner at the end of the street, out of sight. That's when she noticed a large cloth sack on the ground. It looked exactly like the one Santa Claus would have and it was filled to the brim. It had an envelope tied to it with her name in the loopy cursive that Rachel knew was Quinn's. The brunette called her dad to help her carry it to her room were he deposited it on her bed than left to give her privacy. Rachel closed the door than climbed onto her bed. She took the enevolpe and opened it eagerly.

 _Dear Rachel,_

 _I know this might seem weird. Seeing as how we haven't spoken less than a hand full of times, since freshman year. I want you to know that even if that is the truth. I still consider you a friend. I know what your thinking. How? Well, to put it simply. For a long time, you've been my greatest supporter, even in silence. You have always seen the best in me, even when I didn't see it in myself. You've offered me friendship though time and again, I proved I didn't deserve it. I know I've nothing to warrant your trust nor your faith but I am grateful to know you exist in a world that doesn't deserve you. If there's nothing you take from today and just see it as a fluke. I would like you take the words on this paper to heart. I would like you to know that you have my trust and my faith and in my eyes, you are my friend, who I didn't realize I had. I'm not going to apologize for all that I have done on paper because you deserve more than that. You deserve the words and the proof and one day you will receive. That is, if you let me._

 _I also want you to know that my coming to your home was not a fluke. I was on my way to your house barring gifts. I wanted to spend the day with you and your family because I wanted to feel the blessing of your presence. I wanted to meet the 2 men that have made you into the exquisite beauty of a person, I've known for a good portion of my life. I hope that one day you will see me as I see you now. I hope that you and I reach a point to we're are bond will withstand anything. Because I don't ever want to go a day were you don't exist in some form of way in my world. I already have lived enough days now to know what it feels like because I don't get to see or hear you through out days anymore and let me tell you, it is absolutely terrible._

 _I guess what I'm asking is will you be my friend? Will you be my confidante? Will you be my partner in crime against tides that keep crashes against my strokes to land? I hope so, because I already see you as that person. I'm just waiting for you to believe it too.._

 _Inside this sack is yours and parents Hanukkah gifts. I waited to give this to you because I didn't want to hear you all gracefully decline them. All of your gifts go by number. You are to open them from 1 to 8 respectfully. I hope you like them and enjoy them, friend._

 _Happy Hanukkah!_

 _Sincerely forever yours,_

 _Lucy Quinn Fabray_

Rachel eyes were dripping with tears and her smile was face splitting. Quinn Fabray had just made this Hanukkah the best she's every had. Quinn wanted to spend the day with her. She purposely had come to spend the day with _her_! Rachel pulled the sack open and her eyes shined in eager excitement. Even Finn had not stop by on any of the 8 days nor had he called just to wish her a happy Hanukkah in the 3 years they've been dating with only there little break up in which she dated Jesse and Jesse was so far up his own ass to care to notice anything other than himself. Finn sure as hell didn't get her any gifts. Rachel took out the gift with her name on it that said 1. She tore the paper in excitement. Shouting for her dads. The two men rushed into the room worried and became even more worried when they saw the tears in Rachel's eyes.

"Rachel, honey what happened?" Leroy ask confused. Rachel was too enthralled staring at her first gift to do anything but blindly past the letter to them. Rachel was staring a the autographed collector's editions with an authenticity certificate of Funny girl, Funny lady, Yentle, The way we were, Hello Dolly, Barbra Streisand, Timeless: Live in concert and Barbra Streisand: One voice. All the DVD'S were in one box. Rachel was in awe. The brunette knew the rest of the gifts had to be just as good as that one. Leroy and Hiram were in tear's after they read the letter than watched there daughter literally have a secret wish come true.

The brunette began tearing into the second gift. Rachel gasp in shock as she stared at the 3 concert tickets and backstage passes to the upcoming sold out concert of one Ms. Celine Dion. It also had an autograph CD and poster with both authentic certificates signed to Rachel Berry. Rachel squealed so loud her father's felt their ears ring. There was another small envelope attached to the backstage passes. Rachel opened it and began to it.

 _Rachel,_

 _I heard through the grapevine that you were upset about not being able to purchase the concert tickets because they were sold out. So, here is your second gift. You and your dads are going to Las Vegas for the Celine Dion concert. You have front row seats, backstage passes, obviously. Your going for a full week stay at the intercontinental-Alliance Resort/the Venetian Las Vegas. All expenses are already paid. You have full 24 hour car service to take you were ever you please. Your parents have the honey moon suit and you'll have your own grand suit. I know the concert is Saturday but I wanted you all to have a sort of full family vacation and hopefully your fathers won't mind that I schedule the flight for Wednesday morning at 8 am sharp. I already arranged a car to drive you to the airport and pick you back up after the trip. You will be picked up at the airport in Las Vegas as well by the 24 hour car service after you land. That way you have rest of Wednesday to next Thursday evening to enjoy a 8 day Berry family week. The concert obviously isn't until February but I wanted to give you all time to rearrange schedules to enjoy it. This gift is to all of you. After the almost fatal incident at the restaurant with Hiram. I think you guys deserve the much needed time for your family. Tomorrow is never promised. So make the most of today._

 _Once again, Happy Hanukkah,_

 _Sincerely forever yours,_

 _Lucy Quinn Fabray._

Rachel had read the letter out loud and once again not for the first time that day, had all 3 Berries in tears. Rachel passed the letter and everything with it to her fathers as they took seats at the opposite ends of her bed. Rachel pulled out gift number 3 and handed her fathers their gifts. Rachel's eyes filled with more tears as she tore the paper. She was slapped with shock once again as the wrapping paper gave way to a pale blue Tiffany's box. Her dads eyes bugged out of their heads again. They know the blonde must have spent a fortune on everything and wondered where the hell a teenager would get that kind of money.

Rachel opened the box and pulled out a charm bracelet. The charms were The statue of Liberty, A music note, The word Broadway, The Letter L, What looked to be two figures of a tall man and a short man standing together the tall man with his arm over the shorter ones shoulder, a building which Rachel was confused about and a charm of two women one tall, one short holding each other. The people charms were small but done beautiful in gold. Rachel was confused who the two women were but her fathers knew. She was also confused about the L and the building that looked like it could be a factory of some sort but Rachel was grateful none the less because it also came from Quinn and that meant more than what the charms meant. Rachel immediately put it on and stared in wonder at it for a little bit before hearing her fathers gasp. Rachel's head shot up and her eyes widen at the obviously expensive gifts her fathers just received.

Hiram had a giant box on the floor and was pulling out the new photography equipment. There was everything that he had told Rachel and Leroy he had wanted but told his husband not to spend money on it. Instead he spent all the money Leroy gave him for the equipment on Rachel's classes and Leroy's much needed massage chair. After spending hours on his feet during surgeries he always needed a massage. Hiram forbade him to spend money on all of it because it wasn't just a camera but also stands, lights anything and everything you would need for a professional photoshoot. Hiram's eyes were running with tears. He secretly had been dying for all of it but refused to admit it because they had real things to pay for and though Leroy was a doctor. He was already paying the full bill of mortgage on the house as well as all 3 car insurances, main bills and all of Rachel's dance classes and singing lesson's. When Hiram did score a editorial or magazine shoot. He used his money to take care of the small bills, groceries, things as small as laundry detergent and gas for the cars. They lived in Lima, Ohio so work had died down excessively when they decided to raise there family there. Before that Hiram was the most sought after photographer in L.A but that was years ago and he hadn't stayed connected to his friends to still be considered a hot shot but he wouldn't trade his life for the world.

Leroy was staring wide eyed at the new solid black leather large medical bag. His name on a gold medal plate in sleek cursive. The bag had everything he could need for home visits and some items for quick surgical needs. Like, a 3 pack scalpel set. A small box of surgical gloves and masks. It had an white and gold stethoscope with his name engraved on it as well, etc. He could practically perform a miniature surgery if the emergency called for it. Like what had happened to Hiram because it also had the pack of needles and thread needed for surgically closing wounds. Leroy squealed happily though he knows he shouldn't and should return it but come _on_ it had his named engraved for goodness sakes.

Rachel smiled at her fathers looks of awe. It made her remember the rest of her gifts. So, she dug in the bag for gift number 4. She pulled it out and ripped through the paper in excitement. Rachel pulled open the box after removing the wrapping paper. Her brow creased in confusion. There sat an old worn looking journal. The brunette picked it up and turned it over in her hands. There was no title. She gently opened it and again gasp. In the center of the page where it says **This Book Belongs To:** _Lucy Quinn Fabray._ Beneath it was Quinn's hand writing again.

 _Rachel,_

 _I wanted to give you a gift that was very personal to me. I have been writing in this journal since the first year we met in 6th grade. It is a book of my own personal written poetry that I've never shared with anyone. I want you to have it because it means so much to me. I hope it will mean just as much to you as well._

 _Sincerely forever yours,_

 _Lucy Quinn Fabray_

Ok, Rachel's more than sure that Quinn has charming super powers and could charm the paints off anyone. She could not believe she has Quinn Fabray's written words all to her self and _she_ is the only other set of eyes to see and read it, other than the author. Rachel was giddy and felt special. She wanted to read it right away but decided to wait for when her fathers left to have privacy with what she's sure are the most beautiful words she will ever read.

Rachel moved on to her next gift. Number 5. She tore it open and stared at the first frame before her with wide eyes of awe. There she was sitting at her desk near the back of the classroom with her eyes trained out the window. The sketch looked almost like real photo. The colors bringing it to life. Rachel's calm gaze and soft barely there smile shone brightly.

Rachel could hear her fathers asking what it was. So, she blindly handed it to them as she reached in the box it came in, to grab the next. She heard the moment they saw it because of there gasps. Though her own focus was on the next sketch. The sketch was of Rachel performing 'Don't Rain My Parade' on the last note with her arms in the air and her face full to the brim with passion on stage. Rachel felt her cheeks hurting with how hard she was smiling and blindly past it to her fathers.

The next sketch was of her and Quinn. It wasn't a memory that Rachel could remember. It was obviously done maybe in thought or fantasy because in the sketch they looked older. They're in an embrace that only lovers know. Their staring into each other's eyes. Quinn has one arm wrapped around Rachel's waist and her other cupping the brunettes cheek. Rachel has one hand on the back of Quinn's neck and the other on the blondes bicep of the arm around Rachel's waist. Quinn's hair is short and choppy. Rachel's is longer than what it is now and unruly. Rachel's also wearing Quinn's letterman though it looks to be in terrible condition. Quinn had a hoodie that also looks to be in terrible condition on, that you could only see a corner of two and half letter's of a word that begins with Ny and what partially looks like the letter A.

Behind them are the decimated buildings of Lima and she knows this because their standing in Lima square. The colors and definitions bringing life to the moment. Rachel couldn't explain why she loves this Sketch the most. Though Quinn is a factor but the love captured in the moment spoke volumes. The love that stood out against the background of obvious despair and sorrow is what caught her attention. It was there clear as day in their eyes and the way they held each other with such warmth and familiarity. Rachel wondered what it meant. What the sketch meant and if it meant what the sketch showed than why hadn't Quinn told her. Why had she left the way she left that evening. All of the questions swirling in her head confused her but she past the sketch to her fathers none the less and both men swooned even more. Rachel decided to go over the topic when she was alone and picking apart the day. She moved onto her next gift.

Gift Number 6 was a pair of really expensive gold diamond earrings. Again from Tiffany's. Rachel squealed and smiled broadly as she ran to her mirror and put them on. They shined brightly and Rachel gushed over them.

Number 7. Rachel open the wrapped box and smiled in interest. There in the box was a CD and a song of sheet music. Rachel read the title of the song but couldn't place where she heard. Though that was answered when she read the song writer's name. She gasp in surprise, again. The writer was Quinn. There was note attached.

 _Rachel,_

 _This is a song that I wrote with a certain someone in mind. I heard how you wanted to write original songs and Mr. Shuester turned you down. I thought maybe you'd like to know that I agree with you. So, I wrote this song from my heart and I mean every word. The CD accompany with it, is me singing the song. I hope you love it. Your approval means everything._

 _Sincerely forever yours,_

 _Lucy Quinn Fabray_

The songs title was 'A Thousand Years' Rachel ran to her CD player. Her hands trembling uncontrollably. Her fathers watched in curiosity. The second she pressed play the instruments began to play than Quinn's soft voice filtered the room. Rachel's eyes slammed shut as tears filled them and her heart felt full. The words and voice caressing her form in ways hands would never be able to. The song was astoundingly beautiful. Hiram and Leroy covered their mouths in tears _that's_ how much they felt it. Leroy especially after what the blonde told him earlier. He now understood it's depth. Hiram wasn't fairing better it was the answer and final piece he knew in his heart that told him his daughter had found her soulmate but was currently with the wrong person.

Rachel was smiling in tears. Quinn was purity at it's best to her. She was meant for her. Rachel just knows it. No one can make her feel all of the things she feels when it comes to Quinn Fabray. The song ended and Quinn's speaking voice filled the room.

 _When I wrote this song. There were so many feelings engulfing me. I couldn't really stop them from pouring out onto paper, even if I wanted to. There's so much I want to say but I know is not the time. But.. One day, Rachel Berry. One day I will tell you them all and never stop because I know who you are to me. I know where you belong but.. Since now is not the time and now I have put it to rest, for now.. I will, because just like everything else in my life. Everything I do.. I do it with one person in mind.._

The CD cut off and all 3 Berries were frozen in place. Rachel stared at the CD player with wide entranced eyes. 'Did that mean what I think it means?! Whose the person?! I need to know!' Rachel was unraveling in her mind but Leroy remembered what Quinn said. So he decided to distract his daughter before she runs out into the night searching for the blonde and possibly get a couple of restraining orders in doing so.

"Rachel you still have one gift left." That snapped the brunette into action and after a gift like the one she just heard. She isn't sure what could possibly top it. The last gift was a larger rectangle box, one you would use for clothing. The brunette ripped the wrapping paper and tore the box open only to freeze at the sight of it's contents. There in pristine condition with the last name Fabray stitched over the right breast was Quinn's cheerio letterman.

Rachel had always dreamt of wearing and permanently borrowing the letterman from her fantasy girlfriend Quinn Fabray. The letterman would smell like Quinn and Rachel would wear it every where and never take it off. Rachel had told Quinn this in the future as well and Quinn wanted to make sure she gave it to her girl. So Quinn had worn her letter for the last 2 and half years as her all season jacket but making sure to keep it in pristine condition though she wasn't on the cheerios.

Rachel hesitantly reached for the jacket in awe. Too afraid to move any faster should this be a dream. She grasp the letterman and let out a shaky breath when her fingers grasp it. Finn had never even let Rachel touch his letterman. The only time Rachel put it on was once when Finn went to use the bathroom and Rachel she just wanted to try it once. She slipped it on and she didn't have to sniff it because the smell of sweat and body Axe spray was overwhelming and made her skin crawl because it also felt like it hadn't been washed in forever. She immediately took it off and decided she was perfectly ok with her boyfriend refusing her that honor.

Rachel's fathers had slipped out the moment they saw the letterman. Giving their daughter the privacy she actually needed because she was stuck in her wonderment trance. The brunette walked over to her mirror in awe and stood before it. Slowly, she gently slipped her arms through the sleeves and wrapped it around her. It didn't fit like a dress as Finn's had. It didn't smell funky but sweet and clean. She could smell Quinn's unique smell and her perfume all around her and for a moment she shut her eyes and felt like Quinn was holding her. Rachel smiled a watery smile as her tears fell in silence. This is the first Hanukkah she has every truly and undisputedly felt this happy. Nothing could ever top the way she feels right now. The brunette giggled and ran to her bed and laid down pulling as any of her gifts into her arms that she could. She pulled the framed photo sketch of her and Quinn and noticed Quinn's signature for the first time in the corner. Rachel felt her heart swell in utter love and devotion.

"God.. Quinn Fabray, what are you doing to me?.."

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

So you can get why Quinn is on cloud 9, right now. Even though _right now_ she is currently standing with Sue purchasing 5 extremely large yachts and 4 industrial fishing boats in Sue's name. The yachts are all part of her plan in making sure there is always a fail safe. During one of her escapes. After everyone else had died. She had to get food and was being chased by a horde for a can of dog food. Yes, she had stooped that low because that's all she could find. She knew it was already old but anything that kept her stomach full was good enough. Her body was getting use to the spoil food, so it didn't effect her much. She hadn't been looking in front of her properly as she ran through the park. She kept looking behind her, so she hadn't noticed the pond in front of her It was already dark out. She fell face first and though they were literally within reaching distance. It was like the blonde vanished before their eyes.

The zombies were at the lip of the water but didn't take a step in. In fact, they were sniffing the air trying to catch her scent. It was like they couldn't register that she was there in front of them though their eyes made contact with her body. Thank god it was summer. Because Quinn had to wait in that pond for two hours before they slowly started finding there way out. That's how Quinn found out the zombies didn't go any where near water.

After that she began studying them even more and found that when it rained they huddled in corners or places that shield them from it. Quinn kept testing the boundary and found that even though she was out in the open for the taking and they could see her. All they did was growl and snap their teeth at her as she walked closer. So close they were no more than 6 feet away but still refused to step out in the rain.

The blonde had no clue why but that what made her start only going out when it rained. So, she could go looking for parts and items she needed. She just had to be extra quiet and careful when it came to places she entered because there was no telling how many of them were in there, hiding because of the weather but it meant she could carry more solid heavy items and not have to run. She wishes they would have noticed it before. Maybe she would have more members that survived and traveled back with her now. That's why Quinn wanted to make sure they had the yachts. The blonde would have gone fishing in the past, if she wasn't terrified of the fish being contaminated for so long but after finding out they didn't go in water, Quinn wanted to take the chance. She couldn't because she was in the process of building the time machine. She couldn't risk it.

Now, she was going to try her best to do her own clinical trials on the fish and water when the outbreak does happen. If it isn't contaminated, she knows they'd have unlimited supply of fail safe food. She was going to make sure she had her resources and she knew the exact 4 people she was going to share her truth with next.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N Hey, everyone! Hope your enjoying the story. SO! I got a few PM's and read your reviews. I just gotta ask who in the world said anything about any of them being safe. Just because there is the safety of the sub base who said anything about them living long enough to even know of it's existence? (Insert evil laugh!) I hope you guys stick around to read what happens. If not this stories going up anyway!_

 **Chapter 11: NEW FRIENDSHIPS AND OLD ROMANCES..**

Quinn was standing in front of Lima General with hesitance. She was nervous but felt like she could do this because she had the proof. However: She didn't want to think she had it in the bag and not really have it in the bag. There were two people in there that were on her share list but she was only telling one a the moment. The group back at base was expecting the visitor and would be backing the blonde up.

Quinn hopped out of her truck and shoved her hands in her coat pocket. The winter had been brutal thus far but the group were relentless in work. They're currently working on the frame work and Quinn feels they're going to get it done. The blonde walks through the hospital doors and goes searching for her person of interest.

It took instructions from nurses and signs to find the office door she's looking for. Dr. Leroy Berry shines back at her from a metal plate on the door. The blonde hasn't been in contact with any of the Berries since the Hanukkah she spent with them the month prior. She knocks on the door and waits. She was informed that either Dr. Berry was in surgery or in his office. In any case, since no one answered the blonde sat on the ground next to the door with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head leaning back against the wall.

She had been waiting for 48 minutes and that's when a smile took over her face when she heard a low whistle. "To what do I owe the pleasure of the company of one Ms. Quinn Fabray?" Leroy spoke from her left.

Quinn stood dusting of her jeans and held her hand out for Leroy to shake. Leroy took the offered hand with a smile. "How are you, sir?" Quinn said politely.

"Oh, stop with the formalities and after the gift stunt you pulled. I think we are way past the boundary of it." Leroy said with a wink.

"I suppose your right." Quinn replied with a smile.

"Sooo.. Am I going to have to drag it out of you?" Leroy said as he unlocked his office door and gestured for Quinn to follow. Quinn liked his office. Especially, the pictures of Rachel. The blonde took a seat after Leroy gestured her to.

"Well, I was wondering what time your shift ends because I needed to speak with you. Privately, I mean." Quinn said seriously from her seat across from his desk. Leroy regarded her for a moment. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something about the girl before him that screamed importance. She seemed more like a grown woman not a teenager and from what he can tell about her. She doesn't speak just to speak. He also feels in his gut that this was important.

"Well, lucky for us. I have one surgery that has been rescheduled by a patient. I only have one to do in the next hour that will only be an hour and a half at the most, should nothing go wrong but after that, I'm all yours." Leroy spoke with a smile. Quinn beamed at the news.

"Ok, but you have to keep this meeting between the two of us until I tell you what I need to tell you. That means no Rachel and no Hiram. Do I have your word?" Quinn ask in such a deathly serious manner that Leroy was a little worried with what could possibly be so important but he would keep the promise.

"You have my word." He said with finality.

"Alright, I'll be here and I'll park right next to you for when you finish." Quinn said with a smile as she stood. "See you later Mr. Berry." With that she left. Leroy watched her go in slight confusion. The only reason he could think that she would need to speak to him was to do with Rachel.

"Maybe that's it.." Leroy whispered to himself. Before beginning to go through his files on his computer.

 **2 HOURS LATER..**

Leroy just finished his shift. He felt good. He managed to save another life. There was no other greater feeling to him. He was walking to his car getting his keys out. Just as he was reaching for his car door. He heard a voice that he has come to care about. He smiled than turn on his heel to see the blonde leaning out the window of her truck. She smiled at him.

"You still up to talk? If not, I'll understand. I know your tired." Quinn said genuinely.

"Not too tired for you." Leroy replied with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Quinn ask with a raised eyebrow. She could tell he was tired but trying to mask it.

"Yes, ma'am. Very." Leroy said with a chuckle.

"Ok. Follow me in your car." Quinn said. It was still day time and Quinn thought he'd feel a lot safer, since he was completely following her blindly.

"Lead the way." Leroy replied. Quinn waited until he got situated in his car. When she knew he was ready to follow. She pulled off. She drove the distance from the hospital all the way to the factory. The place looked as it should. A construction site. Leroy climbed out of his car at the same time as Quinn. The blonde walked toward the sight and gestured with her head for him to follow. He hesitated only a moment before doing as she asked. They walked side by side until they were a safe enough distance from the sight but every person working was still visible. Leroy stood in silent confusion. He had notice the school's former cheerleading coach along with a few of Rachel's classmates. The only one he didn't really recognize was the brunette boy with curly hair.

"I don't know how to explain to you what I want to explain without me sounding crazy. So, I'm going to ask that you wait until the very end to say or ask anything. Do I have your word that you will not interrupt?" Quinn ask as she stared forward her gaze unwavering. Leroy felt a shift in the air and he felt like he was no longer speaking to the teenager Quinn Fabray but the woman who takes no prisoners.

"Yes. You have my word." Leroy replied. Silence engulfed them again as Quinn did her best to get her words in order. Leroy waited patiently.

"When you were 23 years old your mother died of cancer." Quinn said and Leroy's eyes widened in surprise that the blonde knew that but anyone could if you really looked up family history. Leroy was confused as to why Quinn would bring that up but as promised kept his mouth shut and face forward, gaze on the construction site just as Quinn seemed to be doing. "That's the reason you became a doctor. You wanted to cure cancer." Ok.. So that was something only Rachel and Hiram knew. "You studied hard and put yourself through med school and met Hiram when you were 27. You met through a friend in L.A because you were new to the hospital were getting your head shot done for the wall that all the top surgeons take. Hiram was your photographer." Leroy smiled at the memory. He thanked all that is holy for him choosing to take that job in L.A it blessed him in ways he couldn't fathom at his young age. Again, he wondered how this blonde knew all this. "You two moved to Lima because you wanted to start a family but didn't want your kids to grow up in the fast paced environment in L.A. You heard stories how teenagers were there and how fast they grew up. So, you chose your home town instead because you were raised here Leroy. Hiram closed down his business without another thought and that's why you work as hard as you do because not only did he give you the family you've always wanted but he gave up everything just to be with you. SO, you make sure he doesn't want or need anything." Quinn finished with a smile. She respected that about the man.

"I know this because Rachel told me one night when it was our turn to keep watch." Quinn added and Leroy's brow furrowed in confusion. "She told me a lot of things about you two. She would sit and reminisce about the her childhood and how nervous she was to start high school. SHe told me how much you cried when she graduated college and how you two shared your first beer together in honor of Hiram. She told me how his death took so much of who you are away that sometimes she didn't recognize you. That you no longer told jokes or made inappropriate comments because the one person you always told them for just to hear their laugh and see his smile was gone. Your true meaning of life was gone and though she knows you love her. Their was complete difference when it came to love between a partnership of two lovers. She walked over to me and hugged me and said 'My dad use to say that, you could do anything and everything in life that you want but there would be nothing that could make you feel complete if you don't have your partner in your lifes crimes to experience it with.' She told me she loved me and that if she ever had to go a day without me she would die the moment there was no breath in my lungs because it would only take that second of losing me for her to lose herself. We were 28 when she told me that." Quinn said with a smile and silent tears running down her cheeks. "After hearing constantly talk about you and Hiram and what you had made me want to have it. I made sure to stay extra alert and keep Rachel beside me always because I couldn't bare the thought of life without her. She told me once that I reminded her of you. That you and I had so many things in common it was uncanny. She said that you secretly have a gift and that gift is art like me. She said you were a jock like me and that your dad treating just as poorly as mine had and that he would make you feel like you weren't worth anything. That he would take jabs at you and no matter how you tried to please him it was never enough because he already knew you were gay but didn't have the proof, yet. It wasn't until he found a copy of a men's gay magazine that he kicked you out when you were only fifteen. I swore that every time she spoke of you I felt like she was talking about the other half of me that was lost to the world years prior. I felt like you were meant to be my dad and I promised myself if I ever got the chance to come back to this time that I would spend as much time with you as I could and treat like as if you were my own father because even though we had never met I felt it in my heart that were mine. Rachel had told me how Hiram had died and how much she blamed herself and how she felt you secretly blamed her too. After Rachel died I spent years in the morgue of Lima General practicing on the corpses that were still in the morgue coolers and taught myself the procedure to save Hiram's life. That's why I was there in the first place. I had to save him. I promised Rachel. I'm so glad I did because if I didn't you two would be so far gone right now and barely uttering a word to each other." Quinn sniffled and wiped her cheeks. For the first time Leroy noticed she had a back pack on. She took it off her shoulder and opened it and began to dig inside as she continued to speak. "There is a photo frame in your house that currently hangs on the wall in the the hall next to the kitchen entryway. It use to belong to your mother. It is the only thing you have that belongs to her. It's a family heirloom that she gave you the night she died. Rachel's baby picture is currently on display. However: In the past when Hiram died you changed it." Quinn pulled out the frame from her back pack and Leroy gasp as she handed it to him. In the frame was a newspaper article. It announced the death of Hiram Berry and how he he died. The date was the same day that Quinn saved him at Breadstix's. It also spoke about Rachel and How Leroy was in California at a medical conference. Just the sight of the article brought tears to Leroy's eyes he looked the blonde square in the eyes and could finally see what he couldn't earlier put to words. Her age and haunted swirls of sorrow, pain and loss.

"How?.."

"I'm from the future Leroy. I came back in time to save all of you.." Quinn said so deathly serious that Leroy felt a chill run down his spine. As Leroy was staring at the article. Quinn waved the group over and they all stood before them. "These people are the only people that know who I am and have been told everything just like you and just like them I'm going to give you more proof. When I am done telling you everything I will send you home and will wait for you to come speak to me. If you choose to help us save every one than I'll tell you the job I specifically have prepared for you. If you choose not to come to me I'll have my answer." Quinn said.

 **6 HOURS LATER...**

Leroy pulled his car into the driveway of his home. He stared at the how in such a daze he looked high. He was still in shock over everything he read and watched on all those video logs. Especially, when one of said video logs was of his baby girl Rachel. She looked so different from how she looked now. She was frail and gaunt with hardened eyes. She spoke with a hoarsness in her tone that screamed malnourishment. Her long luxurious locks were now mated and knotted to the point of looking like dreads. Quinn's video's also shocked him but what he saw in the video's between his daughter and Quinn was the exact same if not stronger love as he and Hiram shared. They smiled and gazed at each other and kissed with such tender affection it would make anyone jealous to have. He saw he daughter shoot and kill other people from cell phone video's of her just trying to get 'supplies' for their group. He watched Quinn do the same. He watched them time and again save everyone's lives and each other's. He saw the video and damage that was done to Quinn's body and was bestowed the knowledge that Quinn was intersexed. Everything he witnessed and read and the other group members he had spoken to and gotten to know was so overwhelming not mention scary that he wanted to cry. Not only for the fear that in a few short years a zombie apocalypse was actually going to happen but for the blonde who had spent over 2 decades alone. The last photo of her nearly gave him a heart attack. She looked even worse then before in the beginning but what really hurt the most was the retelling of how his baby girl else had not heard it, yet but when Quinn told the story there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Not even Sue Sylvester's. How Quinn had to watch the life leave her eyes. How Quinn carried a dead Rachel on her back for miles in the rain back to the factory,to give her the proper burial her wife deserved. She had dug into the wet soil screaming and crying in angry and sorrow as she apologized to Rachel. She dug for hours until the hole was big enough. She carried Rachel to it and laid her gently giving her one last kiss to her blue lips. She buried her with her hands as she watched the dirt cover her love and sobbed. She used a big rock as a grave stone. Using a marker to write ' _Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray'_ Along with Rachel's birthday. She couldn't put her death date because she had no idea what day or year it was. She told them how every day she laid on top of the grave speaking to Rachel and pretending the brunette was listening and letting her talk and not actually dead. She studied by that grave everyday and slept over it a couple of nights. She also played Leroy the cellphone video log of her and Rachel's makeshift wedding. Which was just them standing in a dingy store. There were only 4 people there and Sam officiated there wedding. Santana was Quinn's maid of honur and Britney was Rachel's. Leroy cried like a baby and Quinn cried along with him uncontrollably. Both girls looked a mess with matted hair and ripped dirty jeans. Rachel was wearing Quinn cheerio letterman and Quinn was wearing Rachel's Nyada college hoodie. Leroy turned to Quinn with a watery trembling smile and said ' _You two look absolutely beautiful. You did good, kid. I wish I would have been there. There's no one in this world I would approve of for my baby girl than you Quinn Fabray.'_ Quinn lost it at his words and so did Leroy. The two embraced and were sobbing into each other's arms. The rest of the group left them to give them privacy.

As he stared outside his house a fire of angered flared in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't fair but he vowed to Quinn that he would do everything in his power to help her get things ready. He was going to make sure they lived. That his family made it and that his daughter and Quinn would still get there happy ending like he intended to still have with his husband even if the zombie apocalypse happened. Leroy stepped out of his car. He knew he wouldn't be to hide his husband. Thankfully, he a surgeon so he'll let him assume it was a case that ended badly. Just as he reached the door he heard Rachel's loud infectious laughter followed by Hiram's deep one. Leroy covered his hand with his mouth to stop the sob that was about to escape. If Quinn hadn't been at breadstix that night. He would not have this to come home to. He wouldn't have a loud rambunctious Rachel laughing obnoxiously. He wouldn't have Hiram and his knowing smiles and diva attitude that was so much like his daughter's to deal with. His home right now would have the unforgiving burden of death and sorrow oppressing his estranged daughter because he would be too far gone to notice her or worse as future Rachel believed. He would secretly blame her for the death of his husband.

Leroy did his best to wipe his tears and pull himself together. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door to his home. He heard the laughter flowing from the kitchen followed by playful but serious arguing. He walked into the entryway and stopped. The sight before him made his heart melt. There in the kitchen covered in all sorts of stains and flour was the two halves of his heart that made him whole hovering over a recipe book. They were so engrossed they didn't notice him. They were arguing and from the state of the kitchen along with the dirty stained aprons they were trying to cook.

"What's going on?" Leroy spoke up for the first time in what felt like hours. Both of their heads shot up and they looked worried and sheepish as they both bowed their heads in shame.

"H-Hi dad... We uh.. We were just." Rachel started but Hiram took over as she was failing miserably.

"You see, honey. We were here all day and had our lunch via take out and waited for you to come home but since you didn't and we were practically dying of hunger we decided to cook dinner ourselves. However: I will be the first to admit that we may have miss calculated the first few times we tried but we are more than positive this time we got it right." Hiram said all in one breath so reminiscent to Rachel he once again knows for sure that Hiram's sperm is the sperm that won out in the surrogacy. Leroy didn't say a word he just stared and Hiram's wind in his sails died as Rachel became nervous. You see, this isn't Rachel or Hiram's venturing in to the wonderful world of cooking. They had attempted many times before but after almost burning the house down Leroy made them promise to stay out of the kitchen and that he was the only one allowed to cook from then on. They agreed. Hence, Rachel's nervousness of being caught.

"Is everythi-" Hiram started to speak only to be pulled into a passionate kiss by Leroy and definitely simultaneously grossing his daughter out but also making her jealous because she could only dream to have that with someone else. Hiram was taken by surprise but unintentionally groaned in pleasure causing Rachel to squeal in disgust as she ran out the kitchen. "I'M GOING OUT I'LL BE BACK LATER!" Rachel shouted but all she heard return behind her were a few things clatter to the floor followed by a thump and moaning. She couldn't get her shoe's on fast enough. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door without thinking just to get as far away from her obviously lustful parents. The night air was freezing but Rachel rather be cold than uncomfortably listening to the possible sex that would happen if she stayed. She realized she had forgotten her purse and cell phone behind by accident but she really didn't want to go back in there.

Rachel walked as the snow fell her. She was happy her parents were so in love but was not happy to see it. She giggled to herself. She wished she could have that. That connection that was so strong it could withstand the sands of time. She had been walking for twenty minutes wishing she had thought to grab her car keys instead of just running out of there like a bat out of hell. The brunette was freezing now and she didn't have any money with her. She decided to go see Finn since that was her boyfriend so she knew she'd be immediately let in to stay warm. Rachel got to the house in record time. Just as she was about to knock the door swung open with Finn stepping out. The brunette smiled at seeing him.

"Oh hey, Rach!" Finn said with a dopey smile.

"Hey." Rachel replied. Finn bent down and gave her a quick hug and kiss. At that same moment Puck came out the door and rushed to his car with a what's up. Finn let Rachel.

"See ya, Rach." Finn said as he went to follow Puck.

"Wh-Wait?! Where are you going?" Rachel asked confused. She just walked 23 minutes to get to his house from hers in the cold and he was just going to leave her there.

"It's Friday." Finn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rachel looked at him confused.

"Yes?"

"Game night." Finn replied. and began to walk away.

"Wait?!" Rachel called again and he sighed annoyed.

"What?"

"Can I come?"

"Sorry Rach, but this is guy night. No chicks allowed." Finn said as nicely as he could. Puck rolled down the passenger window.

"DUDE! LET'S GO! WE'RE GOING TO MISS OUT ON ALL THE BEER!"

'Sorry, Rach but I gotta go." Finn said and without hesitance jump into the car. Than pulled out of the driveway leaving a slack jawed Rachel Berry in there wake. Rachel stared in disbelief. She noticed Carole's car wasn't in the driveway either. She sighed to herself. She had just walked across town in 48 degree weather. She didn't want to go home. The way her dad looked at her daddy was something completely different than he usually did. It was as if he was seeing her daddy for the first time. Something in his eyes told her that he needed to be alone with her daddy for a little while. Rachel sighed to herself and began trekking to Kurt's house. When she got there Burt answered the door and informed her that Kurt wasn't home. That he was with his new friend Blaine. Rachel than went to Mercedes but Mercedes was with her boyfriend Anthony at the movies. She went to Britney's but saw Santana's car in the driveway so ditched that idea. Tina was with Mike. Apparently Mike was allowed to bring Tina to bro's night though Finn had just informed her that no girl was allowed. Artie was at boys night and so was Sam. Rachel wandered the cold streets freezing. She didn't have money for food and a coffee and though she knew she should go home. She wanted to give her parents some privacy. She decided sitting at the park would be ok. So, she walked in the direction of it.

Quinn had just left the sub base. She had just dropped off her last two boxes of belongings. She was officially moved out of her parents house. She didn't feel like cooking herself dinner so she decided to get some take out. She was driving past Lima park and had to do a double take when she spotted Rachel Berry stepping into the park. The blonde quickly parked her car on the other side of the street. She hopped out and briskly walked across towards the park. She could see Rachel's small frame. It was trembling. Quinn's brows furrowed in confusion. The brunette was wearing a light jean jacket. Certainly not something for the kind of weather. She could catch a cold or worse. The blonde began removing her thick long pea coat.

"What are yo-"

"AAAAHHHH!"

Rachel world around so fast that she slipped on a patch of ice and would have landed on her ass hard if it wasn't for the strong arms and fast reflexes that caught her and pulled her into the warm embrace of Quinn Fabray. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Rachel of surprise of seeing the blonde and Quinn because she had missed being _that_ close to the love of her life.

"Are you ok?" Quinn said as she gently let go but not before making sure Rachel was steady on her feet.

"Y-Yes.. I.. Wh-what are you doing here? I didn't think anyone would be at the park at this time of night." Rachel said nervously. She hadn't even heard the blonde approach. She hadn't seen Quinn since the 8th day of Hanukkah. Being in front of her now and so close made her body react in ways she didn't want Quinn to know. It was obvious that day Quinn wasn't interested if her reaction to Rachel stepping into her personal before she left was anything to go by. She told her self she would not try and attempt anything like that again. Not only because of fear of embarrassment but because she didn't want Quinn to be uncomfortable in her presence. Besides, Quinn clearly stated in her letter that she just wanted Rachel's friendship and _come on_ She was Quinn Fabray for goodness sakes. She was straight as a ruler and could have anybody she wanted why the hell would she want her. She was the school's social pariah.

"I wasn't, actually. I was driving past and I saw you coming here so I thought I'd say hi." QUinn replied with a charming smile that made Rachel's knee's go weak.

"Oh.. Ok." Rachel had no clue what to say. She was not only nervous but cold her body had been out in the weather for so long it was becoming numb.

"Rachel, wear is your coat?! Why are you out here in just a jean jacket?! Are you crazy?!" Quinn Spoke frantically as she once again realized Rachel was in a light jacket. The blonde removed her coat quickly draping it over the almost frozen brunette. Rachel's eyes widened in surprise at the gesture. Quinn was fussing over her and began rubbing up and down her arms over the pea coat to help get her warm. "Come on, my truck is much warmer. Unless, your here meeting someone?" Quinn treaded lightly.

"No.. I'm not. That sounds lovely, thank you." Rachel said as her teeth clatter together as her body trembled in the cold. It began to snow again and the flurries were picking up pace as they blew across the two teens faces. Quinn wrapped her arm around the brunettes shoulder and escorted the brunette to her car as fast as she could. Once they reached the truck, Quinn helped Rachel in than ran around to the driver's side and hopped in. She immediately started the truck and blast the heater. Rachel was still shaking and sniffling. Her nose was swollen and bright red.

"Here." Quinn said quietly taking the brunettes hands in her and blowing them to help heat them as best she could. The slight coolness was there but so was some warmth. Rachel stared lost in a trance at the gesture and feel of the blondes lips against her skin. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt warmth spread through her body.

"Is that better?" Quinn looked up to check and was soon enchanted herself. Rachel's eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. Quinn felt she had traveled back to the future. They had been in this position many times before. Rachel had told her how the smallest touch from her sent the brunettes body into over drive. That when Quinn's lips touched her skin Rachel wanted nothing more than her lips every else as well. How moist her panties would get at the feel of them. Right now.. Quinn wanted noting more than to have her lips all over Rachel.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open. The blonde was enchanted by her and couldn't move. Rachel swallowed thickly. Her body was screaming at her to close the distance but her brain kept reminding her of what had happened last time she tried to do that. SO instead she cleared her throat and gently took back her hands. "Yes.. Thank you." Rachel replied.

Quinn licked her lips and came to, realizing what she would have done just now if Rachel hadn't broken the spell. She cleared her throat as well and straightened in her seat.

"So, what were you doing out here by yourself if your not meeting anyone?" Quinn ask gently. Rachel blushed deeply before sharing her reason's for becoming a popsicle.

"I was actually at home with my daddy. We were trying to cook dinner since dad hadn't gotten home to make us anything. He came home while we were in the middle of our 6th try at something edible when he came into the kitchen. He asked what we were doing than daddy answered but while he was taking my dad was staring at him so... I don't know, it was like he was seeing him with new eyes. Anyway, He just attacked him not in violence of course but he kissed him and if was as if they forgot I was there because then there was.." Rachel's face took one of absolute mortification and disgust. Quinn furrowed her brow in concern.

"Then what?" She ask unknowing.

"Moaning.." Rachel replied in such a way that it looked as if practically burned her tongue to say such a word in association with her parents. "I had to get out of there as fast as possible because I think they were going to be intimate in the kitchen whether I was there or not. So I ran out of there as fast as I could and I didn't think to grab my purse or phone let alone my coat!" Rachel exclaimed in horror. Quinn cackled manically in laughter. Rachel huffed and crossed her arms in dismay and annoyance.

"It's not funny, Quinn! They were going to do the _didley_ with me present!" Rachel exclaimed. That sentence alone along with the word didley had Quinn bellowing in painful laughter her face beet as she did her best to stop but couldn't.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THE _DIDLEY!_ " Quinn continued and Rachel couldn't help but laugh along with her. She had seen Quinn laugh along with her family but this was different and it warmed Rachel completely to see the blonde so care free and relaxed. It made it all the more real that Quinn really and truly meant what she wrote in the letter about wanting to be Rachel's friend. That's two out of the 3 unholy trinity she has someone managed to befriend. This year couldn't get any better or anymore weird than it already has but she's not going to complain.

"Phew.." Quinn released with a breath as she finally got herself under control. She wiped at the tears in her eyes and looked over at the brunette with a smile so beautiful it took the brunettes breath away.

"So, since you have been unceremoniously ditched by your parents for the night. Would you be opposed to alternative company?" Quinn ask charmingly.

"Hmmm. That depends. Is this company any good?" Rachel ask in return.

"Oh trust me. This company is _very_ good and just so happens to be the blonde to your brunette." Quinn said with a wink.

"How could I refuse than." Rachel replied.

"Alright, Are you hungry?" Quinn ask.

"You don't ha-"

"Are you hungry?" Quinn ask against Rachel's protest and just when Rachel was going to open her mouth and protest again. The brunettes stomach growled deeply and unashamed. Rachel flushed in embarrassment.

"Thank you for the answer."

"That was so embarrassing." Rachel muttered to herself.

"It's fine. Besides I'm starved. I haven't eaten in hours." Quinn spoke up as she pulled off into the streets.

"Why?" Rachel ask.

"I was packing and didn't have time but I'm glad I didn't. Now I get to eat with you." Quinn said and Rachel blushed.

"Ok. So, where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking we could have dinner but also get a little entertainment." Quinn replied.

"Entertainment?"

"You'll see.." Quinn replied.

 **THE BERRY RESIDENTS..**

Hiram Berry had felt a lot of things in his life and in late years have felt them with Leroy berry. When he first met Leroy, he didn't think he stood a chance at getting the fresh new surgeon because nothing about Leroy screamed gay. If anything he would have assumed Leroy was married of at the very least have a girlfriend. Needless, thankfully that wasn't the case. Anyway, he's experienced a lot of emotions with his husband but _this_... This he had never experienced. Leroy was making love to him as if this was the last time he would see him. He was bringing him to new heights that he never expected to experience after being married to same man for so long. He thought he had reached all the levels and heights and knew them like the back of his hand but this was as if Hiram had been missed as if he disappeared for so long and finally came back. Leroy had been crying silently as they made love and every time he had asked Leroy what was wrong, his reply was simple. ' _I just love you so so much..'_ Hiram couldn't understand but his body didn't care because _goodness!_ Leroy has been the only one in Hiram's 1entire life that have ever made his heart, body, mind and soul feel at peace and full to the brim with excited pleasure all at once. He loved this man and could never fathom a day without him.

 **RACHEL AND QUINN...**

Quinn pulled up to the restaurant with an easy smile. She hopped out of the truck and ran to the other side just as Rachel was trying to exit the monster sized truck.

"Hey, easy there, tiger." Quinn chuckled out. "Here, let me help you." Quinn said as she reached forward and caught Rachel by the hips as she landed on the ground with a slight tumble into Quinn's arms. They smiled at each other and Rachel blushed. SHe was trying really hard not to show how she felt but she wore her heart on her sleeve. How was she suppose to hide it.

"Thank you.." Rachel said sheepishly. Quinn's smile broadened.

"Your welcome. Now, come on super star. I'm hungry." Quinn said tugging on her arm and Rachel giggled. They made there way to the restaurant and Rachel realized Quinn didn't have a coat anymore because she was wearing the blondes coat.

"Oh my gosh, Quinn here you must be freezing." Rachel said trying to take of the coat as they walked through the large parking lot. Quinn stopped her hands grabbing them into her own.

"Keep it on. I'm fine. Besides, it looks better on you. I like seeing you in it." Quinn said warmly. She knew it was a low blow but she also knew Rachel would protest if she said anything other than insinuating she likes when the brunette wears her belongings and just as predicted. Rachel blushed deeply and shyly smiled at her. Quinn wanted to kiss her so freaking bad. She let go of one of Rachel's hands but kept the other. She knew it was wrong but she was going to treat this as a secret date because she had promised Rachel she'd take her out on a date to this specific restaurant because Finn never took her there though it had an entire menu area dedicated to vegans. Quinn had said that she'd take her and after they could go to the drive in theatre near Columbus that plays movies all night thru the weekends. Quinn opened the door for Rachel and the brunette smiled bashfully.

Rachel didn't know what to expect from the night but so far this was turning out to be a good one. She had to remind herself to thank her fathers for being so inappropriate. She knew she could easily allow her mind to pretend this was a date because it wasn't hard. It was Quinn and all she's ever wanted was Quinn. Not to mention, now knowing Finn clearly lied about bro's night being only boys no girls allowed. Mike took Tina with him with no problem and even Quinn was a part of bro's night at one time but every time _she_ herself asked it was always _no._ He also saw that she had no car with her and just left her in front of his house with no ride home. Not that she wanted to go home but it's the thought to ask that counts, right? So, she's not going to feel guilty about being with Quinn knowing she has feelings for the blonde. In fact, she was going to fully enjoy it and enjoy being treated as she knows she deserves to be treated and give Quinn the same curtesy.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N Hey, everyone! Just wanted to give you a little heads up. My computer has been hacked and I can barely use it, it is extremely slow now. So please bare with me.. I do not own glee or any of it's characters or story lines._

Rachel was doing her best to quell her tears. Her stomach was aching and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She never knew under all that bold and serious exterior was a very comedic Quinn Fabray. They have been at the restaurant 2 hours now. They have been talking about any and everything. She supposes it was unconscious decision of both of them to not drift off to any heavy topics. She herself didn't want to bring up the millions of questions burning on the tip of her tongue about the gifts, that _song, the sketches.._ She wanted to ask so many things, like how Quinn knew giving her the letterman as a gift was going to be appreciated in such a deep meaningful way but Rachel is holding her tongue because she doesn't want to turn the mood sour. She doesn't want to mess this up whatever _this_ is because she is honest to god having the time of her life a second time around in the span of a month and it's all thanks to the blonde beauty in front of her.

Quinn can't help but feel like she's on top of the world. _This_ is all she wanted when she first came back and realized she wasn't dreaming. All she wanted was the brunettes presence near and to hear her laugh obnoxiously and smile with those chocolate twinkling eyes. She felt whoie again for the first time in so long. It felt so good and she felt so at peace. Nothing could make her happier. Well.. Maybe something but until Rachel was actually single she would be content just being able to be the brunettes presence.

"Is there anything I could you two at the moment?" The young waiter ask as he appeared in front of the two laughing tens. Rachel sobered up immediately. Rachel was not happy with the boy as their waiter because it was clear as day that he had his eye on Quinn. Every time he came over he spoke directly at Quinn with a quick glance at Rachel but eyes back on Quinn in under a second and holding eye contact. Rachel wanted to knock him on his rear for his obvious staring and for goodness sakes where was this boys manners! They could possibly on a date for all he knows not that they were but they could be.

Quinn was biting her lip as to not laugh at the fuming jealous brunette across from her. It was clear from the moment they walked through the door what the boys intentions were. Quinn pretended not to notice so maybe he'd get the hint. Clearly he hasn't but Quinn still hasn't said anything because she is loving the jealousy raging on the brunette. She's seen Rachel jealous before when she and Finn were together. Obviously, she thought Rachel was jealous of her because she had Finn but now she knows Rachel was actually jealous of Finn and wanted her to herself. Right now, seeing Rachel jealous again was doing wonderful things to her tummy, heart and libido. Simply, because Rachel and Finn were still together she began to doubt the brunettes love for a moment but now she has reassurance. She sighed internally. She needed to put the brunette out of her misery before she actually kills the boy. An idea hit Quinn and she knew it was bad but she missed having contact with Rachel and as long as she didn't cross any severe boundary she was still innocent, right?

The blonde cleared her throat and sat a little straighter. She dabbed at the corners of her lips with her napkin and gave the boy a soft angelic smile that obviously melted him like butter before speaking.

"Yes, actually but what would you recommend for desert?" Quinn ask sweetly and the boy blushed as she smiled at him. She could see Rachel begin to bite the inside of her cheek obviously holding in her barbed words. The boy cleared his throat and leered at the blonde.

"I usually have the crème pie. It's my _favorite_ to eat." He said while licking his lips in a manner that screamed sexual intention. Quinn saw Rachel grip the napkin in her hand tightly as laser beam Rachel was brewing just below the surface. Quinn smirked in his direction but not for the reason's the boy must be thinking. NOPE! She was smirking because the boy had no idea what a verbal smack down from laser beam Rachel felt like and was 2 seconds away from receiving. Quinn sighed than shook her head no.

"No. See that won't do because my girlfriend doesn't like those." Quinn said and the boys eyes widen a fraction and looking slightly confused on whether she meant in the way she had said it. The blonde spoke again without breaking eye contact with the boy. "What would you like instead, baby? Cheese cake or a triple chocolate meltdown, vegan, of course." Quinn said finally turning to Rachel who looked just as shocked at the boy. Quinn stared her down in the eyes than raised her eyebrow. She saw it clear as day. Rachel was getting hot and bothered under the collar. Rachel licked her lips slowly and Quinn completely forgot about the boy standing before her. She too licked her lips and Rachel's eyes zeroed in on the action.

"I.." Rachel's mind became hazy as she lost herself in her mind playing out a fantasy so erotic that involved the blonde _being_ the one to _meltdown._ Meltdown straight into Rachel's awaiting mouth. The brunette would lick all the-"

"What would you like, baby?" Quinn said in such a way that Rachel unconsciously pressed her thighs together as she whispered her answer a little breathlessly.

"I want.. Meltdown.." Rachel spoke eyes blown at the thoughts running rampant in her head. Quinn's eyes shined in desire. The clearing of the boys throat reminded the blonde of where she was. She straightened in her seat and looked back at the beet red boys face. She looked back at Rachel and realized Rachel too had come to her senses. Rachel spoke before Quinn could.

"You know what? Never mind I don't need anything. In fact, If you'll excuse me I'm going to go to the restroom." Rachel said as she stood as calmly as she could but Quinn knew she was anything but. The moment the brunette left the blonde turned to the boy. "Two meltdowns to go please?" He nodded and left. Quinn drew a deep breath. What had she been thinking playing like that when she knew how sensitive Rachel was. She would have the rectify the situation as soon as Rachel got back. She'd pass it off as her needing to get the boy to back off without being too harsh and be sure to thank Rachel for her help. The boy returned and Quinn handed him the cash for dinner and told the boy to keep the change as she walked out of the restaurant in a hurry.

Rachel had to get away from the table as fast as possible. She needed to regroup and was uncomfortable as hell because she was so wet. She just finished in the bathroom and walked back to there table confusion slowly forming on her face. The boy was clearing the dishes.

"Excuse me?" Rachel spoke and the boy looked up at her annoyed. That irritated Rachel but she didn't want to piss the boy off any further clearly he's upset with her because she supposedly is the girlfriend of the blonde he was just hiding on. SO she took a deep breath to calm herself because she wanted to know where Quinn was. "Have you seen my.." Rachel halted for only a second before the words she always wanted to say tumbled from her lips with obvious glee. "Girlfriend?" The boy rolled his eyes and Rachel looked smug because yeah.. He was so jealous of her.

"She left." He replied before walking off rudely. The smug look was wiped from the brunettes face in under a second. Her chest constricted as she looked back and forth and sure enough Quinn was gone. Rachel was ditched by the one person she hoped to never be ditched by. Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she began making her way out the restaurant. She did her best to hold them back, she'd cry on the long cold lonely walk home that was a good 35 minutes. Just as she stepped out in the cold the brunette walked to the corner to check the right side of the lot, she looked across the parking lot to where Quinn had parked and again though she was told the blonde left she felt an ache in her chest so severe she felt like she was dying. Quinn's truck was gone. She sniffled and before she could stop them her tears fell. This felt even more worse than the time Finn left her in a movie theatre in Dayton when he ran into Puck and went with him to a friends party. She had to call her fathers who drove up to get her. Finn had came up to her the next day as if nothing happened it wasn't until a huge argument happened that se really realized he did actually _forget_ her. She grasp the lapels of her denim jacket and did her best to cover her self against the cold. Just as her foot descended onto the lot she felt the heavy warmth of a coat drape over her shoulders. The brunettes head whipped around and came face to face with a slightly saddened Quinn.

"I-I thought you-"

"Left?"

Rachel nodded in silence and disbelief.

"I would never leave you.. I just went to get the truck warmed up and parked closer to the restaurant. You have been in the cold for half an hour already. I didn't want you to have to run across the lot because it's getting colder and the wind is picking up." Quinn said and Rachel couldn't stop herself even if she tried. She leaped into the blondes arms and her silent tears fell. This girl was so.. Amazing. She wasn't ditched she was being thought of and that felt beautiful especially coming from Quinn. They pulled apart and Quinn wrapped her arm around the brunettes shoulder escorting her to the truck. As they walked Quinn spoke.

"Thank you by the way."

For what? I should be thanking you!" Rachel replied.

"For the guy inside. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable but I had a feeling even if I said I wasn't interested he would have still tried." Quinn giggled and Rachel smiled though her insides hurt at the reminder that they weren't really together.

"No problem. Anytime." Rachel giggled back. The blonde opened the trunk door and helped the brunette in and Quinn was right to get the truck because it felt amazing inside. It was definitely getting colder the later it got. Rachel looked at the dash board. It read 11:16 pm. Quinn hopped in and began buckling. She pulled onto the road in record time. Rachel sat quietly for a moment before breaking the silence.

"I think you really broke that guys heart." Quinn bellowed in unexpected laughter and Rachel laughed right along with her.

 **THE BERRY RESIDENTS... THAT SAME NIGHT.**

The two men were on there bed kissing sensually slow and intimately. Their bodies slick with sweat and aching from exertion from hours of pleasure. Leroy was insatiable and Hiram was loving it. Hiram slowly pulled from the kiss and really looked at his husband. He cupped his cheek and gazed at him. "Are you ok, Honey?" Hiram ask gently. Leroy stared at him for what felt like forever and just as Hiram was going to speak again Leroy spoke.

"The first time I laid eyes on you I knew I loved you.." Leroy said seriously. Hiram's eyes began to well with tears at the words. "I knew the moment I heard you laugh that all I ever wanted to do was make it happen again and again. Hence, me acting like a fool for half my life trying to maintain the beauty of your smile and the velvet way your laugh caresses my ears because I know for a fact that I would never be able to go another day without it. I know I am not me without you. I could have never achieved being the man and father I am today without you. So, I was wondering if you would bestow me the greatest third gift in the world third only to the day you agreed to be my husband and blessed with the most beautiful baby girl I guy could only dream of and marry me?. Again.." Leroy said all of this in the most gentle soft whispered tone that washed over Hiram sensationally. The words entwining in his heart and bursting his eyes in the onslaught of rainfall like tears. Hiram stared at Leroy in awe and love and whispered in a blubbering mess ' _Yes, Yes! Forever and always!'_ The two embraced in a searing kiss that took them both to an emotional plane of wonderment and youth.

 **RACHEL AND QUINN..**

Rachel and Quinn have been driving for a little bit towards the outskirts of town, talking and laughing non stop. Rachel was so enthralled in Quinn she hadn't notice the sign they had just past. The blonde took the turn down the dirt path and that's when Rachel noticed. The brunette was confused and felt a little anxiety build up. She was doing her best not to doubt Quinn but they were surrounded by tree's. She was about to speak but what came out instead was a gasp followed by a very ear piercing squeal that though it stung Quinn's ear drum she laughed joyfully at the excited brunette sitting next to her that was bouncing in her seat unable to keep still as she clapped her hands excited.

"OH MY GODNESS,QUINN! YOU BROUGHT ME TO A DRIVE THROUGH?!" Rachel exclaimed the obviously.

Quinn smiled at her warmly then turned her eyes back to the road. What Rachel doesn't know is that Quinn had called ahead of time and asked what movies would be playing after being disappointed by the fact they had no Barbra however they were playing 'Rocky Horror.' The blonde pulled up the appropriate pot and turned to the brunette.

"So, what would you like from the concession stand to drink since there's absolutely zero vegan options." Quinn said with a chuckle.

"Water, please." Rachel said with a warm smile.

"You got, Superstar." Quinn replied with a warm smile before exiting the vehicle. Rachel watched her go with mooney eyes. She was so never getting over Quinn Fabray.

Quinn was at the concession stand waiting in line when the person behind the register turned around and Quinn gasp in surprise. Holly Holiday, she hadn't seen the woman in a few months but was surprised non the less. Holly was a sore subject for Quinn. Before the out break she had run into the former teacher at a bar and the two ended up getting drunk and having sex which they continued to do until one fucked up after noon Rachel had stopped by her place after she had moved to New York for her new job. Rachel walked in on them _literally_ in the middle of them having sex. Quinn had a feeling to move them to the bedroom instead of the on the living room floor but ignored her intuition. She was too pissed to care. Rachel had just made amends with Brody and he was apparently taking her on a date that evening so Quinn did what she always did got piss drunk and called Holly. They never spoke it was just sex and when it was over immediately Holly would get dress and leave. Though, Holly was obviously in her forties by then she still looked exactly the same with the same whatever attitude but Quinn could tell she was just as lonely and the depressed as her self. That's why whenever either of them had a particular bad day they'd fuck it out of each other until their brains could no longer even conjure up the thought of what upset them so much. That day was the day Rachel became distant and eventually they never spoke again until Tina and Mikes wedding.

Hey. Don't I know you from some where?" Holly said looking Quinn up and down causing the blonde to feel the ghost of the woman's lips.

"Yes. I was one of the students you had when you substituted at Mckinely." Quinn replied.

"Oh yeah.. Cool." Holly said in such a stoner way reminding Quinn of all the times they got high together. Then a thought hit Quinn and a smile formed on her lips.

"Can I have your number?" QUinn ask. She knew she didn't have to give a reason because Holly wouldn't care to ask. She'd do pretty much anything without thinking of the consequences and she also had a hidden talent that no but Quinn knew about that would be very useful to the blonde.

"Sure." Holly replied. She scribbled down her number on a piece of paper and slid across the counter to the blonde. "So, what will it be?" Holly ask and Quinn smiled. The blonde ordered 4 bottles of water. for now and 2 for later. She paid the woman and told Holly to expect her call in a few days. Holly replied with a ' _Cool, stay real!'_ Quinn shook her head at the woman's verbage sometimes she wondered how much of an alcoholic she was that she stooped so low as to sleep with her former teacher. Granted she was a sub but still. The blonde made her way back to the truck and smiled at the anxious brunette waiting for her.

"Here you go. I got us to each for obvious reason's." Quinn said the two began getting comfortable and Quinn reached into the back seat where she keeps her emergency items. She pulled a large blanket out and draped it over the brunette and Rachel bit her lip to hide her smile at the treatment.

"Thank you.." Rachel said sweetly.

"Your welcome. Are you comfortable?" Quinn ask.

"Yes."

"Great."

"So what movie's playing?" Rachel ask.

"Watch and see." Quinn said pointing ahead as the screen was coming to life. The blonde turned on her car radio picking up the right channel. She smiled when Rachel squeaked in giddiness. The brunettes eyes shined in utter happiness.

"Rocky Horror?! How did you know? Wait.. Did you plan this or something?" Rachel ask.

"I didn't at first running into you was a complete accident, I swear. I was actually going to pick up dinner than head back home. Seeing you had me just as surprised as you were." Quinn replied honestly. Rachel was smiling at her.

"Thank you for stopping for me by the way." Rachel said shyly.

"I couldn't continue on even if I wanted to. I was more than happy to see you." Quinn replied with a soft smile. The two stared at each other for a moment before the speaker crackled the intro to the movie. The girls turned in the seats facing forward leaning there heads back against the headrest comfortably as the movie played both feeling completely content with nothing on there minds but each other.

 **7 HOURS LATER..**

Rachel shifted a little and groaned quietly to herself. The brunette felt warm and snuggled. She didn't want to move but for some reason she felt like she was move although lightly it was still movement non the less. She cracked one eye open and saw a window that was definitely not her bedroom window. She opened both eyes and took in the dawn skies through the front windshield. Suddenly the event s of last night hit her. That's when she realize the moving she felt was actually Quinn below her. She was laying completely on top of the blonde and right at eye level was Quinn's clothe covered breast. The brunette slowly lifted her head and her eyes softened immediately at an angelic looking Quinn still asleep. She looked peaceful and so stunningly beautiful. Rachel didn't want to wake the blonde but she just realized that she spent an entire night out without contacting her fathers to let them know she was safe. She gently cupped the blondes cheek and rubbed her thumb across it in a coaxing soothing manner.

' _goodness, her skin is so soft. I don't even think babies could achieve this softness.'_ Rachel thought to herself. ' _Would it be wrong to kiss her. Damn.. I just want to kiss her once. Just. ONCE! I could plead temporary insanity! Would she notice? What if I'm extremely careful and really soft about it. Maybe she won't even wake up or-or ma-'_ Rachel rampant thoughts were interrupted by a deep chuckle that made Rachel's inner walls clench and moisten at the sound. The brunette was so caught up in her thoughts and staring at the blondes lips she hadn't notice Quinn had woken.

"You okay there, superstar?" Quinn said with a soft smile. She was no fool she had a pretty good idea of what exactly was running through Rachel's head if her dilated pupils were anything to go by. The blonde did not want to get up she loved there position but she had to get Rachel home. They had watched two movies and unknowingly past out somewhere in the middle of the 3rd and by the looks of things found there way to each other some how in the night but she's not complaining.

"Ye-Yeah.." Rachel stuttered out. They were so close to each other all it would take is for her to lean in close the distance.

"Quinn swallowed thickly. She knew if she didn't get the brunette off of her. Rachel would become a cheater and hate herself for it. The blonde cleared her throat and faked a stiff neck and Rachel was snapped from her haze at the painful whine that fell from the blondes lips.

"OH! Quinn, I'm so sorry! I don't know how I ended up on you! You must be in so much pain!" Rachel said sitting up quickly and checking the blonde for any more discomfort. Quinn smiled at the gesture.

"I'm ok but you might not be. So, let's get you home." Quinn said easily.

"Oh Moses.. I'm so grounded." Rachel said wringing her hands nervously. Quinn chuckled at her cuteness.

"How about breakfast before you are sentenced to life in your room." Quinn said with a smile. Rachel smiled brightly at more time with Quinn that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Please." Rachel replied. Rachel had gotten hungry during the second movie and was surprised that Quinn had in fact ordered them the triple chocolate meltdowns to go. She was so happy because goodness those things were _so_ good. They ate and drank there waters commenting during the movies explaining what parts they liked and which characters they hated. They seemed to have no end of conversation though they were suppose to be watching the movie. Rachel had never felt so connected to another human being before in her young life. Not even her parents. She knows there's definitely something about the blonde but knew she couldn't voice she'd probably lose her only real companion.

The blonde started the truck and pulled off. The blonde drove them to a coffee shop 8 minutes from the brunettes house. She bought them bagels and coffee. The blonde hoped into her truck handing the brunette her breakfast. They ate in silence. Enjoying each other's company. Quinn felt an odd feeling as if they had to be quiet. It felt just like it had during the apocalypse when it was just the 2 of them left. So she had to speak because she was making herself panic a little.

"So, How's school?" Quinn ask conversationally. Rachel chewed the rest of her food before replying.

"It's going ok. I am now runner up in the race of valedictorian now that Quinn Fabray is no longer taking on the chance at the title." Rachel said with a smirk.

"Hey, just because I'm not present doesn't mean that title is up for grabs. I'll have you know that I am already down with all the class assignment for the of this semester." Quinn quipped back playfully and Rachel's jaw dropped in shock.

"Wait, how?! We haven't even been given the new assignments?" Rachel said in indignation.

Quinn smirked a shit eating grin and quirked her eyebrow. "I have my ways, Berry."

"That is so unfair not to mention cheating, Fabray!" Rachel out.

"Call it what you want, Princess but if your not careful you might be fighting a losing battle." QUinn replied smoothly.

"Ha-"

"Oh would you look at the time. We have to get you home. We don't want your daddies grounding you to the point of you missing my valedictorian speech now would we?" QUinn said with a cocky wink.

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel shouted.

Quinn bellowed in laughter as she pulled off towards the brunettes house. They parked the car and Rachel didn't want it to end. God only knows when she'd see the blonde again. In the end she sighed sadly and resigned to her fate.

"I guess I should he-" Before Rachel could finish her sentence the blonde hopped out the car and rounded to the brunettes side. She opened the door and held her hand out for Rachel to take. "M'Lady." The brunette giggled at her chivalry and antics. Racel hop down into the blondes arms. Neither acknowledged the fact that they held hands all the way to Rachel's door. They stared at each other for a moment before Rachel spoke.

"I had an amazing time last night. Thank you." Rachel said bashfully and Quinn was smiling so brightly her cheeks ached. It felt like a date for the both of them and Quinn knew it by the way Rachel was acting. She was happy she could give this to her wife and what she was about to do next she knew was somewhat crossing the line but she wanted to end this as perfectly as she could for her wife. So, with that in mind ahe smiled bashfully herself and leaned forward causing Rachel's breath to hitched and her heart to pound wildly in her chest. The blonde whispered near her ear.

"It was my pleasure, superstar. Hopefully we could do it again sometime." With that Quinn kissed her cheek and lingered for a moment before pulling away and walking back to her truck. When she was buckled and started her truck she chuckled at the fact that Rachel was rooted to her spot with her hand on her cheek and a dopey smile on her face. Quinn pulled away with a whispered. ' _I love you, baby..'_ As her tears fell.

Rachel was in a daze so it's obvious she would scream and jump out her skin punching her father in the stomach of reflex when he placed a hand on her shoulder. He had called her name 4 times but she was frozen in place.

"OH MY GOODNESS! DADDY I'M SO SORRY!" Rachel said as Hiram bent over to try and gain his breath back as it was taken so unexpectedly.

"Just-Just stay where you are!" Hiram wheezed out not wanted his surprising fast and strong daughter possibly injuring him any further. Rachel tried she really did but ended up giggling.

"What's going on out here?" Leroy said as he saw his husband bent over trying to breath. He rushed over immediately to check him over. "H, Are you alright?" Leroy ask.

"Yes, I just need a minute. I wasn't prepared." Hiram wheezed out.

"Prepared?" Leroy asked confused.

"Yes, prepared! Apparently, our daughter has reflexes of a cat and can punch like Rocky Balboa." Hiram as he did his best to straighten. Leroy bit his lip doing his best not to laugh if those video logs were anything to go by that's not all their daughter is capable of.

"Rachel, don't hit your father." Leroy said helping Hiram in. Rachel was flabbergasted neither of them seemed bothered by the fact that she just came home after a wild night on the town with a hot blonde. Well.. Not exactly 'A wild night' But definitely a hot blonde and her tame version of a wild night certainly warrented at least a talking to. She was planning on putting this in her memoirs as her high school rebellion moment. She huffed and stomped into the house going straight for the kitchen were she heard her parents voices coming from. She stepped into the kitchen and couldn't believe they had the audacity to ruin her first rebellion.

"Hello? Earth to dads! I'm home." Rachel said annoyed.

"Yes, we can see that and hello to you too." Hiram said confused.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rachel stomp her foot childishly.

"Kidding about what dear?" Hiram ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Um.. I was out all night? On the streets hanging out and didn't contact you?!" Rachel said becoming frustrated.

"Hiram and Leroy looked at each other clearly still confused. "O..Kayyy, we are aware that you did not come home last night. So.. "Leroy said still not understanding the issue.

Rachel's eyes widen at she stared at Leroy flabbergasted. "Are you telling me your not upset at my disregard of your feelings as my parents who were worried sick of my where abouts and called the police whom activated some sort of amber alert with milk cartons of my face plastered everywhere for all of Lima to see thinking that you lost your only baby only for me to come home in harmed and safe?" Rachel finished in one breath waiting for an answer.

Leroy stared at her blankly than answered seriously. "No, actually we're not and we didn't call the police either." Leroy said casually. Rachel's jaw unhinged at the lack of concern.

"WHAT?!" Rachel screeched. Hiram and Leroy winced. "So, your not mad or-or going to ground me at least or-or take away my phone? ANYTHING?! _Come on_ don't I deserve a least a little tears maybe some silent treatment to weigh heavy on me in guilt?" Rachel said dropping dramatically depressed and slightly wounded onto the kitchen chair. It was Leroy and Hiram's turn to stare at their daughter in did belief. The two men share a look than Hiram takes off his glasses pinching the bridge of his nose to prepare himself for the misunderstood dramatic distraught daughter. God be with him for this conversation.

"So, if we're understanding right. You are upset because your father and I aren't mad at you?" Hiram ask and Rachel nodded solemnly. "You are also upset because we are not grounding you?" Hiram continues and Rachel nodded. "And you expected us to at least act as if we care that you hadn't contacted us?" Hiram ask and Rachel nodded. The two adults smiled at there daughter and shook their heads. The girl was truly one of a kind. Leroy sighed and took over.

"Rachel, Sweetie, we knew where you were the whole time because Quinn texted me last night saying you were going to spending the night with her." Leroy said and smiled broadly when Rachel's head shot up in surprise and her eyes bulged out of there sockets.

"Sh-She texted you?" Rachel ask in disbelief.

"Yes, she informed me she was taking you to dinner than the drive in and wanted to know if it was ok." Leroy said what Quinn actually ask was if she had his blessing to take Rachel on a secret date that she would pass up as a friend thing but that she had promised her wife she'd take her to those specific locations when they got back and she wanted to keep her promise. She also promised him no funny business.

"Wait, how I was with her the entire time." Rachel ask skeptically.

"When she stopped at the gas station for gas she said she left you in the car but she wanted to make sure that it was ok that she had you with her for the night." Leroy finished. He watched as his daughter's face transformed into that love sick look it did when ever the blonde was even mentioned now-a-days.

"Quinn Fabray is such a dream.." Rachel sighed out with a dreamy look. Her father's chuckled at her realizing just how deep their daughters feelings go.


	13. Chapter 13: How do you do it?

**UPPER BASE CONSTRUCTION SITE...**

Quinn was hammering with precision. 60 ft above ground, putting her on the 3r floor of the massive soon to be building. There aren't any walls or wiring yet just the bone structure. She felt very happy at the moment because they were a little ahead of schedule by two months. The blonde couldn't believe it. She was proud of her team and the extra hours they put in. The last few months had been brutal and ever since her run in with Billy and Lenny. She's been having more nightmares and flashbacks. Certain smells and sounds have been triggering her. Sue had suggested therapy but this was a unique case. She was having nightmares about her past future life. How do you explain that to a psychiatrist without getting yourself committed. At the moment Sue is taking some psychology courses at the community college to help the blonde, though Quinn already knows what's wrong with her because of the years beyond years of silence to read the college text terms for her condition. If she were a former veteran it would be categorized as post traumatic stress disorder and bouts of depression. She keeps thinking there's no point in the bases because they're all going to die anyway. It's been a hard couple of months but with talking to Sue and journaling as well as maintaining a lot of combat training to release tension physically. She's doing better but the nightmares are the main problem.

"Q!"

Quinn glances down to where she heard her name called from below.

"YEAH?!"

"YOU GOT A PHONE CALL!" Sue replied.

"WHO IS IT?! I'M BUSY!"

"IT'S YOUR FATHER IN-LAW! HE SAYS IT'S IMPORTANT!" Sue replied.

"I'M COMING!"

The blonde unfastened her tool belt and made her way to the tall ladder. Descending as fast as it was safely possible. She reached Sue and the older woman smiled before handing her the phone.

"Hello-Lee?"

"Quinn. Hey, how are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm good. Is everything okay? Sue said it was important."

"Yes, everything is technically fine but.. It's Rachel..."

The blonde felt the air leave her lungs instantly as her heart filled with dread.

 **BERRY RESIDENTS THAT SAME DAY..**

Rachel groaned in pain before rolling over as fast as her body could, before promptly puking her intestines into the pale next to the couch. The night out with Quinn had been an unexpected but amazing surprise. The after math however; was actually a lot more worse than she thought it would be. She has been sick in bed for the last day and a half but couldn't and wouldn't fathom the thought of taking it back no matter how bad she felt.

Though her dads wanted to stay home with her, they had to work and were hard to convince that she'd be alright home alone. She will admit it would have been nice to be taken care of but her dad had to work an 80 hour shift and her daddy has had 6 shoots scheduled for that week. Which hasn't happened in a while. The brunette told him he could not miss this opportunity. Rachel never gets sick so they were unprepared for it. All the brunette could hold down at the moment was toast. She was told she had a sinus infection and some how a little stomach bug and to top it all off a unrelenting cough. She just took her medication to help her sleep better and she knew she'd be high as a kite before promptly crashing in a few. Rachel was not happy but she keeps going back in her mind about the events that led to this horrible illness and smiles to herself until she starts coughing hysterically again.

The brunette groaned as she heard the doorbell ring. She really _really_ did not want to get up from her fetal position, right now. She had been sleeping in the living room because it was an easier access to everything without straining herself too much. She also was terrified of contaminating her room with germs and never ever getting better again because of a vicious cycle of exposure. Yes, she knows she's being dramatic.

The door bell rung again and she groaned again as she got to her feet. She wrapped the quilt around her tightly as she made her way to the door. She opened it and to her surprise found Finn on the other side. She smiled the best she could at him before the smiled wiped from her face as he stared at her with a stony expression.

"Finn, h-"

"Tell me it's not true?"

"Excuse me?" Rachel replied in surprise clearing her throat as best she could.

"Just tell me the truth!" Finn raised his voice as his face began to redden in anger causing Rachel to jump in surprise.

"Finn, I have no idea what your tal-"

"DAMN IT, RACHEL! YOU CAN'T EVEN ADMIT IT, CAN YOU!"

"I don't even know what your talking about!" Rachel replied with as much authority as she could. Her chest burned from trying and she was starting to shake from the cold because the door was wide open. Her head was pounding from sinus pressure and she felt weak. This was not the time for this but obviously he didn't care because she hasn't seen or heard from him since she was ditched at his house the day she and Quinn ran into each other.

"YOUR CHEATING ON ME AND YOU KNOW IT!" Finn exploded and Rachel's eyes widen in shock.

"EXCUSE ME! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WERE IS THIS COMING FROM?!" Rachel fired back in anger her body protesting and she could feel her throat burning up for a coughing fit.

"SO YOUR NOT GOING TO DENY IT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HOW COULD YOU?!" Finn bellowed

"I NEVER SAI-" Rachel began to yell back only she was hit with a coughing fit. The coughing causing her head to throb more and her face to hurt. Her cough was so strong she had to lean on the door for support.

"I KNEW YOU WERE A LOT OF THINGS BUT THIS! NOT TO MENTION WITH A GIRL! YOUR NOT EVEN GAY RACHEL! YOUR NOT EV-" As Finn yelled down at her he entered her personal space. He was so caught up in his anger he didn't notice how pale she looked or the pain on her face from coughing. Before he could finish his sentence though, he was yanked back by his collar with force and stumbled until he fell on his ass in the snow.

"WHAT THE HEL-" Finn's words died in his throat as the icy death glare pierce through him. Standing tall in full blown anger was Quinn Fabray. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides and she looked murderous and somehow bigger than he'd ever seen her. He swallowed thickly and went to open his mouth but was shut down immediately.

"What the hell do you think your doing, Hudson?!" Quinn ground out and Finn went to speak but was cut off again. "Because It looked to me like you were bullying someone smaller than you! A Young women no less and not just any young woman but _my_ Best friend!" Quinn said with venom.

Finn scoffed. "Your best friend? Are you kidding me? You guys aren't friends and you don't even hang out together!" Finn argued back as he stood up, dusting the snow from his jeans but could tell that was the wrong thing to say. Quinn's eyes glared with ferocity. Finn spoke again before she could cut him down again. Absolutely positive she'd take his side when she knew the truth. "Your _my_ friend Quinn! Your suppose to take my side! She's the one cheater here not me!" Finn argued childishly. The blonde raised her eyebrow and tilted her head as she stared him down narrowing her eyes before calmly replying.

"I don't believe you.." Quinn didn't see it but Rachel had been watching the altercation from her spot on the floor in the doorway , leaning her back against the door. Her coughing fit bringing her to her knees. Her eyes widen in disbelief that the blonde was taking her side so easily without any information. The blonde continued in Rachel's defense. "I don't believe it because that's not Rachel and you know it. Rachel is the kindest, most sincerest, loving person I know and I would count my lucky stars to be loved by someone of her caliber and for you to stand in front of me and tell me my best friend is that conniving and stupid is not only rediculous but ungratefully disrespectful and insulting on your part. You should be ashamed of yourself for even claiming the title of her boyfriend! you just walked right past me in your selfish egotistical anger not realizing i just witnessed this entire arguement. Not only did you just blow up at her immediately. You also accused and belittled her not caring that she's sick because you obviously didn't come here to take care of her but you also used your height to your advantage while she was having a hard time breathing with a coughing fit-"

"But she cheated on me!"

"SO, PLEASE! EXCUSE ME FOR NOT GIVING A FLYING FUCK ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS!" The blonde bellowed the last bit in anger since he had the audacity to interrupt with that sad excuse. As she got in his face, he jump in fear. "I don't give a shit about who or what you heard but let me clear it up for you since it means that much to _you._ Because if I'm correct she supposedly cheated on you with a woman, yes?" The blonde stared him down. " Nod yes or shake your head no. I don't want to hear a word out of your childish disrespectful mouth." Finn knew to do as she said because this was beyond 'scary Quinn' this was 'Terminator Quinn' and 'Terminator Quinn' was much more soul crushing than 'scary Quinn' not to mention he knows without a shadow of a doubt that she could kick his ass in a heartbeat without breaking a sweat.

Finn nodded. "Tell me Finn, was she seen with this women in public?" Finn went to answer.

"Uh-Uh I want a nod or a shake of your head." Finn nodded.

"Was it at a restaurant?" Finn nodded again.

"Was the person who told you a male waiter at said restaurant?" Again he nodded.

"Was the restaurant named Mystic Blue?" Again he nodded.

Quinn chuckled darkly and he swallowed. "Was the woman blonde?" Finn nodded again.

"Hmmm.. I guess I was right and you were wrong." Quinn said Finn went to open his mouth but the blonde made a zipping motion with her fingers across her lips and he shut his mouth immediately. "You see, Finn. Let me explain something to you and maybe you'll understand where we're coming from. A day and a half ago Rachel-because of personal reason's, walked 23 minutes to your house in the cold but when she got there you were already leaving with Puck to go to bros night, am I correct?" Finn nodded which she appreciated and Rachel found unbelieveable because she could never get him to do that. Quinn continued. "However; you informed her that she was not allowed to come because-what was it Rachel?" Quinn said a little over her should rhetorically "Oh yes ' _No chicks allowed'_ Quinn said with air quotes. "Than you two drove off leaving her on your doorstep in the cold with only a jean jacket on. She then went to Kurts house but he wasn't there than off to Mercedes but again not available than Tina's but found out that Tina was actually at bros with her _boyfriend_ Mike. Well anyway, you get it. She basically walked for a while in the cold. She was going to sit in the park for a while but I happened to be driving by and ask if she'd like to hang out. I took her to this restaurant that I heard about from a friend called-you guessed it 'Mystic Blue' that serves _vegan_ dishes. In fact, they have an entire menu specifically dedicated to veganism, just so you know. Anyway, I was getting hit on severely and I felt bad for the guy but I wanted him to stop. So, my buddy Rachel, being the awesome champ she is. agreed to pretend be my girlfriend. Anyway, long story short, the guy was pissed off and stopped trying after that. He left me alone than Rae and I hit up the drive in and accidently fell asleep but I brought her back home in the morning. She has been sick since yesterday morning which I had to hear about from Leroy, unfortunately." The blonde cast a quick glance at the cold brunette disapprovingly and Rachel flushed sheepishly before refocusing on Finn. "So you see Finn your friend is full of crap. Rachel didn't cheat on you, she was with me and You would have known that if you would get your head out of your own ass and paid attention to your girlfriend." Finn went to speak but Quinn cut him off again. "Now get out of here and I don't want to see you anywhere near Rachel until _she_ is ready to speak to you." Finn slumped his shoulders feeling like a complete asshole.

"She was really with you?" He ask ashamed.

"Yeah and your a dumbass. Now leave before I call Leroy and tell him what you did." Before Quinn could finish her sentence Finn was already sprinting to his truck terrified of the 6'3 giant that was Rachel's dad. The truck pulled off as Rachel was hit with another coughing fit and the blonde whip around quickly running to the brunettes aid.

"Rachel why the hell are you still in this doorway!" Quinn fussed.

"I was-" Rachel's sentenced was cut short by more coughing. The blonde scooped her up like a baby with ease as Rachel's eyes widen in surprise. Her coughing died in her throat as she stared at the fussing blonde as Quinn kicked the door shut with her foot. She carried the brunette to the living room and gently laid her back on the couch. The blonde covered Rachel back up with the thick quilt. Adjusting the brunettes pillows and began cleaning up all the tissues and plates of day old toast. Rachel watched with wide eyes than became worried when the blonde left out the front door again only to smile the best she could when Quinn returned. The blonde had two grocery bags full of items. She headed straight for the kitchen, dropping them off than coming back to the brunettes side with a thermometer.

Rachel watched with drowsy eyes as Quinn took her temperature and blood pressure with a gentle hold of the brunettes wrist and the blondes watch as if she were a medical professional, though in a way she was. She cupped the brunettes face and stared into her eyes to make sure they were clear but began to get lost in them as Rachel got lost in her.

"What are you doing here?..." Rachel whispered hoarsely.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I wasn't, silly?.." Quinn replied with a soft sweet smile that made the brunette fall in love all over again.

"Even when your not here.. your still the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for.." Rachel replied drowsily.

Quinn chuckled. "Now I know your sick, you said bestest and we all know your vocabulary is better than that.." Quinn whispered back with a soft giggle. Rachel smiled the best she could.

Rachel raised her hand and cupped the blondes face causing the blondes eyes to shut at her touch. Quinn's eyes began to moisten beneath her eyelids because all she's wanted since she's been back is her wife. Not as a friend but truly completely as hers the way they were always meant to be.

"Quinn?..." Rachel whispered. Quinn felt the brunettes voice in her heart and it thumped painfully in her chest, aching for the young woman before her. "Open your eyes.." Rachel whispered again. The blondes eyes fluttered open with unshed tears. Rachel breath deeply as she stared into the green pools before her. The blonde was captivatingly beautiful it took the brunettes breath away. "Are you an angel? Because I feel like your always saving me.." Rachel whispered causing the blondes tears to well over but Rachel barely noticed she was too high. Leroy had warned Quinn about the meds but hearing those words come out of Rachel's mouth hit her with a memory. The ghost of her future wife's voice resounded in her ears. ' _Your my angel.. You always save_ me..'

"Y-You should get some sleep, Rae. I promise when you wake up. I'll have the perfect meal your tummy won't be able to refuse." Quinn whispered back. Their faces were closer now.

"Will you lay with me?.. I'm cold.."

"Of course, ba-" The blonde cut herself by pretending to clear her throat before the word baby could leave her lips. "Of course.. Of course, Rae.." The blonde climbed onto the large couch and the brunette turned slowly snuggling into Quinn's arms. The blonde was doing everything in her power not to cry. Holding Rachel like this. Being that close to her wife was pushing her closer to an emotional breakdown and Rachel was none the wiser. She had only ever witnessed Rachel this disoriented and weak once and that was when she was dying. The blonde was beginning to panic inside fighting with her mind that Rachel was just napping. That it was just the meds causing the brunettes drowsy weak state, not blood loss. It took a while but Quinn began to get herself under control. She felt herself getting tired as well and before she knew it, she too fell asleep.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _The blonde walked cautiously eyes peeled for any zombies hiding, just waiting for her to mess up. She stops in her tracks when she feels a tug on her hand. She turns but before she can sign her partner is signing first. Learning ASL was now considered a precious gift that they never took for granted._

 _"Baby, I don't know if we should go in there.."_

 _"I know your nervous.. but sweetie it's the only place that has what we need. We've looked every where else for it. This is the only place that has it."_

 _"I know but Quinn I've been having this really bad feeling all day and it won't go away. Somethings wrong." It was signed to the blonde with much conviction._

 _Quinn could see it in her eyes. Rachel was scared and Rachel never gets scared but in order for them to continue working on the time machine. They needed the next piece to it's puzzle and the only place that would have it was a very daunting large building that could be crawling with zombies. Quinn turned fully to her wife and cupped her face. The brunette shut her eyes at the touch, feeling herself calm instantly._

 _"Baby, I would never let anyone of those things get to you or me..." Quinn whispered softly. Rachel smiled warmly before her eyes opened and stared into the eyes of the women who never broke that promise. Never has a zombie stood a chance against her wife. Quinn took them down with ease if they even got within a foot reach of Rachel._

 _"I know.. Your my angel.. You always save me.." Rachel whispered back. The two kissed and embraced briefly but lovingly. Before letting go never losing their alertness._

 _"Ok, in and out.. We know what floor we need to get to. We'll be out before you know it.." The blonde smiled and Rachel smiled back. Neither woman noticed the sun shining behind the blonde nor the dark stormy clouds glowering behind the brunette slowly dissipating the sun's shine. The 2 moved swiftly and quietly barely making a sound. As they entered the building using the little bit of shadows the best they could, they swept through the first level but there wasn't a zombie in sight._

 _They ascended the stairs and began sweeping the second floor and came across a total 4 zombies. They continued on. They needed to get to the 4th floor but they had to be as careful as possible and follow procedure and that's what they did through the building. They reached the department store they needed. It took them 32 minutes but They had found what they needed. The store had 5 zombies inside._ _The floor itself had 8 zombies and it seemed the commotion of them taking down the zombies was attracting some from either the next floor or they were hidden. The 2 couldn't speak because any yelling out to each other would attract more. So they had to keep a sharp eye on each other every couple of minutes. However; something wasn't right. They started off fighting back to back with only 5 feet separating them but somehow Rachel was on the other side of the hall as Quinn was on her side._

 _The blonde gritted her teeth as she chopped the head off of one zombie while simultaneously catching another one with a throwing knife right between the eyes embedding deeply. It was a skill they discovered she had when saving Rachel a year prior and she had been practicing none stop since. It was also a huge turn on for Rachel. Quinn raided several gun stores and collected a good bit of them. The blonde took down the last 3 from a distance with them. She took a step when she heard a sound behind her and whipped around with speed. Her eyes widen in shock as did Rachel's. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity but really was a millisecond before the brunettes face crumpled and she dropped to the floor._

 _"Shit.. No..No,No,No,No,No! Oh god, No! . . .." The blonde whispered frantically. Quinn raced over and dropped to her knees as blood seeped quickly through the brunettes stomach. There embedded in the brunettes stomach was Quinn's throwing knife. Rachel stared her in the eye with sad, horrified fear. The tears were pouring from her eyes. The blonde searched back and forth desperately in silent anguish for anything or anyone to help her or tell her what to do but it was pointless. As gently as she could she lifted a silently sobbing Rachel into her arms. Quinn looked across the hall as all the zombies were scattered every where decapitated. The blonde decended the stairs in a rush. Mouthing to the brunette that she'd be okay. Rachel was biting her lip hard, drawing blood to keep quiet. It's bad enough the smell of blood was in the air but the sound of her cries would get Quinn killed and she'd rather die in silence than put her wife in danger._

 _Quinn made it to the bottom floor and rushed to one of the stock rooms she had saw earlier. It had a employee bathroom and a window as an emergency exit. She laid Rachel down gently and rushed to lock the door. She rushed back to the brunette taking her pack off at the same time._

 _"Baby I'm so sorry! Oh god i'm so sorry! There's so much blood!" Quinn whispered in tears to a quickly paling Rachel. The brunette was beginning to shake a little and the pain was starting to get to her. The blonde knew if she pulled the knife out it would only bleed faster. She didn't have anything to close it with and she wasn't even sure how to sow it shut. She threw the knife hard and with deadly accuracy, so she's fully aware of how deep it is and though she refuses to let her brain believe it. Her heart knows Rachel will die no doubt about it and it was all her fault._

 _"I-I-It's o-okay baby.. It's o-okay it's n-not your fault. W-We were s-s-surrounded." Rachel tried to reassure her wife but Quinn was shaking her head and slamming her knuckles into the side of her head in anger as the tears fell with frustration._

 _"God! I'm so stupid! Baby pl-please! I'm so sorry-god I'm s-so sorry!" Quinn whispered frantically in tears. Rachel reached out for the blonde wrapping her arms around the blondes neck as best she could but still felt the pain. She felt herself getting drowsy and numb but she knew if she didn't make Quinn promise her what she was about to have Quinn promise her. Quinn would kill herself the second Rachel stopped breathing._

 _"Q-Quin-Quinn baby, l-look at me pl-please.." The blonde was losing it. She was unraveling before the brunettes eyes and Rachel was powerless to stop it. The brunette cupped the blondes cheeks the best she could forcing Quinn to make eye contact. "Ba-baby I-I need you t-to.. I n-need you to promise m-me something." Rachel said and Quinn's face crumpled at the implication._

 _"N-No! Rachel you are not lea-leaving me here! If you go I go!" Quinn whispered in the most whiny, childish, sad, adorable voice she had ever heard from the blonde and it hurt her so much to hear but made her fall in love all over again at the same time._

 _"Baby?.." Rachel whispered gently and Quinn stared into her drowsy eyes. "Do you love me?.." Rachel ask so sweet and sleepily it hurt to hear. The blonde nodded in silent tears. "Will you please do something for me?" The blonde nodded again. "Fight for us... Live and fight for us.. Finish the time machine so that we could have our second chance. So we could live the lives we always talked about. I want to marry you again and b-bare your children.. I..I.. I wa-want to wake up every-every morning for the.. f-for the re-rest of my life to y-your smiling beaut-beautiful face.. I.. I want for-forever wi-with you Quinn Fabray but w-we can't hav-have that if you don't go b-back and st-stop this.. Do it for our fa-families, ou-our frie-friends.. Do it for us.. Being apart of something sp-special makes you special.. I want to be a ap-apart of y-you and the amazing li-life I kn-know you will c-create be-because you are my spe..cial.." Quinn whimpered "I-I love you.. My beautiful girl.. " The brunettes eyes began to lose focus during her Rachel Berry way of speaking that she hadn't spoken in so long. The light leaving her eyes and Quinn was wide eyed frozen in place._

 _"Ra-Rachel?-Ba-baby!" The blonde began to gently shake the brunette until she began to freak out completely. BABY! NO! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE! OH GOOODDD! RAAACCCHHHEEELL!" The blonde lost all emotion to care if she was heard. She wanted to die. She hoped they'd hear her and barge in but they never came. She sat there for hours cradling her wife and muttering to herself that Rachel was just sleeping. Rocking the brunette back and forth._

 _"Hey, Rae you know what would be awesome? If we took a trip to Australia. I always wanted to see the wild life there.." The blonde waited for the brunettes reply but it never came. "Di-did you me Rae? Australia it would b-be great to visit wh-when we finish the t-time machine..." She waited again but still didn't hear anything. She bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut and shook her head as the tears came full force. She buried her face into the brunettes cold neck and began to sob silently for a few minutes. She pulled herself together again and began speaking again trying to convince herself that Rachel was still just sleeping._

 _"N-No to Australia than.. Okay baby we could go to Ireland o-or Finland or-or maybe Br-Brazil.. any where really wh-where ever you want to go, beautiful.. where ever you want to go as long as I'm there with you and your smiling .."" The silence was deafening. The blonde looked down and came eye to eye with Rachel's lifeless ones staring blankly in to space. "It's okay baby.. I get it.. Your just tired.. I'll take you home now.." Quinn sniffled as she put the brunette down for a moment to grab her pack than unlocked the door. She turned back to her wife and lifted Rachel up bridal style. "Let's go home, baby.. " Quinn whispered with a kiss to the brunettes head. She stepped out to the main floor and there wasn't a zombie in sight. She sighed in disappointment as her lips trembled while tears cascaded her face. It was raining now. The dark grey clouds reflected her mood. As she walked the miles back to the factory she began to fill with anger and hatred. Every one that she had watched die over the years resurfaced to her mind. All the pain and sorrow bulldozed her heart. She felt soulless now that Rachel was gone.. They were all gone and she was alone._

 _She reached the factory 4 hours later. She tredge through the sopping soil and stopped beneath the tree closest to the factory. She laid Rachel down gently. The blonde turned her attention to the ground and punched repeatedly with anger and sorrow. The soil began to soften more until it began to mush. She then clawed at it until slowly but surely she dug a grave for her one and only beloved. She had no idea the phone duct taped to her shirt had a water proof protected case around it. She had no idea it was still recording all the pent up anger she was spewing as she dug deep into the ground. She had no idea the proof she'd set free someday. She had no idea she was the hero of tomorrow. All she knew was that she wanted to quit.. She didn't believe in the time machine anymore.. She didn't want to live..After two and a half hours of digging she was covered in mud and tears. She stepped out of the 3 foot deep grave and lifted Rachel into it. She fixed her hair and folded her hands being sure to gently remove the knife from her stomach. Watching for a moment as more blood poured out or what was left of it. She never wanted to look at the knife again, so she laid it next to Rachel. She gently kissed her wife's lips one last time. "I'm so sorry, baby..I love you so much.. I'm sorry I broke my promise.. I'm sorry I hurt you.. Your my angel.. Now rest baby, you don't have to be afraid anymore.." Still no reply and she sobbed uncontrollably because of it. She began burying Rachel with as much gentle love in all that she did. She walked to the edge of the cliff and found a big enough rock. She walked back to her backpack and fished out a marker. Engraving the brunettes name and birthday. She placed the rock at the top of the grave than laid herself completely across her wifes grave. It took a full minute before the silence and reality hit her at once. The blonde lost it. She screamed and sobbed along with the crackling thunder and lightening. She hated herself more than anything. She wished she would just die. She's the reason Rachel's dead. Her stupidity is the reason she's alone and now she won't ever be able to hold Rachel in her arms again.. She murdered her own wife.._

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

The blonde jolted awake crying out for Rachel as tears cascaded her face. She looked around frantically and began to panic as Rachel was no where in sight.

"Quinn.."

The blonde whipped around only to find Britney on the recliner watching her.

"Whe-Where's R-"

"Rachel? I carried her to her room. She's still knocked out. I got here about 15 minutes ago, Leroy called me. The front door was unlock. I moved her to her bedroom because you were having another one of your nightmares. I thought it'd be best if she didn't wake up to it." Silence followed.

"Qui-"

"Thanks.." The blonde cut in. She knew Britney was worried. As has everyone else been.

"Is it the same dream?.."

The blonde nodded in silence.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat. How can you take care of your wife, if your not taking care of your self." Britney said with a smile. Quinn's eyes welled with tears and she pulled the tall blonde into a hug and cried silently in the embrace. Britney rubbed her back shushing her as you would a baby. Whispering 'It's ok. We're all going to be ok. We're here and we're safe, right?'

"Yes.." Quinn spoke in such a childlike torn Britney wanted to adopt her then and there. She forgot how vulnerable Quinn could be. She's only watched her be strong. The blondes hugged for a few more minutes before heading to the kitchen.

 **3 hours later...**

Rachel felt like she was having a dejavu moment. She groaned in pain as her face ached and the sinus pressure was a bitch. She tried to turn but all she felt was pain. She cracked open her left eye and slowly opened both fully as she found herself in her bedroom. Which is odd because she remembers sleeping on the couch. Than the memory hit her like a train. Finn accusing her of being a cheater. Than an angry Quinn came to save the day than Quinn fussing over her than falling asleep in the arms of _Quinn Fabray! 'OH MY BARBRA! QUINN SAW ME LIKE THIS! I MUST LOOK HIDEOUS!'_

 _"_ Are you ok, supe-"

"AAHH-UGH!" Rachel began to scream at the unexpected voice but immediately grabbed hold of her throbbing head in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping beyond anything that, that would help but no such luck. A soft husky pillow like voice whispered to her unknowingly helping to clear the fog.

"Shhh sweetie. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I should have made my presence known but you looked like you were on the verge of a panic attack." Quinn spoke so quiet but tenderly with a touch of humorous affection. Rachel felt like she was bathing in warmth by the feather light sound. The brunettes eyes fluttered open and once again her breath was stolen. The blonde was glowing. The curtains in the room wore closed to block any and all light. Surrounding the room were very well strategically placed candles.

"I know you must be wondering what's up with the candles. I know you have a headache and having the blinds open would be too harsh on you. The candles aren't too bright so the artificial light won't hurt your head that much." Quinn whispered with a charming smile.

"That's was very thoughtful of you. Thank you." Rachel whispered back hoarsely but still swooning.

"That's not all. I come barring refreshments." Quinn winked and Rachel swooned some more.

The blonde stood up from the bed and walked back towards the bedroom door. She stopped in front of the night stand to pick up a tray Rachel hadn't noticed. She walked back around to the left side and set the tray on the night stand there. Rachel's eyes widen in surprise. There was a cup of tea, vegan buttered toast, cough drops and a steaming bowl of soup that smelled absolutely divine, causing her stomach to growl deeply and her face to redden in embarrassment. The blonde smiled at her warmly. Before picking up the bowl of soup silently and scooping up a spoonful and aiming straight for the brunettes mouth. Waiting patiently for her to as they say 'Open wide.'

"Wh-What are you doing?" Rachel ask though she's more than certain the blonde is about to feed her. Which, let's face it, it's one of her fantasies only a little more erotic with absolutely no illness.

"What does it look like. I'm feeding you. Now, open up." Quinn replied like it wasn't a big deal that Quinn Fabray was taking time from her obviously busy schedule to take care of the school's social pariah.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you trying to feed me? Why are you here taking care of me?" The brunette whispered her question completely curious and mesmerized by the blonde beauty before her.

"Why wouldn't I? You'd do the same for me. Would you not?" Quinn replied with sexy eyebrow raised in question. Rachel nodded silently than opened her mouth. The second the soup hit her tongue. The warm liquid soothing her throat immediately, had her moaning in appreciation. Quinn had swallowed thickly at the sound. Getting hit with a memory of Rachel on her knees deep throating her cock moaning in appreciation of her taste in the hidden room of the factory. The blonde cleared her throat and decided conversation was definitely needed or Rachel would get a surprise of her life.

"So! How are you feeling?" Quinn whispered. Rachel swallowed her food before answering.

"Still not so good but this soup is soothing my throat, thank you by the way. It's amazing. What's in it?" Rachel whispered in question taking another mouthful thanks to Quinn.

"Family recipe. I'd tell you but than I'd have to kill yo-" Quinn froze at the words that were about to leave her lips. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you ok, Quinn?" Rachel furrowed her brow in concern. The blonde cleared her throat getting herself in order before giving the best smile she could but Rachel could see right through it but chose not to say anything.

"I'm fine. I guess I have a little headache myself." Quinn replied. She couldn't believe she was about to crack joke. Knowing full well that yes, she did in fact kill Rachel once upon a time.

"Okay.. I'm sorry you feel bad. You know, maybe you should head home. I don't want to get you sick."

"Your not getting rid of me that easily, Berry. On another note. You have a visitor." Quinn said with an easy smile as if the last 5 minutes didn't happen. The blonde handed Rachel the bowl and stood from the bed. "I'll be right back." Rachel nodded. The brunette continued eating her soup as she waited. 3 minutes later in walked a radiant smiling Britney. Rachel was surprised that the blonde was there.

"Hey, Rach! I heard from your dad that you were totes green and I wanted to come and give you lots of hugs to help you feel better." Britney said as she took the bowl from the brunette to give Rachel a warm gentle motherly hug. Than handed the bowl back to Quinn so the blonde could finish feeding her wife. Britney placed a kiss to the brunettes head before giving up her spot to Quinn. Rachel was overwhelmed with emotion. Her two favorite blondes care as much about her as she did them and that was a beautiful feeling.

2 hours later found Rachel and Quinn passed out again. The brunette was splayed across the blondes chest with Quinn's arms wrapped around the brunette securely. Prior to falling asleep. Rachel had felt unconditionally loved by two other people that weren't her dads, for the first time in her young life. The brunette devoured her bowl of soup and drank the tea with gusto. To her surprise she didn't feel nauseous anymore. Her headache was completely gone as well. Quinn explained the tea was specially made with fresh natural herbs that helped with headaches and nausea. The 3 were curled up together on the brunettes bed watching beauty and the beast on low volume before Rachel passed out followed by Quinn. Britney knew Quinn has been having a difficult time sleeping and didn't want to wake them. She was just about to get up and turn off the TV, when there was a light knock on the door, before it slowly opened. Revealing a smiling Hiram. His eyes softened at the sight. For some time he worried that Rachel would never have this. That she'd always be the outcast but ever since Quinn came into the brunettes life, it all changed for the better. Because after Quinn came Britney and you don't need a million friends to feel loved just one but in his daughters case now two. Britney beamed at him. She walked quietly over to the TV shutting it off before walking to Hiram. The man smiled opening the door wider for Britney to step through. He smiled at the 2 sleeping bodies on the bed before shutting the door behind him and Britney before heading down stairs.

"So, how are you, Ms. Britney?" Hiram ask with a smile.

"I'm doing great, Mr.B, how are you?"

Hiram chuckled. "It's Hiram, Britney. I'm doing very well actually. In fact, I'm the happiest I've ever been and so is the rest of my family thanks to you and Quinn." He replied with a smile.

"You can thank Quinn for that. I'm just happy she and Rach are finally hanging out now. She was such a sad panda when they weren't.." Britney replied sadly as she thought back to just a few months ago when Quinn thought she'd never get to have her wife since Finchel was going so strong.

"I think you deserve a thank you as well. You have been such an amazing friend to Rachel. Leroy and I can't thank you enough. We appreciate you more than you know." Hiram replied with a smile.

"Well than I should thank you for raising an awesome friend like Rach. She's been helping a lot with school and she even got Lord Tubbington to stop smoking." Britney said with childish glee causing Hiram's heart to melt into buttery affection for the bubbly blonde as a father would to a daughter.

"How is school, sweetheart?" Hiram ask as they entered the kitchen. Britney taking a seat at the breakfast bar as Hiram started a pot of tea.

"I'm doing so much better. I am now a B- student!" Britney replied in excitement. Her parents were shocked and ecstatic to receive the news. The teachers at school were mind blown with her progress in such a short time. Hiram's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh my goodness! Britney that's wonderful!" The man squealed like a girl wrapping the excited blonde in a fatherly embrace causing Britney's eyes to well with tears. She had been working so hard with Rachel and Santana separately of course, as well as with the rest of the team at the base. When she wasn't cheerleading or working on the base that's what she mostly focused on and it was finally paying off. At one point in time, she thought she'd never be smart enough. Never be achieving such a grade because that was only for normal kids not a retard like her. It hurt to remember that underneath all the bubbly happiness, that was her biggest insecurity that she hid from everyone. She knew what everyone thought of her and how she was known to be easy to sleep with but what they didn't know is that other than dancing that's all she thought she was good at and had secretly resigned herself to being a stripper even though she pretended she'd be doing something more awesome than that. It makes her feel worse for thinking of herself in such a way. She's learning to love herself again and she couldn't be happier. She loves everyone so much for their separate but equally shared efforts and patience. It has truly been a journey though she isn't done, yet. She is beyond happy with her progress. She feels invincible now. It's odd but she feels mentally strong enough to dominate and conquer the zombie apocalypse now and _that_ means more to her than anyone could understand. Now, she actually feels like she's worth something not just a dumb blonde sex toy for jocks to laugh about and pass around to their friends but a strong young woman who is worth more than what she's been receiving in treatment. She stop sleeping around when Quinn told her everything and is now standing up for herself more and more.

"I'm so proud of you, honey!" Hiram squealed. He has watched the blonde struggle and cry in frustration while Rachel tried to convince her that she was doing great and that _'these things take time, Brit.'_ The blonde had gotten fed up more than once and even had the audacity to call herself too much of a retard and that Rachel should just give up trying. Needless to say, His daughter blow up in indignation and gave the blonde a strong talking to about saying such things about herself. Britney burst into a ball of tears and the two embraced in to a sobbing mess. Quinn was called and Sam, Blaine and Sue came to her aide. Even he and Leroy jumped in on the studying session that went on well into the night which resulting into an impromptu sleep over. Since then Britney has had a full study support group at her disposal when ever at what ever time she needed and he couldn't be happier for her. She was like a daughter to him and he's beyond proud of her dedication and will to achieve her dreams.

 **1:36 AM THE BERRY RESIDENTS..**

Rachel has been awake for the past 12 minutes but couldn't move. She was to engrossed in the blonde. Quinn was still asleep on her side facing the brunette. Her left hand was tucked beneath her chin. She looked peaceful and angelic. Rachel could stay like this forever and never get tired. Quinn Fabray was in her bed and she had a front row seat to the magnificence of her beauty.

Quinn began to stir and Rachel was captivated. She knew she should stop staring like a creeper but she couldn't pull her eyes away even if she wanted to. The blondes eyes began to flutter open revealing a soft gaze of contentment. Rachel felt the air leave her lungs not for the first time and she isn't sure she'd ever get use to it happening. Quinn focused her eyes on the brunette and a slow soft smile took over her face causing Rachel's heart to race.

"Hi." Quinn spoke so softly you could barely hear it.

Rachel swallowed thickly at the sound feeling her body ache from it's caress. "Hi.." The brunette replied just as softly. Her voice no longer hoarse. Silence engulf them before Quinn spoke. Rachel was staring at her wide eyed and motionless Quinn became worried.

"Are you okay?" The blonde whispered and Rachel's eyes fluttered as she swallowed than licked her suddenly dry lips. She lightly shook her head to clear the fog before trying to speak.

"I-I'm sorry it's just that.."

"What? What is it?" Quinn asked in a gentle soft tone of concern.

Rachel tried to be good. She really did but couldn't seem to get control of her brain to mouth filter. "It's just that.. Y-You are _so_ beautiful.." Rachel whispered back breathlessly. Quinn flushed and ducked her head a little as the tables turned and the brunette stole the breath from _her_ lungs. Quinn's eyes cast down and fluttered bashfully with rosy cheeks to match. Rachel felt her heart pound wildly in her chest for possibly over stepping while simultaneously feeling like _the_ fucking man! For making Quinn Fabray blush.

"So are you.." Quinn whispered back when she finally gained enough will to make eye contact without looking like a fool.

Rachel shook her head negatively. "Not as beautiful as you."

"Your right your not." Quinn replied and Rachel felt her heart break at the insult before it was scooped back up and soared on wings by the blondes next words. "You are so much more than that. You are exquisitely exotic and your stunning beauty takes my breath away every time I see you.. " Quinn whispered as they stared at each other in secret desperation to close the distance between them. Quinn's phone blared to life causing the two young women to jump in surprise as if they had just been caught doing something wrong. Quinn reached over to the night stand and furrowed her brow at the number. The blonde stood up from the bed.

"Excuse me, Rae. I have to take this."

"Of course." Rachel watched as the blonde left the room and felt the absence immediately.

Out in the hall Quinn answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Quinn, I need you to get to the hospital quick!" Leroy said urgently.

"I'm on my way!" The blonde hung up and went back to the room. "Hey, Rae. I'm sorry but I have to go." Quinn said regretfully. She had hoped that she could spend the rest of the night with the brunette. The brunette nodded in understanding.

"Of course, I understand completely. I'm sorry I took up most of your day." Quinn's heart melted and though she knew she should be rushing to the hospital, her wife always came first. She sat down in front of the brunette and cupped her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" The blonde ask.

"How do you do it?" Rachel ask in return.

Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion. "Do what?"

"How do you always know what to do to make everything better? I feel like your not real sometimes." Rachel said with a light shake of her head and a smile on her face.

"I don't know what your talking about but as long as your ok, that's all that matters." The blonde left out the 'to me' because she had already made it personal earlier and didn't want to actually make Rachel a cheater. She knows all she has to do is tell the truth and though Finn was being a dick earlier. She saw the remorse shining in his eyes. He had been hurt because though he sucks at showing it. He really does love Rachel. That's why he couldn't stay away from her all through high school before. She had to continue to stick this out until he left for the military then Rachel would be hers.

"Well, thank you. I feel so much better." Rachel replied with a smile. She was still congested from the sinus infection but other than that she was fine. The blonde smiled. She cupped the back of the brunettes neck causing Rachel's breath to hitch as the blonde leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. The brunettes eyes fluttered shut at the kiss and she felt complete and safe. Quinn pulled back gently and smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow to check on you, superstar. Now get some more rest. I left a note with instructions for the tea and soap on the kitchen counter for your dads. So, don't worry about anything, ok?" Rachel swooned and felt warm all over. Quinn Fabray really was a dream.

"Ok and thank you. It means a lot." Rachel replied doing her best not to squeal.

"Don't mention. Bye.." Quinn spoke and you could hear it in her voice that she didn't want to leave.

"Bye.." Rachel replied sweetly. The blonde stepped out of the room shutting the door behind her. She took a deep breath and was about to walk away when she heard a muffled happy squeal. The blonde shut her eyes and bit her lip in serene contentment that her girl was feeling better and happy. Rachel had dropped to her bed with a dreamy sigh and waited a moment thinking Quinn had already left than grabbed her pillow to scream in to it with joy. Quinn was going to go back in the room to ask the brunette if she was ok, just to mess with Rachel but she already wasted enough time and Leroy said it was urgent.

 **LIMA GENERAL..**

The blonde rushed through the doors in search of Leroy. She headed straight for Leroy's office but skidded to a halt when she heard shouting and a voice that set fire to the pit of her stomach. The blonde whipped around and bolted in the direction of the altercation. She rounded the corner and her eyes widened in shock. There in the center of the emergency was Leroy but he wasn't alone. Frannie was also there as well as Shelby along with several officers. It was an all out brawl. The officers were struggling to get Russell under control 2 of the officers she knew weren't trying very hard because they were actually friends of her fathers and were trying to arrest Leroy while Russell tried to attack brutally. Leroy and Russell were going punch for punch but Russell wasn't a match for Leroy. Leroy was bigger than all the men around him and stronger. Shelby was trying to protect Frannie in a corner while holding an ice pack to her face and from what Quinn could see her sister was bleeding. Quinn was pissed. She charged immediately into the brawl and slammed her body into Russell's side. Russell stumbled until he fell. The officers were still fighting Leroy into cuffs. Russell stood with fury in his eyes. As the other 2 officers tried to grab them he shoved one and punch the other. Hate filled eyes focused on Quinn.

"YOU! YOU HEATHEN! YOU DID THIS! YOU RUINED YOUR SISTER! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Russell bellowed and charged at the blonde. Quinn waited for him to get to her. She heard Leroy shout her name in worry.

"QUINN! NO!"

"OH MY GOD! QUINN!" Frannie shouted at the same time when she realized her sister was there. The next thing that happened almost caused Leroy and Frannie to faint. Russell slammed his fist into Quinn's face than began his assault by grabbing her by the neck. The blonde knew she had to let him get his hits in before she took him down. The blonde took a blow to the stomach before catching his next fist than using his momentum landed her own blow in his diaphragm causing him to lose his breath. After that, there were a series of combination hits with her hands moving so swiftly it shocked the officers into silence. It wasn't until she was on top of him basically beating his face in that the officers intervened. The blonde was slammed to the ground and handcuffed immediately. Leroy as well. The ambulance were called for Russell because he wasn't moving but was still breathing. Leroy shook his head in the back of the squad car. He had just wanted Quinn to pick up her sister and take her home because he had walked in on the arguement by accident and saw Russell attack Frannie. He called Quinn just before he jumped in stop Russell's unrelenting assault on his daughter. Lord knows what was going to happen now.


	14. Chapter 14

**LIMA POLICE STATION, QUINN'S HOLDING CELL...**

Quinn sighed to herself. She was in a cell alone and has been for 41 minutes now. She hasn't seen or heard from anyone. Leroy was in a separate cell obviously and she had no clue were Russell was. She was in such a fit of rage when she saw her sister bleeding and Russell putting his hands on her father in law that she just lost it on him. She doesn't even remember the police hand cuffing her or the trip to the station. It took her a little bit of time to calm down before she really realized she was in a cell. She had never felt such hatred. Well, that's a lie. She hates zombies and Dennis Scott with equal amount hatred but that's neither here nor there. Lately, her anger has been building. Sue had suggested that it could be because they were getting closer to the apocalypse happening. The years are flying by and they weren't done with everything they had to do, yet.

Quinn was now worried because she really hopes she didn't actually kill her father because than she'd be locked up for life and be trapped in a cell when the apocalypse happened.

 **POLICE STATION FRONT DESK..**

Rachel has been upset many times in her young life and on many occasions blew her gasket but this officer was about to make her fly off the handle. Her father Hiram had gotten the call 20 minutes ago. Her dad Leroy had been arrested which shocked the hell out of them both especially for an altercation. Her dad was a peaceful man and never argued but what really shocked them was hearing that not only did he get arrested for fighting with Quinn's dad but that he also got arrested with Quinn for the _both_ of them beating him up. Her father was being released but was told he would be going to court in a matter of weeks. Rachel wanted to see Quinn but the officer refused. Any information was shot down because she wasn't family.

"This is ridiculous! You can't even assure me that she's alright! She could be hurt! Her father is huge compared to her!" Rachel fired off, all her talking was really making her face hurt because she still had a sinus infection. Hiram nodded right along with her. The two Diva's were beyond worried.

"Trust me, kid. You have nothing to worry about." The officer replied with a chuckle. Rachel had no clue that Quinn actually beat the living shit out of Russell and that the man was still out cold in a hospital bed, under 24 hour observation. It was _that_ bad.

"How am I suppose to take your word for it! I don't even know you!" Rachel fired back. Before the officer could reply. Leroy was being escorted by an officer from a back doorway. Hiram gasp as did Rachel. Leroy had a swollen eye but it wasn't shut and a busted lip. His knuckles were scraped and swollen from obvisouly punching someone and his clothes were slightly rip[ed and there were small stains of blood here and there on his shirt. To anyone else he didn't look that bad but to Hiram and Rachel he looked like he had been hit by a train. So, you could imagine they were both close to fainting upon seeing him.

"DEAR MOSES! OH HONEY, WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!" Hiram cried out dramatically.

"OH GOODNESS! DAD ARE YOU OKAY?!" Rachel said simultaneously.

The two Diva's ran over when he was released into their custody. They began scouring him all over to check for anymore injuries. Leroy just smiled at the love and attention. The officer at the desk rolled his eyes at their dramatics.

"Lee, how did all this happen?" Hiram questioned immediately.

"Give me a moment, love. I'd like to ask this officer a few questions." Leroy said. Hiram nodded and Rachel watched on.

"Excuse me? But has Quinn Fabray been released?"

"I can't give out that information, sir."

Leroy nodded. "Hiram, may I use your cell phone, please?"

Hiram handed it over immediately. Leroy dialed the number he memorized. It took two rings. "Hello?"

"Frannie, it's Leroy."

"Oh my god, Leroy, are you ok?"

"I'm alright. Listen I'm at the police station. Have you called your mother?"

"Yes, I have. She was in Dayton visiting my grandma. She's on her way as we speak."

"How long ago did you call?"

"Just after they cleaned me up. So about 20 or so minutes ago. Is Quinn ok?"

"I don't know they won't give us any information."

"Ok well I was on my way, anyway. I'll see you in a few."

"See you soon." Leroy hung up and turned to Hiram and Rachel. "Quinn's sister Frannie's on her way. Hopefully we'll have some news on her, then." Hiram and Rachel sighed in relief.

It was now almost 3 am and the trio sat on the bench and waited. It was 13 minutes later when Frannie entered the police station. The 3 Berries stood up to welcome her but Hiram and Leroy froze. There walking in with Frannie was Shelby Corcoran. The moment the woman saw them she froze as well but her attention wasn't on Hiram and Leroy. No, It was on Rachel..

Frannie hadn't noticed that Shelby stopped in her tracks. She had rushed to the desk and Hadn't noticed the Berries, yet either. Rachel was frozen in place but not because she knew who Shelby was but because she was memorized by how identical they were. Rachel was snapped from her staring when her daddy Hiram whispered in shock. "Shelby?.."

Shelby swallowed thickly. She had always dreamt of this moment. She has spoken to Frannie countless times about Rachel. She had almost fainted on the spot the first time she had laid eyes on the brunette. It was at sectionals sophomore year. At first she's ashamed to say that she made a desperate stupid mistake sending Jesse to befriend Rachel. She had found out through the grape vine that he had decided to take it upon himself to court her daughter, only to egg her in the parking lot of Mckinely. To say Shelby was pissed was an understatement. She took Jesse off as her head liner as punishment. She backed off and decided not to pursue it any longer and just watch her beautiful daughter shine from a far. Frannie had flipped when she found out what Shelby had done. Citing that Leroy Berry had been very kind to her when she first started at the hospital and to breach a contract that Shelby signed was legal suicide and possibly stiring up a whirlwind of emotions in Rachel that subsequently cause a blow out in the Berry home was selfish and inconsiderate.

What no one knew is that Quinn had explain to Leroy everything that happened the first time around. That Rachel had regrets about Shelby and Shelby had regrets about Rachel. That Quinn didn't find out about until she was a junior in college and ran into Shelby when Quinn had come to Lima for the holidays. Shelby cried on her shoulder. Quinn told Leroy that one of Rachel's wishes if she ever got to come back in time was to do things differently with Shelby because that is the only mother she had and she had now realized that life was too short not to appreciate what you have.

After that conversation Leroy went straight to Hiram and told him he thinks it's important to find Shelby so that Rachel would have a female figure in her life and that she deserves to know where she comes from and who her mother is. It started as a conversation that turned into an argument with Hiram blowing a gasket and Leroy listening to Hiram. only for Hiram to turn into a ball of emotional insecurity. Citing that, what if Rachel doesn't need him anymore after all Shelby's a woman. He may be femininent but he was still a man. Leroy squashed it immediately reassuring him that neither he or Hiram would ever lose their daughters love. Needless to say they agreed that Rachel deserved the chance to get to know her mother. Leroy had to pretend he had no idea where she was because Quinn assured him Shelby would be around because she'd make sure of it and boy did she make sure of it.

"I.." Shelby tried to but couldn't speak. She had never been _this_ close to Rachel before.

Leroy was smiling broadly as he stepped forward and walked up to Shelby.

"It is so good to see you, Shelby." Leroy said and pulled the unsuspecting woman into a hug, that pulled her from her catatonic state. Shelby smiled a little still confused as to why he was being so open. She assumed he wouldn't want Rachel to know who she was. Before she knew it she had arms full of Hiram. His hug wasn't as tight and loving but it was courteous and welcoming.

"May I speak to you outside for a moment?" Hiram said. Taking the reins. Leroy had coached him several times on what to say if he ever came across her. The one person Hiram always felt inferior to because she _carried_ their daughter. Shelby swallowed thickly with saddened eyes. This was it. He was going to ask her to leave before Rachel started asking questions. Leroy smiled at the two encouragingly. Shelby took one finally glance at her daughter before being escorted out.

Leroy turned toward a curiously confused Rachel and took a deep breath. He walked over to her with a warm smile and sat down as she followed suit. He adjusted himself to angle his body towards her.

"Dad? Who was that women?"

Leroy took her hands and smiled broadly. "That woman, honey. Is your birth mother.." Leroy replied sweetly. Rachel's eyes bulged out their sockets and she stared at him with her mouth slightly agape.

 **Shelby and Hiram..**

Shelby halted in her tracks and turned to Hiram surprising him. "I know what your going to say and I honestly had no clue she would be here. I was just here to support Frannie. I had no intention of causing any trouble. I'm leaving now, ok." Shelby spoke quickly than turn to walk away, only to be stopped by Hiram's hand gently grabbing her elbow. She turned to him in surprise.

"I never said anything about you not being around Rachel." Hiram said sincerely. Shelby's eyes widened and shined at the words.

"However;" Leroy had informed Hiram to be sure to ask Shelby if she was sure about being in Rachel's life as a mother. That Rachel wasn't a baby, she was a grown teenager. Quinn had been very clear about that specifically. "I need you to understand that Rachel is a teenager. You'd be coming into her life where their isn't room for mistakes because though she's a teenager, you could cause permanent damage by abandoning her when you realize she's not a baby. She's fragile when it comes to things of this nature. I'm sure especially when it comes to you. I want Rachel to have everything she wants and needs including you but I will not allow you to be invited into this family if you are not serious about being her actual mother because once she knows who you are that's exactly what she'll want from you. Do understand where Leroy and I are coming from? Because we have already talked about you in length and have agreed to allow it to happen. I don't expect an answer now but-"

"I want to!" Shelby cut in desparately. She had been slowly unraveling at the mere idea of getting to be apart of her daughters life. After her argument with Frannie and all that the blonde pointed out had opened Shelby's eyes to the true questions. Was she ready to be a mother? Was she ready to be a mother to a grown teenager? Was she ready to accept that she had missed so much of her daughters life? The answer was yes because though before when she first backed off she had a fleeting thought that Rachel didn't need her anymore. She was already grown but Frannie had squashed that thought when she said that a child will always need their mother in every stage in their life. That a mother's love is more than changing diapers and experiencing a baby's first steps and she knows this because she herself needs her mother everyday and her sister lives through hell even now with her mother always there to console her after her father does something to them. Frannie had cried and told her she didn't want to speak to her anymore and maybe they should take a break. They had broken up for 4 horrible months. That was a year and half ago and she's happy to report that they are back together and happy as ever. Thanks to the woman she loves. She grew up a little more as a person, a woman and a mother.

"Are you sure you don't need more time to think about this?" Hiram ask wearily.

"No. I'm more than ready to be a mother to my daughter. I guess the question i'm asking is when will I be able to meet her?" Shelby replied. Hiram searched her eyes for a few minutes before feeling completely reassured that she was sincere.

"Ok. Well then how about you take my number and address. You can stop by sometime this week whenever is best for you and that will give us time to prepare Rachel." Hiram said with a smile.

"That sounds perfect!" Shelby said tearfully happy. The two exchanged numbers and hugged before letting the other go.

"Thank you for this chance. Hiram."

"Don't thank me. You can thank my incredibly wonderful husband. It was he who suggested that it was time for Rachel to meet you."

"Well, I thank both of you for allowing it. Well, I should get going.."

"Listen, you don't have to leave. I'm sure Frannie will need you and we already have Leroy. So, we'll head home and you can stay with Frannie for support."

"Alright, I appreciate that." The two began walking back inside the precinct.

Leroy did his best to give Rachel time. The moment she heard Shelby was her mother, she fell silent and was lost in her thoughts. Upon hearing the front doors open he looked up and sighed in relief. They looked completely happy. He had thought that Shelby and Hiram were having it out, out there with how long they took. Shelby smiled at him and nodded in his direction before her eyes cast to Rachel and he felt her yearing from where he sat. She was ready. Shelby dragged her eyes away and headed straight for the front desk in search of Frannie. Hiram walked up to the two. He gave Leroy a question look. Leroy mouthe 'Give her some time.' Hiram nodded his head toward the door. Leroy placed his hand on Rachel's shoulder causing her to jump in surprise.

"Come on, honey. It's time to go home." Leroy spoke softly.

"B-But what about Quinn?" Rachel ask worriedly.

"We will hear news on Quinn when she is available to let us know. For now it's almost 4 am and your father has been awake since yesterday morning. Not to mention he needs to be taken care." Hiram replied and Rachel's eyes softened as she looked into the tired eyes of her father Leroy. He was still smiling at her softly.

"Ok." Rachel replied softly the 3 Berries stood up and began to make their departure. Rachel glanced back and her eyes widened when her chocolate orbs connected with the green swirling orbs of Shelby. The woman smiled at her warmly and Rachel whipped her head back forward. She felt absolutely hideous at the moment and was embarrassed to be seen by her mother for what she believes is the first time like this. To her Shelby was stunning and classy looking while simultaneously looking like a rock star with her leather jacket.

Just as the Berries exited the precinct. A flustered Judy Fabray rushed pass. She was so frazzled she hadn't notice them. They didn't say anything because they knew she was a mess of worry.

 **Quinn's cell...**

Quinn was becoming anxious and was starting to panic a little. No one told her anything and she has been there for what felt like forever. Just as she was really starting to believe she killed her father. A bright light shined and a circular electric current whirled 10 feet in front of her cell door. Her eyes widened the sized of saucers. Before she knew what was happening two figures stepped out one by one. Quinn's jaw dropped to the floor. They weren't young looking as she herself was, they looked older and as sweaty and dirty as they looked the first time around of the apocalypse except more dangerous.

"Oh my Go-" Before Quinn could say anything, a hand reached through the cell cupping the back of her head and soft pillow like lips crashed in to hers through the bars. Quinn moaned in pleasure before she was released. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared into to the deep troubled depths of an older Rachel Berry.

"Hey, stud.." Rachel whispered with emotional affection. Quinn's eyes watered and her lips trembled at the nick name. Rachel had started calling her that in the future when they became a couple and she called Rachel her star. She hadn't heard it in so long her heart ached at the sound of it. Rachel stared at Quinn like she hadn't seen her in decades. In fact, she was staring at Quinn as Quinn had done her when Quinn first arrived back from the future. The brunettes eyes began to produce the silent tears it had been holding in. Quinn eyes were the size of saucers still. A throat cleared to there right. Quinn and Rachel pulled there eyes away from each other when really they didn't want to. There standing tall and looking every bit a soilder was Britney.

"I'm sorry guys but we don't have a lot of time." Britney rushed out as she did her best to give Quinn a hug through the cell. She too was looking at the blonde with tearful eyes. She was looking at her as if she'd vanish at any minute. Quinn's mind was a mess.

"Wh-What's-I-I don't understand. How is-"

"We're from the future, baby." Rachel spoke emotionally.

"Like I said we don't have a lot of time. Here take this. Meet us here at that time and day, no later Quinn. Do you understand me?" Britney said aggressive in a no non sense tone. The blonde took the paper from her and Rachel once again grabbed her by the back of her head and crashed there lips together, shoving her tongue deep into the blonde mouth the best she could through the cell, causing Quinn's toes to curl. When the brunette let go of a dazed Quinn she spoke quietly.

"Hey.." Quinn's eyes focused back on the love of her life. "I love you so much! I _will_ be there for _you!"_ Rachel's tears were still coming down. Quinn nodded dumbly and the two older women stepped back. Britney lift her wrist and began typing into what seemed like a watch on her wrist. Before the circular electric current appeared again.

"Oh and Stud?" Rachel called out and Quinn's eyes were on her in anticipation. "I'll be dumbing Finn very, _very_ soon." Rachel and Britney giggled at the wide eyed gob smacked look on Quinn's face. The two woman step back in to the whirling current with Britney shaking her head humorously with a _'Too easy.'_ and Rachel smiling adoringly at Quinn with a 'Leave my baby alone, Brit. She's adorable.' and just like that they vanished. Quinn stared at the spot the two women were just moments ago. She honest to god believed she was going crazy but than again the slip of paper Britney handed her was still in her hands. Just as she was about to open it, the hall door opened and an officer stepped in.

"Fabray, let's go." The officer said as he began unlocking the cell door. He held the door open and the blonde stepped through. Her eyes trained on the spot that Britney and Rachel came and Vanished from. The blonde was being escorted but was too caught up in the jumble mess of what the fuck just happened to care. Did she really just see them? Did she really just talk to two people from the future? Did she really just get to _KISS_ Rachel, again?! That thought stuck and her a moony eyed glaze washed over her features without consent.

"Quinnie!" Judy called out the moment she spotted her daughter. Quinn's head snapped up and her eyes widened in relief. She _was_ being released. The blonde ran up to her mother and engulfed her in a hug. Soon after pulling away Frannie hugged her as well.

"Are you alright?" Judy ask but before Quinn could reply she was punched in the arm by a very surprisingly strong irate Frannie.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Frannie, this is not the time nor the place for this discussion." Judy spoke up. Shelby was doing her best not to laugh at the grimaced almost chastised looking former HBIC.

"I wasn't, that's the point and what was I suppose to do?! Stand around with my thumb up my ass as the cops did nothing! You bleeding in a corner Frannie!"

"Girls!" Judy tried.

"I don't care, Quinn! He could of hurt y-you! He-He did hurt you!" Frannie spoke angrily before her vocal cords quivered and tears sprang to her eyes.

Quinn's eyes softened at the sight before her. Her sister was scared. Scared for her safety.

"Hey.. I.. Come on.. I didn't mean to scare you.." Quinn started as she stepped into her sisters space. Shelby and Judy stepped away to give the two sisters privacy.

"Yeah-well.. you did.." Frannie replied quietly. Quinn pulled her big sister into a hug.

"Come on. You know I'm an idiot. I do stupid shit without thinking. I'm sorry."

"Your such a dick." Frannie replied stubbornly. Quinn giggled.

"I know.. Hey, How about we go back to moms place, make breakfast and crash on the couch with some cartoons?" Quinn said with a smile. Frannie pulled back an eyed her briefly with a sniffle and pink glassy eyes that melted Quinn.

"Last one to the car has to cook!" Frannie shot back as she sprinted out the precinct.

"Hey! That cheating!" Quinn followed after immediately. Shelby and Judy looked at each other before shaking their head at the grown children that just ran out the door.

"Are coming over, Shelby? You know your more than welcome." Judy said with a warm smile. At first she wasn't sure about Shelby being a good match for her daughter but she's happy to know she was wrong. Frannie has never been as happy as she is until she met Shelby.

"Yes, thank you." Shelby smiled back.

 **LIMA BEAN 8 AM..**

Sam entered the Lima Bean exhausted. He had no idea where Quinn was but the team had continued on with construction on the base, that is until the blonde called everyone an hour ago. He had just ordered his coffee and was waiting when someone caught his attention. There wiping down a table in all her gorgeous glory was Mercedes. Sam's eyes shined and he was hit with a wave of passion. His heart hammered in his chest at just the sight of her. He scanned back and forth but didn't see her boyfriend any where in sight. He took a deep breath and licked his lips. He went to stepped toward but his eyes widened in horror as he noticed his barely there reflection in the large window. He ran his hands through his growing hair in a panic. He did his best to make himself presentable with what little he could see. He figured that was the best he could do. After straightening out his jacket he began walking toward her. His heart pounded in his ears. Mercedes was wiping down a table and fixing the salt and pepper shakers. She had, had a tough week. She had been arguing with Rachel more and more for solos. She and Kurt had an argument over the fact that she had been acting like even more of a diva than Rachel. That her ego was really causing a problem. She also is in the middle of a bad arguement with Anthony because despite what the rest of her generation thinks. Her virginity is precious to her and lately it seems like that's the cause of most of their arguements. She was beginning to feel the pressured.

"Excuse me?"

Mercedes looked up and froze when she glanced up only to be engulfed in the handsome young man before her. Mercedes has a secret. A secret she has never admitted to anyone not even Kurt and that is that she has had the _hugest_ crush on Sam Evans since he started at mckinely. He smiled at her boyishly and she felt her knees go weak.

"Your Mercedes, right?" He ask kindly but all Mercedes could do was stare.

"Um.. You have AP history with me, right?" Sam tried again but to no avail, she just kept staring. Sam was losing his confidence quickly. He swallowed thickly.

"Ok.. Uh.. I guess I should go then. Sorry to bother you." He said as he back away and turned. He felt like a complete fool.

"YES!-Mercedes!" Mercedes shouted then shut her eyes in embarrassment when some of the patrons looked her way. Sam turned around and furrowed his brow in confusion making sure that she had spoke to him.

"Excuse me?"

"I meant, Yes we have AP history together and yes my name is Mercedes." She spoke as calm as she could. Sam smiled in return.

"I'm Sam, Sam Evans." He said holding his hand for her to shake when really he just wanted any excuse to touch her. Mercedes smiled and took his hand both teens felt a tingle in there arms and burst of excitement in their chest.

"Mercedes Jones."

"So, Mercedes Jones. How long have you been working here? I come here all the time and I never see you."

"Recently, actually. Though my dads a dentist, he's kind of a cheapskate." Mercedes giggled and it melted his heart to hear. He chuckled. "I wanted these purple and white high top leather converses I saw at the mall but my dad said they weren't worth the money. So, I decided I'd get them on my own and here I am."

"A strong woman that knows what she wants.. I respect that." Sam replied with a smile.

"Yes, That would be me. I have an entire summer wardrobe picked out already." Mercedes giggled out.

"Cool. I understand completely. Parents don't really get the fact that we're teenagers. We are always going to want something. It's like they forget they were teenagers once."

"Tell me about it. My dads only 46 and he acts like he's 60." The two chuckled in unison.

"EVANS!"

Sam and Mercedes turned to glance at the register. The guy just placing Sam's tray of coffee for the group on the counter. He wanted to stay because this is the first time he has _ever_ gotten to talk to Mercedes since he found out everything. However; their was a emergency meeting Quinn requested everyone to be at on time.

"Well, I better get going. It was really nice to finally meet you." He said sweetly. Mercedes swooned deeply.

"Yeah.. It was really great to meet you, too."

"Bye.." Sam said walking backwards not able to take his eyes off her.

"Bye.." Mercedes replied bashfully.

Sam picked up the tray of coffee and made his way out of the coffee shop with one final wave to Mercedes. Mercedes waved back. She watched him hop into his truck and pull off. She sighed and couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach even though she knew she already had a boyfriend.

 **SUBBASE 9 AM..**

Quinn was pacing in front of her team. They had just sat down in the board room. Everyone was worried the blonde looked distraught, confused and crazy.

"Ok.. What I'm about to say might sound crazy but at the same time not crazy because I'm here so it can't be crazy." Quinn said confusing the hell out of everyone.

"Quinn, sweetheart. What exactly is wrong?"

Quinn stopped her pacing and took in her team before spilling the words that she never thought she'd sat in a million years. "While I was in my cell. Rachel and Britney came to visit me."

Leroy's eyebrows reached his hair line. As did Britney's. "Um.. Q. I don't remember visiting you in a cell." Britney said confusion written all over her face.

"Quinn I'm more than positive that Rachel was with Hiram and I the whole time." Leroy added.

"No. Not the Rachel and Britney from now. The Rachel and Britney from the future.."

Every ones jaws hit the floor and the only that could muster a word was Sue. "How?.."

"I don't know.." Quinn replied and she honestly didn't because no one had survived from the future.


	15. Chapter 15

**SUB BASE 7:14 am..**

Leroy groaned in pain as his back hit the mat. "Come on, old man. I know that's not all you got?" Quinn said with a chuckle.

"I'm afraid you have too much faith in me because that _is_ in fact all I got." Leroy replied with his own chuckle. Quinn held out her hand for Leroy to take and he did. She helped him get to his feet easily and Leroy not for the first time marveled over the blondes strength.

"Ok, I think that'll be your limit for the day. You did great." Quinn said as she gently patted his back. Leroy smiled in return before making his way to the bench. They were in the sub base. The training floor had been completed and furnished 3 weeks prior so all the mats, rings, and any other work out and training equipment they needed was moved down. They now used it everyday dedicating 2 hours a day for physical training and mornings for their 8k runs. Leroy was getting stronger but still had a ways to go.

Hiram knew Leroy went running but didn't know it was with the group. Rachel had no idea her father was running or working out period. It had been 2 weeks since the secret date, Leroy and Quinn's arrest and Quinn's visit from future Britney and Rachel. It was still on the blondes mind but Quinn has been too busy with everything that she even hasn't had time to stop by to see Rachel but she had a plan. She would be surprising Rachel during the Vegas trip but only Leroy knew that. The trip wasn't until next month so she was using her time wisely. She already lost time by spending the night with Rachel and in jail though she's not complaining about the Rachel part but every minute counts. Now, the blonde had to add court dates to her hearing because since she hadn't actually been there when the altercation started and she had attacked Russell unprovoked. She was now charged with aggravated assault amongst other things. She and Leroy were due in court along with Russell, Frannie and Shelby as she was a witness. So, _yes_ every moment even more now.

Especially, their training time. Quinn had explained how the zombies never slowed down. If their bodies were still intact enough to run. It was like they couldn't feel the pain of exertion and would chase you relentlessly. That's why running non stop would prepare them but not only that. In the future she had to learn to free climb and scale any buildings she could to, to get away. She even dangled outside a window for 17 minutes though she didn't know it was 17 minutes but it felt like hours. It was the only way not to be seen other wise she would either have died from the 6 story fall of the library or be eaten by the zombie's still sniffing the room for her. Everything her body had to do to stay alive, she made her growing team replicate. They were even learning to hold their breaths for long periods of time in the in ground swimming pool that the entire team had installed. The pool was similar to a professional Olympic pool but was 100 meters in length and had 15 lanes the depth being 20 ft. deep for deeper dives.

They practiced shooting at the gun range at the opposite end of the wrestling hall. They ran all through Lima learning every turn, running with Quinn chasing them, she somehow reached corners before they could which caused them to make a split second decision to reroute. They had to think on their feet and try to hide and be silent where she wouldn't hear or see them. If you were caught you were sent back to base for a brutal work out as your punishment.

Quinn also blind fold them and bound their hands and feet. Driving them to the out skirts of Lima where they had to figure out how to escape either hand cuffs, tape, zip ties and anything else that could be used to bound you. Before leaving them she'd ask them what they smelled around them or what they felt against their skin? Was it grass below them, ground or possibly water? Was it cold, hot or warm? Anything in anyway to throw them off their game she did. She even screamed at them until she was beet red in the face hoping to distract them from whatever task they were doing. They had been blind folded under water and was told to put together a pipeline set relying only on their sense of touch.

Even Sue got the treatment and never argued back but simply replied 'Yes, 'Ma'am or No, Ma'am.' Leroy and Sue were getting faster and stronger so much so you wouldn't be able to tell their age. Sam and Blaine put on more muscle looking bigger than Puck Muscle wise. Britney's physique also changed. Her muscle mass grew and the blonde had thanked Quinn one day because she said Santana was even more clingy and she constantly caught her drooling over her. The training was becoming easier but every time their bodies got use to it, Quinn would change it up and not allow them to eat or drink anything for days straight while giving them brutal work outs to the point of them passing out, puking-hell even crying.

The group understood it was necessary though and never complained. They knew they needed to stay sharp and that was what their leader was trying to make sure of.

 **Mckinely High, just before lunch..**

Rachel and Britney were at the blondes locker. They were both giggling over a cat video that Rachel had watched on You Yube the night prior and was showing Britney on her phone. Santana stared at them from her locker with a scowl. She couldn't understand what the hell had happened. She left to Puerto Rico for a few days only to come back and find out that Britney had spent all her time with Rachel while she was gone. Apparently, the two also had a sleep over and only Santana was ever allowed a sleep over and that sleep over was more like an all weekend booty call. She can't help but think that, that's what happened because Britney is constantly glued to Rachel's side like she use to be with her. Santana slammed her locker shut as she heard Britney's giggle make it's way to her ears. She had enough of the games. It was now time to end it. Britney would never choose anyone over her. Especially, not the school social pariah. The brunette made her way towards the pair and cleared her throat behind them. They both turned their attention towards her at the same time. Santana smirked when she saw Rachel cower a little but Britney just smiled at her.

"Oh, hey, San."

"Hey." Santana replied with a smile on for Britney.

"San, you have to see this cat video Rachel just showed me! It's so funny!" Britney said with a smile about to show Santana but the brunette cut her off.

"Yeah, sure but how about we watch it over lunch. That way we could eat and watch more." Santana suggested sweetly and Britney beamed at her.

"Cool, that sounds awesome." Britney replied and Santana smiled at her and smirked devilishy at Rachel knowing she just won. Proving to the loser she was no competition.

"Ok, let's go." Santana said holding out her pinkie to Britney. The blonde didn't notice Santana's pinkie because she was handing Rachel back her phone. She than grabbed Rachel's hand and smiled down at the brunette.

"Come on, Rach. We could also show San the video about th-" Before Britney could finish her sentence Santana spoke.

"Whoa, hold up. Who said anything about the dwarf coming? I didn't invite her." Santana said annoyed. Britney bristled at the nickname and her features hardened a little, only because she wanted to give Santana the benefit of the doubt.

"I just did. Besides Rach and I always eat together." Britney replied seriously. Rachel felt the fury in waves from Santana and the slow building anger from Britney. She knew she had to put a stop to this before they both did or said something they didn't mean.

"Britney, it's ok. I'm fine, you can go with Santa-" Rachel tried to speak only for Santana to step forward in anger at the intimacy in the way she spoke to Britney.

"Who the hell asked you to speak hermaphrodite! Britney doesn't need your permission to do anything!" Santana said aggressively. Rachel's face showed some hurt but she didn't want to show Santana how much it actually hurt. Rachel raised her hands in a small surrender manner. They were causing a scene and hadn't noticed but Rachel did.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to imply she needed my per-" Rachel started but was cut off by Santana getting in her face, causing Rachel to step back against the lockers.

"You better be sorr-" Santana didn't get to finish her sentence because not only was she too shocked to but the force of Britney shoving her away from Rachel and using her own body to block the brunette from Santana was enough to silence her and the entire crowded hallway.

"Back off, Santana, before I make you." Britney spat out in anger. Fury blazing in her eyes. The entire hallway shut down and froze on the spot at the blondes words. Rachel's eyes widen, her eye brows hit her hair line and she blinked rapidly in succession as her jaw hit the floor in disbelief. Santana stared for a moment in shock before finally getting her vocals cords to work but all that came out was a croak of a whisper.

"Brit, wha-" Santana was about to speak but Britney had already had enough. Since Santana had been back, she had done nothing but put Rachel down at any and every opportunity she could. She was condescending and malicious while still making it seem like it was her normal everyday banter but Britney knew. Because she knew Santana and though she did her best to act as she normally did, like Quinn advised her to, today she had enough. _NO_ _ONE_ fucks with her sister.

"No, I don't want to hear it! Rachel is my friend and since you've been back, you have done nothing but disrespect her and make her feel bad about the way she looks, even though _I_ know you really actually think Rachel looks beautiful and exotic." At that admission from the blonde Rachel blushed trying not to smile while Santana turned beet red in embarrassment. She had told Britney that in confidence when they were discussing who were the hottest girls in glee. Santana heard the murmuring going on behind her and was doing her best to keep her tone in check at her next words. Just to get Britney some where more private so she could talk some sense into the girl.

"Look, I'm sorry I offended your dobby, ok! Now can we get to lunch I'm-"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY, SANTANA! STOP TALKING ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND THAT WAY!" Britney bellowed, her face becoming red in anger. She knew Santana was just feeling insecure and jealous but that didn't give her any right. She had been insulting Rachel for years but she also had been playing with Britney's heart for even longer and she was tired of giving the girl chances and making excuses just because she loved her.

Santana jumped as did the rest of the shocked hallway at the blondes outburst but that only lasted for a second before the words registered and hit home hard. Santana's face morphed from shock to recognition to hurt to anger in under a minute. "Did you just say best friend?" Santana asked in a way that sent a chill down everyone's spines except the blonde who was standing guard in front of a terrified Rachel.

"Did I stutter?" Britney replied with just as much attitude in her voice with a sweet lace of condescendence to match as her eyes blazed with fire. The entire hallway was salivating. This was like watching an atomic bomb go off. It was normal for Britney and Santana to have little spats but not like this because no one was ever really able to cause this. Not even Artie but some how Rachel Berry was the catalyst and gossip was already forming of a secret affair on the low.

Santana grit her teeth. If she stood quiet or even insinuated that she was sorry she would lose face and her reputation would take a hard hit but if she didn't her relationship with Britney would but no one knew she loved Britney and no one would understand. Or so, Santana thought. Everyone knew but were too scared to say anything. Which is why her next words had the desired affect they had. Though it pained Santana to say it.

"I don't know, retard, you tell me. Or do you even know what that means?" The gasps in the hallway were so loud and murmuring escalated but only for a second because what happened next would change the game at Mckinely high for everyone. Britney's eyes welled with tears and before she could open her mouth to respond. Her eyes bulged out of there sockets when Santana's face whipped to the right with a loud snap. Before she was promptly slammed into the lockers than tumbled to the floor before she could react to see who even hit her. The hallway went baserk.

"FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!" Was chanted as whistles and hollars were shouted as little Rachel Berry took down big bad Santana lopez. At first Santana was still in shock but eventually began fighting back but to her surprise Rachel didn't go down easy. Santana was on the ground and her fighting techniques mostly helped while standing. At the moment Rachel had the advantage. She had Santana on her back with her hair fisted in one hand and began to punch the ever living hell out of Santana. Her tiny fists causing pain to the Latina's face with every blow it landed. Just as Santana was going to try to reverse their positions because she'd be lying if she said that Rachel wasn't surprising the fuck out her with her strength. She felt Rachel's weight disappear but felt her head being yanked and her body drag a little with it's force. She opened her eyes in pain as the brunettes grip was still in her hair as Britney did her best to get Rachel off of her. The brunette was screaming at Santana so many large intelligent and colorful words. The Latina was surprised the singer even knew them.

"RACHEL! LET GO! SHE'S NOT WORTH IT!" Britney shouted over all the yelling in the hallway. The new cheerleading coach Ms. Washington and Ms. Pillsbury along with coach Beiste came to break up the fight. Rachel finally let go of the Latina's hair and when Britney put her down. The singer whipped around with speed on a surprised Santana and landed her last blow catching the latina in the gut knocking the wind out of her and causing her to land back on the floor on her back with it's force. Before coach Beist hauled Rachel over her shoulder and broke through the crowd with Rachel shouting at the Latina over her shoulder to 'STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND! YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!' and 'YOU DON'T DESERVE HER! YOU NEVER HAVE!'. As Britney followed after them leaving a breathless shocked aching, swelled face, bleeding Santana in their wake. Santana for the first time in her life actually felt a tinge of fear and a lot of respect. The only reason it shocked the hell out of her to feel those two things was the fact that it was all directed at Rachel Berry.

 **LIMA FISHING** DOCKS..

Quinn stood on the docks waiting in slight anxiousness. Today was a big day for her. She was going to do what she has been scared to do for some time. Frannie and her mother where on their way there to meet her. She was going to tell them she was from the future and the only reason she was going to tell them was because she had the proof of her mothers death to back it up. She had her cell phone strapped to her blouse and caught it all. She wasn't ready for this moment but she knew she had to tell them so they would be prepared. She also needed Frannie to help order the inventory for the maternity ward for any women that would possibly give birth down in the subbase. She was going to put her mother in charge of the roofs green house and the actual barn that would be on the other side of the mass structures roof. She heard them before she saw them. They were talking a mile a minute with laughter in their voices. She felt her eyes water so she pulled down her aviators from the top of her head to shield them away. The two blondes rounded the corner with matching smiles.

"Quinnie!" Judy said with such love and excitement to see her daughter. She ran over and engulfed her youngest in a hug.

"Hey, mom. It's good to see you." Quinn hugged her back with just as much love. They pulled apart than Frannie pulled her in.

"Hey, sis. Where the hell have you been? We haven't seen you since.. Never mind, it's good to see you." Frannie said warmly.

"I've been busy but it's good to see you, too." Quinn replied.

"Too busy for your mother and sister? And why on earth are we at a fishing dock?" Judy ask in curiosity.

"Well, if you both will follow me. I'll explain everything." Quinn said and she gesture for them to follow. The two women obeyed.

"Hold up, don't tell me you got a job as a fishermen because Q, I gotta be honest. That's a little butch, even for you?" Frannie cracked in humor. Before groaning in pain after Quinn punched her in the arm. "I'm kidding she hulk, chill." Quinn whip around on her again to strike but Judy spoke before she could land a blow.

"Girls.. Behave."

"Tell that to dumb ass over here." Quinn replied.

"Quinnie! Do not call your sister such a horrible name... If anything she's a wise ass."

"MOM!"

"HA!"

"Girls!"

"Ok"

"Sorry"

Quinn began to climb on to a red tug boat.

"Quinnie whose boat is this?" Judy ask as Quinn helped her climb aboard followed by Frannie.

"I'll tell you everything shortly. For now just have a seat. Enjoy the weather. We'll reach our destination soon." Quinn replied as she started the boat and pulled off. Sue steeped around the front of the boat and Judy and Frannie greeted her in surprise of the woman's presence.

" **MCKINELY HIGH, FIGGINS OFFICE..**

Rachel had her head down in shame. Figgins was informing her father Leroy of the disruption she caused in the hallway. Leroy sat there stone faced listening with rapt attention as Figgins recounted what he was told.

"She assaulted Ms. Lopez without provocation. I never thought I would say this but unfortunately we have no other choice but to suspend Ms. Berry for 2 weeks" Figgins finished and Rachel had silent tears streaming down her face. ' _2 WEEKS?!_ _THIS IS GOING TO BE ON MY PERMANENT RECORD! DADDY LOOKS SO ANGRY. WHY ISN'T HE SAYING ANYTHING?! OH GOODNESS I'M GOING TO BE GROUNDED FOR LIFE! WHAT ABOUT COLLEGE OR MY BROADWAY CAREER! I'M NEVER GOING TO BE THE YOUNGEST EGOT **WINNER!*gasp* OH NO! I'M NEVER GOING TO BE MRS. QUINN FABRAY! SANTANA IS QUINN'S BEST FRIEND! OH GOD WHAT DID I DO?!**_ _'_

Rachel's thoughts rambled on like that the rest of the conversation, all the way to her dads truck and half way home. That is until Leroy pulled the car over, shut off the vehicle and turn to his daughter with a serious expression on his face. He stared into her tearful red puffy eyes and ask. "So how was it handing someone an ass kicking? Because damn baby girl! When I walked into that office she looked like she had been hit by a mack truck!" Leroy burst into uncontrollable laughter and when he looked back at Rachel with her flabbergasted wide eyes, he lost it even more. For a brown man his face was red enough to see. Rachel was confused as hell and wasn't sure if this was some sort of mind trick parents played to catch you off guard because she didn't know what the actual rules were after being suspended from school. She also has no clue what happens when you are grounded because she had never been grounded before.

"Ok, you can stop now." Rachel said but Leroy kept going with his laughter. "I'm serious." Rachel ground out. Leroy had tears coming from his eyes and Rachel huffed in annoyance. "Dad! Stop that! This is no laughing matter! I just ruined my career!" Just as she said that Leroy stopped abruptly and stared for only a second before losing it again. Rachel got even more upset and hopped out the car beginning her trek home. She refuse to be stuck in a car with a child. Leroy started the car and drove slowly beside her with the window down. All the while doing his best to stop laughing but for some reason he just couldn't.

"Come on, honey. I'm sorry. I won't laugh anymore."

"Your clearly lying seeing as how your still laughing but nice try child!"

"Rach, come on! You have to admit it's funny. She looked like a latin raccoon." At this Rachel bit her lip because that was a little funny.

"I just pictured her doing the cha-cha-cha and I lost it." At that Rachel giggled as she looked over at him. He stopped the car and lean forward to push open the passenger door. Rachel shook her head but got back in. It was quiet only for a moment before Leroy spoke again.

"I mean. Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep a straight face while your principal spoke. I almost peed my pants." Rachel burst into laughter as they pulled off. He told her he was taking her for ice cream because his champ worked hard for it.

 **THE RED TUG BOAT OUT 1 MILE FROM THE SUB BASE** **...**

Quinn sighed to herself. She was staring out at the open ocean as she steered the boat toward the sub base. The air frigid and cold. Her breath coming out in thick clouds of smoke. She had told her sister and mother the truth 3 hours ago and showed them her mothers death on camera. She also played a few other videos. At first they thought she was joking but the videos are what left them in tears. It wasn't everything. There was so much more but she picked a few she thought were necessary. Right now, her mother and sister were sat together in silence. They were still in shock. Quinn had promised to show them more proof. She had informed them the reason she chose to bring them out in the boat was because she didn't want any of them getting ideas about calling the psychiatric hospital. It helped that Sue was waiting on the boat for them to back her up.

The blonde reached the sub base sooner than she thought. She parked the tug boat as close to the steel metal latter she had installed when she first started the sub base. She had made the lip of the cave the emergency exit for the life boats should they need to evacuate. There at the entrance door was Blaine. He waited at the top as Quinn helped her mother and sister climb the steel rods. Once Quinn reached the top with Sue steering the tug boat to the hidden spot. Quinn turned to Blaine.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes. Britney has the rest of the of the proof set up in the hidden office."

"Thank you." Quinn said before turning to her mother and sister whose eyes were wide in wonderment of the sub base.

"Mom, Frannie this is Blaine Anderson. Blaine this is my mother and sister Judy and Frannie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." He said with his charming sincere smile as he shook their hands. "You should be so proud of Quinn for all that she's accomplished here." He added.

"I am. I mean, I can't lie I'm still a little in shock. How is any of this even possible? But.. Everything is starting to make sense now." Judy spoke honestly with puffy watery eyes. She knew the moment she first saw Quinn that weekend that something was off about her daughter but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yeah, I feel the same. I can't believe actually. This is something out of a movie. I just.." Frannie swallowed thickly. "It's just scary to think about. In a few years there are going to be zombies! How crazy is that!" Frannie said as she finally voiced the thoughts racing through her head.

"Well, we're all in good hands. Quinn made it back here the first time. I have no doubt she'll save us all." Blaine replied surely. The women looked at Quinn and for the first time could see the age in the woman's eyes. Everything was in her eyes.

 **SOUTH OF LIMA 2020..**

Britney and Rachel ran as fast as their legs could take them . They rounded the corner Rachel taking down a zombie with her gun and silencer, she had a 6 year old Steven in her arms as Britney carried an injured Tina on her back. The 4 had been running for over 30 minutes now and the zombies were relentless but finally they lost them and hid behind a dumpster. They had to leave their vehicle at the gap that separated Lima from the highway that led out of the town. They had been on their rescue mission for 4 days because they had mandatory search and rescue missions for all over Ohio and are just returning with 2 survivors. Tina and her little brother. They lost Mike because he sacrificed himself so that Rachel and Britney could get to Tina and her family and though they originally saved 7 people. They were only making it back with 2 and that's if nothing happened within the time it takes to get from where they were to safety. They were 3 blocks away from the road they needed to get to for the rondevue point. Britney was losing steam and so was Rachel. They hadn't eaten in 2 days and had't slept more than a couple of minutes at a time in the last 4 days. Tina had been running with them but had missed a step when they were running down a concrete stairwell that led into a park and fell. She rolled to the body. She yelped in pain because her ankle popped and now couldn't walk on it. It was swollen, severely bruised and definitely broken.

"Guys jus-just leave me here.." She whispered in Britney's ear.

They were hiding behind a dumpster waiting for the few zombies that were passing to leave. Rachel whipped around on her in anger.

"NO! We are not leaving you. We got this far, we _will_ make it back. Quinn didn't go through all this just so you all can give up!" Rachel whispered harshly in anger. This wasn't the first time a survivor gave up so easily and she was sick of it because the love of her life gave them a possibility of tomorrow. It angered her beyond reason and they never understood why.

"Yeah, I've been there since Quinn came back and she worked hard to make sure we all survived and granted everything didn't turn out as we wanted or expected but we have safety, food and I'll be damned if I let my captain down because you feel like it's a waste. You have no one idea what she went through to get us here. So keep quiet and let us do what we've been trained to do." Britney said in a deathly manner. Her whispers coming out with conviction.

Rachel pulled out a little square tablet and typed out a message. She only had to wait 4 seconds before she received the reply.

"They're ready and waiting. Are you guys ready?" Rachel ask.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Britney replied. There were still 6 zombies walking. Rachel looked at the little boy next to her. She knew she'd have to let him run with Britney and Tina while she used herself as the distraction taking down as many as she could. She'd have to make it back to safety on her own after this. The brunette hugged them all and they whispered good lucks and goodbyes just in case. Rachel took a deep breath and pulled out her other gone with it's silencer. She counted to 3 and bolted from their hiding place. She began shooting down the six. Britney only had to wait one full minute before her eyes widened as zombie after zombie came out of no one to chase Rachel. The brunette ran as fast as she could away from the corner Britney and Tina were hiding at with Steven. 3 minutes later the military grade truck pulled to a stop at the other end of the street and Britney did her best to run with Tina on her back practically choking her with her arms around her neck while Britney had Steven against her chest. She couldn't hold any weapons because of the 2. So, she had to rely on her strength to get them to the truck. Her body burned with exertion. It wasn't until she heard the growl behind her that she grit her teeth as tears welled in her eyes. She fought with her body to keep going and prayed beyond anything that Rachel was still alive as she ran for their lives from the hounds of hell.


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTO** **FACTORY** , **4 HOURS AFTER RACHEL'S FIGHT WITH SANTANA AND 2 HOURS AFTER QUINN INFORMED JUDY AND FRANNIE SHE'S FROM THE FUTURE.**

Quinn and Judy stood in front of the massive structure that would be the new and improved auto factory. Frannie was in the sub base with Leroy. Quinn had called him and told him her mother and sister had been informed and she needed him to go over everything with Frannie as far as what the infirmary/mini clinic would need and what Frannie's position would be on staff. Quinn was in the middle of explaining to her mother what she had in mind for her as her job as well.

"I know you grew up on a farm. So, I trust you the most when it comes to caring for the green house I have planned for the top of the roof. In the future the zombies never eat animals or plants or anything else, only humans. They'll tear the animals to shreds blindly, if the animal is in their path but never have they eaten them. I wanted to convert one of the industrial boats as a sort of farm for the animals strictly but wasn't sure if I could because I don't know what they'd actually need. That's why I thought the roof would do. Unless, you think other wise. Judy nodded as she stared up at the in-progress structure than back down to the table before her. Quinn had blue prints drawn up and had them out in front of them on a work table. Judy looked over and thought of something.

"Though, the roof would be a good idea, didn't you say you had to be silent all the time? The animals you have listed make noise, not all the time but most of the time. Wouldn't that attract those things? I think the boat would be a better option. Though the animals will be unsteady because the boats move in water. However; at least if some how some one or thing find their way out here they won't be attracted to the sound they'd make and also this way if we have to evacuate to the yachts, the animals would already be on the ships thus not losing our stock." Judy finished. Quinn smiled. This is why her mom was the best choice. Quinn knew other than a little bit of choppy waters, there had never been crazy storms to the point of causing damage to a boat.

"I agree. See, this is why I knew you were my only option for the job." Quinn said with an adoring smiled aimed at her mother. Judy blushed under her daughters compliment. The two continued going over various plants and different fruit trees that could also be planted on the roof and the boats to be on the safe side for emergency evacuation. All food supply had to also have a fail safe.

 **FRANNIE AND LEROY, SUB BASE, SAME TIME.**

Leroy was walking through one of the lowest levels of the sub base. 2 entire floors were dedicated to medical. He was explaining each wing and where they planned to put the maternity ward and children's clinic. As they walked Frannie couldn't believe the place was real. It looked exactly as a floor at Lima general did except more pleasant looking and less sterile. It was very inviting.

"And this is were your office will be." Leroy said as he opened the door. Frannie took in the office and was pleasantly surprised to see that the layout was similar to the her office at Lima General except way more comfortable. Frannie walked in looking around in wonder.

"Quinn wants everything to be as close to normal everyday life as it can." Leroy spoke.

"This is insane." Frannie stated bluntly. Leroy chuckled with a nod.

"A little bit." He replied.

"A little? My sister just told us that she's from the future with some verying disturbing proof, I might add, that makes me wish I could bleach my brain and you say a little." Frannie says with a shake of her head. Her eyes beginning to well with tears. Leroy walked up to her and pulls her into a fatherly hug like he has done so many times when something has happened to one of her patients or their baby or both. "How can this be real, Lee? How can my sister be 48 right now and obviously several scarred for life and be trying to save the world?" Frannie said in quiet in tears.

"I don't know but what I do know is the fact that she came all this way, putting her life in jeopardy to save us doesn't give me room to question. I only feel grateful." Leroy spoke with a warm fatherly tone. Frannie nodded her acceptance but was still a little shocked and she had every right to be. This was crazy and the situation was fucked up. In a few years time half the world would be dead.

 **THE BERRY RESIDENCE, SAME DAY, SAME TIME..**

Britney rang the doorbell calmly. She couldn't believe what had transpired between her and Santana. Let alone, Santana and Rachel. The diva had shocked her into silence when she attacked Santana in her defense.

Watching Rachel beat Santana down hurt to see because she loved both of them. She wanted them to get along. She wanted them to know about Quinn and be on the team and help with everything as family should but knew it couldn't happen. Not yet at least but hopefully soon that will change and they could put this argument behind them.

She knew her Santana and she was just hurt and feeling insecure. No else has ever had Britney's attention the Rachel has not even Artie but Britney didn't want to be the one groveling out an apology because she was always the one getting her heart broken and it wasn't fair.

Santana should be the one to come to her and apologize because all Britney wanted her to do was accept her friendship with Rachel for what it was. Hearing Santana call her a retard, literally made Britney feel like her soul had been shattered.

Santana had never been so cruel to her but she supposes that she doesn't know Santana as well as she thought. She wouldn't be the one to apologize first, this time, because she wasn't the one in the wrong here. Santana would come around, Britney was sure of it.

Santana loved her and when Quinn explained she is from the future. Santana, Rachel and herself could laugh about it later. The door opened pulling Britney from her thoughts.

"Hey, Rach. How are you feeling?" Britney ask immediately stepping into the house pulling the diva into a hug. Rachel shut her eyes as they filled with tears as she hugged Britney back.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel ask with slight confusion on her face.

"What do you mean? I'm here for you." Britney replied. "Why wouldn't I be?" The blonde ask in confusion now.

"Because! I basically attacked your girlfriend like a psycho. You shouldn't be here with me. You should be checking on Santana. She's more important.." Rachel said quietly. Britney's heart broke for the insecure girl in front of her. Rachel may seem like a 24/7 selfish person and though the girl could be selfish. She could also be the sweetest, most selfless person when it mattered most.

"No way. Rach, you were defending me and Santana is the one in the wrong here, not you or me. I'm here to check an make sure my best friend isn't hurt and is ok. So, are you?" Britney ask watching as Rachel's lips trembled and her doe like round eyes filled with tears.

"I'm s-so sorry!" Rachel rushed out as she leaped into Britney's arms not feeling like she deserved her friends forgiveness for what she had done to Santana.

"Hey, it's ok. You don't have to be sorry. Don't cry because than I'm going to cry! Oh man, too late!" Britney said as she held a crying Rachel in her arms. feeling the weight of the fight that transpired between the 3 of them earlier that day, hit her with it's force.

Britney didn't get to cry over the words of Santana because the fight had started so quickly. She didn't get to digest everything properly either because she had to also recount everything to principal Figgins and her parents too were called in. She rushed straight to Rachel's house to check up on the brunette and was now allowing her self to feel it. The two cried in each others arms feeling their bond only grow stronger.

 **SANTANA, SAME TIME, SAME DAY.**

Santana wasn't a very patient person, never has been. After recounting everything to principal Figgins. Stating that Rachel had attacked her out of jealousy because she's a lesbian and in love with Santana's best friend Britney. She was let off the hook with only a week of detention.

Santana was at home icing her face and has been for the last four hours, waiting. Waiting on Britney to show up and take care of her like she always did because Santana's parents sure else weren't going to. They weren't even there.

They had to do a conference call in the principals office because they were in Paris for winter fashion week. Britney never showed. Santana had tried to tell herself that Britney was just running late. That Britney _loved_ her _not_ man-hands.

So, Britney would be there with an apology and her declaration of love and her informing Santana of the disposal of that damn dobby but Britney never came.

Santana has been stewing in anger and plotting the demise of Rachel Berry. Why do ask? Not only did Rachel temporarily disfigure her face with what Santana calls a cheap few shots, not only did Rachel Berry steal Britney, oh no!

The reason why Santana is on the verge of a massacre, is Alexis Morgan who is one of the baby cheerios on Santana's blackmail list. Who just so happens to live next door to Rachel Berry called and said she saw Britney pull into Rachel Berry's drive way and has been there for the last few hours.

Santana played it cool on the phone but when she hung up all she saw was red. Britney made her choice, she chose Rachel Berry. She. Chose. Wrong! In Santana's opinion.

 **JANUARY 21ST WAYWARD HILLS, SOUTH SIDE OF LIMA OUTSKIRTS. ONE WEEK AFTER THE FIGHT BETWEEN SANTANA AND RACHEL.**

The team had been camp out since dawn waiting in the open fields. They were all anxious for the days events and didn't have to wait a minute longer. In the distance, a large bright light shined as a circular electric current whirled before them. Every ones eyes widened in surprise. The entire team was present including the new comers Judy and Frannie.

Two figures stepped out and began walking toward the group. All jaw hit the floor but not Quinn's. The blondes breath was stolen as future Rachel began walking toward her that slowly turned into a jog than a full out sprint towards the blonde.

Quinn began running to her as well. The brunettes tears were evident as she got closer as a whimper left her lips as soon as they reached each other. Closing the distance the brunette leaped into the blondes arms, wrapping her legs around Quinn as she did so. Their lips crashed together in a long lost love passion filled kiss, tears escaped closed eye lids.

Rachel broke the kiss by hugging the blonde and crying into her shoulder as Quinn did the same. Every one still frozen in shock but had enough sense to divert their eyes to give the girls privacy. They took in the older Britney with wide awe struck eyes. The blonde stepped forward to Leroy and hugged him immediately. Her eyes filled with tears and she cried herself.

Rachel pulled back and stared into the blondes eyes as she removed her legs from Quinn's waist to stand upright. Quinn was mesmorized by the brunette. She looked a little like her future wife from before except not frail and gaunt, she still had all her teeth.

The brunettes eyes were hard and just as haunted as she remembered. It saddened Quinn and she pulled the brunette into another hug. Britney pulled away from Leroy and sniffled. That got Rachel's attention.

The brunette pulled back and her eyes welled with tears again. She stared at Leroy for a moment before her face crumpled and she left the blondes arms to run and leap into her dad's, a sob escaping her throat.

Leroy couldn't believe his eyes. Rachel didn't look exactly as bad as she did in Quinn's videos. No she looked healthy actually except she had a more defined muscular body, that of a female MMA fighter. Britney as well.

The two women from the future had military combat pants. Rachel has a black crew tight shirt with tall steel toe boat with her hair in a pony tail, the tail of her hair in a braid looking like her own version of Laura croft. Britney also had military grade pants on with boats with the same top but in green. Britney had her hair in the same manner. Both women looking every bit intimidating with there guns attached at their hips and thighs and machetes in their sheaths on their backs.

Rachel pulled back and cupped his face as she took him in and he did the same. He took in the aged woman before him, her eyes told of the terrors she had lived through once again. Seeing it up close was more harder to digest than seeing it through the videos. It made it all the more real.

Britney had begun hugging each team member one by one starting with Sam, followed by Quinn and so on. Rachel pulled from her father when her eyes lit up at the sight of Judy. The brunette walked up to the older women pulling her into a hug. Surprising Judy with how much comfort was behind it. "Hey, mama bear.." Rachel whispered in the older woman's ear.

The brunette pulled back and looked over to Frannie her eyes welling with tears again. She stepped forward pulling the doctor into an embrace. "I missed you, Fran.." Rachel said with such love and tenderness. Frannie was confused. She had never met Rachel before this moment.

Older Britney pulled Quinn into an emotional hug as Quinn did her best to console the blonde. The brunette moved down the line as did Britney. When Britney finally stepped in front of herself, she smiled wide at the gob smacked look on the younger blondes face. "Hey, little B." Older Britney said with a giggle. Younger Britney was so blown away she couldn't speak. other than to say 'Woah..' in a whisper of amazement and disbelief.

The moment was cut short when a throat was cleared.

"I hate to interrupt though I'm pleased to see you two are still alive but.. Why exactly are you here?" Sue asked in the middle of Britney saying hello to herself.

Rachel had made her way back to Quinn and the two had only been staring at each other lovingly and full of emotion. At Sue's words every one turned their heads back to the future duo for their answer.

Older Rachel and Older Britney made eyes contact. Rachel turned around grabbing the blondes hands and crossing them over her stomach as she placed her hands on top of the blondes around her waist her back to Quinn's front.

Quinn would be lying if she said she wasn't ecstatic to be holding Rachel like this and kissing her again was everything and more than she prayed for. This wasn't Finn's Rachel, this was her Rachel and she didn't feel an ounce of guilt weighing her down. She felt utter happiness in the moment. She didn't want it to end.

Older Rachel and Older Britney held eye contact. Rachel nodded for the blonde to take the lead. Older Britney cleared her throat.

"This isn't our first time trying to come back..." Britney began. "We have tried a total of 24 times. It was hard because we tried to come back when Q first came back but it didn't work. The reason it didn't work was because we kept fading away within seconds of getting here. Something was wrong in the with time machine we made. The reason we tried coming back sooner was to try and help Quinn get everything ready faster. A lot is going to happen in the next coming year by the time we graduate. We do get the factory up and running but it doesn't get completed until a year and a half after high school." Britney spoke sadly.

Quinn brow furrowed in confusion. So far all her calculations had been spot on and everything was getting done in time. There was no way it could take that long.

"That can't be right? I did the math. It should be done by the summer of our graduation." Quinn said. Older Britney shook her head sadly.

"A lot happens within this next school year.." Older Britney spoke with tears in her eyes. At the blondes answer Rachel whimpered holding in her tears the best she could.

Quinn swallowed thickly extremely afraid to ask based solely on Rachel's reaction to the older blondes words. In fact, every one was scared to ask. It was Sue that spoke up.

"What exactly happens Britney?" Sue ask staring back at the older blonde as older Britney stared back.

"As you know right now, in this time Santana and I are at odds." Every one nodded. Older Britney licked her lips and sighed. "She is extremely angry because she thinks that Rachel and I have a secret relationship happening and is throwing her anger at every one again. I refuse to talk to her because I was more focused on the important things which were the factory, the team and my friendship with Rachel as well as school. Santana had hurt me so badly when she had said what she said to me." Older Britney spoke and younger Britney bowed her head sadly as her eyes welled with tears remembering Santana calling her a retard.

The older blonde continued as she rubbed the younger blondes back in comfort. "Anyway, By me staying away and her always seeing me with Rachel cemented the fact that I chose Rachel over her and Rachel and I actually being a couple flaunting it in her face. Eventually, Santana had quit glee without Mr. Shue kicking her out. Coincidently, it was the same time that Anthony got Mercedes worked up enough to have her fallout with Rachel and leave the glee club and join Shelby's group because Sugar Motta's dad hired Shelby since New Directions refused to let her join." Quinn nodded at the blondes words. That's what happened last time.

The older Britney continued. "Shelby wanted to spend more time with Rachel and took the job. What Shelby didn't count on was Mercedes and Santana joining the group which caused a riff between Rachel and Shelby. Because Santana was purposely making snide comments to Rachel about Shelby. Santana had also begun whispering in Mercedes ear." The older blonde spoke getting more upset by the minute.

"Santana was hell bent on bringing down the New Directions because she couldn't stand Rachel and my friendship. She told Mercedes if they took down New Directions they'd be the only glee club in the school and they'd actually win 1st place in competitions because they had mercedes as their lead. Mercedes helped Santana because Santana had gotten into Anthony's ear, who encouraged Mercedes to help Santana." Older Britney said with a roll of her eyes but continued explaining.

"Santana's first targets were Mike and Tina. Santana still acted friendly towards everyone from glee, except for Rachel and I. She began making comments and eventually insinuating that Tina and Artie were having a thing on the side. At first Mike hadn't said anything but the more Santana whispered in his ear and purposely made sure that Mike had walked in on things she had planned herself. He became jealous and accusatory. She had set Tina and Artie up with the help of Anthony and locked Tina and Artie together in the janitors closet. She had Anthony guard the door and went to get Mike using some excuse I don't remember what she had said but Anthony heard them coming down the hall and bolted." Older Britney voice became more said than angry.

"When Mike realized it was them, an argument broke out. They argued for 2 weeks but eventually reconciled. When that plan failed Santana purposely got mono and kissed Artie and Tina unexpectedly and walked away without a word. That was the last straw. Mike and Tina broke up and Mike quit New Directions, soon after Tina followed when she found out Mike was now dating Santana. Finn had gotten so angry he flipped out on Artie, though Artie tried to tell him it wasn't true. Finn didn't believe him. He said _"I get that your, Like, in a wheelchair and desparate and everything but that isn't cool! Your being selfish and not thinking about the team!'_

"Artie said _'It's good to know what you all really think of me.'_ Artie quit glee club that day. Lauren quit because she said they're not enough members to keep her entertained with their drama and quit. Since Puck and Lauren were dating, Puck said he goes were his woman goes and besides there won't anymore glee, anyway since they didn't have enough members to compete anymore." Older Britney shook her head at the memory.

The older Britney continued. "Santana had done what she had done before and threatened the entire school from joining New Directions. The only members left were Rachel, Myself, Matt, Sam, Blaine, Kurt and Finn. By the end of the month New Directions were disbanded. Santana and Mercedes succeeded and Rachel's and Shelby's relationship took a nose dive. Shelby had tried to apologize to Rachel but Rachel felt betrayed because Mercedes had told her it was Shelby's plan to take down New Directions." Older Britney said with another shake of her head.

She powered on. "By the split between Tina and Mike, Mike being so hurt by the betrayal and Tina being angry that he didn't believe her, they never reconciled which meant their wedding never happened. So, when the apocalypse happened no one was in Lima at the time to save." Britney dropped the bomb and Every ones jaws hit the floor.

No one could have predicted the wedding not happening. All because Santana's feelings were hurt and Mercedes selfish need to be number one, would be the cause of every ones chance at survival to be cut short. Older Britney began speaking again. "After glee club disbanded little by little every one stopped being friends with the exception of the apocalypse team. Though we did try there was too much animosity between the people that didn't know what was going to happen in the future. They said that they didn't care to want to try to reconcile the relationships." Older Britney sighed as she rubbed her tired eyes.

The older Britney began speaking again. "The only reason I know all this is because Santana had come to Lima to visit during her junior year at college. She had apologized to me personally and Rachel. Since everything went down like it had she and I never reconciled either because I waited too long for her to come to me and vice versa. We both felt the other should be the one to apologize but neither of us did, until eventually we graduated without so much as a congratulations to each other." Older Britney sniffled at the memory as did younger Britney but her tears were from hearing what would happen.

The older Britney wiped her tears and continued."Santana went off to New York and I joined the Navy." Every ones eyes widened at the news of Britney joining the Navy, especially younger Britney. "Santana had changed by the time junior year of college. She wasn't an angry teenager anymore. In fact, she had been in a relationship with her college roommate, Dani since her second semester of her first year and the two of them were engaged." At the news from the older Britney., younger Britney's eyes filled with tears as her heart broke hearing that Santana was engaged to some else.

Older Britney continued. "When the apocalypse happened. Tina had happen to be in Cleveland, Ohio with her family as was Mike. They ran into each other because Mike was in town for his fathers funeral. They were hanging out and getting reacquainted with each other, when the apocalypse hit. Rachel and I had been going on survivor missions when we had picked up a channel on our walkies." Older Britney spoke with a faraway look on her face.

The blonde was getting lost in the memories of the past just like Quinn did when she first explained things. "It was Mike. When we had went to save them There were 7 survivors, it was all Tina's family with only Mike being the non relative. I don't want to get into the details so long story short, we couldn't get to them because of all the zombies and Mike kissed Tina goodbye and told her he had always loved and will always love her even in death, before sacrificing himself to get every one else to safety. Since Tina and her family had been in Cleveland, we had to travel back to Lima protecting 7 people. We only made it back with two survivors, Tina and her little brother Steven." Britney finished.

"You said that you and Rachel use to go on rescue missions, what about the rest of us?" Blaine asked.

Older Rachel and older Britney made eyes contact. Britney took the lead, again. "Well, just like me, you joined the army and Sam joined the Air force. We had decided to do it because though Quinn taught us everything she knew. We had never actually been in a warfare environment. We wanted to be prepared to the point of not freezing up when something really happened. So, that's why we chose to join." Older Britney said and every one nodded at the logic behind it.

The blonde continued. "When the apocalypse hit. I was already in Lima and had gotten my family to safety. Rachel was also already here. Though, I was called in for emergency assistance, I didn't respond. I followed Q's protocol and began evacuated Lima with Sue and Rachel." Older Britney said with a nod at Quinn. Quinn nodded back.

Older Britney continued. "Blaine you were over seas but you had gotten in contact with me. You told me you had a plan to make it back home and to keep Kurt and Delilah safe. We did get Kurt and Delilah to safety but you didn't make it back. Two years went by and we all thought you were dead but you came home." Older Britney said with a tearful smile as big as teary eyed older Rachel. Both women remembering the shock and disbelief at seeing him.

Older Britney wiped her tears and sniffled as she continued. "You told us everything that was going on out in the world. What all of us forgot was Terrance Wickfield. It wasn't until Blaine told us about how Terrance and his friend had landed in a populated area and his friend had already been bitten. Before that the virus was being isolated and controlled. There were only 3 states affected at first but what no one knew was that Dennis Scott did more damage than they previously thought. He had placed the chemical bombs strategically across the U.S. Sue you said it was a former plan of his when he served for another country for biochemical warfare but the idea was scraped. You called it the Night Crawler." At older Britney's words Sues eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Oh my god.." Sue whispered breathlessly. Every one became worried.

Older Britney spoke the words that sent a chill down Sue's spine. "The bombs were planted in Washington D.C , California, Chicago, Florida, Ohio and New York.." Every ones eyes fell to the brunette in Quinn's arms. Knowing that Rachel's plan to be on Broadway was her heading to New York by herself to go to college.

"Wait.. But how did you get to Lima than if you were in New York? And what happened to me?" Sam asked. Older Britney's eyes looked at him sadly.

"You had been stationed in Denver, Colorado at the time. You had called me and told me you had spoke to your dad and they were in Tennessee waiting for you to pick them up. It took you a month and half to fight your way to them. You had called several times to keep us posted on your where abouts and how close you were. Your family held up good because you had instructed your father on what to do before their town had been hit with those things. When you finally made it You made a call to me because you knew there was no way you could make it from Tennessee with your entire family by yourself back to Lima and keep them safe. A few weeks later we lost contact with each other because the internet and power crashed. We never knew what happened to you guys.." Older Britney trailed off with tears in her eyes. Everyone was silently crying.

"What about Rachel?.." Quinn ask. Older Britney looked to the brunette and Rachel cleared her throat to take over.

"This year, in a few weeks time I will be breaking up with Finn." Every one was confused as to what Finn had to do with anything though Quinn was relieved to hear it.

"2 weeks after our break up Quinn and I will get together." Rachel said softly as she turned in the blondes arms and cupped Quinns relieved smiling face. "We will date and be so amazingly happy. I'll meet Judy and Frannie and find out my mother is dating your sister and I'll find it weird but cute." Rachel said with a small soft smile making every one chuckle.

The brunette cleared her throat again. "During this time you and my dad will be going to court for the altercation at the hospital. Russell blames you for Frannie being gay and blames my mother and me as well. He also is angry with Judy for taking your side." Every one can feel the change in the brunettes demeanor.

"Anyway, one night 3 weeks before the sentencing of Russell's aggravated assault charge. Frannie goes missing." Every one gasp in surprise and Frannie her self felt her stomach knot at the news.

"That same night so does Shelby." Rachel said and is doing her best to keep herself together because recounting it was hard. "Quinn, you had gone ballistic when the officers tried to convince you that since Shelby and Frannie were a couple, who were assaulted for being together. They might have decided to leave town to some where more safe but obviously you knew better and so did Judy and my dad because Frannie was now helping in setting up the factory." Rachel paused and licked her lips as every one was on the edge of their seats waiting to hear more but also too terrified to know.

"Quinn had made it her mission to find them. Everyone had their own suspicions but you knew better. You felt it in your heart that Russell was behind it. You took to following him though your mother begged you not to. Until one day you went missing as well." Every ones stomach bottomed out at the news.

"4 weeks.. You were missing for 4 weeks and Shelby and Frannie for 7. The police didn't actually find you on their own. One night I was asleep in my room when gun shots woke me up. I was so scared because there had never been gunshots on our street. We lived in a very good neighborhood. I ran out my room to go to fathers room but before I could go any further than the entrance of my door.." The brunette recounted as she pulled her shirt down a bit and their a few inches from her heart were 2 gunshot wounds mere inches from each other.

Every one was shocked and felt fear at what would be said next. The brunette continued sadly. "Russell had broken in to our home at two am. The shots were fired in the house. He had murdered both of my fathers in their sleep." Rachel had silent tears coming down her face as did every one else. Quinn pulled her more firmly into her and kissed the back of the brunettes head causing Rachel to shut her eyes as she reminded herself that, that was the past and everyone she loved was alive and well in the present.

The brunette wiped her tears and continued. "He used his last 2 bullets on me. He didn't check if I was still breathing. He just bolted. There was a man hunt out for him after that. I was in the hospital, when I finally woke up. Judy was by my side holding my hand and so was Britney." Rachel said as her emotions were getting the best of her.

"I was told they caught Russell and he was sentenced to life in prison. Apparently, I had been out on heavy medication for 2 weeks. I lost a lot of blood and had to get a blood transfusion. The car Russell was driving... H-Had 3 bodies in the t-trunk." Rachel choked out as her vocal chords began to give out. Every one tensed as tears poured from their eyes with abandon.

Rachel continued as she trembled in Quinn's arms. "Frannie, Shelby and Quinn were tied up and had been dead for weeks decomposing, naked. The autopsy showed that he had sexually violated Frannie and Shelby and he c-castra-trated Quinn." Rachel released with a sob.

Every one else lost it as well. Quinn was the only one frozen in place with no tears but complete and utter shock. Everything she had worked so hard to make happened was basically for nothing because she didn't actually save every one. She only got to save a hand full of the people she really cared about. Rachel turned in her arms and pulled her into a hug. For those few minutes every one cried over the truth that had just been spilled, even Sue.

Rachel pulled away from Quinn and began speaking again. "After that I didn't have anyone and was going to be placed in foster care until I graduated but Judy.." Rachel said turning to the blonde woman who was crying over the news. Rachel walked over to her and took her hands. Staring her in the eyes so warmly as she spoke.

"This magnificent woman refused to let that happen. She took care of everything she was suppose to in order to get custody of me. I had to go to therapy because I couldn't sleep. I had terrible nightmares. She would come to my room that use to be Quinn's and hold me all night and sing to me.." Rachel said with tears and a smile just for the older woman.

"She even read me bed time stories. In time, I ended giving her the nick name momma bear because any one who even looked at me side ways she was on them, ready to defend my honor as was Britney. I didn't go to New York because every thing that had happened to me was so fresh in my mind, I was too terrified to live alone. I closed in on my self so deeply I stopped singing.." Rachel said sadly.

Quinn's eyes were now running with tears along with every one else. The brunette continued. "It was hard for any one to get through to me. Because we had all the funerals and Russell's court date one after the other. With every one being devastated over the deaths of Quinn, Frannie and Shelby construction on the factory was on hold. When graduation rolled around every had gone their separate ways with Sam, Blaine and Britney going to the military. It was just me and Judy. Sue had seemed to be coming over to the house more and more and on several occasions I had walked on their hushed but some what frustrated disagreements." Rachel licked her lips and continued after taking a breath to get herself under control.

"I over heard Judy telling Sue that I might not be ready, yet. I stepped out from my hiding place and confronted them both in anger. It was that moment that Judy finally broke down and told me everything. Naturally, I didn't believe her and got angrier at her for even insinuating time travel was real. Sue knocked me out when I went to call the police because Judy obviously belonged in a mental institution along with Sue." Rachel said with a chuckled than continued.

"When I woke up, I was tied to a chair with Sue in front of me in a place I had never been before. I was in the auto factory and Sue and Judy had the video logs of every one ready for me to see. I spent hours in that chair because Sue didn't trust me." Rachel said with another soft chuckle aimed at Sue with a smirk and raised eyebrow. Sue nodded silently gave a slight shrug with watery eyes and small smile.

Rachel turned her eyes to the rest of the group while still holding Judy's hand. "Once they finally got me to believe them. They took me on a tour and told me everything that had happened to Quinn. That she told them about and everything that Quinn had planned for every ones safety. I couldn't believe it. When Blaine, Sam and Britney had finally come home from being away for a year. Sue, Judy and I had been working on every thing still. They had cried when they found out I was now part of the team. We picked up were Quinn had left off." Rachel said with a sad smile aimed at the blonde.

"After that I was obsessed with time travel. I thought if Britney and Quinn could do it, why couldn't I. I began studying all of Britney's notes from the first time around, along with Quinn's from when she was replicating the time machine. I thought to myself, that creating one machine wouldn't be efficient. Quinn only got to come back once and the time machine obviously didn't come back with her. I was on a mission that was beyond just a time machine and yes it was to get back the love of my life.." At this Rachel's eyes bore into Quinn's with so much love and devotion it felt as if the brunette was touching the blondes soul physically.

"It was also to create something that would help me if I failed more than once." At this every ones interest was piqued at the brunette..

"Like Britney said, this isn't the first time we've come back. In fact, we've been working on time trials." Every looked confused. Rachel continued as older Britney watched her explain with proud eyes. "I designed a new time machine."

Every one was surprised. The only one not surprised was Quinn. She knew how smart Rachel was. Rachel continued with enthusiasm of what she had discovered through her own work. "I came up with the concept of a stop watch, of sorts. If I had created another time machine it would be too big. I needed something that could be carried easily and a watch fits on the wrist, so that's why I choose it. The watch is also individual. So, if any one were to need one and was separated from the group. In theory, the stop watch could take them back to where they had been first separated and when. We've been working on it for 11 years now, since the out break. The first few times like Britney said we were here but faded in a matter of seconds. Another thing I wondered about, was how I could get us to come back without causing our former self to disappear. It turns out that as long as the electric current frequency was still going, granted on a lower volume. We are still technically in it's time spectrum as long as the watch stays on our wrist and doesn't get damaged we can co exist." Rachel finished with a smile and every ones jaws were on the floor. "Britney and I have come back several times and even has been watching you. I was able to create the watches to be able to bring us back and forth between the future and the past regularly without causing any disruptions in the space time continuum. We just didn't inform you the times we were hear because we were just here as time trials to make sure that it worked, before we gave you any false hope considering everything we just told you." Rachel finished. Every one was in various states of shock.

Quinn finally spoke. "Wait, so that means you can stay?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"For certain allotted times, yes. However; we still have to go back because the watches frequencies slowly dwindle and have to be recharged again. If we're caught here when the watches fail than the Britney and Rachel you have here will disappear" Rachel said. Quinn nodded understanding.

"So, what is your plan?" Sue ask.

Older Britney spoke up. "To help prevent everything from happening again. We hope that by telling you everything that happens and what we've learned so far from our own mistakes. You'd be able to get everyone back together. Keep Quinn, Shelby and Frannie alive and safe. Especially, getting Santana under control." Older Britney said with a significant look at her younger self. "This is the 2nd time we've lost Santana to those things not to mention to another woman. They got married 8 months before the apocolypse." Younger Britney's eyes widened at the news. "She told us 3 months before the apocolaypse that she loves her wife but honestly even though she tries to fight it. It's hard because a part of her heart is still ours and she can't seem to let us go." Older Britney informed her younger crying self.

"If we can get Santana to stop her attack on New Directions Mike and Tina's wedding could still happen." Rachel added. New hope blossomed in the group.

"Before Britney speaks to Santana let me speak with Santana first." Quinn spoke up with a determined look in her eye that caused older Rachel to get hot under the collar.

"Ok but what about Russell?" Frannie ask nervously. Every one was reminded of the tragic events that were to take place later that year.

"Well, Britney and I know the dates of when you guys go missing. Since we could be any where at any time now, we could be your body guards in a way." Rachel said reassuringly. Frannie nodded feeling some form of relief that she, Shelby and Quinn might not die after all.

"It's not for a couple of months but I think the safest thing to do, is for you and Judy to move into the subbase permanently." Rachel concluded. Judy and Frannie agreed as did every one else. "I also think you should include Shelby on what's actually going on. That way she could move in to the sub base with Frannie as well." Rachel said looking at Quinn. The blonde nodded her agreement.

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked. He couldn't help but worry about his family in Tennessee. Older Rachel smirked deviously.

"Now, we implement my plan in getting your parents to move back to Lima and get Mercedes the hell away from that dick head Anthony. What do say, Sammy? You ready to get your girl?" Sam eyes lit up and he engulfed the brunette in a hug and lifted her off the ground, twirling her around as she giggled. She had missed him so much. Every one cheered. Quinn's heart melted at the brunettes laugh. Rachel was here and hers for now and that's all she could really ask for. However; deep inside of Quinn. An ugly feeling was brewing. It was hungry for revenge and sinister in it's ways of carnage. The part of Quinn that had made it's only appearance, so far was when she had killed Billy and Lenny and felt complete satisfaction in doing so. It was itching to get to the surface with only one target in mind. RUSSELL.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N_ _Hello, every one just wanted to make a quick note. Some one had mention something in a review that I'm grateful they spotted. In the chapter that Leroy and Quinn arrested in. The end of the chapter reads that the ambulance was called for Russell though he was already in a hospital. That chapter actually had been changed. The original chapter had the fight happen else where which is why that part was there. As to why it was left there is because I was editing at like 2 am and exhausted so I didn't notice it. So, thank you for pointing it out. I apologize and promise to do better with my editing in the future. Trigger warnings for this chapter. I don't own glee or any of it's characters or story lines. Hope you enjoy. I wanted to give at least one chapter to some of the teams thoughts on the new future. hope you enjoy._

Quinn's body was slammed through the door and before the blonde could get her bearings, a body collided with hers with vigor. Rachel's lips attacked hers hungrily in desperation. Quinn moaned deep from within. She had missed this. The love, the passion and desire for one another. She hasn't felt so complete in so long. Only getting doses of her time with Rachel just to keep her a float.

The brunette had guided Quinn to the blondes quarters than attacked the blonde as soon as they were away from prying eyes. Rachel removed Quinn's shirt than pulled the blondes bra down and attached her lips to a hardened pink nipple, suckling in need. The brunette whimpered at the feel and taste of them as Quinn moaned in pleasure.

The blonde didn't waste time in helping to remove her own bra than went to remove the brunettes top. Seeing Rachel's body, mid section made for a pleasurable surprise. Rachel had light defined muscles. She looked strong and healthy and Quinn's eyes watered as she felt relief for the reassurance that the bases and everything she did get to accomplish before her death would keep her love safe and fed. The two kissed passionately as they removed all their clothing dropping to the bed. Quinn stopped for a moment in irritation.

"Ra-Rachel wait. Wait." Quinn said halted the brunettes movements.

"What is it?" Rachel ask in worry.

"I don't have a condom." Quinn said as she remembered she hadn't bought any because she didn't intend on having sex with anyone other than Rachel but Rachel was currently with Finn.

Rachel eyes blazed with lust filled hunger.

"No... I want you raw." Rachel gritted out before flipping them over and without warning impalling herself on the blondes cock as she moaned at being filled by Quinn for the first time in over a decade.

Quinn moaned guttural and raw as she felt her entire body come to life. _"Fuck,_ I missed this pussy!" Quinn groaned out. Rachel lifted back up and slammed back down with force as the brunette lost herself to the waves of sensation.

The blonde couldn't believe it. She was making love to Rachel again. Her eyes taking in the brunette who had her back arch as she rode the blonde for all she was worth.

Quinn ran her hand up the valley of the brunettes neck until she grasped it knowing how much Rachel loved to be lightly choked. She sat up using her momentum to flip them over with out pulling out and Rachel moaned.

"That's it stud, show me I'm yours." Rachel spoke lustfully turning the blonde on even more. Quinn threw the brunettes leg over her shoulder while one hand lightly grip Rachel's throat as she began to pound away into the brunette. " _Yes!"_ Rachel hissed in pleasure.

"You like that don't you." Quinn gritted out as she kept rhythm knowing exactly what angle and pressure to use.

"YES, FUCK! TAKE THIS PUSSY!" Rachel screamed out.

"Fuck, your just as tight as I remember." Quinn groaned in pleasure.

"I'll always keep this pussy tight just for you!" Rachel moaned.

"You don't belong with Finn, do you?!" Quinn spoke aggressively.

"No!" Rachel responded. Her eyes dancing with lust and glee. She absolutely fucking loved jealous Quinn. Jealous Quinn was a turn on. Rachel's obsessive need to always be wanted was sedated by Quinn's need to always have possession.

"Who. Do. You. Belong. With?!" Quinn punctuated each word with a deep hard thrust. Rachel's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"You! Only ever you!" Rachel said breathlessly as her stomach coiled.

"I love you, do you hear me?" Quinn said as her own stomach coiled.

"I love you, too, stud. Forever and always." Rachel said as she stared the blonde in the eyes.

""FUCK, YES!" Rachel screamed. "RIGHT THERE! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!"

"BABY, YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD!" Quinn screamed as she held on. Fighting with her body to keep going. She wasn't done with the brunette, yet. She'd be damned if she stopped now after waitng so long for this moment.

Rachel gushed all over, to the point of if sloshing out the side of Quinn's cock as it continued to ram into her pussy. The blonde pulled out. She gripped the brunettes waist turning her around on all fours.

Rachel whimpered in excitement as she knew what was coming next, eagerly adjusting herself as she arched her back deeply. Lifting her ass in the air like a cat in heat.

Quinn groaned at the sight of the swollen glistening pussy and soft puckered anus on display waiting just for her. The blonde reached out, rubbing the sensitive nub of Rachel's pussy causing the brunette to moan.

"Where do you want it, baby?" Quinn husked out.

"You know where." Rachel spoke tilting her ass to the blonde in anticipation.

"Say it." Quinn ordered with authority. Rachel shivered in pleasure at the sound of the commanding voice.

"In my ass, please, stud! Put it in my ass and I'll always be good!" Rachel begged in a moan.

Quinn's eyes fluttered shut as she growled, loving to hear Rachel beg for her again. It being so long since she's heard it. The blonde leaned forward and began eating the brunettes pussy and Rachel cried out in pleasure as tears filled her eyes, pushing her pussy against the blondes face eagerly.

"Yes! Yes, baby, please more!" Rachel quivered. The blonde moaned at the velvet taste pushing her tongue deeper. Swirling repeatedly against Rachel's inner walls.

Rachel felt her arousal building again her toes tingling as she was over come with pleasure. She moaned deeply when the blondes tongue left her sobbing pussy and began traveling north to her anus.

The blonde moaned as she began kissing and suckling the brunettes anus with passion. Coaxing it to relax, she placed a finger in the brunettes pussy and began thrusting while simultanelously keeping stimulation to her anus.

it causing Rachel's cries of pleasure to get higher in volume. Once she felt she had done it long enough she removed her tongue and lips from the brunette and replaced it with her sopping wet fingers. The brunettes anus now a little more open and relaxed Rachel groaned in pleasure as the fingers began their penetration.

"Are you ready, baby?" Quinn ask.

"Yes, please, give it to me good, stud!" Rachel begged.

Quinn stood on her knees. She took hold of her cock and slid it into the brunettes pussy first, eyes rolling back at the warmth again. Rachel moaned at the slow ease that the blonde entered her with.

The blonde thrust a few times being sure to gather enough juices on her cock for comfort. The pulled out of the brunettes pussy with ease than readjusted herself. Rachel moaned as soon as the blonde began to slip in to her anus.

Quinn's eyes rolled back once more as she felt her cock being squeezed like a vice grip. Quinn groaned in ecstasy as she pulled out than thrust back in picking up the pace as she went.

Rachel moaned deeply as her head was thrown back arching deep as she thrust herself back into the blondes cock. Quinn slid her fingers through the brunettes hair and gripped as her other hand slapped the brunettes ass, causing Rachel to squeal in unadulterated pleasure.

"Yes! Spank me again, baby! Please!" Rachel spoke her voice dripping with filth.

Quinn did as she was instructed as she also began pounded into the brunette harder and faster. The blonde leaned forward rubbing the brunettes clit. Rachel screamed out as her body convulsed and she came harder than before. Her cum thick creamy and white began sliding down her thighs.

Quinn kept pounding away. The blonde thrusting a few minutes longer before she felt the coiling in her stomach again. It had been so long since she's felt this level of pleasure that her eyes crossed than rolled back, rope after ropes of thick cum filled the brunettes anus.

Rachel moaned at the feeling. She too missing their intimacy. As soon as the blonde finished she pulled out slowly but as tired as she was she wanted to end it good for her wife.

Rachel's body fell to the bed and the blonde helped her wife to turn over. She crawled between Rachel legs and began lapping up the brunettes cum from her thighs all the way back up to her pussy.

Sucking and licking the cum clean and gently as Rachel moaned in pleasure. The brunette ran her hands through the blondes hair than gripped it as she felt herself getting more wet over the sensations.

The blonde moaned in to her pussy and her soft gentle licks became more firm as she began to feast. Rachel began moving her hips against the blondes face as she whimpered in pleasure her eyes cast between her legs at her favorite sight.

The blonde licked and swirled her tongue caressing the brunettes walls with care and attention. It only took mere minutes before Rachel felt the tale tell signs of an oncoming orgasm. Quinn was gifted in the pleasure depart. Before she knew it. She was coming again with Quinn's name falling from her lips.

"YES! QUINN, BABY! I'M CUMMING! I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" Rachel screamed as her body arched off the bed for a few seconds.

The brunettes body fell to the bed in an exhaustion. Quinn lapped up the mess once again than began kissing her way back up to the brunettes lips. She settled between Rachel's legs that wrapped around Quinn lazily as Rachel arms did the same to the blondes neck.

Quinn gazed at the brunette with love filled eyes. Rachel was her everything. She was beautiful. Images of the last moments she had with Rachel before the brunette died surfaced in the blondes mind and her eyes watered.

Rachel noticed this and cupped her face as her own thoughts began getting the best of her. The brunette leaned up and captured the blondes lips. The two women kissed with passion and full of love as well as promises.

 **YOUNG BRITNEY AND OLDER BRITNEY.**

The two sat in the blondes quarters. They had been there for a little over an hour and were discussing everything.

"-but I changed my mind." Older Britney finished.

"I don't get it. If you knew she still loved us than why wouldn't you try to get her back?" Young Britney ask.

"Well, little B, it's a lot more complicated than just trying to get her back. Though she still loved us she was in love with Dani. They had history beyond our high school history. They grew into adulthood together and Dani wasn't a bad person. She loved Santana and took very good care of her and I couldn't disrespect that by being selfish and holding onto the past when I had no right to mess up what they had. It wasn't right or fair to them." Older Britney spoke in sincerity but with a tinge of sadness.

Younger Britney eyes watered before she burst into tears. The older blonde pulled the younger girl into her lap and held her. Doing her best to console her. It was obviously hard for young Britney to believe that stubbornness would be the down fall of her and Santana. She honestly thought they were stronger than that, that they could last and survive through anything, they did the first time. Because Santana had died saving her when the zombie apocalypse happened.

"Shhh.. It's ok little B." The older blonde said with a smile. The younger blonde pulled back to look at her older self in the face. The older Britney wiping her tears away. "Remember that we're still in your present, so the future hasn't happened yet. So that means you still have a chance at fixing things. You have the power to change the future now." Older Britney spoke wisely.

Younger Britney beamed at the reminder. "But first we'll let Quinn beat some sense into her before we get our girl." Older Britney said with a wink causing her younger self to giggle.

"Ok." Young Britney said in a tiny shy voice.

"Ok. How about we go make something to eat and I tell you about all the awesome stuff we came up with?" Older Britney said as if she were speaking to her own child.

"Cool!" Younger Britney said hopping off her own lap and running for the door. "Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg!" Young Britney shouted as she bolted. Her older self squealed with glee as she followed.

 **LEROY, FRANNIE AND JUDY.**

The 3 had been sitting together in silence at the cafeteria table in the mess hall of the sub base, somberly. Hearing the future hit them hard.

"I can't believe my own father is going to kill me.." Frannie spoke. "All because I'm gay and in love with a woman." Frannie scoffed out.

Judy eyes welled with tears as her mind conjured up it's own images of the scene. "I.. I don't know what to say.. I can't believe it myself." Judy voiced quietly.

"I can't believe my husband die's twice and my daughter being shot is an image I wish mind imagine wouldn't picture. How can so many bad things happen when not even a few years from now they'll be zombies. Why does any of it have to happen at all?" Leroy voiced. The 2 blondes nodded somberly.

"Do you think we'll be safe to even live that long to see the zombies? I'm worried that no matter what happens, he'll get to us anyway." Frannie choked out as she began to cry. Judy pulling her into a hug to try calm her down.

"Hey. We can't think like that. Since Rachel and Britney came back, I believe everything will work out. We know now how dangerous Russell actually is, so we are more prepared than what we would have been if they didn't tell us." Leroy spoke in a fatherly tone.

"Yes, I agree with Leroy. We're also moving into the sub base, so we'll be safe here." Judy supplied. Frannie nodded as she pulled out of the hug.

"I know I just.. It's just so scary to think about. I'm scared for Shelby and terrified to even tell her about the future. What if she doesn't want a part of any of it. Or doesn't believe? " Frannie said.

"Don't you worry about Shelby. You leave her to Quinn and I." Leroy spoke with assurance.

"What are you going to say? All this sounds crazy." Frannie said.

"Well, I don't know about you but I trust Quinn when it comes to helping people see the truth." Leroy said with a smile.

"You got that right." Frannie said with a small giggle.

 **SAM, BLAINE AND SUE.**

"Can you believe it? Quinn's going to die? That's insane." Sam said as he shook his head. He couldn't believe it.

"No, honestly I can't. She always seems so strong and powerful to me. I can't imagine how he had manage to kill her. Not even zombies had accomplished that." Blaine replied.

"I don't know but however he did it. He must of had to fight her pretty hard in order to win." Sam spoke with a shake of his head.

"Or trick her." Blaine supplied.

It was quiet for a moment before Sam spoke up one of the thoughts that have been whirling around his mind since finding out. "How am I suppose to convince my dad to move back here. He's getting a promotion at his job and my siblings love their new school. My mom is happy too. I mean, there's no job waiting here for him. No house, nothing. Only me..." Sam trailed off as his eyes gazed out across the water.

"I don't think you need to worry your pretty little blonde head about that." Sue said causing both boys to startle in surprise.

"Actually, I do. Like I said there's no work here. That's why they left to begin with." Sam spoke sadly.

"That may be true but so far Quinn hasn't let any of us down and finally seeing Rachel act like an actually adult and not a teen bopper wannabe Barbra Streisand has me fully convinced that they'll make sure that everything is taken care of." Sue said with confidence. Blaine looked at Sam and nodded his agreement.

"I guess we'll see. I'm sorry I don't feel too optimistic but I'm worried." Sam replied.

"Understandable. Now, get back to work." Sue said. Both boys nodded putting their tool belts and hard hats back on.

 **RACHEL, HIRAM AND SHELBY.**

Rachel sat in her living room on the couch pouting. She had tried calling Britney to ask if she wanted to hang out. The blonde didn't answer. She had tried calling Quinn but also got her voicemail.

She had finally broken down and called Finn. She hadn't spoken to Finn since she had been sick and Quinn threatened him to stay away from her until _Rachel_ forgave him. The boy spoke on the phone as if nothing were wrong and it wasn't until Rachel hung up did she realize he had not apologized nor cared to remember that she was actually mad at him.

Unknowingly fulfilling Quinn's threat to stay away. He literally didn't come by to see her nor did he call or text her. When she inquired as why she couldn't hang out with him. He told her he and Puck were at the mall and busy. Than told her he had to go before promptly hanging up. Rachel growled in frustration as she wondered why the hell was she dating him again? Oh that's right! To ruin Quinn's _popularity._ However; the blonde proved her popularity meant nothing, which begs the question as to why she was still together with Finn?

just than the doorbell rang. Momentarily distracting Rachel from her thoughts and replacing them with the possibility of having company. The brunette was so excited she didn't bother checking through the peep hole. She opened the door than froze on the spot with wide eyes.

On the other side of the door stood Shelby. The woman was equally as shocked. Her facial expression identical to Rachel's. It would have been comical if not for the severity of the moment.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't me-mean to just show up like this! I received a text from Hiram I'll just go!" Shelby said in a rush as she turned to leave.

"Shelby!" Hiram called out as he approached the front door after hearing the door bell ring. Shelby turn back around nervously.

"H-Hello, Hiram. I didn't mea-" Shelby began nervously but Hiram cut her off.

"None sense. Come in, Come in." Hiram said with a beaming smile ushering the older woman in. "I apologize, Lee was suppose to already been home but every time I call him, it goes straight to voicemail." Hiram said with a chuckled. He could tell the woman was extremely nervous. His daughter staring at Shelby owlishly wasn't helping the matter. He worried for Rachel only slightly. She looked more enchanted by Shelby more than anything.

He ushered the two awe struck brunettes to the living room. "Just give me a moment. I'll try Leroy again." Hiram said with a smile from his seat next to a gob smacked silent Rachel. Pulling out his cell phone doing his best to keep his own nerves at bay. It wouldn't help anyone of them to become hysterical. 3 diva's would surely be a terrible combination..

 **RUSSEL.**

Deep in the woods on the far opposite west side of the outskirts of Lima. Was a man filled with Rage and fury. He pulled open the rusted doors of an old beat up shack, that he had been slowly creating into his new torture chamber.

Thoughts of his Frannie plagued him as the images of his daughter locked in an kiss with another woman filled him with disgust. The memory of Quinn waltzing into his home stating that she had saved a faggot infuriated him.

His wife conspiring with the two he considered evil, severed any ties to him. He was going to make them pay for their perversion. He was going to make them pay for ruining his image. The Berry's were going down with them, along with that woman.

His mind making him chuckle deep and sinister as he thought of all the ways he would torture them. He drag out it, especially when he got Quinn.

 **OLDER RACHEL AND QUINN.**

Quinn and Rachel lay wrapped within each other and the bed sheets. Rachel lay across the blondes chest slightly tucked into the blondes arm. one hand cupped the blondes neck as her thumb softly rubbed back and forth.

The blondes hand ran up and down, gently across the brunettes spine with a lazy pressure. The two collapsed into quiet bliss after their 5th round of pleasure. The blondes mind had been occupied so amazingly in the last 2 hours. She hadn't had time to really think about things.

Something had struck her 18 minutes ago and she's been debating with herself on whether to ask or not. However; her curiosity had finally won out.

"Rae?.." Quinn called softly.

"Hmm?.." Rachel replied in a content manner.

"Earlier when you were telling us everything.." Quinn began nervously.

"Yes?" Rachel ask as her body tensed a little. Quinn immediately took notice.

"What aren't you telling me?.." Quinn ask as her heart began to pound at just feeling the brunette tense in her arms. Giving her all the confirmation she needed to know that SOMETHING was left unsaid.


	18. Chapter 18

**2 WEEKS LATER...**

Britney, older Britney, Leroy, Sue and Blaine were in the computer lab. Older Britney was in the process of teaching them how the time travel watches are put together.

"-And they have these tiny bearings that-" Older Britney cut herself off with a hiss as she felt a slight throb against her left temple. The blonde shook her head to clear it as everyones eyes furrowed in confusion."As I was saying, they have these tiny bearing that circulate when-" older Britney hissed again cupping the left side of her head. Her eyes slightly closing as she winced. Every one became concerned.

"Are you ok?" Younger Britney ask.

"Yes, I'm fine I jus-" Again the older blonde hissed, only more severely. As the pain not only throbbed on her left temple but on her right side as well. Leroy stood up quickly as did younger Britney. Younger Britney lightly grasp the older blondes elbow.

"Are you sure your ok? You don't look so good." Younger Britney asked.

"I agree. You look like your becoming a little pale. Your also starting to perspire." Leroy spoke in a medical professional's tone.

"I'm fine, I promise." Older Brit replied.

"Just to be sure how about some water?" Leroy advised.

"I'm fine, Lee. I'm sure." Older Brit replied.

"Humor me, kiddo." Leroy said with a gentle smile.

"Ok but I can get it myself." Older Brit replied.

"As long as you drink it." Leroy smiled.

"Ok." The older blonde replied with a playful roll of her eyes as she stepped forward. She gripped her head again before she could take another step. Only this time she let out a small scream as she gripped her stomach before her body collapsed to the ground writhing in pain. The pain taking over every inch of her body. Younger Britney dropped to the ground in fear beside her older self and she tried but failed to make any sense of what pain the blonde was in. Leroy dropped beside the blonde as well.

"What's happening?!" Judy asked in panic worry.

Blaine was too shocked and scared to say anything. The blondes tears were her hot as her face became beet red. Her screams coming out louder. Projecting off the walls in they're agony. Sam and Sue ran into the room after 6 minutes of the obviously painful torturous screams.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO HER, LEE?!" Sue shouted in shock and concern.

Sam began asking Blaine himself as Judy answered Sue's questions of what had happened to lead to this. The four stared on in worry and fear before Older Britney just vanished before they're eyes taking Younger Britney and Leroy with her. All jaws hit the floor as every eye went wide.

"What just happen?.." Blaine ask in disbelief.

"I have no idea.." Sue answered in awe shook.

 **STEPHENS STREET 20 MINUTES EARLIER.**

Older Rachel relaxed in the seat as she waited for the light to turn green. The brunette had just picked up Frannie and was currently driving her to Shelby's apartment to get some things that she had left there, that she wanted to take to the sub base.

It had been two weeks now that Britney and herself have been in the past with having to travel back to they're own time every 3 days to recharge the watches. In which case, Frannie and Judy were to stay at the sub base round the clock just for precaution until the two traveler's could return.

Quinn had been relentless on the matter. Refusing to budge when it came to her mother and sister's safety. Sam and Blaine have been tailing Shelby those days every step as well.

No one knew where Russell was currently and they couldn't take the risk. At the moment older Rachel was frannie's body guard 24/7. It's a school day meaning Shelby is at work. So, Frannie is to go in and Rachel is to wait in the car. The brunette turn left onto the next street as the light turned green.

Santana's eyes have been glaring at the car in front of her. She had just saw Rachel Berry at the wheel of a car that she usually doesn't drive, just a minute ago and decided to tail her because now they weren't in school.

She had some choice words for the brunette as well as a few hits to deliver. That day at school, Rachel had caught her off guard. It was a sucker punch she hadn't seen coming.

She figures now is a good time to return the favor. As the light signaled she could go, she followed the car. She followed until they came into a pretty decent neighborhood.

The car pulled to a stop at the curb but Rachel didn't get out of the car. Just than the passenger door opened and Santana's eyebrows reached her hairline as Frannie Fabray stepped out.

The blonde said something to the brunette before jogging up to the front door and stepping in, shutting the door behind her. Santana had questions but ultimately didn't care at the moment, right now she had bigger fish to fry and that was beating the shit out of Rachel Berry.

Frannie walked into the modest flat in a hurry. Heading straight for Shelby's bed room door. "Baby?" Shelby spoke up in surprise as Frannie just rushed past her. Frannie froze on the spot in surprise than spun around.

"B-Baby! Your here! W-What are you doing here?!" Frannie ask her heart racing at almost being caught packing her things.

"Um.. I kind of live here." Shelby said with an amused but confused face and tone, an adorable giggle to add if you ask Frannie.

"Y-Yeah, well duh! Of course you do!" Frannie said a little too hyped with a nervous chuckle and shake of her head. Shelby furrowed her brow in confusion as she took her girlfriend in.

Frannie was nervous in her posture and her eyes kept darting back and forth. Shelby placed her tea cup on the coaster on her coffee table. As she stood she did so carefully.

"Baby, are you alright?" Shelby ask as she got closer.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Frannie ask doing her best to keep her self in check.

"Well, for one, your kind of shaking a little and.. Nervous?" Shelby replied.

"I'm not nervous. You just scared the crap out of me. I thought you were a burgler or something, when I heard your voice. I wasn't expecting you home, your suppose to be at school." Frannie replied finally getting her treacherous body in order.

"True. I am suppose to be at the school but I just couldn't today. Those kids literally are evil. Makes me wonder if I was that bad in high school." Shelby said with a giggle as she slid her her arms around frannie's neck. The blonde being a few inches taller than her. Her hand automatically entwining in blonde locks that seemed like silk gold.

"MMM.." Frannie purred completely forgetting what she was actually there for to began with and that future Rachel was outside waiting. Shelby was her kryptonite.

"You haven't greeting me hello, yet.." Shelby said with a slight husked to her lowered tone. The brunette shook her head in disapproval as she chuckled darkly. "Tsk. Tsk. Naughty girl.." Shelby whispered in to the blondes ear seductively than her lips descended onto the blondes neck. Frannie moaned as she felt her body come alive in yearning.

"B-Baby I-Ah!" Frannie went to speak only for Shelby to lightly bite down where her shoulder met her neck, Frannie's sweet spot. The blondes thighs clenched close as she fought with her mind to stay focused but all her fight was shot to hell when Shelby's lips attached to her own.

The two women kissed passionately. Frannie felt her heart and body band together succeeding in over throwing her minds voice of reason. The blonde wrapped her arms around the woman she loved, backing Shelby to the couch where they some how manage to topple over a little more gracefully than one might think.

Shelby moaned as she parted her legs and the blondes body slid between. The fire was burning higher as the seconds passed. They're kisses becoming needy and demanding. Shelby slid her hands up the back of the blondes shirt, raking her nails upward in desire, Frannie hissed in unadulterated pleasure.

Shelby began pulling Frannie's shirt off. The brunettes lips attached to the blondes collar bone hungrily as Frannie moaned, her hips instinctively thrust against Shelby's core, causing the brunette to thrust back, whimpering in need and pleasure.

Frannie's hands began unbuttoning Shelby's top, her eager mouth kissing a blazing trail down the valley between Shelby's breast as each button was undone. Shelby's hands softly gripped the blondes hair, arching her body into the blondes lips that knew every way to caress her into heaven.

Shelby has never felt more loved or cherished by any one else. Ever. There was something about Frannie that just could not be explained. Frannie's presence alone made Shelby feel at peace.

Being made loved to by her made her feel like a wild animal while simultaneously like she was a treasure beyond measure of life itself. Francine Fabray was truly the love of her life, her twin flame and she would never ever dream of living without her.

If Shelby lost Frannie, she'd lose herself in that very instant.

Just as Frannie was about to reach for the button of Shelby's pants they're movements were halted when they heard screaming in the front of the house. _painful_ cries of agony. Frannie knew that voice.

"Rachel.." Frannie whispered before scrambling to her feet.

"Rachel?!" Shelby spoke simultaneously, following the blonde in her haste. Both women completely forgetting that Frannie's top had been discarded and she was in her bra and Shelby's blouse was unbutton exposing her bra as well.

The two made it to the door and they're eyes widened as they watched a terrified Santana try to stop the brunettes wild thrashing. Rachel's face was not visible, yet. Shelby and Frannie ran forward and dropped to they're knees immediately.

Shelby to help Santana get Rachel under control and Frannie to asses the situation. Rachel's face was beet red as her tears came in waves.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?!" Frannie yelled loud enough to be heard over the brunettes screams.

"I-I don't know! We were fighting an-and she just starting holding her head than she just drop to the floor screaming!" Santana said urgently.

"RACHEL! RACHEL, HONEY, WHERE'S THE PAI-" Before Frannie could get her question out. Rachel let out a gut curling scream before she vanished and Just like older Britney, she took Shelby, Santana and Frannie along with her,.

 **2 WEEKS EARLIER..**

 **OLDER RACHEL AND QUINN.**

Quinn and Rachel lay wrapped within each other and the bed sheets. Rachel lay across the blondes chest slightly tucked into the blondes arm. one hand cupped the blondes neck as her thumb softly rubbed back and forth.

The blondes hand ran up and down, gently across the brunettes spine with a lazy pressure. The two collapsed into quiet bliss after their 5th round of pleasure. The blondes mind had been occupied so amazingly in the last 2 hours. She hadn't had time to really think about things.

Something had struck her 18 minutes ago and she's been debating with herself on whether to ask or not. However; her curiosity had finally won out.

"Rae?.." Quinn called softly.

"Hmm?.." Rachel replied in a content manner.

"Earlier when you were telling us everything.." Quinn began nervously.

"Yes?" Rachel ask as her body tensed a little. Quinn immediately took notice.

"What aren't you telling me?.." Quinn ask as her heart began to pound at just feeling the brunette tense in her arms. Giving her all the confirmation she needed to know that SOMETHING was left unsaid.

Rachel still across the blondes chest, shut her eyes tightly for a moment. The past haunting her with it's wronged history so darkly she felt like she was drowning from despair again.

The brunette opened her eyes and was silent. Her eyes glossing over as her memories resurfaced. Quinn was worried and was about to speak but Rachel's words halted any further questioning.

"You know, you are the definition of romantic and spontaneous.." Rachel spoke low and softly. Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion but stood quiet. "You came to my house early in the day with a bouquet of gardenias and a stuffed Snoopy from Charlie Brown."

"You were so sweet and smiling some how smug but charming in that way that you do.." Rachel said with a soft giggle. Quinn chuckled. "I was surprised because you said you wouldn't be able to stop by that day but apparently it was all a trick, my fathers were in on it, too."

"They said we would be going to the market and I dressed casually. You later explained had you told me we were going out, I would have over analyzed what I would wear and do my hair and make up. I'm ashamed to say it's true but that didn't mean I didn't obsess over it the entire ride and bless you, you did your best to quell my fears on whether or not I was under dressed." Rachel told with amazement in her tone.

"We drove to Cleveland. They were having a music festival that I happen to be dressed perfectly for. There were all these stands with memorabilia and food. We took tones of pictures and videos and though I was hungry they didn't have any vegan options. I didn't want to ruin your surprise at the time because I remembered when Finn had taken me out and they didn't have any options for me either." Rachel said with a sigh.

"When I told him I was hungry, he went to buy me food but I explained once again that I was vegan and couldn't eat anything there. He got upset and called me ungrateful amongst other things. Needless to say, that date had been ruined and I didn't want a repeat offence." Rachel spoke a smile in her tone.

"So, I kept my mouth shut.. But you.. " Rachel spoke with such affection and warmth in her tone, it made the blondes heart swell knowing that tone was aimed at her. "You immediately went to the back of your truck and had pulled a blanket and picnic basket from the bed and smiled so adorably than said ' _They don't have vegan options.'_ When you said those words, nothing.. And I mean nothing meant more. Not the music festival or-or the flowers or stuffed toy, not that I didn't appreciate it, but the planning-the _thought_ That You put into making sure that I was taken care of brought me to tears. I couldn't help myself I just had to kiss you." Rachel gushed with affection.

"At first you were worried because I became emotional but when I assured you I was ok and told you why I was crying, you looked at me so seriously and said _'You are my number one priority. Don't ever feel like you can't tell me or ask me for anything.'_ Rachel recited in the best way she could mimic the blonde.

 _"_ God, Quinn, you made me feel so _many_ important things that I had never experienced before in that moment. You set up the blanket, brought out the food and from where we sat we could still see the stage and hear the band but we weren't surrounded in the massive amounts of bodies that were all over each other just to enjoy the show. We eventually joined the crowd, though. We danced and laughed and cheered. We sang along loud and obnoxiously, we were just being silly teenagers enjoying the moment. They're were no hierarchy's, ex-boyfriends, bully's or tormenting. We were just _us_. It was freeing and I never wanted it to end." Rachel said wistfully.

"I was watching the stage when a certain band had come up and I really liked they're music. I turned to you in excitement but your eyes weren't on the stage.. They were on me.. I asked you what was wrong and you just said _'I love you..'_ Just like that. It was the first time you had said it to me. I was speechless for a moment because I was asking myself is this real life?!" Rachel said in a dumbfounded tone that made Quinn giggle.

"Than you said _'You have no idea how long I've_ needed _to tell you that and you have no idea that all I think and dream about is you.. And though I know it may seem a little presumptuous of me but.. One day you will be Mrs. Fabray and I can't wait for the world to know you as my wife.'_ Rachel said with a slight quiver in her voice.

"I told you I love you, too. That night we made love for the first time. It was everything I wanted and needed it to be. It was also the first time you told me you were intersexed. When I got home the next morning I was on cloud 9. Nothing registered, no one mattered. I was irrevocably in love with you. After that our relationship changed to something other worldly. Our bond was stronger than it had ever been. We were inseparable. You snuck into my window every night and sometimes we made love but mostly we talked and slept cuddled together. It was as if we _were_ married." Rachel said emotionally enarmored with they're past experience, wishing Quinn could remember with her.

"People obviously weren't happy about it at school. I got bullied when you weren't around to protect me but that was rarely. The other kids would say that I was a witch and I drugged you or I had to have some serious dirt on you, for you to be with a loser like me but you walked those halls holding my hand proudly with no fear. You walked me to my classes holding my books and kissed me passionately or gently depending on the day with love behind every gesture. I never felt unsure or doubtful when I was with you. I always felt like I was yours forever and always..." Rachel spoke in awe.

"Than Frannie and Shelby went missing. You went crazy looking for them.. and before I knew it.. You were gone too.." Rachel said as her voice quivered again. Quinn swallowed thickly as her eyes pricked with tears at the heart broken tone.

"The kids at school claimed that I was the reason. That you got so sick of hearing my grating pig like squeal of a voice that you just had to runaway because being homeless was better than being with me but.. I knew different. Something was wrong I could feel it in my stomach. That night that he came into our home not only ruined me but he st-stole what little life line I had left. When I woke up in that hospital Quinn.. I was so confused. At first I couldn't remember anything. It was 4 days before the fog in my brain cleared enough to remember him with his gun aimed at me or the pain I felt when the bullet hit me. When I was told my fathers were dead I literally can't remember the scream that apparently left my throat before everything went black again. When the doctor spoke to me again about death I wasn't expecting it but.." Rachel's tears came full force as she began to cry. Quinn hugged her tighter her chest as her own tears came.

Rachel's voice came rushed and fearful as she spoke. "I didn't know!" The brunette sobbed out as she shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut as the memories flooded her. The brunettes head angled up as her eyes took on desparation and pleading. "P-Please, I'm so sorry!" Rachel said in uncontrollable panic.

"Shh-Shh It's ok. You did nothing wrong. Why are you apolo-"

"I sw-swear to god, Quinn I didn't know. If I had known I-I-" Rachel became hysterical.

"Rachel-Rachel! baby calm down your worrying me!" Quinn tried.

"I swear if I did, I would have come to you!" Rachel cried.

"Come to me? WIth what? Rache-" The blonde cut her self off as her brain began to put the pieces to gether. "Rachel.." Quinn whispered dumb struck. The brunettes eyes filled with guilt and shame.

"He Ki-Killed our _baby_ , Quinn! He killed our bab-byyy!" Rachel wailed out to a shocked Quinn. The brunette collapsed in her arms as years of secret guilt was released. Rachel had told no one of the pregnancy believing not only was it her fault she lost it but also it was that, that truth belonged only to she and Quinn.

"I didn't even know wh-what it was!" Rachel sobbed as Quinn's own tears fell just as harshly. A baby. Quinn never thought she could have kids and now because of her own fathers hatred she didn't, the only child to ever exist from her was decades dead already.

"I'm sorry!" Rachel cried.

"It's not your fault, do you hear me?! It's not your fault! I'm not mad at you or hate you. It was out of your control." Quinn said as her voice shook. After a few minutes Rachel spoke calming down a little as Quinn's words of reassurance began to make it through the brunettes fog of turmoil.

"After they told me.. I was alone and a mess. All I wanted was you but I couldn't have you because an hour later the police came and told me that you were dead!" Rachel cried again.

Quinn's eyes shut at the words and the anguish in Rachel's voice. Her heart was shattered to pieces for the brunette. Not only was she assaulted, not only had she lost the only family she truly had but she also lost her significant other and child all at once.

Rachel was sobbing and at the moment, clearly could not be consoled. Quinn could now see that beneath the strength and bravery was a shattered women. Rachel clinged to the blonde so tightly it was as if she believed Quinn would disappear if she didn't.

"Shh-Shh, I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone. I'm so sorry I wasn't there!" Quinn cried back holding on just as fiercly. The two mourned for they're separate past of different decades as well as each others, they mourned they're unborn child as reality once again set in.

 **PRESENT DAY. 6 HOURS BEFORE THE VANISHMENT** **OF OLDER RACHEL, OLDER BRITNEY, FRANNIE, SHELBY,** **SANTANA,** **LEROY AND BRITNEY.**

Russell Fabray stepped out of the hotel room he had been staying in for the time being. He was on his way to pick up more supplies for his torture chamber. He was in a very good mood. Soon he'd get them all and no one would be the wiser.

The man got in his car, started it than pulled off without a care in the world. What he hadn't notice was the charcoal gray truck following him.

Quinn has been tailing Russell for 2 weeks, now. Watching his every move. Upon first sight of him she wanted to beat the ever loving shit out of him but knew her chances were far greater if she waited.

He made her sick with the things he purchased. So far, he kept a relatively strict schedule and low profile. At different times she'd already be parked where he'd show up. The only problem was trying to follow him to the out skirts of town.

If she followed him that way he'd know he was being tailed because it was deserted. Quinn has been following him for a certain amount of time before she'd cut off in another direction but the day prior she decided to do a little detective work.

She waited until he went back to his hotel and was down for the night. Than drove in the direction he usually does. She had driven for an hour before she stumbled upon her first clue.

There were rows of over grown corn fields as far as the eyes could see, which eventually lead off into a high way. On the left side of the corn field was an obvious empty patch that clearly showed it had been run over by something.

When Quinn pulled closer she could make out faint tire tracks. She smirked than drove through being careful to follow the tracks precisely. The corn field had finally gave way to a more open field were in the distance was a what appeared to be an very run down looking shack.

The blonde parked the truck directly in front of the place, head lights still on and waited but nothing happened. She finally stepped out the car with her army issue blade secured in it's strap. She had her flashlight on with her wrist pressed against her other wrist that was pointing her gun with it's silencer on it, It's light directed at the shack.

The blonde walked outside around the house checking to make sure there were no surprises, there was one. A small generator. The blonde felt safe enough to enter the shack. The second she stepped onto the first step it creaked and she froze.

She felt an eerie feeling, the feeling she used to get when she was alone during the apocalypse. She shook her head to get herself back in focus. This wasn't the apocalypse. This was the present, she told her self in her mind as she ventured on.

Upon entering, it was pitch black. She aimed her flash light around until something reflected, catching her eye. She stepped closer and upon further inspection realized it was a lamp.

Quinn stepped forward still on alert and switched the light on. The bright light engulfed the room. As soon as the blonde turned around she gasp. There on the wall were photos covering the entire thing.

There were pictures of Frannie and Shelby together and separate at each woman's place of work, photo shots at the park, shots clearly taken from outside windows at restaurants. Even some window shots that were intimate from Shelby's bedroom window.

There were pictures of Hiram and Leroy in the same fashion. As well as herself hanging out with Rachel. Some of Rachel in the parking lot of school just after school let out. Rachel also at the park, her ballet school, her vocal lessons and at home. Sam, Quinn herself and Blaine getting coffee.

Thankfully there were none of the factory. Every picture was from either a social, school or home setting. Quinn pulled out her phone and began recording. There were words written across the wall like **SINNER, FAGGOTS, DYKES, EVIL, DIE, I'LL KILL THEM ALL, FREAK, CORRUPTER.** Every word had the picture of the person it was meant for beneath it.

The blonde continued searching the house. Every picture was setting fire in her soul and waking the sinister beast that lived beneath the surface. Especially the pictures of Rachel.

The blondes skin crawled with the depraved things Russell wrote above Rachel's pictures that he planned to do to her. When Quinn ventured into the basement her stomach churned at Russell's new fun house.

There were different bondage gear. Knives, tools like drills and saws and in the center of the room was a bed with a video camera aimed directly at it. There were wrist and ankle cuffs attached to it.

Quinn's eyes filled with tears of rage. She had to stop him. She had to because she'd rather die than let him hurt her family especially now that she knows he's the reason her child is dead.

Which, brings her back to this point in the present, tailing Russell once again. Today was the day she had waited long enough for and soon she'd have him right were she wants him, in a few minutes.

The blonde sat in her car and waited. She wasn't drinking or anything. She wanted to be completely sober when she did this. It would give her the greatest satisfaction.

The blonde sat up as Russell exited the store. He got in his car and within a few minutes pulled off. The blonde followed. When they reached the point where the blonde usually veered off, she did as per usual.

She waited approximately 4 minutes than headed in the direction Russell had. She reached the corn field opening and drove through only this time parked her truck way before the clearing where she wouldn't be noticed or heard.

Quinn quietly trekked the rest of the way through the corn field. The blonde finally reached the clearing, spotting Russell's car parked out front. Quinn waited exactly 3 minutes before rushing over to the car and puncturing a hole in each tire.

The blonde than hurried back into the corn field to hide and wait Russell out. Going in would be a bad idea. Not only is it clear that Russell knows the shack like the back of his hand but Russell himself knows what tools of torture he has at his disposal.

Should he get the upper hand some how, Quinn wanted a fighting chance at gaining it back. So the blonde waited. She had to wait almost 2 hours before a chuckling Russell exited the shack.

He looked happy with himself. He was carrying something in his hands. She knew what it was, a Chloroform bottle. Tonight was the night he was going to implement his plans.

She had read it on the calendar in his torture chamber. He was going to get Shelby first when she left school than Frannie when she left the hospital. What he planned he wrote in gruesome detail in his own twisted journal. Quinn had stood long in the shack reading his most intimate thoughts. HE. WAS. DEPRAVED.

Quinn felt the sinister flair in her, once again. As thoughts of what she read about, what he planned to do to them roared in her mind. It was as if a switch went off in her heart. Her humanity no longer existed. She was no longer Lucy Quinn Fabray and he no longer her father. She was nothing but an animal stalking it's prey.

Russell approached his car than slowed down his walk. His happiness dissipating into confused frustration. "What the hell?.." Russell spoke lowly to himself but that's all he got to say before everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N Hey, guys! long time since the last chap, I know but I've been working hard on the chapters for YATM to try to get close to the end line because that story is a monster to wrap up all the loose ends. I want it done soon so I could put more work in to this story and my others. I didn't expect YATM to turn out to be a fan favorite but I'm not complaining. Anyway, shout to Sanebird. I got your review and immediately typed up what I could to give you a little something to hold you down to next chap. Though, it isn't the best. It's the best that I could do in the moment because I literally just typed this up. Another thing trigger warning for this chap for sinister Quinn that bitch is crazy but I kinda love it when characters are pushed to crazy boundaries, lol. Anyway, I don't own glee or anything that has to do with it. Hope you enjoy this Sandbird. Until next time. Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites they keep me going._

 **THE SHACK, PRESENT DAY 2011. QUINN AND RUSSELL.**

Russell groaned as he came to. His vision slightly blurred. He jumped a little when a figure was sat before him but he couldn't make out who it was. His head pounded with no remorse. He felt nauseous and fatigue. Like he had been hit by a train after running for miles with nothing to eat or drink for days.

He swallowed with a wince, a taste of metallic in his mouth, what he knew was blood. His ears were rushing with a fog like sound and he felt the walls were turning a little. A bright light shining in his face wasn't helping the matter.

Quinn sat in the chair in front of Russell and has been for some time now waiting for him to wake. She stared at him as if he were a foreign creature. She tried to feel some thing, anything for the stranger in front of her but nothing came.

She felt absolutely nothing since watching exiting the shake to his car earlier. She had only one thing on her mind and that was to make him pay for all he had done to her in her own past.

In future Rachel's past and now in this new present. Just like with Lenny and Billy, she'd give what he deserved and she was doing a service for humanity by killing him. Russell groaned again and she watched him closely as he tried to get his bearings.

 **MARCH 20TH, 2018.**

Heavy thuds rung out in echo. Grunts heard along with the landing of 4 bodies. A single gasp was heard behind the mess of limps along the cold cement floor. Frannie's head was the first to whip around and her eyes widened in shook.

She heard a gasp from her right signaling the person next to her was also surprised but was too enraptured by the women before her to acknowledge it. Another gasp was heard to her left with a low _'Holy shit..'_ whispered in astonishment. There standing looking every bit intimidating was Frannie, her future self.

"Oh god, what have you done?." Future Frannie spoke lowly. The words whispered before the older blondes eyes snapped up in the direction behind the group still on the floor.

Her jaw dropped as her eyes welled before she whispered. "Oh god we're too late.. Behind yo-" But it was too late, the echo of the older Frannie's voice vanishing along with her form into thin air.

Rachel groaned beside them finally getting her bearings. Her head throbbing as pages upon pages of new memories began filling her mind. Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw vision's of herself driving through the corn field where the shack was surrounded by police as a beautiful blonde was escorted out in hand cuffs. A trial and sentencing to the life imprisonment of Lucy Q. Fabray. A news paper article with the head line reading **'DAUGHTER FINALLY SNAPS IN MENTAL BREAKDOWN MURDERING HER FATHER IN COLD BLOOD.'** Prison visits, lots of tears. Rachel's own depression. Lack of work on the sub base. Everything beginning to fall apart. The apocalypse hit. The beacon call. Rachel, Britney and Frannie on a mission to save Quinn who was hidden in the prison waiting for them to come rescue her.

"Oh shit.." Santana's emotionally terrified, quivering voice cut through the fog of the brunettes mind.

"Oh god.." Frannie followed in her own whisper.

"Jesus.." Shelby spoke as they all stood up. The only one struggling to stand was Rachel but as soon as she did her eyes zeroed in on the one lone figure in the room. Her face immediately crumbling at the sight. "No..." Rachel whimpered.

There in a orange jump suit was Quinn. Her eyes unfocused. Her lips blue-ish purple and her neck had a gapping hole the size of a mouth with black sticky puss and blood seeping from it.

The moment the blonde heard the whispered words, her head snapped in they're direction. Her unfocused eyes turned sinister in hunger before she growled gutturally, baring her teeth.

In a snap she was charging at them. "Run!" Rachel shouted at the rest of the group. They ran down the halls with fear. The only one lagging behind was Shelby because of her heels. Frannie had her hand and was pulling her as fast as she could.

Santana being the only one really able to keep up with Rachel. Rachel furrowed her brow and her stomach dipped in worry as each cell block they passed was empty.

Every last cell door open to show bloodstains every where. Rachel knew in that moment if they kept going like this without an exit strategy. They'd most likely run into the horde that were surely hidden in that prison.

She stopped in her tracks scaring Santana before gritted her teeth and whipping around running towards a zombified Quinn.

"Rachel!" Santana yelled. Rachel ran towards the blonde. Her eyes watering as she rounded her hip to throw a well time kick snapping the blonde zombies head followed by the blondes body to the left.

The zombie growled attacking the brunette as if she hadn't felt a thing. The blonde zombies strength made Rachel's eyes widen as it barreled back into her instantly.

The brunette fought to keep a snapping Quinn from her neck. Using her legs to press into the blondes chest kicking her off with force than immediately flipping back on to her feet.

The zombie springing back up and charging relentlessly again. Rachel ran head on as well, only this time jumping in mid air with her knife in hand. She dug the knife down into the center of the blondes skull as the body immedately went limp collapsing on impact.

Quinn was officially dead. Rachel's eyes were wide as she realized what she had done. Her tears came like a storm. She grabbed the lifeless body hugging it to herself as Quinn had done with her own body in Quinn's own past unbeknownst to the brunette. She sobbed as she hugged tightly.

"Oh god, Q-Quiinnnn.. I'm so sorry, Baby. I'm sorry we didn't get here in time.. But don't worry. I-I'm going to fix this. You'll see.." Rachel cried as she rocked the body a little in her arms.

Shelby still completely confused pulled Frannie into a hug as she cried. Santana covered her mouth in tears and confusion because she had no idea what was going on either.

Rachel only allowed her self a 2 minutes before she gathered her wits about her. She gently laid the blondes body down kissing her forehead as she did. She closed the blondes eyes with her fingers, sniffling and releasing a shaky breath.

She stood up on jello like legs and turned back to the group of 3. Rachel swallowed thickly when she looked to a crying Frannie. She cleared her throat and whispered. "We don't have any more time to waste. We need to get out of here and fast. I don't know where all the prison mates are but they're here and I don't want to be around when they show up." Rachel said.

Frannie nodded. The 4 began walking away. One final glance at the blondes body as they went, caused a heaviness to weigh on they're chest. Rachel pulled out her gun with it's silencer as they began roaming the halls.

 **MARCH 20TH 2018.**

3 groans almost escaped simultaneously as the 3 occupants came to. The first to sit up was young Britney. The blonde blinked rapidly as her eyes did they're best to adjust to the light.

She sat up slowly rubbing her eyes to help clear them faster. Leroy's muffled groan was heard from the far back. Young Britney whipped around in fear before realizing it was him.

"Mr. B! Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just a little dizzy.." Leroy replied sitting up, his eye scanning his surroundings in confusion. Before he and Young Britney's attention was diverted to the front where a hiss was heard followed by a grunt.

Older Britney held her head as she was bombarded with everything future Rachel had been. Russell's murder, Quinn's imprisonment, Rachel's depression, the sub base, The beacon call, Rachel, Frannie and she planning the rescue mission.

The pages finally stopped there in the moment. Older Britney's eyes widened in shock and confusion as she whipped around taking in her new travel companions.

"Shit.." Older Brit whispered.

"Are you ok?" Leroy ask.

"Um.. Where are we? I don't remember driving." Younger Brit spoke as she gazed out the tinted windows. Leroy finally realizing they weren't where they should be scrambled to the windows. His brow furrowed in confusion as he looked out across the expanse of long empty road.

"I don't understand." Leroy whispered.

The silence stretched for a few seconds before older Brit spoke. "We're in the future.."

Younger Brits eyes widened, a gasp escaping her. Leroy's eyes bulged from they're sockets. Older Brit swallowed thickly, before licking her lips and clearing her throat.

She spoke in a quiet tone. "This is where Rachel and I would be in this time, if we were here at the time to be here. I'm not sure how you two are here but this is where I'm suppose to be. So, I'm assuming that's why your here."

"And where exactly is here?" Leroy ask uneasily.

"Rondevu point." Older Brit replied.

"Why?" Younger Brit ask.

"Because.. Right now, Rachel and Frannie are at the state prison trying to save Quinn."

Gasps were released by Britney and Leroy. "Why would Quinn be at a prison?" Leroy ask.

"She killed Russell."

"Oh my goodness.." Leroy whispered. Younger Britney's eyes were flowing with tears as she shook her head trying to rid the words that her older self just said from her mind. The 3 occupants in the car were silent. Two in shock, one mournful.

"How do you know this?" Leroy ask.

"I'm not sure. This hasn't happened before. All I do know is when I woke up my mind was just.. Channeling through pages of new memories and I saw them clear as day."

"How do you all know Quinn is alive?" Younger Brit ask.

"We received a beacon call a few days ago. It was Quinn. She found a hiding place and some how got to a phone. Right now, the power is still going but in a few weeks it will be cut. We're just in time for the beginning of the apocalypse." Older Britney spoke as she pointed out the window.

Leroy and Younger Britney turned they're eyes to the direction she was pointed and they're jaws fell, they're eyes widened in fear as 3 zombies chased a man on a bicycle down the street.

"Dear god.." Leroy whispered as the reality of the truth hit him hard.

Younger Britney whimpered her eyes filling with tears as they watched the man get thrown from the bike and the zombies lunged for him without care. Leroy's stomach churned at the sight. Younger Britney tore her gaze away but the vehicle couldn't stop the muffled barely there shouts of agony from the victim.

"We aren't parked in the main square because it's already been hit. They're every where at least that's what Rachel last radio'd in. We're seven miles out from the prison."

"Why so far?" Younger Brit finally ask to distract them from the sounds happening outside.

"Because that's the cut off point. This area's as clear as we can get. If we were parked closer and tried to escape we'd never make it. Those things would attack this truck relentlessly to get to us. At least if someone makes it they'd be able to make it back to base." Older Brit explained.

"But if the main square is infested than how would they make it here on foot." Leroy ask in worry.

"Because Rachel from my time and Quinn from her own future already know how to navigate and survive not to mention fight they're way here. The only one not experienced in the matter is Frannie even though she's been training for this. She'll still have Rachel and Quinn to protect her." Older Brit spoke.

"How will we know if they're alright?" Leroy ask.

"Rachel will make contact when they find a secluded spot but only she can contact us. We can't make contact because they could be hiding. If the walkie made any noise an alerted those things we could get them killed. So, we wait." Older Britney spoke calmly.

"How long does this usually take?" Younger Brit ask.

"It depends. It could take no more than an hour or a few days, maybe longer. Navigating through the dead isn't easy. One false move could kill you and your charge. So, who ever is at rondevu has to be prepared for a long wait." Older Brit replied. Younger Brit and Leroy looked at each other sadly. Leroy pulled the younger blonde into his side to give some form of comfort.

 **OHIO STATE PRISON, 2018**

Rachel had her gun out with it's silencer ready. She had given her knife to Frannie. Santana and Shelby couldn't be trusted with weapons because within the last hour of navigating through the fucking hell hole of a prison. The two have slowly been losing they're wits about them.

After seeing dead bodies here and there. Santana lost her shit when they rounded the corner to find a zombie eating the remains of a security guard. Her scream alerted the damn thing.

Rachel took it down immediately as Frannie had to chase a fleeing Santana. The brunette fought the blonde to get away and Rachel had to make sure more weren't around but that scream echoed so more could be on they're way.

Rachel had slapped the hell out of Santana and whispered harshly how she could get them all killed with her stupidity. Santana could do nothing in the moment but whimper her cries she was _that_ terrified that being slapped by Rachel Berry didn't cause her get angry she merely cowered. Shelby wasn't fairing any better.

Now Santana was ordered to keep her eyes on the back of Rachel's shirt. They were in a single file line. Rachel up front. Santana behind her followed by Shelby and Frannie bringing up the rear.

So far they had come across stragglers but nothing to crazy which only put Rachel on edge even more. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. She needed to find them a safe hiding place to contact Britney and tell her they had failed.

They had failed Quinn and some how she brought precious cargo along with her. The Frannie with her now wasn't the heavily trained Frannie that she had arrived with.

So, in reality protecting them was mainly up to Rachel. Though, she can tell that Frannie from the past was as ready to fight and defend as she can be at this point and for that Rachel's grateful.

The brunette slowly poked half of her face around the corner taking in the long narrow hallway. She wanted to smile in relief that they finally made it out of the maze of prison cells. It was clear they were on some sort of floor where the officers would be.

Rachel swallowed thickly. The next few minutes could be hell. She needed to secure one of the many doors down this hall but opening the wrong one could kill them all.

The brunette turned back to her group. She was about to use sign language but than realized none of the people she was with new it. She shut her eyes in frustration.

She didn't want to talk because everything in this hell hole echoed which is why they had to have Shelby remove her heels, every step she took was an indicator because of the clicking of her shoes echoing off the walls. She just had to be extremely careful where she walked as to not accidentally step in contaminated blood, if they came across it.

"Ok." Rachel spoke so quietly it was like she wasn't speaking at all, like it was mainly her lips moving. "We have to find a room that's safe and contact rondevu. I need you all to stay here while I check. If you see anything or here anything coming from behind you. Very quietly-" Rachel spoke with a tone and significant look thrown at Santana. The brunette dropping her gaze to the floor in acceptance of her freak out earlier that caused the zombie to attack. "Quietly round the corner in my direction. Do. not. run. or scream. Slow controlled movements but if you don't hear or see anything stay put. If you hear or see that I'm being attacked you stay completely still. Do. not. react. or you will alert it and I can't protect you if you run or do something else that puts everyone in jeopardy, Got it?" Rachel whispered all 3 women nodded in agreement.

"Now, if I'm down and can't be saved you run. This is the walkie to Britney at rondevu. Do not contact her unless you are in a safe hidden place where contact will not put you in danger. Are we clear?" Frannie and Shelby nodded.

At the mention of Britney, Santana's head shot up and her eyes widen in surprise. She went to speak but Rachel gave her a withering look and continued talking. "She's waiting but she obviously doesn't know your all here. So, be clear and precise." Rachel spoke directly to Frannie as she handed the walkie over to the older blonde. "Your in charge should anything happen to me. Understand?" Rachel ask. Frannie nodded.

Rachel wanted to hug them. Give them assurance but she couldn't, she had to focus. The brunette stepped away and poked her face slightly around the corner, Still clear.

Rachel crouched low than she began quietly heading down the empty hallway with her back against the wall. She got to the first door and slowly with gentle grace took hold of the door handle and turned it slowly but it was locked.

She gently released it and moved down the hall with practiced ease. Opposite the brunette, on the other side of the hall around the corner out of view of Rachel, the 3 women were terrified. Doing they're best to keep still and quiet.

They were holding hands with Frannie in the middle to keep Shelby and Santana under control. Santana and Shelby had they're heads down with silent tears running uncontrollably, biting they're lips to keep silent.

Rachel had made it half way down the hall. When she turned the door knob to the next she was checking, expecting it to be locked but it wasn't. The brunette took a deep breathe. Still in her crouched position, quietly entered. Her eyes scanned the room she entered further to make sure the room was completely clear.

Out in the hall Frannie began to feel anxious. There obviously wasn't anything attacking Rachel because they would have heard it but she still didn't like being away from the brunette seeing as how she was the only one semi-trained for this.

Frannie felt the hand to her left tightened severely. She looked to her left and a cold chill ran down her spine and the air left her lungs. There 20 feet away was a zombie.

It was unfocused and staggering. Santana lifted her head and her eyes widened her mouth opened but a hand with stealth, clamped over it. Frannie glared at her and mouthe _'Shut the fuck up!'_

Santana's wide tear falling eyes were drowning in fear but she nodded. Frannie let go of her mouth. The blonde waited. As long as they stood still it would keep walking, right?

They watched it as it began sniffing the air like a dog before a growl escaped it's throat at the sound of Santana and Shelby's whimper, causing it's head to whip in they're direction and charge.

Santana and Shelby screamed, Frannie couldn't tell you what possessed her. Maybe it was seeing her little sister as a zombie because they didn't get there in time. Maybe it was because she knew Shelby was there and wanted to protect the woman she loved or maybe it was the anger that was living within her after hearing the man she called dad would not only kill her and the woman she loved along with her baby sister but also sexual violet them.

She couldn't honestly tell you. All she knew in the moment is the rage screaming within her to be let out. Which is why instead off cowering away like Shelby and Santana. She surged forward tackling the zombie using the blade Rachel gave her to plunge into it's skull embedding it deep upon impacting the ground in one swift motion.

The blonde was frozen in place breathing heavily before pulling the blade out again and ramming it back in for good measure. The zombie didn't move. Rachel rounded the corner pistol aimed but froze with wide eyes in surprise.

The brunette rushed over to the blonde helping her stand than removing the blade. Frannie's eyes were wide as she stared at the thing that once could be called human.

She was in shock at what she had done. Rachel grabbed her by the arm dragging her away. The brunette motioned to a fearful wide eyed Shelby and a silently weeping Santana to follow. The women rushed down the hall to the office that the brunette had secured.

 **BACK AT THE SHACK, PRESENT DAY 2011.**

Russell's head whipped to the right, blood spitting from his lips. He groaned in pain. His hands and legs still bound to the chair. "You know, I thought you were a pig before but you definitely have surprised me. Tell me, Russell isn't incest a sin?" Quinn ask with humor in her tone.

The blonde looked down at the man waiting for an answer that didn't come, which pissed her off more. "ANSWER ME! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Quinn screamed than punched him in the face.

Quinn has been at it with him for over an hour and Russell's face was showing the signs of brutality. Quinn's knuckles were swollen and covered in blood but she couldn't feel it. Her only focus her brain could register was her past, Rachel's past, Her child that she didn't know about. Everything the man before her had stolen from them.

She wanted to drag this out and make it as painful as it must have been for Frannie, Shelby, herself and Rachel as well as the Berry men. For the emotional pain her mother must of endured. She wanted him to hurt before she killed him.

She punched him again a dull pain surged through her arm as the momentum of her hit knocked the chair he was tied to backwards. Russell groaned again. "Ok. I get it. You want to play hard ball. Fine, we'll play hard ball." Quinn said in anger and shoved things around on the work bench until she smiled wickedly to herself before aiming that same sadistic smile at Russell.

Russell's eyes widened as he realized what exactly was in the blondes hands. "Let's play." Quinn spoke evilly as she pressed down on the trigger and the drill came to life.

Russell began panicking. "N-No! Please! No!" Russell shouted but they fell on deaf ears as Quinn knelt beside his right leg and aimed the drill downward above his thigh. "Hmm, did Frannie or Shelby beg you when you tortured them? Did I? I would guess so because _no one_ would ask to be tortured like this but than again, we didn't go out of our way to find you. You made it your mission to find us, hurt us, than kill us." At the words Russell's eyes widened at the truths spilling from Quinn's lips of his intentions.

"I mean, take a look around Russell.. This is your fun house made to torture. That you took your precious time on, that you were creating just for _us_ and now.. I get to play in it with you." Quinn said with a eerie giggle. So innocent but purely sadistic, before promptly stabbing the drill into his thigh and pressing down on the trigger again and drilling a fresh hole into his leg. It began squirting blood every where hitting the blondes clothing, face and hair.

Russell howled in agony. Tears poured from his eyes, his face beet red as he tried to thrash but the ropes held his body in pace. "P-P-P-PLEASE! GOD PLEASE! S-S-STOOOPPPPP!" Russell screamed but Quinn stared him right back in the eyes with a blank emotionless stare. Almost as if she wasn't present. Which only terrified Russell more.

 **PRESENT DAY 2011, BACK AT THE SUB BASE.**

"I don't understand how they could just vanish into thin air! They weren't even wearing the watches!" Sue spoke in aggravation as she paced back and forth.

"I don't know. The only person that could maybe have an idea is Rachel and she isn't answering her phone and neither is Frannie!" Judy exclaimed in fear and anxiety. As she once again was dialing Frannie's number.

"Have you tried Quinn, again?" Sue asked Blaine for the 3rd time within the last hour.

"Still no answer. It just goes straight to voice mail." Blaine spoke with a sigh.

"Sam?" Judy called out. He was watching the video of the vanishing repeatedly trying to find a clue.

"Well, all I've got is a theory." Sam said with a scratch to the back of his head.

"Well?" Sue said in annoyance. "What is it?"

"So." Sam said as he walked over to the large white board in the room and opened a marker. He began drawing than stepped back when he was finished. Pointing to the images he began.

"This is where older Britney fell. This is where we were standing. From where we were and she was, we couldn't see what I saw on the video which was a few sparks from her wrist." He made a four sporaditic lines from a spot on the board that was suppose to be older Britney's wrist was suppose to house the watch.

"It was only when Leroy and our Britney were next to her that the sparks happened. Our eyes didn't catch what the camera did because it happened so fast." Sam stepped forward drawing a giant circle around the images that are suppose to be Leroy, younger Brit and older Britney.

"It took me several times of watching the video but the current that usually transports future Rachel and Britney activated on it's own and I guess you could say it had like a mini explosion. It happened so quick, it was unseen by the naked eye. Which is us. Since we were standing from a distance, we weren't touched by it the current. At least that's what I'm assuming. The current stretched outward like a bubble than sucked back in instantly. We weren't close enough to be in it's current." Sam finished.

"So, what your saying is.. You think Leroy and our Britney were sent back to the future with future Britney?" Blaine ask dumb founded.

"Pretty much." Same replied.

"How sure are you?" Judy ask.

"Pretty sure." Sam said.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Well shit." Sue said.

"Yeah.." Sam replied.

 **MARCH 20TH 2018.**

Rachel shut and locked the door to the office. Santana crouched in the corner and began throwing up. Shelby rushed over to Frannie engulfing the blonde in a hug.

Both women trembling as they clung to each other for dear life. Rachel walked over taking the walkie from Frannie's hip, placing it back on to her hip. She gently pushed Shelby aside and began checking Frannie all over to be sure there were no wounds.

Frannie was still top less. The brunette sighed in relief after scouring very closely for over 20 minutes. Rachel nodded to the blonde than motioned for Shelby to take over than the brunette walked towards the far corner away from the door.

Rachel pulled the walkie from her holster. Making sure the volume was low. The brunette brought it to her lips, clearing her throat.

Leroy, Younger Britney and future Britney were sat in silence. The two from the past were still trying to wrap they're heads around the fact that they were now in the future during the beginning of the apocalypse. Everyone jumped out of they're skin when the radio crackled to life.

"Brit? Brit, do you copy?" Rachel's voice was heard crystal clear. Older Britney scrambled forward grabbing the walkie with relief.

"Copy, I'm here. What's your 20?"

Silence greeted her moment for a moment before Rachel spoke the words she didn't want to hear. "...We didn't make it in time.." Rachel spoke softly full of sadness and emotion.

Now, that she had time to think, it hit her hard. She lost Quinn again. She didn't make it in time like she promised she would. The line was silent for a moment. Older Britney's silent tears descended. The blonde swallowed thickly before speaking. "I'm sorry Rachel.."

"Yeah.. Me too.." Another moment of silence past before Rachel spoke again. "We have a problem."

Older Britney filled with worry. "You aren't the only one." The blonde replied.

"What is it? Are you still safe?" Rachel asked in worry.

"Yes I'm still secure but... I don't know how it happened but I was pulled from the past.. And I wasn't pulled from the past alone.." Older Brit spoke hesitantly.

Rachel's eyes widened as the rest of the occupants in the room scrambled closer to Rachel. Santana was even more eager as soon as she heard Britney's voice. It confused Santana because she didn't sound the same.

"Whose with you?" Rachel ask holding her breathe.

"Britney and Leroy." Older Brit replied. Rachel's eyes shut and she bit her lip. Santana's eyes widened at the news. The Latina lunged forward for the walkie but Rachel shoved her back.

"I want to talk to Britney." Santana childishly urged in desperation and anger.

"Do that again and I'll feed you personally to the zombies." Rachel growled out. Santana's eyes widen with slight fear before her scowl was back in place. "Grow the fuck up Lopez. This isn't a game nor is this only about you. Now stand back or I'll make you." Rachel gritted out. Santana and Rachel stared each other down.

"Rach?" The walkie cackled.

"Yes. I'm here."

"So, what happened? How did we end up back here?"

"I don't know but Brit.. I didn't come back alone either. I have Frannie, Shelby and Santana with me." Rachel replied. Younger Britney's head shot up in surprise along with Leroy's. Older Britney shut her eyes and whispered. "Fucking shit.."

"Where are you now?" Older Brit asked.

"We're still in the prison but somethings not right. All the cells were empty but we haven't ran into a horde, yet."

"That could only mean one thing, Rach.."

Rachel nodded as she sighed to herself. "I know.."

"Your safest bet is the security exit to the garage but once you get there.. Most likely, if any officers tried to flee after being bit. That's where they would have headed first." Older Brit instructed.

Rachel took a deep breathe. "Got it. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon and Santana if you can hear me, listen to Rachel. Don't make it difficult for her or you will get some one killed." Santana's eyes widen as all eyes fell on her.

"You heard the woman Lopez. If you get anyone killed. There blood will be on your hands. Than I promise you, I'll beat the shit out of you." Older Rachel spoke so severely Santana felt a chill run down her spine at the look the brunette was shooting her. Santana nodded.

 **THE SHACK, PRESENT DAY 2011. RUSSELL AND QUINN.**

Quinn sighed in happiness as she sat back on the chair. Russell past out from the pain about 20 minutes ago after Quinn used a fire place poker, burning it to the point that it was bright red, Than stabbed it into the hole she drilled into Russell's leg to stop the bleeding. He wasn't going to get off that easy, because death would be too kind. Now, she stared at him waiting for him to wake.

Quinn felt she was doing a good deed in getting rid of him. She only had a moment when she thought maybe this was a mistake but she couldn't for the life of her explain why it would be.

Than Russell groaned and the mere sound of his voice made her skin crawl and her heart blaze with fury once again. Her eyes taking in the torture chamber he had created. Rachel's story of what he had done. All of it came back like a freight train hitting her hard. No she would not feel bad because she couldn't feel bad. She couldn't feel anything.

She stood up when Russell came to and grabbed the next torture item without looking. Needle nose pliers. The blonde stepped towards him and Russell was too disoriented to see her coming. She kneeled behind him gripping his index finger setting the pliers to pinch the tip of his index finger nail and began pulling it upward away from the skin of his finger. Russell howled but again his cries fell on deaf ears.

 **YOUNGER RACHEL AND FINN, PRESENT DAY 2011.**

"So, let me get this straight. You are upset with me for not calling or texting you in the last two weeks?" Rachel ask.

"Yeah." Finn replied.

"And you feel that I don't care about your feeling because if I did, I would have called, texted or come visit you to make sure that you were ok?"

Finn nodded.

"And you also feel that you deserve an apology because you were sick last week and I wasn't around to take care of you, When ever I'm sick or feeling bad you take care of me?

"Finn nodded again.

"You also feel that it isn't fair to you that your always putting in the work in this relationship and I treat the relationship as if it doesn't matter?"

"It's true." Finn replied.

"And it also isn't fair that you as my boyfriend are always put on the back burner because I give all of my attention to my friends?"

"Exactly." Finn said with a serious face.

Rachel. Was. Floored. "Are you being serious, right now?" Rachel asked rhetorically.

Finn nodded and began speaking in a self righteous manner. "Yes I am, because it's the truth. I'm tired of this Rachel. Why should I pay for you being self centered. Every thing's always about you and how you feel. I'm always taking care of you and you never appreciate it. When I'm hanging with my friends you always get mad like I'm not suppose to have friends but when your with your friends I have to deal with it like I don't matter. When I take you out to dinner you always have a problem with and don't appreciate what I'm doing-"

"I'm vegan." Rachel tried.

"See! You don't even let me talk. Your always interrupting me and even though I'm telling you how I feel you won't even listen. On top of that you won't even put out and the guys already think I'm a loser because I'm _still_ a virgin, Rachel. You won't even let me touch your boobs!"

"This is about sex?!" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Part of it, yeah! And you being so selfish!"

"You are unbelievable!" Rachel fired back.

"God! Will you stop cutting me off and let me talk!"

"If you want to talk than talk but don't put all the blame on me for the failing of this relationship!" Rachel yelled back.

Downstairs Hiram sat at the Kitchen table rubbing his temples. He has had enough. He had called Leroy all morning and his husband hasn't replied. Rachel and Finn have been arguing about god knows what for the past hour and he really couldn't take it anymore.

Just as he was going to try his husband again the door bell rang. Hiram stood up immediately hoping it wasn't the police here for a noise complaint. He open the door and was surprised to find Judy Fabray on the other side.

"Judy, what a wonderful surprise." Hiram said with a smile.

"Hello, I'm sorry to stop by unannounced but I had a free day and thought you might like to get acquainted. I know we haven't spoke much but Quinnie has spoken so much about you and your family that I thought it would be a good idea to get to know you better myself. seeing as how our daughters are friends now." Judy spoke as calmly as she could. It was decided that she would be the one to keep Hiram distracted until they could figure out how the hell to get in contact with future Rachel or Quinn about the vanishing of Leroy and Britney. Hiram's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Why that's a wonderful idea! Please do come in." Hiram said with a smile. Just as Judy enter both adults eyes hit the ceiling as the arguing grew a little more in volume.

Hiram winced. "Sorry about that. Rachel and Finn seem to be having a little disagreement."

"Oh, it's quite alright. Teenage love and all that." Judy said with a chuckle and wave of her hand. Hiram chuckled as well and began walking to towards the kitchen as he gestured for Judy to follow.

"I'm sorry to say my husband isn't in at the moment. I've been trying to reach him all morning but I'm afraid I have no idea when he will be back." Hiram said with his back to Judy as he walked to the kitchen.

Judy shook her head and whispered. "You aren't the only one."


	20. Chapter 20

**MARCH 20TH 2018.**

Rachel, sighed with annoyance.

"Ok, so here's what's going to happen. We'll rest up because we'll need all the energy we can get."

"Than I'll go out in search of the guard exit. Hopefully, we'll find the exit out of this building."

"If I can find a map that would be great. It would show us where exactly in the building we are right now."

"Than we'll have to devise a plan to get us to rendezvous point. After reaching rendezvous, we'll still have to make the journey back to base to figure out how to get you guys home." Rachel finished.

The other three women nodded.

Shelby and Frannie walked to the far side of the room to get privacy.

Santana walked to the other side and leaned against the wall.

Before sliding down to a sitting position with her knees pulled up to her chest.

She felt so alone and confused.

All she wanted was Britney but no.

She was stuck here with Berry and the other Fabray with Berry's look a like.

How fucked up is that? She knew she shouldn't have followed the brunette.

She had been on her way to meet a few of the cheerios and jocks to hang out but the second she noticed Rachel behind the wheel with a blonde in the passenger seat.

Her anger kicked in and the wild thoughts of Britney sleeping with Rachel.

The thought her being with Rachel had caused her to swerve after the brunette instantly.

If she had known that it would ultimately cause her to some how be brought to the future, she would have met her group of friends.

Now she's stuck here with Britney miles away some where waiting for them.

She doesn't even want to wait for Rachel to say when they could leave.

She didn't need the brunette's permission and she's more than sure she could handle this on her own, now that shock has worn off.

She wanted to find Britney on her own but knew if she tried to leave.

It would cause an argument and probably alert whatever the hell those things are to find them.

So she decided against it.. For now.

* * *

Shelby sat in Frannie's's lap with her arms around the blonde's neck.

Frannie just finish explaining everything from start to finish.

Shelby sat with wide eyes full of fear and disbelief.

"So, Quinn in our past is actually older than us now?"

Frannie nodded.

"And she came back to our past using Britney's design for a time machine that she replicated?"

Again Frannie nodded.

"To not only save every one but especially my daughter. Who she's secretly in love with but not so secretly because she was married to my daughter in her own past?"

"Yes."

"And this Rachel in front of us is from our past only grown up from her own future? Who came back with future Britney to help future Quinn save us all?"

"Exactly."

"And the reason we're in a prison is because your sister murdered your father and was caught. So, future you, Rachel and Britney came here to rescue her?"

"Yes."

"Wow.."

"Yeah, pretty much. I had no words for a while after I first found out. I was actually terrified to tell you. I was scared you'd have me committed and leave me." Frannie said.

"I'll admit this would have seemed like a crazy story, if you had told me before this. I can't honestly say if I would have believed you or not but.. I know now and when we go back. I'll know and hopefully be able to help." Shelby said with a small smile.

"That sounds amazing. I'm actually happy I don't have to convince you the hard way. Now, we can just be together. No secrets or hiding our relationship this time. Every one knows we're a couple at the base. I'm tired of hiding. Russell already knows now. Which is why I was hoping you'd consider moving into the sub base with me. I don't know at what time frame we're going back to but I'm sure we'll get there before Quinn can murder him. I don't feel right letting you live at your house by yourself knowing he's wandering around watching you. Not now that I know the truth."

"I would love to move in with you. I can't wait." Shelby said with a breathtaking smile.

"I love you, Shelby. So fucking much."

"I love you, too, Baby. I'll always love you."

The two kissed passionately against the back wall.

* * *

Unknowingly across the room from the two kissing was a jealous Santana, as she felt herself yearning for her own blonde.

Her eyes darted to Rachel and immediately felt jealousy hit her hard at the reminder that she lost her girl to the freak loser Rachel Berry.

She hated Rachel with everything in her in that moment.

She wished she could get rid of the brunette for good so she could have Britney back all to herself.

Tears pricked her eyes at the thought of the blonde and how scared she must be.

As her mind conjured up images of Britney being mauled by one of those creepy things out there alone with no one to keep her safe.

While Berry stood by casually, obviously not worried about Britney.

It seemed like she was more in love with a disgusting looking creepy undead Quinn.

Some girlfriend Berry is.

How could Berry care more about Quinn when she had Britney?

Who would want any one else when they had Britney?

Yeah, she herself was in the closet and still slept with guys but that was just a cover.

If her parents found out they'd lose it.

She doesn't even want to know what her abuela would think.

Santana's thoughts began driving her crazy as she thought about Britney being killed.

While she was stuck there watching disgusting old people make out and have to deal with the presence of the bane of her existence.

* * *

Rachel walked toward the window to think in private.

She couldn't believe she had some how brought people from the past back to her future.

She also couldn't believe she hadn't got there in time to save Quinn.

Her heart ached as her mind flashed with her undead wife's face.

Tears welled in her eyes but she did her best to keep her whimpers silent by biting her lip.

She wiped discreetly at her tears.

This wasn't suppose to happen. They only came to help.

To stop Russell from killing Quinn, Frannie, Shelby and her father's.

Now by she and Britney speaking the truth they caused Quinn to go over the deep end.

She knew talking about her pregnancy would hurt Quinn and assist in said deep end but she felt her wife had a right to know.

She felt like it had been her own fault that she lost their baby.

That's a secret she'd been holding in for so long.

That ate at her in ways she couldn't explain.

She had yearned to tell Quinn for years and finally she could.

She had to.

Now, she wonders if she shouldn't have but than another part of her felt like she would have been betraying her wife by lying.

Rachel sighed deeply. She had to get back.

She had to see Quinn.

Stop Quinn from making this future their reality.

Because she realized in every future, past Quinn seemed to be a key integral part of the their survival.

Like she needed to live in order for them to stop this from happening.

Because in both her own future and this future with Quinn dead everything seemed to fall apart.

From Quinn's original past that started it all.

She _is_ the lone survivor.

It was _Quinn_ who had the idea to rob the banks and bring that money back to the present to create the sub base.

It was she who replicated the first time machine.

Rachel had fallen apart when past Quinn in Rachel's own time died.

Which ruined the continuation of the sub base and evacuation plan as a whole.

Every one couldn't cope with the lost.

Quinn _had_ to live.

Keeping Quinn alive would have to be a top priority.

Because if she's right, Quinn is literally the key to their survival in any past, present or future.

* * *

 **JANUARY, 2012.**

 **RACHEL AND FINN.**

"You are such a self righteous, egotistical, giant oaf! I can _not_ believe I even agreed to date you!"

"Hey! Your the one who chased after me! I didn't come drooling over you because your annoying big words are too distracting to even consider being with you!"

Rachel gasped in surprise that he would say some thing so hateful but anger doused the flames instantly.

"Maybe if you picked up a book every once in a while you'd understand common intellectual stimulation in conversation!" Rachel fumed.

Finn stared at her in confusion for a moment before throwing his hands up in frustrated anger.

"Stop that!" He yelled with a glare.

" _See!_ You can't even understand a simple sentence! That isn't my fault and is no excuse for you not to listen when I speak!"

"Than stop talking like you swallowed a dictionary and maybe I'd actually want to talk to you!"

"Says the guy that only understands foose hockey or what ever it is that you like to yammer about!"

" _It's foot! Ballll!_ This is why I can't talk to you! You never understand anything!"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black if I ever heard it! You can't even understand basic instructions to put together a dresser!"

"That was one time!"

Down stairs in the kitchen Hiram and Judy sat and listened to the argument that seemed to have no end.

"I don't even think they realize that they're not actually arguing about what originally started the argument." Hiram said with a deep sigh.

"Most likely not." Judy said with a smile secretly hoping this would be the end of Finchel so her daughter could finally have her wife back.

* * *

After a two hour semi nap Rachel stood up and walked to the center of the room.

She took in Frannie and Shelby in sadness for what she was about to ask but Frannie was the only logical choice.

"Alright, listen up." The brunette spoke in a low tone.

Frannie and Shelby untangled themselves from each other and walked to the brunette in the center of the room while holding hands.

Rachel looked to Santana who had been sulking in anger for the same allotted time.

Rachel raised her eyebrow in expectancy at the Latina.

Santana rolled her eyes and stood up to join the women in the center of the room in their little huddle.

"So, I know that right now you guys are either worried or terrified but we can't lose focus. We can get out of here. We just have to be present mentally, smart about our choices and quieter than a mouse. Now, I'm going out to find the guard exit but I can't go alone."

"Oh hell no! I am not following the biggest toddler like loser in our school to my death!" Santana spoke loudly.

Frannie slammed her hand over Santana's mouth before a glowering Rachel could.

"Shhhh! Are you trying to get us killed!" Frannie growled out.

Rachel glared at Santana before speaking again. "I wasn't referring to you.."

"Than who?" Shelby asked nervously.

"Frannie."

Shelby's eyes widened as her stomach bottomed out.

Her eyes welled with fearful tears instantly.

"Shelby, listen to me. I promise, you that I will not let anything happen to Frannie. I swear that on my life."

Santana snorted. "Yeah right." She muttered under her breath.

Rachel whipped around on her with fire in her eyes.

"You got something to say, Lopez?"

"Other than the fact that your as selfish and self righteous as they come. So no, I don't see you protecting any one but yourself. I'd be shocked if Frannie made it 3 minutes with you before you shove her to those things in your haste to get away."

"You think you know me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I'm not the Rachel you seem to think I am, Lopez. I'm a little colder when it comes to people I don't need or want around. If I were you." Rachel spoke low and threatening as she stepped into the latina's space in turn causing the girl to step back on instinct.

"I'd watch what I say and what I do. Because I could literally feed you to the zombies now than go back to your time where you'd still be alive. Than let you go on crying over some one you _never_ deserved to begin with and allow you to live out the last few years of your youth before this apocalypse hits again and let you die, _again._ So, once again for the people in the back, if I were you I'd watch my fucking mouth and childish attitude. That's what caused you to lose Britney to begin with."

Those words hit home hard the way they were meant to and the Latina lunged for Rachel.

But Rachel already saw the fire burning in the girls eyes, so she expected the attack.

She caught Santana mid swing grasping her wrist and using her own momentum against her.

By twisting her wrist and flipping her entire body over slamming her into the floor, knocking the wind out of her as she landed flat on her back.

Frannie and Shelby's jaws dropped at the lightening speed that Rachel used.

"Is it wrong that, that makes me feel so much better about you going?" Shelby asked causing Frannie to snort in laughter.

Santana huffed in anger as she stood up aggressively and stormed back to her corner.

Frannie pulled Shelby in by the waist and Rachel took that as her cue to give the couple privacy and went back to the window.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll be extra careful. I have Rachel with me and she's experienced. Everything will be ok. I promise." Frannie said as she did her best to console a trembling tearful Shelby who had a death grip on her in a hug.

Frannie pulled back to cup her cheeks.

"I promise you. Nothing is going to happen to me. I'll be damned if I don't get you back home safely so we can finally move in together and be out, happy and proud." Frannie said with a smile.

"I know, I know.. I just.. Frannie, I love you so much! I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Shelby spoke with so much honest emotion in her tone and eyes, that Frannie literally felt the words crawling under her skin.

"God, I love too. So, So much, baby!" Frannie whimpered out as the reality set in for her that if something went wrong out there she could die or worse Shelby.

"I hate to break this up guys but we have to go while there's still light. There's obviously no power which means that when night hits. It will be pitch black." Rachel said.

Frannie nodded she gazed into the woman she loves eyes as Shelby gazed back.

They both leaned forward to capture the other's lips in desperation, passion and fear.

Rachel once again gave them privacy. They pulled away in with tears.

"I _will_ see you in a few, baby." Frannie assured.

Shelby nodded jerkily. "I.. I love you, Frannie." Shelby whimpered out with trembling lips.

"I love you, too." Frannie replied as she stepped away holding on to Shelby's hand until she couldn't any more.

Shelby wrapped her arms around herself in a protective worried manner as her tears fell stronger but she bit her lip to keep in her cries.

"Ra..Rachel?" Shelby called softly just as the brunette was about to pass her.

Rachel turned to her in expectancy.

"I know it won't mean anything to you but.. Please, be careful. I'm not only talking about Frannie, I mean you as well." Shelby said and before she could stop herself she propelled forward pulling the shorter brunette into a bone crushing hug.

"I know you won't believe me but I love you. I love you so much. Please come back to me safely." Shelby whimpered quietly to Rachel.

The older woman gasped a second later in surprise when she felt Rachel's strong arms encircle her just as fiercely.

"I believe you and I will. I love you, too, mom." Rachel spoke assuredly.

Shelby whimpered at the words that she secretly yearned to hear from her daughter but honestly thought she never would.

Rachel pulled back and stepped away.

"We'll be back soon." Rachel assured and Shelby nodded.

Santana watched the entire thing in jealousy still and now slight fear that their obvious only answer to getting out of that hell hole was currently leaving them behind.

She didn't like the diva but if she was their only way out than yeah, Santana felt fear slowly creeping within her.

* * *

 **JANUARY, 2012.**

 **FINN AND RACHEL.**

"Your going to regret this, Rachel!" Finn yelled as he stormed down the stairs.

"Obviously it's what you really want anyway! So don't try and blame this on me! I'm just giving you what you want, seeing as how I'm clearly ruining your popularity that's _so_ precious to you! Spare me the guilt trip!" Rachel yelled back as she followed him down the strairs.

Finn whirled on her. "You know what? I'm glad I broke up with you!"

"I broke up with you, you buffoon!" Rachel shouted back.

Causing Judy and Hiram to winced as the disbelieving shrill bellowed through out the house. Finding their ears in the kitchen.

"You know why?" Finn continued like he didn't hear the obvious truth that she actually broke up with him literally 4 minutes prior. Hence, him storming out in huff.

"Because now you won't have to hurt yourself trying to understand proper English?" Rachel growled back full of attitude.

"Because now I don't have to listen to your annoying voice and I get to date hot girls! Hotter than you and you know what? I may even decide to get back with Quinn since she's actually popular." Finn said with a smirk.

He knew Quinn said she was gay but maybe she still liked him enough that she would consider it but also he said it to hurt Rachel's feelings the way she had just hurt his.

It seemed to have the desired affect because Rachel gasped in agony but not for the reason Finn thought.

She gasped because jealousy took hold of her instantly as she realized it was true.

He could have Quinn again and she couldn't because Quinn wasn't gay.

If Quinn did get back together with Finn than what would happen to their friendship?

She'd lose her best friend to the fact that Quinn would be Finn's girl and you never chose someone else over your significant other, right?

"Have fun staying a loser without me." Finn said slamming the final nail in the coffin as he spun around and stormed out of the house.

That lasted all of two seconds before Rachel's words knocked him back in severe embarrassment as he made his way to his car.

The brunette opened the door and shouted.

"OH YEAH! I'LL HAVE PLENTY OF FUN WITHOUT HAVING TO DEAL WITH YOUR SLOPPY SALIVA FILLED KISSES AND YOUR INABILITY TO NOT JIZZ YOUR PANTS EVERY TIME YOU KISS A GIRL! YOU MIGHT WANT TO WARN YOUR NEXT GIRLFRIEND ABOUT YOUR LITTLE EARLY ARRIVAL PROBLEM! ALSO LET HER KNOW NOT TO BECOME TOO JEALOUSY WHEN YOU HAVE TO SCREAM OUT FOR THE MAILMAN INSTEAD OF HER!" Rachel yelled so loud you could hear her insult across the neighbors yards.

Judy and Hiram's jaws hit the floor before they snorted in laughter.

Finn spluttered by his truck in utter shock and embarrassment.

Rachel slammed the door to her house than stormed back upstairs.

She was so over Finn Hudson. Come to think of it, she's never wanted him to begin with.

All she wanted is the former head cheerleader but now that she thought about Finn's words, maybe she won't actually have her anymore.

* * *

Santana shook in nervous fear.

Rachel and Frannie had been gone too long.

Her anxiety was getting the better of her.

Her head snapped up as she heard a sound.

"Did you hear that?!" Santana whimpered to Shelby.

"No, I didn't hear anything." Shelby said nervously as her eyes scanned the room.

Silence engulfed them. Santana was getting antsy.

Shelby stood by the window gazing out at all the zombies walking down below.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't think that she was dreaming.

She'd be lying once more if she said her heart wasn't thumping madly at the fact that her girlfriend and her _only_ daughter were out in the halls, alone trying to find a safe way out.

It didn't help matters that Santana was scaring her with her paranoia.

"I can't do this!" Santana said before standing up and heading straight for the door. Shelby ran after the brunette.

" _Santana!"_ Shelby whispered harshly.

"I need to find Britney.." Santana whimpered out in silent tears.

The Latina couldn't wait. She felt every second that ticked by was causing her to going crazy.

The longer she waited the more images clouded her mind of them being found in that room by the zombies.

Of Britney being eaten alive by a zombie. Just zombies period.

Shelby chased after the jogging brunette finally she caught her by the wrist bringing the girl to a halt.

Santana fought to be released from Shelby's surprising firm grip.

"Let go of me!"

"Santana, Please! Rachel and Frannie will be back soon to get us!"

"Bullshit! Rachel doesn't care about us! I'm her bully and you didn't want her, so no! She isn't coming back for us! They've been gone long enough! They probably found a way out and left us here!"

"They wouldn't do that!" Shelby tried to reassure.

"The hell they wouldn't! Frannie's a Fabray! Fabray's are only out for themselves and Rachel doesn't even like you!" Santana fired back

Shelby felt the sting of those words but chose to ignore them in favor of trying to get the girl to calm down and think rationally.

"Look, neither you or I know anything about the future and we can't protect our selves but Rachel can protect us!. So, please come back to the room. I promise their coming back for us.." Just as Shelby said the words a scraping sound was heard.

The two whipped their heads around but didn't see anything.

In fact, Santana had been running without a destination and Shelby had been chasing the girl blindly.

Neither of them paid any attention to the way they had taken and now they were in a large hall they didn't recognize.

"Oh god.." Santana whimpered.

"Shh!" Shelby shushed.

Again their heads whipped at a sound but in the opposite direction the first sound was heard.

"Wh.. Which way did we come from?" Shelby whispered.

"I.. I don't know. I don't remember." Santana whispered back in fear.

"Come on. We should lea" Before Shelby could finish her sentence a zombie barreled out of a broken side door across from them.

Causing the women to scream and run.

If they had known better they would have realized they were running in the opposite direction of the safe room Rachel and Frannie had left them in.

* * *

 **TOM SILLMAN, JANUARY 2012.**

Tom Sillman was currently on his way to began marking work on the road leading out of Lima.

It was his job to set up all the **'ROAD WORK AHEAD.'** signs.

They were about to start reconstruction of the old road because of several complaints to the city council.

As he drove he caught a glimpse of a gaping hole in the rows of corn fields.

He slowed his truck down to a stop than reversed backward on the isolated road.

He stopped just in front of it and stared for a moment.

It was clear the area had been run over by a vehicle.

It was so out of place and he suddenly had a bad feeling in his gut.

* * *

 **Frannie and Rachel.**

The two woman stood before the door that would be their exit out of the prison.

It wasn't easy to find but they had come across severely arrow signs that directed them to the exit door.

Rachel currently had one foot on each of Frannie's shoulder's, working as quietly as possible open the vent above them.

The door they needed to exit from was locked from the other side for some reason.

The brunette sighed in relief when she finally got the vent to open.

"Ok, I'm going to hop in and crawl to the other side. Remember stay against the wall. Don't move or breath loudly. If you see a zombie stay put until it passes and if it does attack go straight for the head." Rachel whispered down to Frannie.

Frannie nodded. Than Rachel hoisted herself up into the vent.

Frannie walked to the corner beside the door Rachel was suppose to open, when she reached the other side.

The brunette crawled to the next vent that was above the entrance way to the exit door she needed to open.

Rachel looked back and forth the best she could through the slits but couldn't really see anything.

She swiveled her body around than used her feet to stomp against the vent until it broke open.

Frannie was waiting as instructed when she heard two screams she wished she didn't hear.

Her heart seized in her chest as Shelby's distinct scream could be heard.

Frannie took off like a rocket in the direction she heard it from.

Rachel was just about to jump down into the next room when she heard two screams echo through out the vents.

"Shit!" The brunette whispered.

If she crawled back to the first vent.

She'd waste time and possibly lose their chance to get back to that door and repeat her entrance without having zombies around.

But if she didn't it could possibly cost a life.

She than realized they could still go back.

They could go back to the past before any of them had been brought to this future.

You couldn't waste opportunities because by not taking this chance to unlock that door.

They could potentially be stuck there longer or worse all of them could die in there.

The brunette made her decision and dropped down into the room.

Frannie's heart thudded madly in her chest as the screams echoed from so many different angles she couldn't tell where the two women were.

She had been running in circles until finally she caught sight of Santana and Shelby running through a hall a little ahead of her.

Following them was a zombie a woman a little bigger and taller than Frannie herself.

The blonde bolted towards the running trio.


	21. Chapter 21

**JANUARY 2012.**

Russell wheezed in pain. His mouth swollen to the point were words could not be formed.

His face and body battered with bruises.

He was hanging upside down by his bound ankles with his hands also bound behind his back, in only his boxers.

His skin marred with cuts from a blade, drill holes and burns to seal the holes shut.

His injuries severe but not too severe to the point of death.

No Quinn wanted this drawn out and painful.

Quinn had been meticulously shaving at parts of Russell's skin.

The blonde had been lost any shred of sanity over the course of hours.

Her mind had her believing she was currently in her own future.

That Rachel and every one was dead. That zombies were every where and Russell was the cause of it.

"You know, I tried really hard to be good for you. I swear, I even hurt Rachel to make you happy but.." The blonde rubbed at her face with her left hand.

"But no matter what I didn't it still wasn't good enough.."

Quinn eyes were becoming glassy as years of memories began pulling to the forefront of her mind.

"Why wasn't I good enough?!"

The blonde turned her eyes back to a dangling Russell as desparation took over her features.

"I just wanted you to _love me!"_

"Why couldn't you love me?!"

Quinn asked her eyes flaring as anger and rage took over.

"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST FUCKING ACCEPT ME! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN THIS WAY! I JUST WANT.." a sob escaped the blonde's throat once again repeating the only thing she ever truly wanted from her father.

"I just wanted you to love me.." Quinn whimpered out as the knife fell from her hands.

She cried for everything her mind told her didn't exist anyone.

That everyone and everything she loved was dead.

"Rachel never did anything wrong to me. I was just so _cruel!_ She didn't deserve my cruelty. She didn't deserve the hatred or bigotry that I learned from _you! God! I was so stupid!"_ The blonde spat as anger once again took over.

The blonde stood up, grabbing a hammer as she went.

She grabbed a nail and walked over in a haze of thoughts of her former self. Her father and all the stupid tricks and loops she jumped through just to please him. The disapproving sad looks her mother would give her. Rachel Berry's tears as she was hit with another slushie. The singer doing her best to ignore Quinn and Santana's gruel words as she touched up her hair or make up in the bathroom. All of it.

"I guess there's no point in dwelling on the pathetic piece of shit I use to be. Because now I get to show you just how cruel you've trained be to be." With that the blonde lifted the hammer aimed the pointed end of the nail against Russell's thigh before promptly hammer the first of many nails that would soon litter his body.

His grunted screams echoed throughout the basement and up to the first floor of the house but Quinn could hear nothing. Her stare was blank, there wasn't even a smile on her face.

She wasn't present in the moment.

* * *

 **MARCH 20TH 2018.**

Shelby's back hit the floor as she screamed.

She was using all the strength she could to keep the snapping zombies face away from her.

Santana had reached the end of the long hall way when she heard Shelby's scream.

She turned around as she watched from afar with wide terrified eyes as the older woman hit the floor.

Santana looked back and forth for any sort of weapon to help aide the older woman but there was nothing.

Santana ran back down the long hall towards the two grappling on the floor but before she could reach them a body barreled into the zombie as the two tumbled to the side.

Santana ran over to Shelby helping the woman up and a second later they heard a scream.

Shelby's eyes widened as her stomach bottomed out at the sight of the love her life's shoulder was bitten into.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The zombies head ripped back with the flesh gripped firmly between it's teeth, leaving a gaping hole with blood pouring out from it.

"FRANNIE!" Shelby wailed and tried to rush forward.

Only for Santana to grip her waist as she fought with the older woman's taller frame pulling her away from the zombie and blonde.

Just than another zombie ran out from around the corner and latched onto a screaming crying Frannie as well.

Santana held onto a thrashing Shelby the two a good distance from the feeding ground.

Another zombie came from the same direction the other two had.

Shelby finally relented and ran with Santana as Frannie's screams resounded throughout the hallway and to her ears as her heart shattered.

The two round the corner and screamed when they collided with a body.

Rachel took one look at the two and just knew what had happened.

She peeked around the corner as Frannie's wails began to die down as she was slowly eaten alive.

She motioned for the two to follow her. The three ran down the corridor.

Their hearts heavier than they could ever imagine but no one as heavier than Shelby's.

* * *

 **JANUARY 2012.**

Sam sat in concentrated thought. He had been going over everything repeatedly for hours.

He had been trying to figure out how he could send a message to the future.

If he could help them by telling them how they traveled back to the future, it could help them come back to the present.

"Hey, I thought I'd bring you some food. You've been here for a while now." Blaine said as he sat the tray on Sam's work desk.

"Thanks."

Sam said with a smile as he took the cup of coffee from the tray sipping it, still in thought.

"So, any ideas yet?"

"No, not really. I feel like there is a way though. I'm just not getting it yet."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Messages have been alternated in so many ways through centuries. Notes, bottles, planes, emails.."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Sam said perking up as he whipped around on the brunette.

"Emails?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Blaine, your a freaking genius! Why didn't I think of this before!" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't get it. How are you going to email them? They're literally in the future."

"Not an email, a note."

"Still not following." Blaine said with a confused chuckle.

"You said it yourself. Notes and bottles."

"Okaaay?.."

Blaine still didn't understand. He watched Sam frantical scrample around for paper and pencil and began writing furiously.

Sam rushed to the trash can and began rifling through the trash.

"What are you doing?" Blaine ask.

"Yess!" Sam fist bump the air.

He ran to the sink and rinsed the bottle out than turned it up side down to let it air dry.

"Ok, what am I missing?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"You said notes and bottles and the song Message in a Bottle by the police just popped into my head."

"And?" Blaine inquired.

"I don't know for sure but if I'm right. The message I wrote, I'll put in the coke bottle and put it where I know for sure it won't be moved from."

"Which is?"

"Dude, Quinn's desk, duh! Think about it. In both Rachel and Quinn's past Quinn had already reconstructed the office and had it there. If I'm right Rachel uses that desk as her own."

"So, if we put the bottle there an leave it..."

"It will be there in their time for them to read." Sam finished with excited eyes.

Blaine's face broke out into disbelieving smile as he clapped Sam on the back. "That's genius!"

"Well, I can't take all the credit, bro. If you hadn't said anything I wouldn't have thought of it."

"This is awesome news!" Blaine gushed.

"I know, come on let's go tell the others!" Sam said in excitement.

The two boys rushed off to find the group.

* * *

 **MARCH 18TH 2018**

Rachel shut the door behind them as an out of breathe Santana and Shelby entered.

"What the hell happened?!" Rachel growled as soon as she whipped around on the two women.

Silence filled the room that they had first found earlier.

Rachel stared at the crying girl in front of her and just _knew_ it was all her fault.

"Are either of you going to answer me?!" Rachel whispered harshly with fire in her eyes and silent tears cascading down her face.

Frannie had just been with her mere minutes ago.

Everything was going to plan and now they were one person down.

"I'm.. I.." Santana tried to speak but words failed her.

She couldn't believe that Frannie just died right in front of them. _Eaten alive_ right in front of them.

Santana had guilt written all over her and Rachel would always recognize it on the girl instantly.

Because the Santana from her own past had looked the same way when she would lose a survivor from their group after a mission.

"You did this?.." Rachel spoke in disbelieving anger.

Santana's eyes widened in surprise before her face crumbled in guilt as the truth of that statement hit her hard.

It was _her_ fault and she's not sure how or why all this happened.

"I'm.. I'm sorry! I di.. didn't mean for this to happen! I swear! I just wanted to find Britn.."

Santana's words were cut short as a slap across her face so firm she swore she felt her bones rattle as her head whipped to the right.

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at a fuming Shelby standing in front of a just as shocked Santana.

The older woman's chest was heaving as her tears came with no remorse. Her face beet red in anger and accusation.

"I told you! I _begged_ you to stay put! But did you listen?! No! You didn't and now Frannie is gone! Frannie is _dead!_ Because of you and you have the nerve to make an excuse! You have the nerve to _cry!"_

Santana cried with remorse and was going to speak but what could she say.

She literally got some killed by her selfish actions and not just anyone her bestfriends sister.

* * *

 **JANUARY 2012.**

Rachel sat on her bed with a full blown pout and tears.

The brunette has been trying to reach Quinn for the pass two hours but it just went to voicemail.

She was becoming worried that Finn actually got to Quinn first.

That now Quinn was back with Finn and she was dodging the brunette.

Rachel couldn't help but worry that all the torment and slushie's would be raining down her Monday morning once again but what hurt most of all is that Quinn would be off the market.

She'd be with Finn and live happily ever after and Rachel?

Rachel would be forgotten.

A light knock on the door caused Rachel to perk up as a puppy would.

When the door opened she smiled a sad smile because it wasn't the Fabray she was hoping for.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Hello Mrs. Fabray, How are you?"

"It's Judy, sweetie."

"Sorry, I can't seem to forget my manners."

"May I come in?" Judy inquired.

"Yes.." Rachel answered doing her best not to sound sad.

The older woman stepped into the room and sat beside Rachel on the bed.

"I apologize if this may seem rude but I couldn't help but over hear your disagree with Finn. Your father is a little worried. So I thought I'd come up and check on you. Are you going to be alright."

"Yes, I suppose I have no choice but to deal with the result of our break up. I just.." Rachel replied sadly but couldn't finish her sentence because she could think about was losing Quinn.

"But what, Dear?" Judy coaxed.

"It's silly."

"Feelings are never silly, Rachel. You can tell me."

"Well, Finn said he was going to rekindle his relationship with Quinn."

"And that bothers you because your still in love with him?"

"No it's not that. I was never in love with Finn."

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

"Than why would it bother you if Finn and Quinn rekindled their relationship."

Rachel didn't know how to tell the woman who is the former wife of one of the biggest bigots in Lima.

That not only was she harboring feelings for her daughter but that she was scared of losing her daughter to her ex boyfriend.

* * *

 **JANUARY 2012, TOM SILLMAN.**

His boots crunched in the weeds of the corn field as he trekked through as quietly as he could.

He didn't know why he was even checking the path through the corn field, on foot no less.

He just couldn't get the feeling in his gut to settle.

Something was definitely up.

He had driven through this back road many times in the past over the years and never seen the gap.

Just as he was about to turn back his head snapped up in surprise and worry.

His eyes wide and shocked at being right.

As the in the distance he heard agonizing screams that would haunt him the rest of his life.

He had no idea what he would be running into in mere minutes as he took off down the gap path straight toward an old shack.

He and all of Lima would be completely thrown by the gruesome murder of Russell Fabray and completely terrified and cursed to remember the cold vacant eyes of Lucy Quinn Fabray when the time came to arrest her.


End file.
